No Barrier
by lazyboo
Summary: AU - Naomi Campbell has moved to Bristol for a new start.  She meets Emily Fitch at university, and they make an immediate connection.  Can they overcome their age difference and Naomi's past to create a future together?  Naomi's POV
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For the record, this is my first fanfic. This is my first crack at writing since I gave it up as a bad joke in high school. There's just something about these girls...

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 1**

Synchronised flashes of red and husky, whispered expletives caught Naomi Campbell's attention as she sat trying to pore over her politics text. Pushing her newly peroxide blonde hair out of her eyes she tried to sneak a surreptitious glance at the next table. Two young women were staring fiercely at each other, wild gesticulations belying the heat of their discussion, though they were doing an admirable job of keeping their voices down. At first she wondered at the wisdom of friends having the same shade of hair, then she looked closer and noticed matching heart shaped faces and chocolate brown eyes, narrowed in anger but undeniably the same. Heh, twins.

How is it helpful to have matching haircuts and colour? Never understood why twins didn't want to individualise themselves more. She snorted softly to herself. Look at me, wondering about their hair, when I've made such a hash of my own. She'd recently had a new cut and dye job, feeling like a change, and now wondered if it didn't just make her look a bit too desperate to try to fit in with her new classmates.

Shaking her head, she tried to ignore the shenanigans next door and focus on her readings for the following politics class, thinking perhaps next time she should settle on the library rather than the university coffee lounge for a study session.

With a huge huff and distinct flair for the dramatic one of the twins suddenly stamped to her feet and flounced out of the nearest door, shaking her head vehemently. The other remained at the table, looking pale and vaguely shell shocked. Her eyes were glued to the table top, seemingly engrossed in the book lying open in front of her. Naomi almost, almost looked away. Until she noticed a hitch in the woman's breathing, a subtle jerk of her shoulders.

Naomi's blue eyes narrowed. She studied the redhead's face intently. Saw the tell-tale glint under her eyes, quickly rubbed away. Oh god, she's crying. Shit, shit, shit. What do I do now? I don't want to get involved in any messy shit. Can I be a complete tool and walk away?

Naomi made a move to pack up her things, opened her bag to stuff her books in. And instead grabbed a packet of tissues out of it. The responsible, parent part of her overrode all else in the face of distress. She stood, and moved towards the young woman. Pulled out the chair next to her. Sat.

The woman looked up, startled. Naomi quirked a quick smile, held out the tissues. They were accepted immediately, automatically even. 'Thanks.'

'No problem. Are you... okay?' The most inane question. But really, what else can you ask.

The redhead nodded quickly, put on what Naomi could tell was a brave face. Naomi sat quietly, waiting. She'd learned the signs.

Sure enough, the young woman's lower lip began to quiver. She sniffed once, then again. 'Christ.'

'Sometimes you need to let it out - it's over quicker that way.' Internally she rolled her eyes at herself. The last thing Naomi would do is take her own advice on that.

'Not in fucking public.' The low husky voice broke over the words, her shoulders shaking.

'Okay. Fresh air maybe? Can I interest you in a walk?'

Brown eyes locked with blue quickly, the expression on the young woman's face clearly torn. Naomi could see flashes of confusion and anxiety alongside the upset.

'Sorry, I don't mean to pry, I just wanted to help. Can I help you to get home?'

'No. A walk would be good.'

They hurriedly collected their belongings, threw cups into the nearby bin. Naomi held the door open for the redhead to pass, noting that she was considerably shorter when standing up.

'I'm actually really new to the area, I'm not sure where to go. Is there a park or a lawn or something around here?'

The young woman nodded, gestured. 'This way.' They walked along in silence, and Naomi was surprised that it didn't feel awkward. Her blue eyes took in the surroundings alertly, filed the route away in her memory. It was always handy to know where the green spaces were. They left the campus, wandered along some of the nearby streets. Soon Naomi could see an open parkland. It was small, but adequate, enough to make you feel less confined by the city. A bunch of boys were kicking a football in one corner of the park, and there were a scattering of couples and individuals around lounging on the grass.

'Shall we walk around it?'

A nod.

They continued to walk in a comfortable silence. Naomi kept an eye on her companion in her peripheral vision, noticed that her breathing was still uneven; she was sporadically wiping her nose and eyes. Okay. 'So...' How to proceed.

'You're pretty brave then, wandering off with some stranger. I could be a crazed axe murderer.' She heard a soft snort, shot a quick grin at the quiet woman beside her.

'I'm not of course. Just a student. A late starting student, as you can tell. So I'm doing poli-sci, some social studies. Trying to change the world.' She chuckled self-deprecatingly, but earned an interested glance. 'I know, I know, horribly idealistic. If you knew me you're understand how ridiculous it is. But, it's just that I've seen so much crap happen, I've had so much crap happen, and no one is doing a fucking thing to change anything. So I figure I've got to stop waiting for someone to fix things and try to do something about it myself. It's a control freak thing, you understand.'

A hiccupy giggle, and Naomi silently sighed in relief. She'd gained her attention, looked like the tears might be kept at bay.

'Every time I turn on the telly, or look at the news, I see so much... god, I don't know, injustice? It was starting to drive me mad. So here I am, doing politics. Hoping like fuck that someone will be able to tell me how to make a difference.' Uh oh, soap box. Back off idiot. 'Of course, I'm third year now, and no one's told me any such thing so far. I'm hoping for a miracle this year.'

'You're third year? I haven't seen you before - oh, and you said you're new here.' Curious brown eyes focused on Naomi's face.

'Yeah, I've been doing distance learning part-time until this year. Had a few... changes... in my life lately, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to get finished this year. Figured I might as well move and all, fresh start, yeah?' Naomi returned the inquisitive glance. 'What about you, what are you doing?'

'Lit. English predominantly, some European. But I'm also taking a couple of politics subjects as well. I think maybe I've seen you in one of my classes, come to think. Contemporary feminist thought?'

'Shite. Yes. I can't believe I didn't pick that up before either. I recognise you now. Errrr, let me think. Is it Emma?'

'Emily.'

'I'm Naomi.'

'Nice to meet you Naomi.' Emily smiled warmly up at her, the upset seemingly gone with the discovery of their commonality.

'Likewise. So, lit and politics, interesting.' Questioning tone, trying to draw her out.

'I'm hoping to do a dissertation on feminist and gender issues in literature, so I've picked up a few politics and women's studies units, for breadth.'

'Impressive.' Genuinely interested, she stopped and looked intently at Emily, trying to convey her sincerity. She received another warm smile in acknowledgement, and they continued strolling.

'_I_ think it's interesting, at least. Although I still can't make up my mind what I want to do. I'm thinking either the feminist agenda in Regency and Victorian literature, written by women obviously; or conversely the suppression of feminist ideals in contemporary literature. Each time I pick up a new unit I come out with a whole lot of new ideas, and end up less certain than before.'

'I'd read either, definitely. I'd love to know how you can find a feminist agenda in Regency novels. Maybe, maybe I can see that you could interpret Charlotte Bronte as having a feminist agenda. But as much as I love Austen, as much as I'm completely in love with Lizzy, I can't see that there's any feminist sentiment there.'

And so it began for them. They continued to walk, and debate. The conversation was intelligent and passionate, and Naomi couldn't remember the last time she'd had anyone so stimulating to engage with. Or so attractive. Eventually she drew them off the path, sat on a bench. Emily paced in front of her, continuing the discussion, while Naomi dug around in her bag for a snack.

'Garibaldi?' Stuffing one into her mouth, she held the packet out to the still ranting redhead in front of her.

Emily paused mid sentence, eyed the packet and Naomi's form, now lolling on the bench. She reached for a biscuit, flopped down next to the lanky blonde. 'Am I boring you then?'

'God not at all, not a fucking bit.' Naomi sat up quickly, touched Emily's arm, willing her to believe. 'I haven't had anyone to have an intelligent conversation with in so long, I was just basking in it.'

They munched in companionable silence for a few moments.

Naomi suddenly gasped, checked the time on her phone. 'Shitting hell, I'm going to be late!' She bolted to her feet, grabbed her satchel and slung it over her head. 'Emily, I'm really sorry to have to rush off like this. Are you going to be okay?'

Momentarily startled by the blonde's outburst, Emily soon smiled up at her. 'Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you, for the walk. And the biscuit.'

Naomi was already walking backwards along the path. 'No problem. See you round maybe.' She turned and began running back towards the university. She heard a 'See you in class' behind her, raised her hand in acknowledgement.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 2**

The next few days passed by in a blur, classes and a sudden influx of urgent work occupying most of Naomi's time. Every now and then, during brief breaks and brain zone out moments, she found herself thinking of Emily, wondering about her, pondering why she was so upset. Occasionally Naomi found herself remembering the flash of that red hair in the sunlight, the way her eyes were so intense, so passionate when she was defending her position. She was forced to speak sternly to herself on these occasions. It was ridiculous. One intelligent discussion, and she was developing a minor and very irritating crush on a woman who was undeniably attractive, but god knows how many years younger. Ri-fucking-diculous.

* * *

Naomi was running late for class. She belted through the corridors, turned a blind corner at high speed, almost knocking over a couple who were taking advantage of the otherwise quiet hallway for a quick snogging session. So it was that she was embarrassed and flustered as she snuck as quietly as possible into the lecture theatre, crept along the side wall and slipped into a free seat.

Willing her heart rate to slow and her cheeks to stop being so damn hot, she quickly retrieved her notebook and pen, focused her eyes on the professor. Only to have her attention caught by the gleam of familiar red hair a few rows in front of her, muted under the dimmed lights but unmistakable. Emily turned in her seat, gave her a smile, a small wave. Naomi returned both, felt a slight wrench of disappointment when the redhead pivoted back to face the front of the class. She almost slapped herself in the head at the thought. Idiot.

Blue eyes diligently focused back on the professor, and Naomi was quickly lost in the lecture. It was a challenging topic, particularly relevant to the coursework she was trying to complete at the moment. She was furiously scribbling notes and flipping through the text to mark corresponding pages and sections when she realised someone was shifting her satchel and sitting in the seat next to her. The annoyed scowl on her face melted as she looked up, into warm brown eyes.

'Hey.' A husky whisper.

'Hi.'

'Don't mind me, keep going.' Emily gestured to the notebook in front of the blonde.

Naomi gave her attention back to the class, managed to immerse herself in the lecture once more, to take notes. Beside her Emily did the same. Naomi grinned to herself each time they both copied down the same points, opened their texts in tandem.

As the lecture drew to a close, blue eyes blinked owlishly in the brightening light. Naomi extended long arms above her head, stretching out limbs cramped from the narrow seats and intensive writing. As she relaxed and lowered her arms, she glanced at the woman beside her. Emily's gaze was focused on her shoulder.

'Did I bump you? Sorry.'

'What? No, it's alright.' Brown eyes met blue momentarily, looked away. Emily licked her lips. 'Uhhh, do you fancy a coffee or something? We can go over the lecture?'

'Sure.'

They rose, collected their things.

'Coffee Lounge suit you, then?' Emily asked.

'Fine by me. At least they make decent tea there, not like the dishwater crap you get served at some cafeterias.'

Emily winced sympathetically. 'So true.'

They walked in stilted silence for a few moments, until both began to speak at the same time. 'So what did you...' 'What was your...' They laughed together, the awkward moment dispelled. Naomi gestured for Emily to continue.

'I was just going to ask what was your opinion on the lecture. I thought she got a bit bogged down at times in the little details. I mean, it was fascinating and all, but I thought maybe she missed the bigger picture.'

'Maybe. I think it's hard sometimes, in quite heavy topics like that. If you don't dig deeper it can look like you're too flippant, not addressing it seriously.'

Discussion of the lecture, and the class in general, kept them occupied until they sat down at a vacant table with their tea.

Naomi laughed quickly as she realised it was the same table that Emily had been sitting at the other day. 'Maybe not the best choice of table, sorry. Do you want to move?'

'No it's fine.'

'Sure?'

'Mmm hmm.' The low response and husky tone tickled Naomi's ears very pleasantly.

'So.' She wondered if she should bring it up. 'That was your sister the other day?' She thought she'd made a big mistake when Emily's body tensed. The smaller woman remained quiet for a few moments, then visibly relaxed and shot Naomi a rueful grin.

'I guess I should probably explain.'

Naomi quickly cut in 'No, you don't need to explain anything. Sorry, I shouldn't be so rude. I was just indulging my obnoxious curiosity, I don't want to make you upset.'

'She is my sister. Katie. She's my twin. A few minutes older than me. She thinks that few minutes means she knows what's best for me. Always been overprotective.' A pause. 'Always judging me.'

'Judging you?' Naomi scoffed. 'I can't imagine what she'd have to judge you about. You're intelligent, educated, passionate, well read... you seem healthy and rational and happy. What does she judge you about?'

Emily, who had turned slightly pink at Naomi's frank assessment of her, rubbed her nose, pushed her hair behind her ears. 'Well, the educated part, for starters. My family are not so big on further education. Dad's a fitness instructor, mum works in a salon. Katie got a job straight out of college. Just retail. My brother, James, spends all his time perving on girls and collecting porn.' Emily sighed. 'They just don't understand that I love uni, that I want to keep studying, maybe get my masters one day. Katie, especially. She can't conceive why I don't want to get a job and be like her.'

'Jesus, what a fucking waste that would be.' Naomi could not hide her incredulity. Then a thought crossed her mind. 'Wait, if she's not at uni why was she here the other day?'

Emily snorted. 'To give me grief. She wants to move out, get a flat together, but I just can't afford it right now.' She stared suddenly into blue eyes, her gaze searching. She nodded, finally. 'And because she found out that I went on a couple of dates with someone. One of her friends spotted me, and of course scurried straight back to Katie to report. Seriously, she should get a job at MI5, the network she has.' A derisive laugh. 'She wanted to chew me out about that too. My choice of dates.' A breath. 'The girl I was with was too butch for Katie's delicate sensibilities. She was apparently described to Katie as, and I quote, a raging fucking bull-dyke.'

At Emily's mention of a girl, Naomi's brain went mental, screaming a bit fat uh oh. She could harbour a harmless little crush on a cute straight girl, with no-one any the wiser. But knowing that Emily was gay, would possibly pick up on unconscious signals... She needed to get a lid on that, quickly. She forced herself to focus back on the conversation, heard the last of it. Couldn't help the burst of laughter. 'Seriously?' More laughter. 'And was she, a raging bull-dyke?'

'God no. She was perhaps a little less feminine than some of the girls I've dated, but I don't think jeans, Docs and short hair necessarily make you butch.' Emily tilted her head to the side, quirked a relieved smile.

'Just as well, otherwise look at me, eh.'

Emily took that as an invitation, and turned a rather charming shade of red as she realised that yes indeed, Naomi was wearing jeans and Doc Martens, and that her blonde hair was fairly short.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise...'

'It's fine.' Laughing. 'Don't worry about it. I was taking the piss, it doesn't bother me. Was just too good to let go.'

Emily dropped her head, put her face in her hands. 'Oh god...'

Naomi reached over, grasped her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. 'Seriously Emily, it's okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you.'

Emily peeked through her fingers, and Naomi kept smiling encouragingly at her until she emerged from behind her hands and hair. It was only when the redhead reached up and clasped her fingers that she realised she was still holding her. Naomi disengaged quickly, flustered, mentally berating herself, and it was Emily's turn to smirk at her discomfort.

'So yes, that's my sordid story. It's nothing I haven't heard before, from Katie I mean. Most of the time we have a blazing row, and I can blow her off. But some days it just gets to me.'

'Well yeah, I can imagine that having a homophobic twin sister would get to you.'

Emily was quick to correct her. 'Katie's not homophobic. She's actually been really supportive of me.'

Naomi raised an eyebrow, scepticism evident.

'She has, really. She's just so hung up on her reputation, on appearances. She wants me to have the _right_ sort of girlfriend.'

The blonde huffed. 'Right for who?'

'Well, exactly. So we keep having these arguments. But she's really not homophobic.' Brown eyes dropped, Emily's posture suddenly deflating. 'Unlike my mother.'

Naomi felt a lurch in her chest. She restrained the urge to reach over and hug away the sad, somber look on Emily's face. 'That's well shit. You poor thing. Do your parents give you a hard time then?'

'Dad's fine, really. It took him a while to come around - thought it was a joke at first. Katie didn't help with that either, always trying to cover things up. But no, he's fine. It's my mum. She refuses to talk about it. Always making out to her friends that I'm straight. Hell, she even tried to bribe me with money to go overseas with if I stopped seeing my first girlfriend.' She looked up from her lap, hesitantly met Naomi's eyes. 'It's not wrong to just want your mum to accept you for who you are is it, not to want to change you?'

'It's not wrong at all.' Naomi paused. Took a deep breath. Wondered how much of her own story to share. Guess she's told me hers, better ante up. 'It's hard though. As a parent. Accepting your kids and their changing personalities as they get older. Dealing with them doing things you don't like or approve of.' Blue eyes flicked to Emily's face, acknowledged the surprise there. 'But there's a big difference between disapproving of poor behaviour, and disapproving of a fundamental part of someone. Being gay is not poor behaviour, it's who you are. It should be respected as such, supported. God, there's enough homophobia in society, the last place you need to cop it is the home front. So no, definitely not wrong for you to want that, at all.'

Wide brown eyes blinked at her for a few moments. Emily cleared her throat. 'You have kids?'

'A kid. A step-son. Though I'm not with his mother any more.' Naomi laughed gently at the shocked look on Emily's face. 'We've got a bunch of surprises between us, don't we then?'

The red head nodded vigorously, and Naomi chuckled softly again.

'Do you still see him?'

'I do, yes. Harrison, his name is. He comes to stay with me one weekend every month. Which isn't much, really, considering I lived with them from the time he was 2 years old until just after he turned 8. But the laws... are tricky, you know. I don't want to get into any nasty legal disputes. So this is what we've managed to compromise on.'

'Wow.'

'He'll be down in a few weeks. This will be the first time he's come now I've moved to Bristol, so that'll be interesting. Laura doesn't like it, but she's agreed, thankfully.'

'Wow.' Emily looked a bit blank, like there was too much information for her to process.

'Sorry to spring that on you.'

'What? Oh no, that's alright. I was just thinking how crap my stupid problems must sound, compared to that.' She shook her head, a bemused look on her face.

'What are you talking about? Don't be silly. Look, I know how important it is, to have your parents and their support. And what it's like to lose that, for whatever reason. What you're going through is not crap, or trivial in any way. I certainly don't think that.'

'Thanks.' Brown eyes gazed into blue briefly, before they both looked away.

'Jesus, talk about getting a bit serious. So...' Got to change the subject, come on you stupid fucking brain. 'What do you do for fun in the thriving metropolis of Bristol?' Oh, smooth. Very nice Campbell. Daft git.

Emily chuckled at that. 'Oh yeah, thriving metropolis alright. Honestly, there's not much to do around here. There're a few clubs that aren't so bad. Depends what you're after.'

'I'm not really after anything at all, I was just wondering what you get up to. I can't remember the last time I had the time or the energy to go out.' Reflective. 'I guess I do have that now. Huh. Pity I'm too old for it.' She laughed, but there was a bitter tinge to the sound.

'Tell me to fuck off if I'm out of line, but how old _are_ you? You really don't seem old enough to have kids at all, let alone an 8 year old.'

'Thanks. I know, I've been blessed with good genes.' Blue eyes looked up briefly. 'Thanks mum. I'm 32 actually.'

Emily's surprised expression was so comical that she laughed. 'Wow.'

'I know. I'm such an old git to be hanging around at uni.'

'Just... wow. I never would have guessed.'

'Good. Makes me think that I can fit in just a little bit better. Anyway.' Regretful. 'I really should head home. I've got a stack of work I need to do, on top of a pile of reading for my next seminar. I'm supposed to be leading the discussion.'

They both rolled their eyes, and the redhead sighed. 'God, I hate that.'

'I know. Thanks for the chat. It's been nice. Getting to know you.'

Emily smiled shyly. 'Yes. It has. Been nice I mean.' A pause, as she collected herself. 'I'll see you in class next week?'

'Count on it.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 3**

Naomi spent the intervening time between classes trying to suppress the frisson of attraction that the redhead had sparked in her. She agonised over whether she should just cut it clean, tell Emily that she couldn't spend any further time with her. But that intellectual connection they had made, that amazing feeling of discoursing freely with an equal – that was, in the end, the deciding factor above all else. She found she couldn't give it up.

She arrived early to their next class. The spark of excitement, of anticipation, refused to be dampened, no matter how sternly she spoke to herself. She studiously busied herself with preparation for the lecture, but her peripheral vision was fixed on the door, and that first glimmer of red made her stomach flip. Twat. Get over it.

She watched Emily scan the room, watched as she was spotted. Saw the genuine smile light up the redhead's face, the sparkle that appeared in her chocolate eyes. And her stomach performed another flip, this one more pronounced. Possibly involving somersaults. She could not have stopped her answering grin.

Emily made her way up the aisle, plopped down into the seat next to her. 'Hey. You're not running late today.'

'No.' Her tone dry. 'You wouldn't guess that I'm known for my punctuality, would you?'

Brown eyes twinkled at her, a cheeky grin on Emily's lips. 'I wouldn't have guessed that, no.'

Naomi rolled her eyes, heaved an exaggerated sigh. 'What you must think of me.'

The redhead giggled, bumped her shoulder.

'So.' Blue eyes focused on the woman next to her. 'What are you doing, sitting with an old slow poke like me? Don't you have younger, punctual mates to be with?' Saw that the attempted humour hadn't sufficiently softened the sting when brown eyes grew shuttered, shoulders hunched.

A small voice 'Sorry, I thought... I'll move.' The smaller woman picked up the notepad she'd just extracted from her voluminous shoulder bag, made a motion to stuff it away. A hand on her forearm halted her.

'No, you don't need to move.' Naomi couldn't disguise the edge to her voice. 'I just didn't want you to feel compelled to sit with me. If you have friends to be with. Other friends. Younger... friends.'

'I don't. Well, I mean, I do.' Brown eyes glanced briefly into blue, darted away. Emily chewed her lower lip briefly. 'But I would like to sit here with you, if that's alright?'

'Yes of course, it's fine, I'd like that. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to, or...' Naomi let out a frustrated breath, willing herself to eloquence.

'I don't.'

'Shit. Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out sounding like that. I'm such a twat sometimes.'

The lights suddenly dimmed, as the professor indicated that the lecture was about to commence. Emily shot her a look that clearly conveyed that they would come back to this discussion.

* * *

After the lecture they moved in unison, made their way to the cafe, once more sat at the same table. Their discussion ranged from the lecture to literature to anything at all that crossed their minds. Emily made pointed remarks about Naomi's earlier comments, the blonde managed a stuttered apology, promised not to go there again. They moved on.

It became a habit, after each class. They exchanged numbers, began meeting between other classes. They exchanged last names, and Naomi endured the inevitable laughter. When some assessment was pressing, demanding time, they moved to the library, worked companionably together. Or sometimes distracted the hell out of each other, to alleviate the tedium. Emily discovered a particularly ticklish spot on Naomi's side that, when poked just so, would engender a squawk, a whole body writhe. Naomi played on Emily's arachnophobia, gently stroking the hair at the back of her head, skittering her hand across her lower back. Weather permitting, they sat on the campus lawn to do their reading. Basking in the weak Bristol sun, they read out particularly pertinent or ludicrous passages. Emily churned out new dissertation ideas for debate.

The blonde suppressed the voice in her head, the one that told her she was getting too close, not being careful enough. She got so good at ignoring that voice that soon it barely registered. She was neglecting her work, there were several urgent papers approaching deadline. They sat in her inbox, ominous. Eventually, after the third irate phone call from the editing director, she found she couldn't ignore them any longer, regretfully told the redhead that she needed to go home, to work.

There was a look of mixed disappointment and relief in rich brown eyes. 'I have a paper due in three days that I've been putting off. I should go home and work on that. I just don't want to.'

'I know. I am so not interested in work right now.' A sigh. 'I've probably got three days worth of work to get through as well. And that's just the urgent stuff. Not to mention I've no idea what assessments I've got coming up. Maybe we could... pick up again, next week, but get our own stuff done until then?'

'Fuck. Serves us right, I suppose.'

'Uh huh.'

'Okay. I guess I'll... see you next week then.' Subdued. The redhead stood, picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder. Bit her lip for a moment. Bent, placed a gentle kiss on Naomi's cheek, just this far away from the corner of her mouth. 'See you.'

The blonde could only stare, frozen. Blue eyes locked on the retreating form, heart rate elevated, hands clenching spasmodically. The redhead was nearly out of sight before Naomi shook herself, lurched unsteadily to her feet. 'Ems wait!' A little too loud. Her face reddened as every person in the cafe turned to look at her. She coughed, tried to swallow down the sudden lump in her throat. Emily had turned, looking quizzical. Naomi picked up her books and bolted from the table, skidding to a halt in front of the smaller woman. She cleared her throat, willing the pink in her cheeks to subside. 'I just thought, maybe, you could come to mine, we could work together. I have a spare laptop if you don't have yours, I can set you up okay. I've already got stuff for dinner, I always cook for leftovers so there'll be plenty.' She was painfully aware that she was babbling, that Emily was eyeing her, bemused. 'I mean, if you want to, of course, no pressure or...'

'Okay then.'

'...anything. What?'

'I said okay then.' Amused.

'Great. Well... Okay then... Ummm...' Naomi wondered how it was that this young woman could make her feel like a bumbling teenager, like she was always on the cusp of making a complete prat out of herself. 'Okay. Shall we then?'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the lovely reviews, and the follows. Urgh, I feel pressure to deliver now. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 4**

They walked the short distance to Naomi's flat in awkward silence. The blonde tried to initiate conversation several times, but was chastened into speechlessness by her display at the café. By the time they arrived at her door she felt like beating her head against it.

'Fucks sake.' She muttered to herself, exasperated. She fished her keys out of her satchel, using the time to gird her mental loins, and finally looked up to face Emily. 'Right, so this is me.' She unlocked the door, held it open. 'Come through.'

She followed Emily into the flat, directing her to the living room and flicking light switches as she went. 'Welcome to my humble abode. Do you want some tea or something?'

'No, thanks. I'm fine actually.'

'Okay, well feel free to look around. I've got to get this table cleared off so we can use it. Sorry the place is a bit of a mess. I've only been here just over a month, so I haven't found homes for a lot of stuff yet.'

The younger woman looked around, amazed. 'Only a month? It looks like you're completely settled in here. Everything seems like it fits really well.' A pause. 'Except the table.' Emily touched the table, an extremely large and well worn timber piece that dominated the room. 'Why did you get such a big table for a flat?'

'I didn't... get it for the flat. It's been with me for a long time that table. It was my mum's. Only thing of hers I kept. And the reason everything looks so settled in here is because I have all the boxes crammed into the spare bedroom. I'm going to have to clear them all out before Harry comes down. So do you have a laptop with you? I've got a netbook here that I can lend if you need.'

'Thanks, that would be great. I don't actually have a laptop at all, I share a computer with James at home.'

'What? God. How do you get all your papers done?'

'It's _not_ easy. He tends to hog the stupid thing, so I either wait until he's out or in bed, or I use the computers at the library.'

'Oh my god, that's shit. You should totally take the netbook with you then. I just have it for a spare now, you may as well get some use out of it. I mean, it's quite small, but it's got to be better than sharing a computer, especially with the kind of assignments you must be doing.'

'No really, I couldn't.'

'Yes you fucking could. Seriously, I insist.' Adamant. 'It will make me feel better, knowing you're not fighting for computer time.'

'Well, thanks then.' The redhead smiled at Naomi, a cheeky twinkle in her eye. 'Not that you're giving me much choice. But it will be handy. Thank you. Really.' She reached over and gave the blonde woman's hand a quick squeeze.

'No problem. Now, I better get this crap cleared away.' She turned toward the table, and started piling papers and books in a stack at one end. 'I'm just going to get the netbook and some cables out of the other room. Seriously, look around if you want. I can see you staring at my things.' She chuckled quietly, then disappeared into one of the bedrooms to retrieve the necessary items.

When she returned a few minutes later, Emily was standing over by the bookshelves, running her fingers over the spines and occasionally pulling out volumes for a closer look.

'God, I would kill for your book collection. You've got some amazing stuff here.'

'It's the one big benefit of working in the industry. Cheap books. Although since I got my kindle I've mostly stopped buying actual books.'

'Working in the... What do you do?'

'Editing. I started out editing text books, but now I'm doing academic journal articles. Let's me work my own hours from home, which is amazingly convenient when you're studying.' The blonde ducked under the table, fiddled with some cords. 'It also means I get an early read on some useful articles sometimes, if I'm lucky.' She listened as Emily continued to prowl around the room.

'These photos are incredible. Did you take them?'

'You mean the ones of Italy on the wall?'

'Yes.'

'Yeah, I took all them. We went a few years ago, did all the touristy things, photos with gladiators at the Colisseum, gondola ride in Venice. You name the clichéd tourist trap, we went there. Harry loved it.'

'Is this him?'

Naomi climbed out from under the table, switching on the machine in front of her. She glanced over to where the redhead was holding a framed photo, studying it intently. 'Yes, that's us last Christmas.'

'He's lovely.'

A snort. 'Looks can be deceiving. He's a cheeky little sod, 9 going on 19 and attitude up to his eyeballs.' Naomi smiled ruefully. 'He's too smart for his own good, knows exactly what he can get away with. But yes, deep down, he is lovely. He's a sweet little guy.' She moved around the table, rearranging the visible cables, switched on the second computer. 'Alright, I think we're all set now. Here, you take the desk chair. I normally sit on my fit ball anyway.' She gave it a bounce, for emphasis.

'Are you sure..?'

'Absolutely. Should use the stupid thing for something, otherwise it just takes up room. I was going to deflate it once I discovered how decent the university gym is, but Harry loves to play with it, so I left it up.'

'Gym? I'm so glad you don't go to the gym where dad works, he's completely fucking mental as a personal trainer.' The redhead shuddered. 'I've never actually been into the gym at uni.'

'It's not bad at all really. And I don't see a trainer at all, so it wouldn't matter about your dad.' A pause, taunting. 'Maybe I should go and see him in action.'

Emily looked up, panicked, but relaxed as soon as she saw the teasing glint in blue eyes. 'You little shit.' She mock swung at Naomi, who ducked playfully out of the way.

They settled down to work quickly, each absorbed in their own task but aware of the other's presence. Every so often, as if by unspoken accord, they would glance up and meet each other's eyes. The first few times they coloured slightly, looked away immediately. But gradually they became accustomed to the contact. The glances grew longer. More intimate. Comfortable. They would smile, softly, before returning to their work.

By the time Naomi finished and submitted her second article it was growing dark outside. She fetched a desk lamp and set it in front of the younger woman, who smiled her thanks. The blonde then wandered into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

'Do you need any help with that?' Emily asked, standing up and stretching her back.

'No, it's fine. You can keep going.'

'I think maybe I need a break though. Stretch my legs.'

'Oh. Well in that case why don't we walk down the street and pick something up for dinner instead. Save me cooking. Even better, save me washing up. The Indian down there does a good curry, or there's fish and chips.'

'Oooh, curry would be nice. Do you have a beer at all?'

'I think there's a couple in the fridge.' She opened the fridge, surveyed the contents for a moment. 'Yup, got a few in there.' Naomi shut the fridge, grabbed her satchel. Rummaged around inside, extracted her wallet. She opened it, then peered into it mournfully. 'Damn. I'm going to have to stop at the machine and get some cash.' Slinging a jacket around her shoulders she called 'Come on, let's do this.'

As they walked out of the door Emily's phone rang. She checked the caller ID, rolled her eyes before answering.

'Hi mum.'

'Don't try that with me, I texted you already and told you I wasn't coming home for tea.' Naomi had to suppress a chuckle at the long suffering tone. She gestured down the road, and they set off slowly.

'At a friend's place. She's letting me use her spare computer, because I have a paper due on Friday.'

'You know that James never lets me have enough time on there.'

'You always say that, but then it never changes.'

'Well actually, my friend is going to loan me her spare laptop so I don't need to fight with James about it any more anyway.'

'Because unlike you some people value education and have actually invested in adequate technology.' Naomi actually winced. The redhead's tone was so pointed you could have drawn blood with it.

'Just a friend mum, Jesus.'

'We're getting a curry, I'll be fine.'

'Not really sure. I'll catch a taxi if it's too late.'

'We're just studying mum. Fuck. I have this huge paper due, remember?'

'Gotta go mum. I'll talk to you later. Bye.'

Emily hit the end button violently, thrust the phone back into her pocket. 'Oh my fucking god. Honestly, the way she speaks to me, you'd think I was 12, not 21.'

Naomi shot her a commiserating look. 'That didn't sound like fun.'

The smaller woman laughed dryly. 'No. Fun and Jenna Fitch are two concepts that do not coexist. Not any more. The truly fucked up thing is that she doesn't pull this crap with Katie. Katie can be out with whatever guy she likes whenever she likes, and mum doesn't bat an eyelid. But the second I mention I might be out with a girl, it's the fucking Spanish inquisition.'

'That's so fucked up. I'm sorry, that your mum gives you such a hard time.' Naomi wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder, squeezed her gently.

Emily threaded her own arm around the blonde's waist, rested her hand on her hip. 'Thanks.'

They continued thus, strolling down the street, Naomi shortening her strides to match those of the redhead's. She disengaged as they reached the cash machine. The blonde hastily withdrew some money, then led them across the road to the curry place.

They ordered, and while waiting for the food Emily quizzed Naomi about how much work she had and when she expected to be finished. When the blonde finally demanded to know where she was going with this line of questioning, Emily bashfully admitted that she thought if they were all done they could go out on Friday night, to celebrate. Dancing, at a club, given that Naomi hadn't been out like that in so long. Naomi immediately demurred, but Emily was persistent, and by the time they collected their food and made their way back to the flat she had cajoled the blonde into agreeing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for even more lovely reviews. This is quite a long one. I didn't really know where to split it, so I didn't. It gets a bit dark, by the end also, more than I originally envisaged when I began writing, so brace for that. Enjoy.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 5**

It was almost 1am when Naomi conceded defeat and announced that she needed to get some sleep. She noted the slight disappointment in Emily's eyes when she called her a taxi, knew she'd made the right decision to not invite her to stay over. The redhead was becoming so very hard to resist. Especially when she tilted her head to the side just so, got this little wishing look in her brown eyes.

As the blonde helped Emily to pack up her things, she made sure that she also packed the computer into her bag. They compared notes on where they were at work-wise, and Naomi had to conclude that she'd been so productive that there was really no sufficient excuse to get her out of accompanying the redhead on Friday. She did, however, manage to convince Emily to promise that they should focus on their work until then. Privately, she hoped that the distance would help her to regain some of her perspective regarding the redhead, that she could lose herself in the work, gather back some self control.

She walked the smaller woman out when the taxi arrived, bid her goodnight. Tried to keep it casual, aloof. The blonde breathed a silent sigh of relief when Emily seemed to respect that, turned away towards the waiting car. She was just beginning to relax when the redhead suddenly pivoted back, wrapped her arms around her waist. Naomi let out a breath, yielded - allowed her own arms to encircle the small woman. She felt Emily's face nestle into her neck, felt her own heart beat skip, then resume. Naomi tightened her hold momentarily, disengaged gently. Luminous brown eyes stared up into blue for an endless moment, then the younger woman turned and ran lightly to the taxi.

Naomi walked slowly back inside after the car pulled away from the kerb, closed the door carefully. Slumped bonelessly against it, eyes closed, savouring the lingering warmth, the slight hint of the redhead's perfume. Fuck.

* * *

The next day Naomi feverishly threw herself into her work, trying to banish all other thoughts from her head. She skipped her Thursday classes, opting to steer clear of university and any chance of running into Emily. She worked so productively that by Friday morning she received another phone call from the editing director, this one complimenting her on her outstanding turnover rate and advising her to take it easy over the weekend. The blonde was flattered, but not reassured by this idea.

She had been receiving texts from Emily sporadically while she worked. She kept her replies brief, but friendly. She was out for a run on Friday afternoon, working off some nervous energy, when Emily called.

'H'lo.' Pant. Pant.

'Hi, it's me.' Pause. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, m'fine.' Pant. 'M'jogging.'

'Oh.' Hesitant. 'Sorry to interrupt.'

'S'okay. What's up?'

'I just wanted to check if you were still okay to come out tonight.'

'Yeah. I'm all set. I got all my urgent articles in. What about you, how did your paper go?'

'Submitted it this morning.'

'Great.'

There was an awkward silence, then Emily cleared her throat. 'Look, I was just going to say, you don't have to go out tonight, if you don't want to.' There was an edge to the tone that the blonde could not quite identify; weary disappointment, something. She didn't like it one bit.

'No, I want to go. Out with you, I mean. I was actually going to call you later, and ask how dressed up I'll need to be.'

'Oh. You don't need to dress up or anything. You'll be fine in jeans, regular clothes, whatever – maybe don't wear trainers though.'

'No trainers, got it.' A pause. 'So, how are we going to work this? Do you want to meet there?'

'No, I'll get a taxi, pick you up on the way. Around 10?'

'Okay then.'

'Okay. I guess I'll let you get back to your jogging.'

'Right, yes... Thanks. I'll see you around 10.'

'I can't wait. It's going to be great.' The enthusiasm was back in her voice – Naomi felt infinitely better.

'Great, me too. See you later.'

'Bye.'

* * *

At 5 to 10, Naomi heard a beep from outside. She did one last pocket check, then locked the door and jogged out to the waiting taxi. She slid into the back seat, muttered an 'Orright' at the driver. Glanced over to greet the smaller woman on the far side of the seat. Her smile faltered at the vision before her. The redhead was looking stunning. Her dark eyes were wonderfully accentuated by subtle make-up, her hair up to expose her face and neck, and she was wearing a plunging v-necked top that highlighted her cleavage to perfection. The blonde could not stop her eyes straying. She gulped, loudly, then dragged her blue gaze back to Emily's face. Noticed the slightly preening smirk there.

'H... h...' Naomi cleared her throat, began again. 'Hi.'

'Hi.'

'You look...' Aw hell, why not just go for broke. 'You look fucking sensational. I feel totally under-dressed now.'

Emily shot her a startled glance, coloured slightly. 'Thanks. Don't worry, you look fine. We're just going out for a dance, not to pull or anything.'

'Could've fooled me. Dressed like that, you'll have a line around the block.'

Brown eyes stared at the blonde for a moment, her gaze cryptic. The smaller woman then changed the subject, and they chatted idly for a few minutes until the taxi pulled up outside the club. Emily paid the driver as Naomi got out of the car, cautiously looked around, watched the long queue of people waiting to get in. As the taxi pulled away, she felt the younger woman approach from behind, rest a hand on her lower back.

'Let's go.' She directed the blonde to the entrance, waved at the bouncer, who opened the barrier and let them straight through. 'Thanks Ben, nice to see you.'

'Emily, always a pleasure.' He rumbled. 'Have a nice evening.'

They walked through the double doors behind him, and the muted pounding that had been barely audible outside crystallised into a bass-heavy dance track. The smaller woman grabbed Naomi's arm, pulled slightly. 'Let's get drinks.' At Naomi's quizzical look, she added 'He used to go out with Katie for a while, still let's me in when he's on.'

The blonde allowed herself to be guided towards the bar. They skirted the dance floor as much as possible, but there didn't really seem to be a clear delineation. Everywhere the blonde looked people were moving, crowding. She felt a suddenly twinge of anxiety, shook it off.

'What do you want?' Emily enquired.

'I'll get it, you paid the cab.'

'Okay then. I'll have a vodka tonic. Double.'

The blonde's eyebrows shot up, then she thought for a moment about the dance floor, and how she'd need to be out there amongst that seething crowd. She ordered two.

They drank quickly, thumped the glasses back on the bar. 'Another?'

* * *

After the second round of drinks Emily had forcibly dragged her into the middle of the club, and she was surrounded by a wild press of gyrating bodies, pounding music and strobe lights. Her head had begun to throb with the bass beats, and anxious sweat broke out over her body. Have to get out, have to get out...

She tried to get Emily's attention to signal her intent to leave, but when she spotted her, writhing to the music, dancing with the men and women around her, beaming from ear to ear, she didn't have the heart to disappoint her. I can stick it out for a little while, a few songs at least.

She tried to let go, to let the music speak to her as a beat, stop being so damn old. This used to be fun, for fucks sake. Should be fun. It was a valiant effort, but finally Emily noticed the discomfort on Naomi's face each time someone slid against her torso, and her erratic breathing. Leaning in close to Naomi's ear she asked 'Are you okay?' The chagrined look on Naomi's face was answer enough, though she stuttered out an affirmative reply. Emily looked thoughtful for a moment, then reached into her pocket and dragged out a tiny plastic bag. 'Do you want to try with this? Might make it funner for you.'

Naomi looked even more uncomfortable. 'What is it?'

'Just MDMA, nothing serious.'

Naomi waged an internal battle with herself. Her first instinct was always the practical, the fucking _responsible_, what do you fucking mean drugs, no fucking way. Been down that road, remember, swore never to do that shit again. But the devil on her shoulder needled her, you're too old, you shouldn't be here if you're only going to spoil Emily's fun, go home you dried up old dyke and leave the girl to find someone her own age, someone who can keep up with her.

Emily watched her intently. She sighed, soundless over the pulsing music, and pushed the bag back into her pocket. 'It's okay, we can leave now if you like. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable'

That did it. Naomi was not going to be responsible for taking this gorgeous, vibrant woman away from the club where she was clearly enjoying herself. 'Fuck it, give it to me.'

Emily stared into Naomi's eyes for a moment, to be sure she'd understood, then reached for the bag again. She took out one pill, held it between her fingers, brought it to Naomi's mouth. Naomi parted her lips. Emily smirked, poked out her own tongue in encouragement. Finally Naomi understood and retaliated, and Emily placed the pill on her tongue, brushing it just a little with her finger as she drew away.

Naomi shuddered at the intimacy, tried to hide it, looked away as she swallowed.

Emily was already digging in the bag for another pill, which she placed on her own tongue and then visibly swallowed. 'Come on, let's get another drink while we wait for that to kick in.' She took Naomi's hand once more and dragged her in the general direction of the bar, threading her way expertly through the throng.

Emily continued dancing as they waited at the bar, playfully grinding against Naomi. 'Love this one, it's one of my faves.'

'I just feel so fucking old, I don't know any of this music.'

'You don't need to know the songs to dance to them.'

'True enough.'

Emily reached for Naomi's hands and pulled them around her shoulders. 'Come on, dance with me.'

Naomi breathed a sigh of relief when the bartender chose that moment to ask for their order. She disengaged and reached into her pocket for some cash, called over her shoulder 'Same again?'

They remained on the sidelines while they finished their drinks. Emily continued to dance, continued to tease Naomi, to tempt her to dance. She called out greetings to friends as they navigated past on their way to and from the bar. She occasionally checked her watch.

'Come on drink up, I want to be back out there now.'

This time it was Naomi who reached for Emily's hand, and she was rewarded with a sultry smile and a tug towards the centre of the room. She followed in Emily's wake, content to let her find them a clear spot. Well, maybe not clear. Less crowded. Without 15 people already trying to share the same 2 square feet of floor. Shut up you git and just dance.

Emily noticed the pained expression, quirked an eyebrow in question.

'I'm fine, sorry.'

This time Emily would not be dissuaded. Stepped close, into Naomi's space, placed her hands on her hips, guided them both. Swallowing hard, Naomi interlocked her hands around Emily's neck, surrendered. She smirked at the shocked look on the redhead's face when she began to dance. Heh, didn't think I knew how did you. The delighted expression on the smaller woman's face was enough to override her self-consciousness. Should have had the balls to do this before, moron.

The last drink had allowed her to let go just enough.

Time and space suddenly bent as the rush from the pill hit. The music felt like it was winding around and through her body, guiding it to bend and move with the beat. The lights and press of bodies, which moments before had felt painful and constricting, suddenly were happy and welcoming and Naomi could not stop a huge grin from crossing her face. Emily saw the grin, noticed the change, grinned back. 'Oh my god, this is fucking awesome' Naomi shouted, breaking away from their embrace, needing to move, needing to dance.

'I know.' Emily smirked cheekily.

There was no thought, only the need to move, to dance, to follow the beat. Naomi closed her eyes and let go. How extraordinary, the liberation. She sensed people close by, dancing against her, touching her - it didn't freak her out, it make her feel connected. She wanted to feel connected.

She opened her eyes again, searching for the flash of red - there, to the left. Naomi closed the gap between them, caught Emily's attention, invited her with no more than a glance.

Emily spun and pressed her back against Naomi's chest, moving with her, grinding into her. Naomi threaded her arms around a slim waist, closed the gap between them.

They danced.

Naomi had no concept of time. It could have been hours, it could have been days. Finally, thirst drove her to break free and motion towards the bar. 'I've got to get some water.'

Emily nodded. 'I'll come with.'

She pressed the cold bottle against her heated face and neck. Let the water sooth her parched mouth. Bliss.

They were standing by the wall, out of the way. Once the bottle was empty, Naomi turned to Emily. 'You want to get back out there?'

A slight nod, a slight shake of the head. Emily licked her lip, her gaze searching . 'Just give me a fucking...' She paused. Tried again 'Just... Just give me a...'

Dawning comprehension as Emily moved closer, reached up. Kissed her.

Bliss.

Their lips pressed together once, twice, again, again. Naomi clasped her arms around Emily, drew her close. She felt the swipe of a tongue, tentative against her lower lip. She sighed, opened her mouth, invited Emily in. The first brush of their tongues together felt so right, the taste of her somehow familiar and new and wonderful all at the same time.

Emily threaded her hands through blond hair, grasped the back of her neck and forced their faces closer together. The kisses were frantic and hungry. Naomi could barely breathe. She was drowning. It was too much to bear. Please let it never end.

The contrast of the cool wall suddenly behind her back, the heat of Emily's body pressing against her, the fire of their kisses - Naomi was overloading. She heard Emily groan as she sucked her tongue, took her lower lip between her teeth. A gasp as she grasped her bum, drew them even closer. Emily was ferocious, drove a thigh between her legs, ran a hand up her torso to stroke her breast. Naomi couldn't think, couldn't do anything except respond.

Hooting and clapping, coarse remarks and cheering finally broke through Naomi's consciousness. She shook her head, fuzzy, tried to decipher what she was hearing.

'Ignore them, stay with me.' Emily grasped her cheeks and tried to bring their lips together again.

'Wait, what?' Another shake of the head.

Finally the nature of the comments filter through to her overheated brain and she blushed scarlet, could not believe what had happened, how she had let herself get into this situation.

'Oh my god.' A long groan.

'Forget them, they're useless fuckers. Come back here and kiss me.' Confident.

Eyes plastered to the floor, Naomi shook her head, couldn't clear the foggy confusion. 'I think I need to go.'

'No, please stay.' An entreaty.

Ragged 'I can't.' She pulled away from Emily's embrace, searched wildly for the exit.

A hand clasped hers, tugged her. 'This way, let me help you.' She let Emily lead her out, sensed a cool breeze and almost cried with relief when the door closed behind them.

'God, are you okay?'

Breathing deeply, she let the cold night air clear her head, clear the fog. 'Yeah, sorry, was too hot in there all of a sudden. I was freaking out.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Not your fault I'm weird.'

'You're not weird! Things were getting a little... heated. For me too.'

Naomi cheeks flamed again.

'I can't believe you're blushing.' A sexy smirk. 'You're so cute.'

'Not even.' A long pause. 'It was bringing back some... memories. Old shit.' Eyes downcast, she sighed, pushed blonde hair out of her face. 'Thought I'd dealt with it and moved on. It just triggered me.' Looked up, caught the pained look on the redhead's face. 'Not you!' Alarmed. 'Seriously, I just mean the drugs, and the club. Christ, why do I always make a twatting mess out of everything I say around you?'

'I'm sor...'

'Please , don't apologise, it's completely not your fault. I got into a bit of a mess when I was young - drugs and booze and sex. Normal teenager stuff, but I totally went off the rails.' Naomi rubbed her arms, shivered. 'Look, can we find somewhere inside? I'm fucking freezing.'

'Yes, of course.'

They scanned the surrounding buildings, noticed a café that was still open further down the road. They both sighed contentedly when the door of the café closed behind them, the delicious coffee scented warmth instantly soothing.

Emily gestured towards a vacant table, gave the blonde a gentle shove to get her moving. 'Sit. I'll get some tea.'

Naomi shuffled obediently towards the table, then noticed a free sofa by the window and veered that way. Picking up a discarded copy of the Daily Mail lying open on the sofa, she folded it neatly, placed it in a nearby rack. Working on autopilot. She was sitting, vagueing out, as Emily appeared with two steaming mugs.

'Here. You look like you could use this.' Her husky voice had a rough burr.

'Thanks.' Large hands wrapped around the mug, absorbing warmth. Naomi brought the tea to her nose, breathed in the steam. 'God, that's better.' She focused on Emily, noticed the concerned look directed at her. 'I'm okay, really.'

'Just drink your tea. Then we'll call a cab and get you home.'

Naomi laughed softly. 'Who's the parent here again?'

'Shut it. Drink your damn tea.' Playfully exasperated.

The blonde stuck her tongue out. 'Yes mum.' She laughed again, ducked a cuff aimed at her head. The laughter cut off abruptly, blue eyes suddenly somber. 'I guess I should tell you what that was all about.'

'You don't need to. But I'm here to listen, if you want to talk about it.'

And Naomi found that she did.

'I never actually knew my father. Mum raised me, alone. She was a total recycled hippy, our house was more like a commune than a home, people wandering in and out. It was mental, most of the time. But she was all I had. And she did the best she could, with me. We did alright, most of the time. By the time I was fourteen I was starting to realise that I was into girls, and that's when I really lost it. I was going out most nights, getting blind, high, whatever. And I was shagging blokes all over the place. Trying to convince myself.' Contemptuous.

'This went on for years. Mum kept trying to reach me, took me to counsellors, had fucking psychics try to work out what was wrong. But I was a stupid, self-indulgent little cunt, and I just kept on. And kept on. I don't know how I didn't die of liver failure.'

'So there I was, hell bent on self destruction, trying to screw away the gay. Lasted until I was 16, almost 17. Then one morning... one morning...' Her breathing hitched. Voice lowered, barely speaking above a whisper.

'One morning I woke up in some strange house. I was lying in a puddle of vomit. On the floor. My knickers were missing, skirt hiked up around my waist. I had semen in my hair, on my shirt. On my legs' Clinical. Detached. 'So I had a fair idea of what had happened, but absolutely no memory.' Naomi looked down, noticed that Emily was holding her hand, stroking the back of it gently, reassuring. She squeezed the redhead's fingers.

'I made it home somehow, collapsed in a heap. Poor mum, took her ages to get it out of me, work out what had happened. She got me cleaned up. Wanted me to go to the police, but I couldn't face it. I knew... I knew it was my own stupidity that led me down that road. God, she was such a rock for me then. She kicked everyone else out of the house, pretty much nursed me back to health. Sanity. Thank god I didn't... catch anything.'

Voice stronger now. 'That was my turning point, my low point. I got my shit together after that. Got my stuff sorted at college, was on track to get my A levels. Didn't touch drugs again for so long, barely drank either.' She heard Emily gasp, looked up. The redhead's face was a study in compassion, contrition. 'Hey, tonight wasn't the first time I've had drugs since then, okay?' She squeezed Emily's fingers again, for emphasis. 'Just the first time I've ever had MDMA. I was more into spliffs. Some coke, if it was around at parties.' A shrug.

'So, yeah. My lurid past in all it's technicolour glory. Sorry I got all mental on you.'

Emily cleared her throat, swallowed once, twice. 'I'm so sorry. Sorry that all that stuff happened to you, sorry that I brought all of it back up again. I feel fucking awful.'

'Don't.' Daring, the blonde reached up, stroked Emily's cheek gently with her free hand. 'I was having a really good time. I felt really...' She paused, searching. 'Free. Really free. I haven't been able to be that way in a very long time. I just think that the feeling free turned a little bit into feeling out of control - I was... Anyway, when my head finally caught up, I panicked.' She moved her arm, gestured out across the mostly empty café. 'And here we are.'

'Yes. Here we are. God, I feel like such a...'

'Please Emily. Don't. If anything I should be the one that's sorry, dumping all my crap on you. It's the last thing you want when you're trying to have a good night out.'

'Fuck that.' A pause. 'I'm really glad that you told me. That you... trusted me.' Emily smiled hesitantly, gave the hand she was holding a final squeeze, released it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 6**

They left the café soon after, and Emily insisted on taking her home. They passed the cab ride in silence, their only communication through lightly clasped hands. When the taxi pulled up in front of Naomi's flat the redhead slid across the backseat, hugged the blonde. As she drew away, she left a gentle kiss on her cheek.

'G'night.'

'Night. Thanks for seeing me home.'

'My pleasure. Talk to you soon?'

'Of course.'

Naomi was feeling so emotionally drained that she stumbled into the flat, kicked off her shoes. She barely had the energy to pull off her jeans and shirt before she collapsed into the bed. Just as she dropped off, her phone beeped, indicated a new text. She focused bleary eyes on the screen, saw that it was from Emily. Simply a 'Sleep well' and a kiss. The blonde smiled drowsily, snuggled under the covers with the phone still tucked in her hand.

* * *

She awoke late the next morning with a headache so virulent her head felt three times its normal size. Her eyes rebelled, would barely stay open. She staggered into the bathroom, cursing sub-vocally until she found pain killers. She drank them down with cold water straight out of the tap, forcing herself to drink so much her stomach almost joined the rebellion. Stumbling back into the bedroom, she sat down on the edge of the bed – poised to bolt if the water threatened to re-emerge. After ten minutes her stomach stopped actively churning. After fifteen, her head felt tender, but normal sized. The blonde sank gingerly back onto the pillow, trying to work out why she had such a disgusting hangover. They really hadn't had that much to drink, and she didn't figure that one little pill could make you feel so bad. She concluded, muzzily, that it must have been a combination of the two, on top of the emotional upheaval, that was making her feel so terrible. Not sure I'll be testing that theory, though.

She could practically hear her body screaming at her to replace nutrients. She lay quietly, in the darkened bedroom for a further fifteen minutes, just to be sure, then went foraging in the kitchen. Leftover fruit salad in the fridge hit the jackpot, and she settled down with a bowl and some tea to read the newspaper and check her emails. Infinitely glad that she was up to date with her work, only had a little reading to do to prep for next week's classes.

An hour later and her stomach felt back to normal. There was a persistent dull pressure in her head, and her body felt vaguely itchy, irritated. She decided to go for a run to the pool, swim a few laps, in an attempt to expunge the last of the lingering chemicals from her bloodstream.

She threw the necessary items into her rucksack, dug around in her bedroom until she found her darkest pair of sunglasses.

She eased into the run. As her muscles warmed up and her heart started pumping, the improvement was noticeable. By the time she reached the aquatic centre she was feeling great, threw herself into her laps with abandon. By the eighth lap she had hit her groove, allowing her mind to disengage.

It was only now that she allowed herself to contemplate last night's events. She ploughed through five more laps before her mind could resolve on any one thought, a cascade of images and impressions cycling through her head. They finally coalesced into the form of Emily Fitch. Of course. The blonde cursed herself up and down the pool, for not maintaining any control, for letting things go too far. For dumping her emotional garbage in Emily's lap.

Yes, the redhead was fucking gorgeous. Yes, the feel of Emily in her arms was exquisite. Yes, the taste of her lingered on her lips even now. Yes.

But no. Fucks sake. They barely knew each other really. Naomi was not exactly in a position to contemplate a relationship. She'd barely dated since her relationship with Laura had finally dissolved. Was still finding her feet, her own space.

Yes, they had quite a bit in common. Yes, they challenged each other intellectually. Yes, they could spend hours in each other's company, comfortably. Yes, they made each other laugh.

No. She was just too much older. They were in different places, undoubtedly. Wanted different things out of a relationship, out of life. The younger woman couldn't possibly want to be stuck with someone plus one. And Harrison, how would he react?

It was true that the redhead made Naomi feel more alive, more complete, than any other person. Ever. But there was the small matter of those 11 years. Soon to be 12. Count them. 12.

It just couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen.

As she jogged home she resolved to back off. Keep out of the way of temptation as much as possible. They'd still see each other in class, of course. That was unavoidable. But no more extra meet ups, no more inviting Emily over. Definitely no more going out.

Her chest ached, thinking about it. But the blonde knew, she didn't have it in her to resist those warm brown eyes for too long. Have to keep it simple, keep it friendly.

As Naomi got back to the flat, she noticed a piece of paper wedged into the door frame. Dislodging it carefully, she unfolded it, curious.

_Hey,_

_I just stopped by to see how you were feeling. Sorry I missed you._

_Thank you for last night. I can't even find the words to describe how incredible you are, how amazing. I can't stop thinking about you._

_Call me when you get in. I really want to see you tonight, if you're up to it._

_E x_

Her phone was in her hand, finger hovering over the call button before she reined herself in sternly. Reminded herself of the resolution she had come to regarding the redhead. She refolded the note, placed it on the table as she went inside.

Tried not to think about it as she showered.

Tried not to think about it as she got dressed.

Tried not to think about it as she made her bed, picked up last night's clothes that were still lying, discarded, on the carpet. Also tried valiantly to _not_ bury her nose in the collar of the shirt, seeing if she could still pick up a hint of the younger woman's scent. Failed.

Tried not to think about the note as she quickly put on a load of laundry, including last night's clothes.

Almost kept it out of her mind as she made herself some tea, sat on the sofa with her class readings.

But the note sat there. Tantalising. Alluring.

She vowed to be strong, to resist the siren call, as Odysseus had. But found herself to be more like Orpheus, unable to stop that fatal backwards glance at Eurydice. She snatched up the note, read it again. And again. And again.

Fuck.

* * *

Two hours later and the blonde still hadn't made up her mind what to do about contacting Emily. The longer she left it, the more she worried that the redhead would call her, and take the decision away. Eventually, she decided to send her a text message. Tell her that she wasn't feeling well, wasn't in a fit state to see her tonight. And that she had coursework to complete, so she'd just see her in class next week.

The release she felt, finally making the decision and sending the text, was gone again when her phone beeped 2 minutes later. Emily, concerned and contrite, wanted to know if there was anything she could do, could she bring her dinner, anything at all?

Damn her, for being so bloody nice. Naomi replied quickly, that she was fine, just going to get an early night. Thanks, but she'd see her next week.

There was no reply. The blonde wasn't sure whether her guilt and disappointment didn't just negate the relief at that.

* * *

Naomi spent the rest of the weekend completely miserable. She at least managed to harness the negative energy, channel it productively. She finally unpacked the last of the boxes that had been crammed, unopened, into the spare bedroom, to set the room up so it was ready for Harrison's visit the following weekend.

The blonde couldn't count the number of times she had unearthed something and thought that Emily would love it, should see it, should have it. Each instance compounded her melancholy feeling, and so Sunday evening found her sprawled on the settee with a box of tissues, in the dark, listening to her favourite weepy music and indulging herself shamelessly.

It seemed to help, because the next morning she felt much more positive, had regained her sense of purpose. Felt that she had made the right decision. She just needed to make sure she implemented her plan.

She received a text from the redhead just as she was leaving for campus, asking if they could have a quick coffee between classes that day. Naomi replied that she had work to do, that she was going to use the library and needed to focus. She'd see her on Tuesday, in class.

* * *

Naomi wandered out of her last class that afternoon, calm and relaxed, thinking maybe she'd go and hit the gym. What she hit, instead, was the sight of one very ticked off Emily Fitch. Clearly waiting for her. Emily fell into step beside her, uttered a curt 'Walk with me.'

She didn't dare refuse.

Emily strode purposefully through the campus, directing Naomi around the rear of one of the buildings. Into a small courtyard, vacant now, given the lateness of the day.

The smaller woman stopped abruptly, pivoted on one heel to face the blonde. 'What the fuck Naomi?'

Blue eyes open wide, she held her hands up, a gesture of placation. Possibly surrender. 'What do you mean?'

'Don't give me that. We had this intense night on Friday, and then you blow me off. Repeatedly. I say again, what the fuck is going on? Are you fucking jerking me around for the hell of it?'

Oh god. 'No I told you, I wasn't feeling well, and I have coursework to do.'

'Bullshit. I came to the library looking for you. Because I was worried about you.'

Fuck. Fuckity fuck. 'Errr, no, I didn't end up in the library. It was such a nice day I went and lay on the lawn, had a kip.'

'Bullshit. I fucking saw you, Naomi. You were hanging out on the north steps, having a fine old time with a bunch of mates.'

Fuckity fuckity shitting twatting fuck. 'Oh.'

'Yeah. Oh.' The redhead crossed her arms, stared at Naomi expectantly. Challenging.

The blonde just stared back, gobsmacked. She couldn't even form a coherent thought in the beam of those angry brown eyes, let alone come up with some kind of plausible explanation.

After a few moments of continued silence, the small form lost its rigidity. Deflated. Shoulders slumped, Emily sighed. Turned away. 'Fuck you Naomi.' Tired. Defeated. 'I really thought...' She walked slowly out of the courtyard. Didn't finish the sentence.

As she watched the redhead walk away, Naomi realised that this was it, this was her out. Emily would steer clear of her now, she didn't need to worry about it any more. Sure it was hurting like a bitch, but she'd get over it. Wouldn't she? But as Emily turned the corner, almost out of sight, blue eyes saw her hastily wiping away tears. And she knew. She knew she couldn't do it.

'Ems. Emily, please.' She ran around the corner after the redhead, nearly crashed into her small form. 'I'm so sorry Em, please. Let me explain.'

'So explain.'

Naomi wanted nothing more than to take the smaller woman into her arms, wipe away the tears she could see brimming in her brown eyes. But she knew she couldn't, on so many, many levels. 'Look, there's no easy way to say this...' And there wasn't. So she just opened her mouth and let it all come out. How she was feeling, what she was thinking. The decision she'd come to. Everything spewed out uncontrollably. When she was finally done the blonde stood, staring at Emily. Imploring. Willing her to understand, and forgive her.

Emily's face had remained reasonably impassive throughout, only betraying the slightest flickers of emotion, too swift to read accurately. Her expression now, though, resolved itself into righteous indignation, borderline fury. 'How fucking dare you. God, you're no better than my mother, assuming you know what I want, what's best for me. I'm not 16, I'm fucking 21, and there is no one who can dictate to me who I can and cannot have a relationship with. God, you make me so fucking mad. All this time, and I thought that we'd connected, that you really saw me as an equal. And then Friday night, god. And now this shit? Seriously?' She growled in frustration, exasperation.

In a lightning fast move Emily grabbed her shirt front, jerked hard. Their mouths met in a kiss that was hard and fast and furious and so agonisingly, breathtakingly beautiful. She kept their faces together, spoke against the blonde's lips 'I know you can feel that too. That's us. You and me, together.' Without warning, she released the blonde's shirt. Naomi slumped back, startled.

The redhead continued 'That feeling, I don't feel it with other people. I don't even want to feel it with other people. I don't want to give up something amazing, just to be with someone age appropriate. Whatever the fuck that is. And I don't care what other people think. Other people, quite frankly, can kiss my ass. All I care about it you and me. So please, Naomi, stop. Stop worrying, stop assuming things. Trust me. Trust in us.' This time, when she leant in to kiss the blonde, it was soft and soulful and full of so much emotion that Naomi could practically taste it. She let go of the doubts, let go of the anxiety – became a believer.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, I appreciate every one. Glad people are enjoying the story. I had a few comments about feisty Emily. I think given a few years that Emily would have grown up quite sassy - the sparks were there, at times, in the show. Any way you wash it she's awesome (I'm especially enjoying my-other-ride-is-your-mum's badass Emily right now), and I'm glad you're liking my Ems.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 7**

They stood, silent, wrapped up in each other. After a few minutes Naomi became aware that the woman in her arms had begun to shake, almost imperceptibly. She disengaged from the embrace only enough to lean back, focus on Emily's face. Noticing the tears glistening in dark lashes, she once again tightened her hold, rubbed the smaller woman's back, soothing. 'Oh Ems, don't cry. I'm so very sorry. Sorry for being a complete tit. Again. I promise I will trust you. I should have talked to you about it all. God, what a self-absorbed prick.'

The redhead sniffed, settled her head into the taller woman's neck. 'I was so scared.' Her husky voice shaky, upset evident. 'I had this awful feeling that you were just going to... walk away. From me, from this. Us.' Her arms tightened convulsively around Naomi.

Naomi didn't think now was such a good time to bring up that walking away was exactly what she had been planning. She gently stroked red hair, kept a firm hold on the smaller woman. 'I'm not going any where.'

'Good.' Vehement. 'Don't.' Emily took a deep breath, released it slowly in an elongated sigh. Relaxed her hold on Naomi, finally. As she unclasped her arms from around the blonde's waist Naomi reached out, snagged one of her hands. Linked their fingers and held on tight.

'C'mon.' She tugged her hand. 'Let's go and get a drink. We'd better talk.' Wary brown eyes glanced up at her, but she smiled reassuringly. 'It's okay. We just need to clear up some more stuff, I think.'

'Alright.'

They found their way to a nearby pub, took their pints to a vacant table. Hands still linked. There was a strange, semi-magnetic atmosphere between them. As if they were simultaneously being drawn together, repelled. Naomi suspected it was the weight of what was still unsaid between them. It was more than slightly daunting.

They remained quiet for some time, studying each other over their drinks. It was Emily that broke first. 'So you wanted to come for a drink, to talk. So let's talk.'

'Yes. Right. I just wanted to... clarify, really, that it wasn't... all down to you. My...' She paused, searching. 'My issues – no, my... Fuck. Why I thought this wouldn't be a good idea. Before. I mean.' She stared down into her lager, as if it would miraculously provide her with a dose of eloquence. Sighed. 'Before, when you were – very rightly – having a go at me. That was about how I'd made assumptions, and you were dead right, I was out of line. I should have asked you directly, instead of just projecting. But that's not all there is to it.'

'I know. I'm sorry I went off tap at you. I was terrified. And I latched on to that, because it was easier to deal with being mad than frightened.'

'You did the right thing, don't apologise. I was being a right tit, and you absolutely should have called me on it. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking any more. Over and over again I've thought you were actually the mature one here, that I was a stupid, clueless teenager. God, I'm so mental...' She groaned softly at herself. Took a large, fortifying gulp of her beer. 'Just as well you don't take any shit from me hey.'

Emily chuckled softly. 'Someone's got to keep you honest.'

'Mmm hmm.' The blonde gazed into her glass, contemplative.

'Naomi?' The redhead waited until she looked up, an eyebrow cocked in question. 'Get to the point.'

'Oh. Right. Yes. Well... As I said, it wasn't all about you. I'm struggling really. Seriously confused, because I have these conflicting feelings when I think about us. The possibility of us. You know, I just finished a long term relationship last year. It was the only long term thing I've ever really had, and it's been hard. Adjusting, after spending so long with... Anyway, I'm only just getting used to this new life, by myself. And that's where I'm having difficulties. Because I kind of like the independence, being able to do my own thing. But I also find myself wanting to spend every spare second with you. And the thought of not – not seeing you, not spending time with you. It hurts, here.' She thumped her chest with a clenched fist.

Emily reached over and grabbed the fist, gently uncurled the fingers. Stroked her palm. 'Go on.'

'And then there's Harry. I know... I know you can make your own decisions, and you should. But I'm not sure you fully understand what it means. That he's part of the package. At least one weekend a month he's going to be my priority, and at Christmas and birthdays I'm going to be away, more than likely. I want to make sure that you know. Because I don't want it to become something you resent in my life. And I worry...'

'You're right.' Emily straightened her back, released Naomi's hand. Turned her chair so she was facing the blonde directly. 'Intellectually, I know that you have a step-son, that he spends time with you. Theoretically I understand that. But I can't tell you how I'm actually going to feel about that until we spend more time together. It feels a bit daunting right now, I'll admit. But I think... I think I'll be fine. With it. With him.'

'And the flip side. How will Harry go with you? I mean, I'm sure that he'll l... think you're amazing, like I do. But I can't help worry about that too. I wonder if he'll find it difficult, seeing one of his parents... one of the people who raised him until now, at least – with someone else.' She stopped, gazed at the redhead. 'So they're my concerns. I know we can work it out. I just... it all felt a bit overwhelming. Still does.'

'It's not going to be simple. Anything that develops between us. I think that's a given. There's going to be a lot of stuff... stacked against us. But beyond a doubt I want to try. It's worth it, to me. The way I feel when I'm with you...'

Naomi reached over, took Emily's hands into her own. 'I know. I feel it too.' She gazed into rich brown eyes and relaxed her control, briefly. Let Emily see the depth of her own emotions. 'It's worth it to me, too. I just... I lost sight of that.'

'Don't... don't do that to me again.' A raw plea.

Blue eyes broke away, looked down. 'I can't promise that. My brain – I get trapped in my own thoughts sometimes, it can spiral out of control, and I do and say stupid things. But if you call me on it – like you did today... I can promise to always try not to, but I might need reminding sometimes.'

'Alright. And I promise to try not to yell at you.'

The blonde laughed abruptly. 'That probably helped. Shocked me out of my stupidity.'

'Okay then I promise I will yell at you.' The younger woman smiled cheekily.

Naomi returned the smile, but it quickly faded. 'I think that we need to not... rush into things. Take it slowly. There'll be a lot of adjustments for both of us. More than we realise, I'm sure. So I don't want to rush into anything, and then find that it's not... working.'

'I don't think that will happen.' Confident. 'But yes, I agree that we should probably take things slowly. I'd rather not risk messing things up, for the sake of a little bit of patience.'

'Good.' Naomi paused, chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment. 'You know, we can test out at least one thing this weekend.'

'What's that?'

'Harry's coming down. I'm going to pick him up Friday afternoon. And take him home again Sunday afternoon. I was planning a big outing for Saturday. Maybe cycling to the zoo, and taking picnic things and a football, and hanging out at a park somewhere. Maybe you could... spend some of the time with us. If you wanted. Get a feel for how you'll go with it, having him around.'

'Ah. There goes the plan I was hatching to get you to come out again.'

'Err, yes, I'm not...'

'No, no, it's okay.' The redhead held her hand up. 'It's fine. It's good, in fact. You're right, it will be a good opportunity.' She gazed into the distance for a moment, introspective. 'You know, I don't think I've been to the Bristol zoo since I was in middle school. And I guess I'll have to dig up my bike. Don't think I've used that since college either.'

'Well, the cycling is just an idea. I've noticed a couple of bike shops that do hire, 'cause I've got no room to store a bike of my own.'

'No, it'll be fun. I'd love to come along.'

'Alright then. Great.'

'Great.' Emily glanced down at her watch. A mildly disgusted expression crossed her face briefly. 'I'd better get home. I'm surprised I haven't had a phone call yet.' She sighed.

Naomi stood, picked up her satchel. 'I'll walk you out. Might as well get home too.' She leaned over and grabbed the smaller woman's bag as she stood up, handed it to her with mock gallantry.

They stopped outside the pub. Shared a gentle hug, both now a little gun-shy after the blow up and ensuing discussion. They parted, agreeing to catch up the following day in class, as usual.

When Naomi got home, she flopped down on the settee, exhausted. Something crinkled under her, as she wiggled around trying to get comfortable. Digging under her back, she fished out a piece of paper, realised it was Emily's note. She opened it, and read it again. Couldn't help the grin. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, composed a quick text.

_Thank you for being so wonderful. For fighting for it. N x_

She relaxed back on the sofa, waiting, and sure enough within a minute the phone beeped.

_You're worth it. E x

* * *

_

They quickly settled back into their routine at university, meeting up between and after classes. The dynamic between them had changed, though, and they both recognised that. They were a little formal, a little stilted, with each other, for a couple of days. But by the end of the week things were predominantly back to how they had previously been, comfortable and friendly.

With the exception of physical contact between them. Casual touches were now fraught with an excess of meaning, real or imagined, so they mostly refrained. Naomi could see that it was hard for Emily. Each time she unconsciously reached out her hand towards the blonde she would stop, frown, and try to disguise the motion. Push back her hair, rub her nose. She wondered if Emily was aware of how many times she'd done the same thing herself.

By Thursday afternoon she was getting a little tried of the awkwardness, and decided to do something about it. She invited the redhead to come over, have a couple of beers after their respective last classes. She finished earlier, thankfully, so she raced home via the off licence, made sure the flat was reasonably presentable.

When Emily arrived, a little later, she very deliberately reached out and hugged her. The smaller woman sighed, wrapped her arms around her waist, squeezed. They stood like that for a moment, re-connecting. When they released each other, there was a perceptible lessening of the tension between them. Naomi smiled, pleased that her hunch had been correct.

'Come in and have a seat.' She gestured towards the settee. 'I'll go and fetch some beers.'

When she came back in from the kitchen, bottles in hand, she saw that the redhead had not in fact sat down. She was perusing the bookshelves, touching small items here and there. 'You've done some more unpacking. This stuff wasn't here last week.'

Naomi handed her one of the bottles, and they clinked them together. 'Cheers. You're right, I finished all the unpacking last weekend. Had to, get ready for Harry and all.'

'Of course.' She wandered over to the far bookshelf, which had been empty on her last visit but which was now filled with DVDs and CDs. She laughed softly to herself as she ran her eye over the titles.

Naomi collapsed onto the sofa, kicked off her shoes. 'Yeah, yeah, laugh away. I know my taste is totally old school. I'm sure it looks veritably archaic to you.' She took in the mischievous glint in Emily's eye, the smirk she was unable to suppress. 'Stop smirking at me and come and sit down.' She patted the seat next to her.

'Wait, I want to put something on.' She looked around for the stereo.

'iPod's over there, in the dock.' The blonde gestured towards the TV cabinet. 'My taste might be old school but I do at least have modern technology.'

Emily scampered over and picked up the device, swiftly scrolling through the albums. Naomi watched her, an indulgent smile plastered to her face, chuckling each time the redhead exclaimed in delight. 'You've actually got some really good stuff on here.'

Naomi snorted. 'Gee, thanks for your vote of confidence.'

Emily slipped the iPod back onto the dock, and the sweet voice of Missy Higgins emerged softly from the speakers. She nodded, seemingly satisfied, and then went and settled herself on the settee.

They chatted idly, for the space of two beers. Throughout the conversation Naomi made a point of reaching out and touching Emily, to emphasise a statement, focus her attention. As time progressed Emily shifted closer and closer to Naomi, began returning the casual touches unselfconsciously. By the time Naomi drained the last of her second bottle, Emily was snuggled up against her side, with her head resting against the blonde's shoulder. She sighed contentedly.

'This is nice.'

'Mmm hmm.'

'It's been weird all week.'

'Mmm hmm.'

'I'm glad we've gotten over it.'

Naomi smiled to herself. 'Me too.'

'I should really go.'

'Mmm hmm.'

'I don't want to leave.'

'I know. You should go though, babes. You don't want the Fitchinator on your ass.'

Emily giggled. 'God no. If mum complains to dad one more time about how late I am for tea, I think he'll have me back on the naughty bar, just to shut her up.'

'The what?'

'The naughty bar. I told you he's a personal trainer. When we were kids, punishment was training of some kind. The naughty bar is chin ups. James is always on there, still. Little git can't keep his mouth shut.'

'Naughty bar, eh? Intriguing.'

'Oh god.' Emily squeaked. 'Sorry Harry.'

Naomi burst out laughing, both at the chagrined look on on the smaller woman's face, and the thought of Harrison trying to complete chin ups. 'Don't worry, I'm not that cruel.'

'Good.' Emily rose to her feet, stretched. Naomi tried not to stare at the slim body in front of her, quickly got to her own feet.

Emily picked up her bag from the table, wandered to the door. Turned to face the blonde, who had followed her. 'Thanks for the beers.'

'Any time.'

This time there was no hesitation. Emily wound her arms around the taller woman's neck. Naomi responded by wrapping her own arms around Emily's waist, pulling her tight against her body. They embraced for several moments, basking in the closeness. Emily lifted her head from the blonde's shoulder and looked into blue for a long moment, licked her lips quickly. Naomi ducked her head, captured her lips in a slow, delicate kiss. As she broke away she saw Emily lick her lips again, a satisfied smile on her face. 'Mmmmm... that was very nice.'

'It was.' She placed another quick kiss on smiling lips, then released her hold on the smaller woman and pushed her away gently, towards the door. 'Get out of here you.'

'Alright, alright. Good luck tomorrow. I hope it goes well, with Harrison.'

'Thanks. It'll be fine. I'll check with him what he wants to do, and then I'll text you tomorrow night with details for Saturday, okay?'

'Okay.' Emily snuck another quick kiss, then turned and opened the door. 'Bye.'

'Bye.' Naomi leaned against the door frame, watched the younger woman walk away. Smiled contentedly to herself. Yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

Update: Whoops, IAmAwesomeBecauseMyNameIsSam you were absolutely right. It is a Bat Bogey Hex - I was unsure myself and tossing it up. Fixed now. Thanks :)

A/N: Real life has reared its ugly head, so I no longer have as much time as I'd like to write. Thanks for the reviews, as always I appreciate them so much. Keep 'em coming guys.

**my-other-ride-is-your-mum** has given me a lovely shout out, so I'd like to reciprocate. Please, go and read her wonderful **Somewhere I Have Never Travelled**. And for the hell of it, I'm also loving **Outrun** by **the-empire-falls**, **Ink** by **niceoneBlondie**, and **99 Problems** by the incomparable **HyperFitched**. So do yourselves a favour, if you haven't already.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 8**

At exactly 4pm, Naomi rang the doorbell. She fidgeted, nervously crunching on a hard mint to disguise the smell of the smoke she'd just had. The nicotine had somewhat calmed her agitation. As the door swung open, the thought once again crossed her mind of how strange it was, to request entry to the house she'd lived in for more than 6 years.

'Nai!' Her arms were suddenly filled with a warm compact body, the smell of little boy and school yard filling her senses. She squeezed him firmly, holding on until he wriggled out of her embrace.

'Harry. How's my little man?'

'I'm good. Come and see my new game.' Harrison grabbed her hand and tugged her through the open door. 'I saved up my pocket money and I bought Lego Harry Potter Years 1 – 4 last week, it's wicked.'

'Good job. But let me say hello to your mum first, alright buddy?'

'Okay. I'll go and turn it on, hurry up.' He disappeared into one of the bedrooms. Naomi continued down the hall, knocked gently on the door frame before entering the kitchen. 'Laura?'

A statuesque brunette was standing at the sink, turned as the blonde entered. 'Naomi. Right on time, I see. As always.'

'Don't like to disappoint, you know me.' She smiled tentatively at the other woman. 'You're looking well, Laur.'

A dark eyebrow rose. 'Thank you.' Hazel eyes appraised her briefly. 'The new look is quite interesting. And you're looking... very fit. Are you spending all your time at the gym still?'

Naomi ran her hand through her hair self-consciously. 'Ah, no, not...' She paused. 'Listen, there's something I wanted to tell you. I've... met someone. We've just started spending some time together, it's not anything serious at this stage. But I'd like her to meet Harrison tomorrow, so I thought I'd do you the courtesy of letting you know.' Laura opened her mouth to speak, but Naomi quickly raised her hand, continued speaking. 'Understand, I'm not asking permission. I'm just letting you know. Alright?'

The brunette took a deep breath Released it slowly, deliberately. 'Alright. I understand. Thank you.' There was an inflection to the tone that Naomi couldn't interpret, but Laura's expression and posture remained quite neutral. The blonde heaved a silent sigh of relief, pleased it had gone better than she expected.

'Is he all packed?'

Laura laughed dryly. 'He's been packed since last weekend. He's been like a fucking squirrel on speed all week, he's that excited. Although I'm not sure what he's been looking forward to more, seeing you or the train ride down to Bristol.'

'Speaking of, I'd better get in and look at that new game of his, so we can make the train.'

'Take it with you. Take them all with you. He's got a couple of new ones there I know he's dying to show you.'

'Okay. Thanks.' She turned, walked back down the passage, opened Harrison's door.

'Nai, come and see.'

'We need to go little man.'

'But...'

'Bring it with you. Your mama said it was alright.'

'Yes!' Pumping his hand in the air, the boy jumped out of his seat and ejected the disc, slipping it back into its case and stuffing it into his knapsack before Naomi could even open her mouth to ask him to do so.

'Wow. You really are excited.' She watched him sling his rucksack onto his back, noticed that he was practically vibrating. Took the small overnight bag that he handed to her.

'All set champ?'

'All set.'

'Okay, go and give your mama a kiss and we're off.' She followed him back into the kitchen, watched as Laura knelt down to embrace him, spoke softly into his ear.

'I will mama. Bye.' Harrison fled out of the kitchen, calling out 'C'mon Nai, let's go.'

'Hold on a mo, Harry. We'll be back on the same train on Sunday, so should be just before four. I'll call you if there are any issues.'

'Alright. Goodbye Naomi. See you in two days.'

The blonde head nodded in acknowledgement. 'Bye.' Naomi turned and sedately followed Harry down the hall, chuckling as he danced from foot to foot like a large bipedal puppy. 'If you had a tail, it would be wagging so hard I couldn't even see it right now.'

Harry, rising to the challenge, started wiggling his bum as hard as he could. Stumbled, crashed into the end table in the entry way. 'Oops.'

'Christ. Let's get you out of here before you break something.' She opened the door, ushered the boy out onto the walk. 'Are you right to walk to the tube with that bag?'

'I'm fine. Let's go, let's go.'

* * *

Harrison barely drew breath until they reached Bristol later that evening. Throughout the duration of the trip Naomi became intimately reacquainted with the dramas of school yard politics, the complicated ebb and flow of Harry's friendships. She was also regaled with a blow by blow recounting of the last three levels of the Harry Potter game that the boy had played. In minute detail. She was forced to agree to let him show her the game, after tea, in order to change the subject. When she caught the quickly smothered smirk, the gleam in his green eyes, she knew that had been his ploy all along. Cheeky little sod.

She watched his delighted investigation of the flat, grinned as he exclaimed over his new duvet cover, featuring a luridly bright picture of the boy wizard catching the golden snitch. Left him to settle into his new room while she prepared dinner.

Her phone rang as she was slicing up salad vegetables. She wiped her hands quickly, couldn't suppress the smile on seeing the caller ID.

'Hey there Red.' The blonde caught the phone between her ear and shoulder. Continued to chop, humming softly to herself.

A startled pause. 'What did you just call me?'

The blonde chuckled. 'You heard me. So, what's up Red?'

'What's up? I should be asking that, Jesus. Red, for fucks sake.' She snorted. 'I take it that it all went well, with Harrison.'

'Yeah, all good. We're home now, he's settling in.'

Another pause. 'I can hear that it went well.' Softly. 'You sound really happy. I'm glad.'

Naomi placed the knife on the chopping board, grasped the phone and held it properly. She turned, leaned her lower back against the counter. 'I am. Thanks. I never... realise how much I miss him, until he's here.'

'So how did it go, picking him up?'

'A little awkward. It always is. And Harry hasn't stopped talking since. I swear, he could talk the hind leg off a donkey that boy. My ears are ringing.'

Emily laughed softly. 'Well I won't keep you. I just wanted to ask you about tomorrow.'

'I honestly haven't been able to get a word in yet to ask him about it. We'll do it over dinner, and I'll get back to you.'

'Alright.'

'Okay.'

They remained on the phone, silent, listening to each other breathe for a long moment.

'I guess I'll...'

'Talk to you later.' Naomi sighed. 'Bye Ems.'

'Bye.'

The blonde hit the end button, placed the phone back into her pocket. She turned, grasping the knife to resume chopping. Froze momentarily, when she spotted a dark head peering around the kitchen door.

'Who's Ems?'

'She's a... friend of mine, from university... that I'd like you to meet.'

'Oh.' Harrison paused for a moment, then shrugged. 'Cool.'

'I wanted to talk to you about plans for tomorrow, but you've barely let me get a word in at all.' She smirked at the slightly sheepish look that crossed his face. 'I was thinking, we'd hire some bikes and ride down to the zoo. Spend a couple of hours there, then find a nice park and have a picnic. Play a bit of football. What do you think?'

He shrugged again. 'Sounds okay.' Non-committal. 'Will we still have time to play some of my game?'

Naomi rolled her eyes, laughed quickly. 'You and your damn games. I was thinking we'd make a day of it actually. But I said we could play a bit tonight, and you'll have Sunday morning as well.' She watched the calculating look, could almost hear his thought processes, the cost-benefit analysis.

'Alright. It should be fun. Will you make chicken sandwiches for lunch?' Hopeful.

She smiled, indulgent. 'Absolutely. I got all the stuff this morning. Knew you'd ask.'

'Wicked. I miss your chicken sandwiches. Mum's never taste the same as yours.'

Blue eyes closed for a moment, her heart lurching at his simple statement. 'I'll make sure we have them at least once then, each time you come down.'

'Cool! Can I ride a bmx bike tomorrow?'

'I'm not sure what they'll have available to hire, but we'll try, okay. So, will you mind if my friend Emily comes along with us, to the zoo?'

The shrug was back. 'I don't mind.'

'Good.'

* * *

After dinner there followed a rowdy session on the playstation. Their competitive natures meant that it was more sabotaging and casting spells on each other's characters than real cooperative play, and by the time Naomi called a halt Harrison was nearly hysterical with laughter.

'Alright, Mr. Potter. It's time for cheeky little wizards to go to bed.' She picked him up, slung him over her shoulder. He was laughing too hard to protest, beating feebly at her back, wheezing for her to put him down. She complied, dropping him right onto his bed. 'Chop chop, get changed, brush teeth, and I'll be in to say goodnight in five.'

She left him to it, smiling to herself as she listened to him banging around in his room, still chuckling. She composed a quick text to Emily, letting her know they were good for the zoo the following day. She had just begun to make the lunches for their outing when she heard Harrison call out that he was ready. Returned to his room, grinned when she saw him sitting up in bed, minty fresh and tousled.

'That was fast work. Okay champ, time for lights out.'

'I know, I know.'

Leaning over, she clicked off the lamp on the bedside table. 'I'm going to leave the door ajar, just a little, okay. I know it's your first night in a new room.'

'Good.'

'But no getting up or messing around young man. I don't want to hear from you until past 7am, usual rules apply.'

'Yes Nai.'

'Alright.' She leaned forward and kissed Harrison on the forehead. 'Goodnight buddy.'

The boy sat up quickly, threw his arms around her neck. 'Goodnight Nai Nai.'

The blonde hugged him back gently, then helped him to lay down, and resettled the duvet. 'Sleep well.'

'I love you Nai Nai.'

'I love you too son. Goodnight.'

* * *

Naomi was locking their bikes to a rack in front of the zoo when she heard a bell. Looked up to see Emily coasting up to them. 'Wait. Can I lock my bike with yours? I couldn't find my chain anywhere.'

'Of course, no worries. Bring it here.' The redhead skidded to a halt in front of the rack, clambered off the bike. Swung it around so that Naomi could slip the chain through the frame.

'Thanks.'

Naomi rose from her task, looked up to see Emily and Harrison eyeing each other curiously. Hesitant smiles on both faces. She stepped towards the redhead, planted a kiss on her cheek. 'Hey.'

A startled glance, a shy smile. 'Hey.'

'Harry, this is Emily. Ems, this is Harrison. Feel free to call him Harry, or Mr. Potter. Or you cheeky little git, which is what he's been getting this morning.' Outraged green eyes pinned Naomi.

'Nai!'

'What? It's true.'

Harry huffed, exasperated. Stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

Emily laughed, a wide smile on her face. 'Oh my god, it's like watching James all over again.' At Harry's sudden quizzical look, she clarified. 'James is my little brother.' She then paused and returned the inquisitive look. 'Mr. Potter?'

The boy coloured slightly, looked down. Played with the toe of his trainer in the dirt. 'Yeah, like Harry Potter you know?'

'Of course I know. I just didn't think a boy your age would be into that kind of thing. James never even saw the films.'

Naomi reached over, clapped an embarrassed looking Harrison on the shoulder. 'My boy here, massive Rowling fan. Lives and breathes it. Even looks the part, with his mother's dark hair, and his green eyes. It's freakish.'

'Naaaaiiiii...'

'What? It's nothing to be embarrassed about Harry. I love that you're a potty little Potter fanboy.' She poked him in the side until he squealed, tousled his hair. Looked up, caught the faintly disapproving look Emily was sporting. 'What?'

'Leave him be, Naomi. It's traumatic enough being a child, without your parents deliberately embarrassing you. And yes, I know that from experience.' She gestured with her thumb over her shoulder at the front gate. 'Go and pay, you.'

The blonde saluted smartly. 'Aye aye, ma'am.' As she walked away, she heard Emily ask Harry what his favourite book was, and best part. She paid the entrance fee, glanced back to see their two figures walking close together, involved in an animated discussion. She smiled, eminently satisfied. Waited for them to reach her. 'Alright then kids. The marvels of Bristol zoo lie before us. Shall we just have at it, or do we want to plan a strategy?' She waved the map in front of her, raised an eyebrow.

* * *

In the end they ditched the map and drifted around, following whatever whim struck them. By lunch time, Naomi was feeling like a third wheel. Harry appeared to be completely enamoured of the petite redhead, had attached himself to her side like a persistent limpet. Of course, she could hardly blame him for that.

The feeling seemed to be fairly mutual, as well. At first, the blonde suspected that Emily was just making a massive effort to impress, but as the hours ticked by, and she overheard snippets of their conversations, she realised it was completely genuine. Really, no one could feign that much interest in the intricacies of Ginny Weasley's bat-bogey hex. Naomi was somewhat bemused. Pleased. Slightly, irrationally, jealous. Of whom, she wasn't sure.

She eventually called a halt to their mutual admiration society, upon hearing the boy's stomach let out an almighty rumble. At least, she thought it must have been Harry's. After a brief consultation it was decided that yes Emily would join them for the rest of the day, and leadership was handed over to her. The redhead led them to a park close by, where they argued over preferred spots. Naomi procured a picnic blanket out of her rucksack with a flourish, settled the issue by laying it down and unpacking the food. Harrison capitulated instantly, had his mouth full within 10 seconds. Emily reached into her own bag, shyly produced a container. 'Biscuits. I made them last night.'

'Made them? Very nice.'

'Mmmmmm...' Harrison had snatched the lid off the container as soon as she set it down, stuffed one into his mouth.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, noting that at least he had the decency to look a little guilty. 'Sandwiches and fruit first buddy, you know the drill.' He nodded, mouth still full.

The two women relaxed back onto the blanket, enjoyed a leisurely lunch. Chatted idly. Harry hovered by the food, slowly and methodically eating his way through the containers. Eyeing the remaining food, Naomi told the smaller woman that she'd better grab more now if she wanted it. Emily laughed, grabbed one last sandwich and biscuit. They watched, amused, as Harry picked up each container, chasing the last crumbs. He leaned back, patted his belly. Belched. 'Ah, that's better.' He sat, quiet, for about three minutes, before rummaging through Naomi's bag, bringing out a new football and a pump. 'Can we play now?'

Emily stared at him, a vaguely shocked look in her brown eyes. 'I don't know how you can even move after eating that much, let alone play.'

Naomi snorted. 'Hollow legs.' She took the ball and pump from Harry, proceeded to fill the ball. 'And he has a ridiculously fast metabolism. He'll eat at least that much again for tea.' She dug a few markers out of the rucksack, set up a perimeter, and a goal. Naomi and Harry played one-on-one for a while, the redhead watching from the blanket, calling out encouragement, occasionally heckling. Eventually they dragged her out onto the impromptu pitch, set her up as goalie when she proved herself inept on the field.

Their game attracted the attention of other kids in the park, and they soon had a half-pitch match on. Emily retreated back to the blanket, and not long after Naomi joined her. Stretched her long frame out, laid her head on Emily's thigh. She closed her eyes, a contented sigh escaping her lips. Which curled up into a smile when she felt a hand grasp hers, fingers entwining.

They enjoyed a few minutes peace, then there was a bellow from the pitch. 'Nai Nai, come and help me!'

'Ah, it was nice while it lasted.' The blonde reluctantly released the small hand in hers, stood carefully.

'Nai Nai?'

'He's called me that since he was two.' She shrugged. 'What can you do?' Mentally fortifying herself, she jogged back out onto the field. Aware of brown eyes, watching.

* * *

That night, Naomi sat on the edge of Harry's bed. He was freshly scrubbed, looking weary, although he was fighting it.

'So did you have a good day today then?'

'Yeah, mad fun. The zoo was cool, and Emily is wicked.'

'Well, good. I'm glad you had a good time.'

Harry looked down, fiddled with the duvet. 'So... is she your new girlfriend now?'

'No, not...' The blonde cleared her throat, gathered her thoughts. 'Not right now, no. We're just getting to know each other at the moment. But maybe, one day she will be. Is that... would you be okay with that?' Tentative.

The boy shrugged. 'Yeah, I guess so. She's loads of fun. Are we seeing her again tomorrow?'

'Ah no. I wasn't planning on it.' A pause. 'Would you like to?'

'Yeah, totally. Can she come over for breakfast? I want to show her my room, and my game.'

'Look, we haven't spoken about tomorrow at all, so she may have plans. But I'll call her and ask, okay?'

'Okay.'

* * *

Knowing how small the flat was, and that Harry would be listening, Naomi waited until after he had fallen asleep before she made the call.

'Hello.'

'Hey. How did you recover after your big day out?'

'He is quite high energy, isn't he? I'm fine, really. I'd better be. Katie's insisting she wants to go out tonight.'

'Oh. I better leave you to get ready then.'

'No wait, it's alright. I'm nearly done, and Katie will be a while yet.'

'Right. Well, I was calling to ask you something, but you've really already given me your answer.'

'How do you mean?'

'Well, I was instructed to ask you to come over for breakfast in the morning. We always have bacon and eggs and pancakes on Sundays. And he wants you to see his room, and his precious game. But if you're going out tonight, then I'm guessing you're not going to be up for an early morning.'

'Oh. He really asked that?'

'He did indeed. He told me he thinks you're wicked, and loads of fun.'

'Awww, that's so sweet.'

'He's definitely a charmer that boy.' She paused. 'He asked me tonight if you were my girlfriend.'

'He did? God. What did you say?'

'I told him that you weren't right now, but that you might be, later on.'

'And how did he take that?'

'He seemed fine. Kids have a way of just dismissing things that you think are crucially important.' She chuckled wryly. 'Given that he asked to see you again, I think he's fine with it.'

'Oh. Good then.'

'Yes. Well, enjoy your night out.'

She heard a sigh from the other end of the line. 'I so don't want to go out tonight. But I've hardly spent any time with her lately, so I feel like I have to.' A pause. 'I'd much rather come over and hang out with you.'

'Mmmm... Though I suspect that might be part of the problem, if Katie feels neglected.'

Emily laughed sharply. 'Katie always feels neglected.' There was an uncomfortable pause, then she sighed again. 'Anyway, you don't want to hear about my shitty family. I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe?'

'You're wrong. There's nothing about you that I'm not interested in hearing.' Naomi cleared her throat. 'But you should go, spend some time with her. We _will _talk tomorrow, I'll call you when I get back from taking Harry home.'

'Okay. Thanks.'

'Night Ems.'

'Night.'


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm glad you all liked Harry. He was quite fun to write, in some ways. I got some truly lovely reviews for that last chapter, thank you all. I appreciate it so much, a new review in my inbox really makes my day :D Now, I know I did a whole big plug in my last chapter, but I feel absolutely compelled to point you to **Flickers** by **Ladyhawk1709**. Truly brilliant stuff.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 9**

When the doorbell rang at five minutes to eight the next morning, Naomi was completely flustered. She'd had a restless night, lying awake for hours imagining Emily out at a club. Looking hot. No. More than hot. Looking so fucking effortlessly sexy. She imagined the redhead dancing, imagined people's eyes on her. Watching. Wanting. She argued with herself – but no matter how many times she told herself it was ridiculous, that she had no real claim on Emily, she was free to do as she pleased – it still stung. She couldn't help the pang of fear, that it had been too much, with Harrison yesterday. That she'd decided that it was too hard, after all, would find someone with less baggage. Her slumber, when she finally dropped off, was fitful. Filled with turbulent dreams.

She'd awoken in mourning, sure that their fledgling romance was over. Ended abruptly, before it had even really unfurled it's wings and taken full flight. Certain that she'd be brushed off later that day.

So convinced was she that the doorbell confused her. She stood, perplexed, wondering who would be at the door so early. Not allowing herself to entertain the prospect that it might be Emily.

Harrison had no such qualms. Raced to the front door. 'I thought you said she wasn't coming!'

'I... I...' Before she'd gathered her wits, could form a sentence, he flung open the door heedless of the fact that he was still in his pyjamas.

'Emily!' He stood at the open door, beaming. Reached forward and grasped her hand, tugged her across the threshold. 'Come and see my room.'

The redhead laughed, slipped her hand out of his grip. 'Wait a minute Harry.' She looked up at Naomi, a smile on her lips. 'Surprise. I wasn't out as late...' The smile faded, as she took in the anguished look on Naomi's face, the maelstrom of emotions swirling in icy blue eyes.

Naomi blinked quickly. Shook her head. Forced a smile onto her face. 'Hey. I didn't expect to see you...' Again. '...this morning.'

Emily took a step forward, peering at the taller woman. Concern evident. 'What's wrong?' When the blonde refused to answer, shook her head and shrugged, Emily closed the distance between them, took her hands. 'Naoms, what's going on?'

'Nothing, I just... had a rough night.' She cleared her throat, hoped her voice didn't sound as shaky as she felt. Smiled weakly, shot a glance at an avidly watching Harry. 'So... what were you saying? You weren't out as late...?'

Brown eyes followed her glance. The smaller woman dropped her hands hurriedly. 'Errr, yeah. Katie pull... I mean, Katie met someone within an hour of us being there. Took off. So I did the same. I wasn't interested in being there by myself.'

'Oh. That's a shame.' Wry. 'So much for sisterly bonding time.'

'You know I wasn't keen on going out anyway. Honestly, she didn't give a f... errr, she didn't care about bonding time either. Just wanted me there for the twin effect.' She rolled her eyes. 'Men love that sh... errr, some guys really go for that.'

The blonde chuckled, low. 'Relax. You know I've got a potty mouth, he's heard it all before.' She paused. 'I do try to tone it down some, but the occasional f-bomb isn't going to kill him. Right buddy?'

'Fuck no.' Green eyes twinkled at them, and he giggled hysterically. 'Can you come and see my room now? Pleeeaaassseee.'

'Give me a sec Harry.' She stared intently at the blonde. 'Are you alright, really?'

'I'm okay. Really.' Better now that you're here. 'Go.'

Emily turned away, followed the boy into his room. Naomi clung to the back of a chair for a moment. Breathed deeply. Consciously relaxed the muscles in her neck and shoulders. A smile crossed her face at the muted laughter, combined high pitched and husky voices that drifted out of the bedroom. Blonde hair flopped into her eyes as she turned her head quickly from side to side, feeling the click as something slid back into place. 'Urgh, that's better.' She pushed the hair back, walked purposefully into the kitchen. Rummaged around in the refrigerator, piling ingredients onto the bench top. 'Right.' Muttering under her breath. 'Get over yourself you useless twat. She's here, it's all fine.'

'You know what they say about talking to yourself.'

Naomi lurched upright, narrowly escaping cracking her head against the freezer door. She slumped against the counter, hand pressed to her chest. 'Jesus fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me.'

Emily leaned against the kitchen door frame, clearly concerned, but fighting to keep the amusement off her face. Failed. 'Harry wants to know if he can turn the game on now, but I wanted to find out if you needed any help with breakfast first.'

'You've done enough already. I think you just scared ten years off me.' Naomi took a deep breath, released it slowly. Smirked at the downcast look on the redhead's face. 'Kidding Ems. Go and play with him. Honestly, he won't leave either of us alone until you do. I hope you have better luck than I did.'

'What?'

'You'll see.'

* * *

She prepared their breakfast, listening to them play. Laughed silently each time Emily shrieked, or groaned in exasperation. As she laid the meal out on the table, she heard Emily cry out, frustrated.

'Bloody hell Harry. Can you just stop using wingardium leviosa on me, just for two seconds, so I can cast this stupid spell? Ron can't do a fucking thing when he's in mid air.'

'Alright, that's enough. Turn it off son. Breakfast is up.'

She waited for the inevitable 'Awwww, Nai.'

'Now please. I don't want to eat it cold.' That got them moving. She had two eager faces at the table as she laid the last of the food out, sat down. 'Right, Emily, dig in quick, you know what he's like.'

They piled their plates high, giggling and jabbing each other's food with their forks. Naomi uncapped a brown plastic jug, poured a generous helping over Harry's plate, then offered it to the redhead.

'Is that...?'

'Real Canadian maple syrup. Mmm hmm. We only do this once a month, so there's no point stinting.'

Emily poured an equally generous amount over her own plate, handed the jug back. Stuck her finger into the syrup and brought it to her mouth. Brown eyes closed for a long moment, a blissful expression on her face. Naomi watched, transfixed. She sucked the finger clean, pulled it slowly out of her mouth. 'Oh my god that's divine.' Blue eyes, riveted to her lips, finally blinked. Shifted up to meet Emily's knowing gaze. Uh oh. Busted.

They lingered over breakfast, chatting quietly. Harry managed to stray long enough from Hogwarts to tell Emily about his school and his friends, his home in London and his mother. His football team. In turn Emily told him a little about her home and family. When she mentioned her age Naomi could tell that she was bracing for some kind of outburst. Harrison didn't even blink. He was more focused on the fact that she was a twin, peppered her with a string of questions about what it was like, having someone else who looked just like you.

Naomi followed the conversation, barely. She was distracted by a smear of syrup just above Emily's lip. Each time she looked at the redhead her eyes would be drawn to it. Itching to wipe it off. Feel how soft her lips were. Kiss her.

When they finished their meal, Harrison excused himself to go to the bathroom. Emily stood up, leaned over to start collecting plates and cutlery. Naomi grabbed her arm before she could pick anything up, tugged until she had a lapful of startled redhead. 'What the...?'

'I need to...' She carefully wiped the syrup off her lip with a thumb, then surged forward. Kissed her firmly. When she felt Emily relax in her arms she deepened the kiss, tongue stroking intently into the smaller woman's mouth. Claiming her. She felt the vibration as Emily whimpered softly, deep in the back of her throat. Felt hands clenching convulsively around her biceps. Alert ears picked up the flush of the toilet. Naomi broke the kiss, gently. Stood, carrying Emily with her. Deposited her back on unsteady feet.

Emily was still standing, dazed, when Harrison bounded back into the room. 'Can we play some more?'

'Harrison, I want you to go and get dressed please, tidy your room, and pack your bags. We'll talk about what we're going to do once you're done.'

'But Nai...'

'It needs to be done Harry – better to do it now so you can dawdle to your heart's content, than need to rush it later.'

The boy sighed, melodramatic. 'Okay.' He trudged away, disappeared into his bedroom.

As soon as he was out of sight Emily strode up to the taller woman, grabbed her by the shoulders. 'Naomi, what they fuck is going on with you today? Are you okay?'

The blonde considered blowing her off with a flippant comeback. But she was still feeling fragile, emotions too raw to deal with the likely negative response to that. 'I... like I said, I had a bad night. I got stuck in my head again. I thought... I was worried, that you got scared off yesterday. That I wouldn't see you again.' She chewed her lower lip, blue eyes darting around the room. Avoiding looking at the small woman still holding onto her. 'I had these visions, of you at some club... picking up. Leaving with someone.'

'Jesus Naoms. I'm not going to do that.' Emily shook her slightly. 'We might be taking things slowly, but the last thing I'm going to do is mess around with someone else. I can't believe you would think that.'

Naomi looked up quickly. 'I never said it was rational. But... we've not made any... commitments to each other. Fuck, not, I mean...'

Brown locked onto blue, deadly serious. 'I promise you, no matter how slow you want to take things, I will not be with anyone else. You can absolutely stop worrying about that.'

Naomi swallowed, shocked at the intensity. The redhead had no idea how compelling she could be. 'I promise the same thing. For what it's worth.'

'It's worth a lot, to me. Thank you.' She relaxed her hold on Naomi's shoulders, shot a quick look at Harry's door. Stepped right into the taller woman's personal space. Lowered her voice. 'If you kiss me like that again though... I'm not sure how slow we'll be going.' Raising up on her toes, she kissed the blonde. Delicate, but very deliberate.

She quickly skipped back away from Naomi, directing a worried glance in the direction of the bedrooms. Obviously relieved when there was no sign of a dark head. The blonde chuckled. 'All clear.' Her tone dry. 'We've been fucking lucky.'

'Lucky. Yeah.' Brown eyes twinkled.

* * *

Emily left soon after they cleared the dishes, knowing that Naomi and Harrison should spend their last few hours together. Harry very bashfully said goodbye, then threw his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. Naomi suppressed a laugh at the startled expression in wide brown eyes, couldn't help smiling when Emily wrapped her own arms around the boy and squeezed him carefully.

'Goodbye Mr. Potter. It was very nice to meet you.'

Harrison released his hold abruptly, stepped back several paces. 'Will I see you next time?'

'Absolutely.'

'Good.'

Emily turned to the blonde woman, smiled gently. 'Thank you for breakfast.'

'No problem. We'll... do it again, sometime.'

'I look forward to it.' She stepped forward. Pressed her lips briefly against the taller woman's cheek, glancing the very corner of her mouth. 'Safe trip. Talk to you tomorrow?'

'Definitely.'

* * *

Naomi took Harrison out for lunch, before they made their train. Sitting in the carriage as they drew closer to London, listening to him ramble on, she could not help the wave of melancholy that swept over her. Knowing she wouldn't see him again for another month. She fought it, for his sake. Knew that it would be a dark ride back to Bristol later.

They played Who Am I? to pass the time – J.K. Rowling characters only, of course. She even managed to stump him once, and was quite proud of herself.

As they walked along the street towards Harry's home, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, drew him closer. Her must have sensed her mood. Instead of laughing and shrugging her off as he often would, he placed his own arm around her waist and hugged back. They were standing thus when Laura opened the door.

'Ah, the terrible twosome have returned.'

'Yes, we're back. Present and accounted for and in good working order.' Naomi lifted her arm from around the boy's shoulder, sighed silently as he scampered over the threshold, hugged his mother.

'Did you have a good time?'

'Yeah, wicked fun. Emily came with us to the zoo, and we played football. And she had breakfast with us this morning.'

'She came over for breakfast this morning.' Naomi quickly clarified, seeing Laura's raised eyebrows.

'And I beat both of them at my game!' Harrison crowed, exultant.

Laura smiled fondly down at him. 'Well, it sounds like you had a busy weekend then.' She return her gaze to the blonde, a question in her eyes.

'No issues at all. He was impeccably behaved, most of the time. Ate well.' The two women exchanged rueful smiles. 'We had a brilliant time all round, really.' Naomi handed Laura the boy's overnight bag.

'Thanks.' Laura stepped back slightly from the door, gestured down the hallway. 'Would you like a drink, some tea?'

'No. Thank you. I'm going to head straight off. I have class first thing tomorrow morning, I want to make the next train, if I can.'

'Alright.'

'Come and give me one last hug then, little man.' She held her arms out, and Harrison leapt at her. Rocked back on her heels at the impact, held him close for a long moment. Kissed the top of his head. 'Be good alright? Call me any time, if you want to.'

'I will. Bye Nai Nai.' He squeezed her hard, then stepped back to join Laura inside the door.

'Goodbye Naomi. See you next month.'

'Bye. Take care you two.' Naomi spun on her heel, swiftly walked away.

* * *

**Yet another A/N:** So, feel free to skip this if so desired, but I just wanted to say that I'd love any constructive criticism, if you want to share. My other half is beta-reading for me, and while she is very sharp at correcting grammar and spelling, she mostly just says the story and my style is good. Which really, she has to. Now, she'll read this and say that she does like it, but you know what I mean. The point (and I do have one) being that you don't just need to be nice. I can take it. I think... No really, I would very much welcome feedback of any kind. Because I've got a heap of ideas percolating around in my head, for lots of different stories (not just fanfic). And I guess I want to know if it's worth pursuing. Now I realise that most of you are doing the Campbell eye roll of death and accusing me of being a shameless review whore, which I freely admit, I am. But I want honesty people. If you think I suck, tell me so! Orright, I'll shut the fuck up now. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I have a couple of things to mention. Firstly, thanks for all the lovely comments on the last chapter. You were all right, I was (am) lacking self-confidence when it comes to my writing, so it was very gratifying to read all of the very nice things everyone said. I'm not sure whose ego you stroked more though, mine or my partner's. She was also most gratified, and pretty much said 'I told you so' every time someone left a new review. :D

Secondly, I better disclaim that Naomi's late-blooming Lily Allen love is most definitely my own. I'm not sure where I've been, under a rock or something I guess, but yes, I only discovered Lily Allen a couple of weeks ago. If I didn't write this here, I think my partner would set up an account just to comment and say that.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 10**

The days after Harrison's visits were always a struggle for Naomi. The flat seemed too quiet, too empty. And there were little reminders which would tear at her heart each time – his towel, on the rail in the bathroom; his sheets in the laundry; the half eaten packet of crisps that was stuffed into the sofa cushions and forgotten.

Her usual M.O. was to withdraw from the world for several days, hole up until the worst of the ache was gone. This time, Emily didn't let her. And she found, to her relief, that the redhead's company made it bearable. Emily didn't question anything, not her frequent sombre moods nor occasional surliness. She would hold Naomi's hand, talk to her about her classes, the news, what book she was reading. Keeping it light, keeping a hold on her. Her tacit, gentle support was enough to get Naomi through. That, and the copious hours she spent in the gym each evening, pushing herself to exhaustion so she could sleep.

By Wednesday afternoon she was feeling much brighter. Harry had given her a call before school that morning, just to check in. And Emily had surprised her with a USB stick full of music that she wanted to share, which the blonde was itching to get home and listen to. As she sat in a seminar, taking stock of the preceding few days, she realised that Emily must have skipped several classes to keep her company. Couldn't believe she'd been so wrapped up in her own misery that she didn't notice before now. At the end of the session she rushed straight to a local florist, arranged for a delivery that evening. She carefully selected a lovely but neutral arrangement – figuring that anything more would likely cause issues for Emily at home. Naomi bent over the card for several moments, chewing her lip furiously, before she scribbled her message.

_Thank you for being there for me, the past few days. It means more than I can say._

_I'm sorry I've been so awful, and I promise to make it up to you._

She didn't sign it.

At home she immediately plugged the USB stick into the dock, letting the new music play. She absorbed it quietly as she pottered around the flat, made herself some dinner and washed up after. Felt absurdly comfortable, as if a little piece of Emily was there with her still. Settling down on the sofa, she intended to get through her class readings for the next couple of days, but was soon distracted by the vibrant sound of a female vocalist. Listened in rapt fascination through several songs. She was gathering herself to get up, find out the name of the singer, when her phone rang. Glanced at the caller ID, delighted.

'Hey, good timing, you can tell me who this is.' She held the phone in the direction of the speakers for a few moments, brought it back to her ear.

'That's Lily Allen. And hi, by the way.'

'Oh.' She chuckled, embarrassed. 'Sorry. That was probably a bit rude. I've just been listening to the new stuff you gave me. Lily Allen did you say? She's fucking brilliant, I love it.'

Emily laughed briefly. 'Well good. I love her too.' A pause. 'Naomi?'

'Hmmn?'

'Thank you. For the flowers. No one has ever actually sent me flowers before.'

'What? You're serious?'

'Mmm hmm.'

'Oh. Did you..?' She cleared her throat. Hesitant. 'Were they okay? Did you like them?'

'I fucking love them, they're beautiful.'

'Good. I wanted to... I realised this afternoon that you must have been skipping classes all week, to look after me. So I wanted to say thank you. For putting up with me.'

'Don't be silly. I'm glad that I could help.' She chuckled suddenly, deep and wicked. 'You should have seen the look on Katie's face, when the guy said the flowers were for me. I would have died laughing, if I hadn't been so surprised myself.'

'Does she get flowers often then?'

'Not really. But she's been shagging this one bloke lately, can't stop raving about him, so I think she just assumed.'

'Did it cause any problems? I tried to be... discreet.'

'Mum and Katie gave me the third degree, but you did a wonderful job. I just told them the truth in any case, that I'd been helping out a friend going through a rough patch.'

'Close enough.'

'Mmmm... So... What are you up to?'

'Not much really. I was trying to do some reading, but I got distracted by the music. What about you?'

'I'm procrastinating.' Emily sighed, long and loud. 'I mean, I wanted to call you anyway, to say thank you. But I have this paper due on Monday, that I need to start. I've been putting it off all afternoon.'

'So you need an incentive, hmmn?' Eyes closed, she mentally ran through a list of possibilities.

'You know...' The redhead's voice lowered to a deep sexy burr. 'You could always promise me another one of those kisses. Believe me, that would be a _very _good incentive.'

Naomi's eyes snapped open wide. 'Errr, well, I was...' Cleared her throat. 'I was more thinking I would take you out for lunch, on Sunday.' A pause. 'But I suspect some more kisses could probably be arranged.' She smirked at the sudden, audible intake of breath.

'Excellent. Well, I'm off. I've got a paper to write.'

'That's the spirit.' They both laughed. 'Good luck then. See you in class tomorrow.'

'Thanks. Yes, I'll see you then.'

* * *

Naomi waited for Emily to finish her last class on Thursday. She leant against the corridor wall, arms crossed. Watched the flow of people exit the lecture theatre. She saw the tell-tale blaze of red, watched as Emily exited the door and walked towards her, chatting to the woman alongside her. The smaller woman glanced up, and Naomi smirked as she did a double take. Her stomach dropped, along with the smirk from her face, when their eyes locked, and held.

She watched as Emily quickly excused herself, threaded her way across the corridor until she was standing in front of her. 'Hey.'

'Hi. This is a lovely surprise.' The redhead took advantage of Naomi's slumped position, kissed her quickly. 'I didn't expect to see you again today.'

'I thought, it's a pleasant afternoon, seems a shame to waste it. Do you want to go and have a drink somewhere, in the sun?' She paused. 'Just a quick one, before you get back to your paper.'

'That sounds lovely. I know a great place.' She tugged on Naomi's arms to uncross them, took one of her hands. Linked their fingers.

As they made their way off the campus, blue eyes discerned a few curious glances, a few second looks. But no one really seemed to give a shit, and for that she was grateful.

They ended up in a local pub. One that had a nice beer garden, where they could enjoy the mild afternoon and lingering sunshine. Naomi teased the smaller woman, telling her she should be home writing. Emily kidded right back, telling her that with that kind of inducement she'd almost finished the whole thing last night, so she'd better be ready to pay up.

Their easy banter and light-hearted flirting wrapped a warm blanket of happy around Naomi's heart, soothing the last of the upset away. They lingered longer than she expected, and she was about to suggest that they head home when Emily's phone buzzed.

'H'lo.'

'Emilio man, you comin' out wiv us tonight then?' The man on the other end was speaking so loud that Naomi could hear it clearly from the other side of the table.

'Cook, hi. Can't do it tonight, I've got something on.'

'Does that something involve a fit bird and some action old Cookie will want to come over and watch?'

'Cook!'

'What? I keep trying, you know me. No really Ems, bring 'er along why don't you?'

'No thanks Cook. I'd rather not frighten her off with the likes of you. '

'Eh, harsh. You sure you don't want to come along then? We're goin' to get right fucked up, it'll be mad.'

'Sorry Cook, I've really got something I need to be doing.'

'Okay, man. Next time, yeah?'

Naomi waved her hand in front of Emily, waited until she looked up.

'Cook, hold on. What is it?'

'Why don't you go, if you want to. You keep telling me you've got most of the paper finished anyway. I'm sure you can finish it up tomorrow and Saturday.'

'No, I'd rather get it done. There is no way I'm going to miss out on Sunday!'

Naomi shot her a fondly exasperated look. 'Ems, we'll still go out on Sunday, no matter what. Seriously, go.'

'Not unless you come too. You can meet all my crazy college friends.' Emily quirked a grin, licked her lips quickly.

From the phone blasted 'Yeah tell her, come along. We are crazy, but we're mad fun.'

'You heard the man.'

Naomi shook her head, knew she'd probably regret it. 'Alright, but no pills or anything for me.'

'That's fair. Alright Cook, we'll come.'

'Outstanding, man. 10, 10.30 at the usual?'

'Okay, see you then.' Emily hit the end button, and the silence was almost deafening.

'You went to school with him? He seems... exuberant.'

'Cook is great. He's larger than life and so awfully crude, not to mention that he will try to fuck anything in a skirt. But under all that he's very sweet. Never tell him I said that though!'

'Schtum it is. So where are we going exactly?'

'Same place we used to go back in college. You'll see when we get there.'

'Well, I was thinking that we'll probably need to meet there.' Rushed on at Emily's downcast look. 'Not that I don't want to spend the rest of the afternoon with you, but we will both need to go home to change - I know I'm not dressed for going out. And it might be easier to just meet up there, seeing as we live on opposite sides of the city.'

'You're right, as usual. Alright, I'll text you the address. Don't you dare pike on me though, you've agreed to come.' Finger pointed accusingly, brows creased, Emily tried to pull off stern but ended up looking adorable.

Hands in the air. 'Okay, okay, I said I'll come. Watch where you're pointing that thing, then.'

She laughed, twisted the finger through her red hair instead. 'There'll be big trouble if I don't see you tonight.'

'Understood.'

* * *

Several changes of clothes later, Naomi still could not work out what the fuck to wear that evening. She stood in front of her closet, dressed only in underwear and a bra, rifling through the clothes on the rack and moaning pitifully. 'Fuck, I've got nothing I want to wear.' A pile of discards was building on the bed behind her as she tore items out, gave them the once over and groaned in frustration.

From somewhere buried in the pile her phone rang. 'Shite.' Shirts and pants flew around the room as she desperately searched for the phone.

'Hello.' Breathless.

'Well hi. I thought you weren't going to answer.'

'Couldn't find the bloody phone.'

'Right.'

'S'true. Was buried in a pile of clothes. Should see my bedroom right now, looks like a fucking clothes bomb exploded here.'

Laughter through the phone, Naomi couldn't help but chuckle in response.

'So you're still coming then?'

'I said I would. Though I still can't work out what the fuck to wear.'

A snort. 'Can't be that hard. You always wear the same kind of stuff.'

'Well thanks, that says a lot about how you view me and my rubbish dress sense.'

'You always look good to me.'

Naomi felt a lurch in her chest, caught her breath. 'Thanks.'

'So, what have you managed to decide on so far?'

'Thus far I'll be coming out to meet your friends in my underthings.'

A stifled chuckle. 'Really? Intriguing. Cook will be impressed - or maybe we should skip the whole thing and I'll be right over.'

'Ems!'

'What?'

'Be reasonable.'

'Reasonable is overrated. No I want to go out, it'll be fun. I want you to meet these guys. Understand how I was lucky to get out of college alive.' A pause. 'Wear something... revealing. No, something tight. I want to see those muscles that I know are there.'

Naomi swallowed convulsively. 'O.. o..' Cleared her throat. 'Okay, I'll see what I can find.'

'Great. See you in a bit then.'

'Bye.'

God. A breath. Tight. Revealing. God.

Naomi spied a newish pair of jeans hanging off the edge of the bedside table. They'll do. She slipped them on, turned around to check her ass in the mirror. Pretty tight. Not too bad. Have to do.

Delving further into her closet she found a sleeveless shirt. It pulled a little around her shoulders, but gave the desired effect of highlighting her hard earned muscles. I'm going to fucking freeze. Hope she appreciates it.

* * *

Naomi surveyed the people lining up to get into the club, surmised their average age was probably around half her own. Well, that was possibly exaggerating somewhat, but not by much. Got to get over it, here for Emily, remember.

The bouncer took her money at the door, eyed her in a slightly puzzled manner, but shrugged and allowed her to pass. Probably thinks I'm some damn paedophile or something. Christ. Why am I here again?

A familiar flash of red in her peripheral vision served as a reminder.

She elbowed her way through the crowd, ended up behind her target. It appeared as though Emily was haranguing a couple of guys. The taller of the two was staring at her vacantly, as if he was not really present at all, not even flinching when she jabbed a finger into his chest repeatedly. With some force. The other seemed alternately to be placating and laughing at her, fending off the jabbing hands and grinning like an idiot. Naomi took another good look at the redhead, noted the provocative outfit, the spike heels. The bling. This wasn't Emily.

She stepped to the side of the smaller woman, raised her hand to catch her attention. 'Hi. You must be Ka...'

'I'm Katie fucking Fitch, who the fuck are you?' Challenging.

Naomi gulped convulsively. Jesus. 'A friend of your sister's, I'm supposed to meet her here.'

The shorter of the two men perked up at this, stared at Naomi intently. 'You Emily's new bird then, the one she was with earlier? Fuck, didn't realise she'd gone and shagged an older woman.' Naomi winced. This must be Cook.

'Er, we're not exactly... shagging... as such, we're friends, in the same class, study together.' She realised she was babbling, shut her mouth with a snap.

Katie was glaring at her with murderous intent. 'What kind of sick fuck are you, hanging around my baby sister when you're a million years old? Why don't you just fuck off back to the nursing home where you belong.' Naomi was shocked but vaguely impressed. She thought she'd never met anyone before who was so instantly, openly, scathingly venomous.

Cook began 'Katiekins, wait a minute now...'

Katie whipped her head towards him, tossed a furious 'Fuck you Cook, stay out of it'. Pivoted back to Naomi. 'Well, what are you then, some sick old perv who hangs out at university to prey on pretty girls or what?'

Naomi felt slightly singed by both the glare and the attitude. She fought the urge to retaliate in kind, this was Emily's sister for god's sake.

'Actually, I'm a third year student, mature age obviously, and we have a politics class together. I certainly don't hang around perving on pretty girls as you say.'

'Just perving on Emily then.'

'I do not perv at her.' Much. Still trying to be reasonable. 'I find her very attractive, that's true, but then I think any person on the planet with a pulse would find your _sister_ attractive.' Deliberate emphasis. Whoops, that was a bit pointed. Naomi widened her stance, crossed her arms. Engaged.

A low chuckle distracted her momentarily. She glanced over to see Cook and the other guy watching them avidly, now accompanied by an emo-looking waif thin brunette, the source of the laughter.

Katie's eyes narrowed, fury evident. She stalked right into Naomi's space, finger extended and ready to jab. 'You fucking crazy lezzer, stay the fuck away from me and my sister.'

'I'm so more than happy to oblige the former. I think Emily can make her own decisions about who she associates with, though.'

'Bitch. I'm going to fucking mess you up!'

Naomi could see a slap coming, was trying to decide whether to just brace or to actively try to defend, when a horrified 'Katie!' came from behind her. Oh god, how much of that did she hear?

Emily brushed by Naomi, got in between her and Katie. 'Katie, what the fuck?'

'What do you mean what the fuck? I'm the one should be saying what the fuck. What the actual fuck, Ems, what are you doing hanging around with this old lezzer? Jesus.'

'Like she told you we have a class together and we study together. We're friends.' Oh great, she heard the whole thing.

Emily stepped back beside Naomi, put a hand on her arm. 'Everyone, this is Naomi. Naomi, this is Freddie, Cook and Effy, and my sister Katie who it seems you've already met.' Emily shot a glare at Katie.

Freddie aimed a glassy eyed smile in Naomi's direction, Cook hailed her with a cheerful 'Nice one blondie'. Effy aimed a wink and a smirk at her.

Katie rolled her eyes and scoffed. 'Fucks sake Em, are you out of your fucking mind?'

'Nice to meet you all. Sorry if I've caused some... tension.'

'Ah, don't worry about it blondie.' Cook sidled up to her. 'Not often someone puts the wind up Katiekin's sails like that, fuckin' top shelf that was.'

At that Katie's temper apparently boiled over. With a strangled 'Fuck you all' she turned on her heel and stormed off, thrusting people violently out of her way.

Shooting a cryptic glance and a whispered 'Wait here' at Naomi, Emily took off after her sister.

Naomi watched her go, saw her intercept Katie and the commencement of what should prove to be a scorching argument, judging by the thunderous looks on both their faces.

Cook stroked her arm to get her attention. 'So Naomi was it?'

A nod.

'So what's the deal with you and Ems then, not getting it on?'

'Errr, no.'

'Right then. Well, if you're in the market, I'm up for it, for sure.'

Naomi stared at him, incredulous. God, Emily was spot on, he really would try to fuck anyone. 'Er, thanks, but no thanks. Katie may have been well out of line, but she was correct in calling me a big old lezzer.'

Cook actually winced at her caustic tone. 'Katie can be a bit of a bitch, sometimes.'

'No, really?'

Another chuckle from the slender brunette. Effy. Naomi rolled her eyes. Cut the sarcasm, idiot. 'Right, sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you.'

'That's orright, man.' Cook's face warmed, and he resumed leering at her. Naomi briefly considered poking his eyes out, settled on rolling her own once more. 'Katie needs her eyes seeing to, anyway. You don't look that much older, and you're well fit.' He was staring at her biceps. 'Actually really fit.'

'I'm older than I look. But yes, I do try to stay fit and healthy.'

'It's definitely paying off, blondie.' Cook reached out to stroke her arm, but his hand froze in place and then retracted quickly when he spotted the glare being directed at him.

A snort from Effy. 'So, how old are you then? If you're so much older than you look.' Effy's voice was low pitched, the tone mocking.

'Old enough to know better. Although, apparently not, because I find myself here.'

'Come on, tell us. You can't be more than 5 or 6 years older than us anyway.' Cook joined the fray, took the question as an opportunity to ogle her body up and down.

'It's none of your fucking business.' Emily appeared beside Naomi suddenly, looking flushed and annoyed.

Naomi quirked a small grin at her, raised an eyebrow in question.

Emily licked her lips, then smiled. 'I'm okay.'

'So am I. Actually Cook, I am older than that.'

'No, can't be.'

Naomi laughed at his insistence. 'I'm not sure who you're trying to convince. I _am_ older than that. I'm turning 33 next month.' Her laugh deepened as she watched three jaws drop in front of her. Emily was smirking beside her, eyes twinkling, clearly delighted by their reaction.

'No fucking way.' Cook shook his head violently, the look of disbelief quite comical.

'Look, do you want to see some ID or what?' Beside her, Emily let out a belly laugh. Naomi thought it was quite possibly the best sound she'd ever heard, and instantly determined to try to make it happen as often as possible.

Unexpectedly, Freddie joined the conversation. 'That's cool man. Nothing wrong with shagging older women.' Naomi tried, but failed, to contain her laughter as Emily, Cook and Effy turned to stare at Freddie in shock. What a farce this was turning out to be.

'Freds, is there something you're not telling us?' Cook was staring at Freddie intently.

Before Freddie could answer, Emily grabbed Naomi's arm and tugged her away. 'Naoms, come and get a drink. I don't really want to hear what Freddie's been up to.'

Naomi shrugged, waved at the others. 'Nice to meet you. Later.'

As they waited at the bar Emily kept a hold of her arm, leaned her head against the taller woman's shoulder. 'Listen, I'm sorry about Katie before. When she walked in tonight she saw the guy she's been shagging all week snogging some other girl. And Katie... Katie doesn't get upset, she gets angry.'

'Oh. Right. That's shit. On both counts, really.'

'Mmm hmm.' A pause. 'I'm actually quite worried about her. She's been going through guys like tissues lately. And the ones she spends any time with... they end up being complete tools, like this one tonight. I can see that she's unhappy. Fuck, we all can, she's been fucking hellish to live with lately.'

Naomi was saved having to come up with a diplomatic response to that when the bartender asked for their orders.

'Listen, will you come and help me find her? I'd really like to introduce you properly.'

'Alright.'

Emily grabbed onto her hand. They stepped into the mass of bodies, followed the ebb and flow of the crowd. Naomi spotted the red hair, squeezed the hand in hers and gestured with her head when Emily looked up. A determined look dropped onto her face, and Naomi thought it was one of the cutest things she'd ever seen. God, you're so soft, Campbell.

Katie was dancing. Naomi wasn't quite sure how it was possible to move that way, in those heels. Kudos to you, Katie. A collection of guys were clustered around, and she was obviously flirting outrageously with all of them. There was a collective gasp when Emily appeared next to her sister. Naomi could practically see them salivating. Tossers.

Katie's genuine smile of greeting turned to a scowl when she noticed the blonde, the look darkening further when she spotted their linked hands. 'So much for just friends.'

'I never said _just_ friends. Katie, please...'

'What Ems?'

'Come with me, just for a minute. I want you guys to meet properly.'

Katie scoffed, rolled her eyes. But she took Emily's outstretched hand, allowed herself to be led off the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N:** And just because I haven't written enough already... Please, don't accuse me of Katie-bashing. I will put my hand up and proclaim that I love the fabulous Ms Katie Fitch. I wrote a lot of this chapter right at the beginning, there were a few scenes that just hounded me until I got them down. But Emily and Naomi haven't quite cooperated, and so my plan is kind of useless now, and I had to do quite a bit of an overhaul here. In any case, they weren't supposed to be quite as together yet, and so it didn't matter so much how nasty Katie was. Rest assured, she will come around. I've written a very nice moment between Naomi and Katie that will come up later. I just need to figure out how to get there...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This one goes out to **TheDarkSlayer**, for the tweets. And **my-other-ride-is-your-mum**, just because.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 11**

Emily dragged them to a relatively out of the way niche. Tugged until they were positioned to her satisfaction, but did not release their hands. 'Alright, can we please just start over, and forget that there's been nasty stuff said already?' She looked intently from one to the other.

'Fine by me.' Naomi was happy to try, for Emily's sake, but she wasn't holding out any hope that Katie would agree, given the look of distaste that was currently gracing her features.

Katie glowered at them both for a few moments, but finally caved to the pleading look on her twin's face. 'Fuck it. Fine.'

'Thank you.' Emily took a deep breath, released both of their hands. 'Naomi, this is my sister Katie, that I've told you a bit about. Katie, this is Naomi. We met at university. We've been... spending some time together lately.' She paused at Katie's exaggerated sigh and eye roll. 'Naomi was the one who sent me the flowers.'

This clearly piqued her interest. 'Oh yeah?' Sharp brown eyes gazed at the blonde, evaluating.

'Yes, that was me.' C'mon, c'mon, suck it up Campbell. Naomi extended her hand out to Katie, smiled tentatively. 'It's nice to meet you Katie.'

Katie's eyes flicked from her face to her hand, back again. She glanced at Emily, studied her face for a moment. Reached out and took the blonde's hand. Shook it, once, and abruptly let go. 'There, we've made nice. Happy now?' Without waiting for an answer she turned, walked away. The sound of her heels audible even over the music.

Naomi turned to face Emily, unsure of what to make of their exchange. The smaller woman rubbed her nose, a reflective expression on her face. 'You know, that actually went better than I expected.'

The blonde could not suppress a snort. 'I think I need a drink now. We might actually get one this time.'

The redhead made a face, stuck out her tongue.

At the bar they found Cook, Effy, Freddie and a gangly looking guy with unruly hair. Emily's eyes lit up at the sight. 'JJ! I haven't seen you in ages.' She rushed over and hugged him briefly. 'How's Albie? Has Lara had the baby yet?'

'A... A... Albert is fine, he's in preschool this year. The baby's due next week, so I can't stay long.' He smiled down at the smaller woman, then glanced curiously at Naomi.

Emily extended her hand back to Naomi, tugged her forward when the blonde clasped her hand. 'JJ, this is Naomi. Naoms, JJ.'

Naomi smiled, waved with her free hand. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Likewise.'

'Alright you lot, let's take these babies and get to it.' Cook turned around, balancing a tray that was absolutely filled with shot glasses. Naomi suspected they contained tequila. 'It's tequila time!' Oh boy. This is going to get messy.

He held the tray aloft, heedless of the spills, the tequila running down his arm. Led them through the club and secured them a booth at the back, a psychopomp of debauchery.

Cook ushered them into the booth, began laying out the shots in vaguely ordered lines. 'Orright people, who's ready for some fun?' He reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out a small plastic bag filled with powder. 'Uncle Keith's super special blend, it's a new one.' As he inhaled the first pinch of powder, Katie appeared by his side, liberated the bag out of his grasp.

'About fucking time you got this out.'

'Ah, Katiekins, I knew this would bring you back.'

The bag was passed around the table quickly. Naomi watched as they skipped JJ altogether, and she in turn passed the bag straight on to Freddie. She watched as Emily held the bag, clearly debating with herself, before passing it back to Cook.

'Emilio, what's going on mate? I've never known you to pass up Uncle Keith's special.'

'I know. I've got... a lot of work I need to do tomorrow. I need to be functional.'

Naomi took advantage of the fact that Freddie was leaning his arms on the table, reached behind him to touch Emily's arm. The redhead leaned back and towards Naomi. 'Look, I hope you're not holding back just because I'm not indulging.'

'Well...'

'Ems, please. I might as well go home if you're not actually going to have a good time because I'm here.'

'No, alright. I understand.' She stood up, took the bag back off Cook. 'Actually fuck it, I will have just a little.'

They'd shuffled seats after a few shots, Naomi ended up squeezed between Emily and JJ. The tequila had loosened her tongue somewhat, so she indulged her curiosity and asked JJ why he was partaking in neither the tequila or the drugs.

'I can't, it interferes with my medications.' She cocked an eyebrow in question. 'I'm high-functioning autistic, and they have me on a whole regime of pills. Took a few years to get the doses right, but I've been pretty stable for a couple of years now.'

'Oh. I didn't realise they could control autism with medication. One of my son's friends has Asperger's. They keep him on a strict gluten and dairy free diet, but he's never taken any pills that I've...' She trailed off, suddenly aware that every eye around the table was trained on her. And that Emily looked highly uncomfortable. Bollocks. She reached forward, grabbed one of the shots still left on the table. Threw it down.

Naomi glanced up, frantically trying to think of something to say to break the awkward pause. Her gaze was captured by smoky blue eyes. It was the oddest sensation, as if Effy could see inside her head, read her emotions. The brunette nodded, slightly, then broke the gaze. 'Have you all heard the latest about Panda?' And just like that, the silence was broken. They all answered in the negative. She surveyed the table, looking like a priestess about to offer a benediction. 'She called me the other night. From Vegas. She and Thomas were about to get married.' She paused, to magnificent effect. 'By Elvis.'

The table erupted as they all began speaking. Effy smiled, gave her the barest hint of a wink. And released her. The blonde slumped back against the wall, finally able to breathe again. Turned her head to observe the petite form next to her. 'Ems?' Waited until brown eyes looked up. 'I'm so fucking sorry, I wasn't thinking.'

'It's okay. It's just... going to make things a bit harder, with Katie. I would have preferred she didn't find out about Harrison that way.'

'I'm so sorry. Maybe I should go now.'

'Please don't. It's done now and there's nothing we can do about it.' She shrugged, then gazed up at Naomi, fiercely intent. 'You don't get to leave before we do some dancing.'

Naomi glanced across the table, saw the dark look that was being directed at them by Katie. 'Okay. Let's dance then. Right now.' She picked up another shot as she stood, drank it down. Emily did the same, and they excused themselves.

'Wait up ladies, we'll get everyone out there.' Cook called. 'Drink up you lot, it's time to get mental.'

* * *

Naomi didn't know if it was the tequila, Emily's friends, or the generally vibrant atmosphere of the club. Or maybe just the incredibly sexy redhead herself. She lost herself on the dance floor, vital and carefree. Felt like she was reclaiming a little part of her abbreviated youth.

She observed their dynamic, fascinated. They danced together, a loose-knit cluster within the wider seething mass of bodies. She noted that they all kept an eye on Effy's whereabouts, even Emily. Would all reconfigure, seemingly unconsciously, when she strayed too far from the group. Cook moved amongst them all, a patron distributing powdered largess.

Eventually they dispersed. JJ peeled off, headed home. Cook's bag was emptied. And Effy disappeared, towing behind her some guy she'd been all bar fucking right on the dance floor. Naomi couldn't help an internal sigh of relief, that she'd have Emily to herself again.

They'd kept their hands mostly to themselves, conscious of the curious eyes around them. Now that everyone was focused on their own pursuits, that restraint was discarded. Emily moved right into the taller woman's space, and they danced close together, accidental touches becoming deliberate, the air between them charged. Soon Emily began running her hands over whatever part of Naomi's body she could reach while still dancing. The blonde felt her control slip, a tiny prickle of anxiety blossoming in her head.

'I need some water.' She took advantage of the redhead's nearness, spoke into her ear. 'You wait here, I'll be right back, yeah?'

Dilated brown eyes stared into blue, intense. 'Promise?'

'I promise.'

Naomi returned from the bar with two water bottles and a clearer mind, weaving her way carefully through the crowd. She caught sight of Emily through a narrow gap in the bodies in front of her, almost dropped the bottles in shock as she saw a pair of arms thread themselves around the redhead's waist, Emily arching back into the embrace of the honey-blonde woman behind her. Naomi felt her heart clench, her stomach suddenly a leaden weight.

She lost sight for a moment as the gap closed, pushed furiously forward through the throng. Spotted them again, and watched agonised as Emily reached down, clasping the arms across her midriff. The redhead stopped moving suddenly, now gingerly feeling the arms, patting across the jewellery on the wrists. She jumped forward abruptly, wrenching free of the embrace. Turned to face the person behind her, a shocked expression crossing her features. The icy feeling in Naomi's belly melted, the sudden tension draining out of her so quickly she felt almost light headed.

She saw the blonde smile at Emily, say something, but she couldn't make it out. Naomi quickly stepped up beside the smaller woman, standing close. Handed her one of the water bottles. 'Here. Are you okay?' Emily looked up at her, panic evident. The taller woman smiled gently, injected as much reassurance as she could into her expression. 'It's okay. I saw the whole thing.'

'Oh, thank god.' Emily threw her arms around Naomi's neck, buried her head under the blonde's chin. She wrapped her own arms around Emily. Blue eyes glanced over the dark cherry head, meeting the other woman's appraising gaze. Couldn't stop the faintly cocky, triumphant smirk. She breathed a sigh of relief when the honey-blonde woman turned, disappeared into the crowd.

'She's gone now, Ems.' Felt the arms around her neck tighten, in acknowledgement, but the redhead didn't move.

'Was that Ashley the wonder slut I saw, with her paws all over you?' Katie materialised next to them suddenly, directed a slight sneer at Naomi, their embrace.

Naomi felt Emily sigh into her neck, then relax her hold and step away to face Katie. 'Yeah, it was Ashley. She surprised me. I thought it was...'

'I could tell what you thought.' Katie smirked, a wicked gleam in her brown eyes. 'Just as well the geriatric here worked out what was going on.'

'Katie...'

'Leave it Ems, it's alright.'

'It's not alright.'

'Rome wasn't built in a day Ems. Give it time.' She reached over and captured Emily's hand. 'Nobody can resist the Campbell charm for very long.'

Katie snorted. Paused, looking thoughtful. 'Naomi Campbell? Are you fucking serious?'

'Unfortunately so.'

Katie burst out laughing. 'That's fucking priceless.' She was still chuckling as she merged back into the crowd.

* * *

They left soon after, the encounter with Ashley having sobered them, ruined their good vibe. Naomi insisted on accompanying the redhead in the cab home, truly concerned about her. Emily was quiet, distant – somehow smaller. She clung tenaciously to Naomi's hand, making clambering into the back seat of the taxi an exercise in contortion. The blonde freed her hand and got her settled into the middle seat, put an arm around her shoulder and tugged gently, until the red head was snuggled against her shoulder. Emily turned in her seat a little, nestled in further.

Naomi picked up one of Emily's hands again. Kissed the knuckles gently, before lacing their fingers together. 'You okay, babes?'

'Mmm. Yeah.'

'That doesn't sound very convincing.'

'I'm okay. I just...' She paused, clearly struggling to formulate her thoughts. 'It just made me realise, how lucky we are, really. How... fragile everything is.'

Naomi squeezed her hand. 'I take it you have a history with... Ashley.'

'Yeah, but that's not what I mean. I went out with her for a bit. Well, we shagged for a while, which is probably more accurate. What I didn't know was that she was shagging three other girls at the same time. But that's not it, I'm well over that. I meant... things could have been so different, if you hadn't seen the whole thing, been so bloody understanding.'

'I must admit, I was...' Shocked. Devastated. '… kind of surprised by what I was seeing.' She paused, thoughtful. 'You're right. If I hadn't seen it all, your reaction... I would probably have behaved differently.' Oh yeah, run for the fucking hills.

'That's what I mean. It could have gone so wrong.'

'Mmm. I think we should... make a pact, right now. To give each other the benefit of the doubt, if something like this ever comes up again. Will that make you feel any better?'

'Yeah, it really would. Would you be alright with that?'

'Absolutely. So it's settled then. Right of a fair hearing, yes?'

'Yes.'

When the car pulled up in front of the Fitch home Naomi peered out the window. Took in the neat garden, the well kept two story house. 'Your parents are living the suburban dream, hey?'

The smaller woman laughed, harsh. 'Something like that.' She peered past Naomi's shoulder. 'Fuck. Someone must still be up, the kitchen light's on.' Unplugging her seat belt, she turned and faced the blonde. 'Thanks for bringing me home. I'd better go in, if that's mum she'll be out here in about thirty seconds.'

'Alright. Are you sure you'll be okay?'

'Yes. Thank you.' Emily leaned forward. Kissed her. Brief, but passionate. Without another word she was gone, hurrying up the path to the front door.

* * *

Saturday afternoon found Naomi sprawled on the settee, browsing through the kindle bookstore. She planned to indulge in a new book, as a reward for not only being up to date with all her work, but for her spurt of domesticity this morning. The flat was sparkling, and she'd been down to Tesco, and the market.

Her phone rang as she was trying to decide between the latest from Kathy Reichs or Stephen Fry.

'Hello.'

'Hi. I'm finished!'

'What, the whole paper?'

'Mmm hmm.'

'Wow, I'm impressed.'

'It's amazing what you can do with the right motivation.' Naomi could practically hear the cheeky grin on Emily's face at that.

'Indeed.'

'So I was wondering... Are you doing anything tonight?'

The blonde couldn't resist tweaking her, just a little. 'Well actually, I've got some people coming over for dinner.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah. I'm hosting a dinner party in honour of the annual Beethoven concerto recital of the Hungarian Symphony Orchestra.'

There was a startled pause. 'What?'

Naomi couldn't help the laugh. 'Kidding. I've nothing on tonight.'

'Jesus. You really had me going there for a minute.'

'I know. I'm so very droll.'

Emily giggled, calmed quickly. 'So I was wondering if you would consider moving our date to tonight.'

Our date? I did offer to take her out for lunch. Guess that does constitute a date. 'Sure. What did you have in mind?'

'I don't know yet. If you're not busy maybe I could head over now, and we can work it out?' The tone was coy, but Naomi detected a faint steely undertone. Wondered exactly what she was getting herself into.

'Okay, why not?'

Emily appeared on her doorstep less than half an hour later, a bottle in one hand and a motorcycle helmet in the other. She jumped over the threshold as soon as Naomi opened the door, raised up on her toes and kissed her firmly. 'Hi!'

'Er, hi. What's with the helmet?'

'Oh, I rode over. I parked my scooter inside the front gate, do you think that'll be okay?'

'Scooter?' The blonde was feeling suddenly off-balance.

Emily laughed. 'Didn't I mention it before?'

'Ah no, no you didn't.'

Emily dropped the helmet on the sofa, then placed the bottle carefully onto the table. 'I'm just going to go and grab a couple of glasses for this.'

Naomi picked up the bottle, studied the label. Her eyebrows shot up. 'What's with the single malt?'

Emily shrugged as she came back from the kitchen, tumblers in hand. 'I feel like celebrating. And the scotch just... called to me. Bring it, I want to go sit outside.' Naomi trailed after her, bemused.

Emily commandeered the small patch of grass outside Naomi's ground floor flat. She poured them both generous measures of the scotch then relaxed back onto the ground, leaning on one elbow. Naomi mirrored her pose, clinked their glasses together.

'Cheers. Now that's more fucking like it. Sunshine, scotch and a beautiful woman to share it with. So much better than pegging away at that fucking paper.'

The blonde's stomach flipped, a warm flush pulsing through her body at Emily's words. She gazed at the younger woman, sure there was a goofy grin on her face, but unable to summon the will to care right now. She looked so comfortably relaxed, effortlessly gorgeous. Naomi couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over the slim form. Along the length of her legs, over the curve of her hip. Her subtly muscular arms. They lingered at the artfully displayed cleavage, Emily's shirt gaping just so in her reclined position. Followed the line of her throat, to her lips, lingered there too – remembering how soft they were, how she tasted. Emily lowered her sunglasses a fraction, the movement distracting her from her inspection. She met the redhead's eyes, swallowed involuntarily at the heat in the sultry gaze.

'God, I feel like I need a cigarette now.'

Blue eyes blinked. 'I didn't know you smoked.'

'I've mostly quit. But every now and again...'

Naomi jumped up suddenly, brushed off her clothes. 'Wait here.' She bolted into the flat, rummaged around in her satchel for her lighter, and the small rectangular tin containing her smokes. As she came out of the flat she waved the tin, smiling at Emily's curious look. 'I've mostly quit too. I have one, maybe two a week, if I'm desperate.' She sat down, opened the tin, offered it to the redhead.

'What are they?'

'They're Dutch cigarillos, special spiced tobacco from Indonesia. If I'm only having one a week, I want to make sure it's a bloody good one.' She flipped open the lighter and sparked it, leaned over to light Emily's smoke, then her own. Shut the lighter with a snap, tossed it on the ground next to her glass. She laid back on the ground, staring up at the sky. Content.

They remained on the lawn, sipping the scotch and chatting, until the sun dropped behind the building and a freshening breeze made it uncomfortable. They'd tossed around possible plans for the evening, decided after a good third of the bottle was empty that they couldn't really be bothered going anywhere. So Naomi ordered a pizza.

As they ate Naomi asked Emily about Katie, and her family. Emily was hesitant at first, but the blonde was persistent.

'Katie's always been very controlling, dominating. And I let her be, for so long. It was really only when we got to college that I started to even try to break free from that. It was always just... easier, to agree to whatever she wanted. To get along. But when I really started to admit to myself that I fancied girls... well, I couldn't just go along any more. She lost it when I told her. It was a nightmare. But then when I told mum and dad, and mum went completely mental... We've always stuck together, us against the world. And so, mum constantly having a go at me, constantly being awful... it actually brought her around, perversely. I think she was ready then, to let go a bit. We had a little while there, where we had our own lives. But then...' She paused, took a sip of her scotch. 'Then in the final year of college a lot of stuff happened. Katie had a pregnancy scare, and when she went to the doctors... they told her she'd never have children. It was fucking awful, I've never seen her so devastated. And on top of that, dad went bankrupt and lost the gym, our house got repossessed. Mum nearly divorced dad. It was just one thing after another. It was too much for her, I think. That distance that we'd gained. She needed me too much. And she's never been able to let go, since.'

'Thank you, for telling me. That explains so much, helps me to understand where she's coming from.' Naomi paused. 'No wonder you didn't want her to find out about Harry.'

Emily looked up quickly. 'No, it's not that I don't want to tell her. I just... wanted to be able to break it to her... carefully.'

'I'm so sorry about that.'

'Don't be. It's done now, and she'll come around eventually. Like you said, nobody resists the Campbell charm.' She laughed quietly. 'Maybe we should just let her meet him. He'll charm her quick enough.'

'Maybe.'

'Anyway, that's enough of my depressing family stories. Do you want to watch something?'

'If you like.' Naomi excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving the redhead perusing the DVDs. When she returned Emily had still not selected anything. 'No luck?' The blonde sat down on the settee, kicking off her shoes and stretching her legs out in front of her.

'Too much actually. I can't decide.' Holding three discs in her hands she turned towards the sofa. 'Which would you...' Without looking behind her, she placed the DVDs back on the shelf, made her way purposefully to the settee. 'Actually, I think I've changed my mind.' Small hands grasped Naomi's shirt, pulled her forward as Emily settled her knees on either side of the blonde's leg. Brought their lips together, without any further preamble. 'I believe... you... owe me... some... kisses.' Emily teased her, alternating hard, fast kisses with tiny licks and nips until Naomi couldn't resist any longer. She placed one palm against a cheek, wrapped the other hand in soft red hair. Deepened the kiss. Her eyes slammed shut as their tongues met, losing herself in Emily. She could taste the scotch, a subtle hint of their earlier smoke.

The smaller woman moaned softly, releasing her grip on Naomi's shirt to thread her fingers into blonde hair. Forced their mouths together a little harder. Naomi's hand smoothed down the redhead's face, down her neck. Skimmed along the side of her breast, inducing a sudden intake of air from Emily. Trailed down to her waist. Reached under her shirt to stroke bare skin. It felt so good, she needed more. Releasing red hair, she brought her other hand down, ran her palm over Emily's bum. Elicited another gasp. She moved her hand under the back of Emily's shirt, running her fingertips up and down her spine. Felt a subtle difference in the skin on her lower back. She pulled her head back suddenly, curious. 'Is that ink?'

'Mmm hmm.' Emily kissed her way along Naomi's jaw to her ear. 'I've got a couple.' Naomi felt teeth nip at her earlobe, then suction. 'If you ask nicely, I might be inclined to show you.'

'Not sure if that's such a good idea. Urgh.' It was Naomi's turn to gasp as the smaller woman found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, bit down gently.

'Spoilsport.' Emily left a trail of kisses up her throat, found her lips again. 'God, you taste so fucking good.'

Naomi lost herself in the kisses. The world could have exploded around her, and she really couldn't have given the slightest fuck. All that mattered was the the sensation of Emily's lips on hers, the feel of Emily's tongue in her mouth. The press of Emily's hips against her belly. At some point she found herself flat on her back on the sofa, Emily perched on top of her. She willed her hands to behave, but the smooth skin of the redhead's belly and back was just too enticing. She became vaguely cognisant of the fact that Emily was undoing the first couple of buttons of her shirt. Grumbled, disappointed, when the smaller woman's mouth left her own. Gasped when Emily shifted down her body slightly, began to kiss the newly exposed skin on her chest. She arched her back, the movement causing the the smaller woman to shift and straddle Naomi's thigh.

This was too much for either of them to resist. Naomi braced her foot and pressed up as Emily ground down against her. The red head came up suddenly, liquid brown eyes staring into blue. Dark with desire.

Naomi fought with herself, knowing this was getting beyond her control, wanting to stop. Never wanting to stop. Emily moved her hips, pressing down against the taller woman's thigh again. Her breathing hitched, she let out a husky 'Ohhh goooodddd.' And Naomi surrendered.

They quickly established a rhythm, Naomi thrusting up in time with Emily circling her hips. The blonde let her hands loose, stroking along her back, across her belly. This time she didn't stop their ascent. She ran her fingertips over Emily's breasts, exploring the silky material of her bra. They were still staring into each other's eyes, but when Naomi cupped the redhead's breasts, stroking across her nipples with her thumbs, brown eyes closed. A low moan escaped her lips, and she pressed even harder against Naomi's thigh.

Naomi's eyes widened, both at the sight and sound of the woman above her, and the sudden realisation of what she had just felt. She brushed her thumbs across Emily's nipples again, confirmed it. 'Fuck, is that a piercing?'

'Mmm hmm...'

'Oh my fucking god...' Fascinated, she investigated with her fingers, tried to visualise it. Couldn't, through the bra. She quickly reached around and unfastened the clasp, pulled the material loose and ran her hands underneath. Now she could feel it clearly. It appeared to be an incomplete hoop, with small balls at each end. Above her Emily's breathing grew ragged, and her hips increased their speed. With each thrust against Naomi's thigh she emitted a small, high-pitched whimper.

Naomi gazed up, awed by the sight of Emily's primal beauty. Done with her investigation, she focused back on the woman above her. Tensed her thigh muscles, matched Emily's thrusts. Cupped her unpierced breast, rubbing her thumb over the nipple. Gently tugged on the ring on the other. Emily threw her head back, cried out 'Don't stop, don't you fucking stop.' They moved in synch for a few more moments, then the redhead tensed, shuddered. Collapsed on top of Naomi.

The blonde extracted her hands, wrapped her arms around the small form. She kissed red hair, stroked her back. Soothing. Calming. When Emily caught her breath she crawled a little way up Naomi's body, kissed her gently. Her eyes were luminous, so full of heat and emotion that Naomi couldn't breathe. She swallowed, returned the intense stare. 'You, Ms. Fitch, are positively dangerous.' She smiled as Emily chuckled softly, buried her head into the crook of Naomi's neck.

They lay there for a while, in comfortable silence. At one point Emily murmured softly. 'I don't want to move.'

'Then don't. Stay here.' Naomi felt a kiss on her neck. Then there was peace.

She awoke a couple of hours later, her back protesting it's extended stay on the less than supportive settee cushions. She lay still for a moment, pondering how best to proceed. She gently swung Emily's legs off, got her left arm under the redhead's knees. Sat up carefully, supporting Emily's back with her right arm. Gathered herself. Stood, cradling the small form.

Emily stirred, blinked at her sleepily. 'What..?'

'Shhh. Just hold on, we're going to bed.'

Emily wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. Trusting. 'Okay.'

Naomi navigated through the flat, mindful of her load. Glad the bedroom door was open. She knelt at the side of the bed, deposited the smaller woman gently, settling her limbs comfortably and pulling the duvet up. She stood, turned away from the bed.

'Where are you going?'

'I just need to switch off the lights. I'll be right back.'

'Alright. Don't take too long.'

A few minutes later she climbed into the bed, lay down carefully next to the sleeping form. Emily wriggled closer, snuggled into her side. Laid her arm across the blonde's waist. They both sighed, and slept.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Short and hopefully sweet one this time. I've had a bit of RL stuff to do the last few days, just haven't had the time. Thank you, as always, to you guys who took the time to leave a review. You know I love it =)

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 12**

Being wrapped up in Emily Fitch was really one of the nicest ways you could ever imagine waking up. Naomi roused from somnolence gradually, allowing herself to indulge in the warmth of Emily's body, the feel of the smaller woman in her arms. Just for a couple more minutes. She sighed, carefully extracted herself from their embrace and eased off the bed.

She made herself some coffee, collapsed onto the sofa cup in hand. Only to jump up again when her half-asleep brain assaulted her with vivid recollections of last night's activities. After roaming around the flat aimlessly for several minutes, she found herself settled into the armchair in her bedroom. Watched the rise and fall of Emily's steady breathing. Smiled at how peaceful she looked.

When the caffeine finally permeated into her sluggish brain she almost wished it hadn't. Her tranquil enjoyment of Emily's presence in her bed evaporated as the significance became clear. Emily had stayed over. They had... Naomi couldn't quite define what exactly had taken place on the settee last night. Other than that things had gone further than they should have. So much further.

She stewed over it as she finished her coffee, went to get a refill. Ended up back in the armchair, unable to resist the pull of the glorious vision in the bed. Furious at herself for her complete lack of control when it came to Emily. God twatting damn it all to hell. And back again.

Naomi was so focused on her fulminating ruminations that she almost missed the change in Emily's breathing, heralding the redhead's imminent awakening. She watched, entranced, as Emily stirred. Stretched. Hated herself for not being able to look away.

Brown eyes blinked open, looked blearily around the room until they alighted on the tall form in the armchair. Naomi could not tear her gaze away from the warm smile, the welcoming recognition in Emily's look. 'Hey.'

'Hi.'

'What...' Emily cleared her throat. 'What are you doing over there?'

'Errr...' She bit back several sarcastic answers. 'Drinking coffee.'

'I can see that. I meant, why are you there, and not here?' The redhead rolled onto her side, supported her head on one hand. Patted the space next to her.

Naomi felt her stomach flip, responding to the sleepy rasp in Emily's voice, her inviting expression. Fuck. Because I've got no control any more. Can't keep my hands to myself. Or any other part.

The turmoil must have leaked into her expression because Emily sat up suddenly, staring at the blonde intently. 'What's wrong, what's going on?'

Damn her for being so fucking perceptive as well. 'Nothing, I just...' She sighed at the disbelieving look on Emily's face. 'Look, I just...' Took a deep breath, let it out slowly. Deliberately. 'Last night... it wasn't meant to happen like that. We agreed to take things slowly... I need to take things slowly. And you just... You have this effect on me, you manage to override any shred of control I'm clinging to and just... And what's going to happen now, you know? Things went too far and now..'

Emily rolled her eyes, threw off the duvet. Stood. She walked over to the chair, grabbed the cup out of Naomi's hand. Sat in the blonde's lap. 'Naomi, would you just relax? Please.' She took a sip of coffee, wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'Ergh, how do you drink it like that?' She placed the cup on a nearby chest of drawers. 'So things got a little out of hand last night. So what? It doesn't have to change anything. We don't need to redefine our relationship based on the fact that we got a little carried away.' Emily paused. The corner of her mouth turned up into a smirk, she raised an eyebrow. 'Not that I think we really did. It just happened. Things just happen. You need to stop thinking so much and enjoy it.' Another pause. 'I know I did.' Naomi couldn't help but grin at the cheeky tone, the knowing glint in brown eyes. Emily leaned forward, rested her forehead against Naomi's. 'Stop worrying so fucking much okay. It's too early in the morning for me to have to think this hard.'

Naomi sighed quietly. Gave in to the redhead yet again. 'I'll try.'

'Good. Now come and get me some coffee that I can actually drink.' She clambered out of Naomi's lap and stood. Reached under her shirt, obviously readjusting her bra, trying to refasten it. 'Fuck. Naoms, could you give us a hand here?' She turned, presented her back to the blonde. Lifted her shirt a little at the rear.

Naomi's eyes were instantly drawn to the artwork now visible above the line of Emily's jeans. The beautifully detailed head and wings of a bird, on a background of flames. Reaching out, she touched it gently. Traced her fingertip along the flames. She felt the redhead shiver, withdrew her touch abruptly. Stood quickly. 'A phoenix?' She reached under the shirt, fastened the clasps. Tried to touch as little skin as possible.

'Thanks.' Emily tugged on the shirt, smoothed out the worst of the wrinkles. 'Yes, it's a phoenix.'

'It's gorgeous. You've got a very good artist.'

'Mmm hmm. Naomi?'

'Yeah?'

'Stop looking at my arse and get me some coffee.'

* * *

They chatted amiably in the kitchen while Naomi made more coffee, popped some bread in the toaster. Emily doctored her cup to her satisfaction, then practically inhaled the contents, pouring herself more before Naomi had finished with the toast.

The redhead became increasingly quiet over breakfast, a distant look clouding brown eyes. Naomi silently berated herself for being such a tit, ruining their comfortable rapport with her stupid hang ups. She was debating with herself over how best to broach the topic, begin apologising, when Emily abruptly looked up. Smiled tiredly. 'Listen, I'm going to go home.'

'Oh.' Fuck.

'I think... I'd better.'

'Ems...'

'No, I've been thinking. You were right, we don't have any control around each other. I know I don't. I can't look at you without wanting to have my hands all over you. My mouth...' She took a deep breath. Released it slowly. 'And it's worse, when we're here. Alone. So I can't do that any more, I can't... be here any more.' She stood. Walked around the sofa, picked up the helmet that had been hastily thrown aside last night. She sighed. 'I'll see you in class then.'

'Emily!'

The redhead paused, her hand on the door handle. Didn't turn around. 'What?'

Naomi swallowed, frantically trying to clear her throat. Struggled to get words past the tightness in her chest. 'Em.. Emily. Come out with me tonight. A date. I mean, a proper date. Dinner, a movie... whatever you want.' She rose from her chair, moved instinctively towards the smaller woman.

Relief surged through the blonde when she saw Emily take her hand away from the door knob. The redhead turned slowly, leaned back against the door.

'Look, I know you probably think I'm being a complete twat. Let me...'

'I don't think that at all. I... I'm just trying to respect your need for distance.'

'Distance? No, I don't want distance. I need a bit more time.' A pause. 'It's not even time, really.' Thoughtful. 'I don't want to... skip any steps. With Laura...' She stepped backwards suddenly, dropped into her chair. 'When I met Laura, Harry was one, still a baby. We couldn't... go through all the usual steps. Dating and such. So we went to baby friendly places, spent a lot of time at their house. It created... Oh, how should I put this? It was almost like it created a forced intimacy. We did the stereotypical lesbian thing, I moved in soon after. But really, our whole relationship was based around Harry. We never really had a chance to form any kind of intellectual connection, before I moved in. Not too long after we discovered we had very little in common, but by then it was too late.'

Naomi looked up when she heard a soft thud. Emily had placed her helmet on the end of the table, moved to stand behind a chair. Gripped the back of it.

'Before Laura... Well, let's just say I never had a healthy relationship before then. I was a bit emotionally stunted really.' She snorted. 'Fuck, who am I trying to kid? I'm clearly still emotionally stunted, otherwise I wouldn't be screwing you around like this.'

'Naoms...'

'No wait. There is a point here, I'm getting there.' A deep breath. 'My point is that I really like you Emily. Really fucking like you. You're intelligent and beautiful and funny and you don't put up with my shit. You're educated, knowledgeable, well read. I love that we can have the most in-depth analytical conversations, and then the next minute play like kids. And you're so fucking heart-stoppingly sexy. I've never met anyone like you before. You're so... fucking amazing. You have this joy in life, this unending enthusiasm. And you make me feel it too, make me feel young and idealistic. I want to spend every second of every day with you. And that's what scares me.'

'You don't need to be...'

'I'm scared because I don't want to screw this up, by jumping in the deep end. I want to take it slowly, build something that might last. And I'm scared that by insisting on taking things slowly that I'm going to drive you away. And now that I've opened my big fucking mouth I'm scared that I'm going to drive you away anyway because I'm talking long term and maybe you don't want that. So I want to be relaxed and completely okay with everything, like you seem to be. But I really... this is going to sound like a total fucking cliché, but I really care about you so much, already. So it's hard for me to just... be cool about it.'

Emily stepped around her chair and moved into Naomi's space, standing between the taller woman's legs. Naomi studied her face, ecstatic beyond measure that Emily wasn't obviously horrified by her declaration. There was a curiously tender expression in brown eyes, a slight smile on her lips. The blonde took both of her hands, laced their fingers together. 'Emily Fitch will you please accompany me on a date this evening? I'm talking the full on dressing up, fancy dinner, drinks, kiss goodnight on the doorstep proper date. Although...' Naomi smiled up at her, sheepish. 'You'll need to tell me where's a good place to go, because I've got no idea.'

Emily laughed, a choked sound. 'God.' Cleared her throat. 'Fuck, Naoms, after that speech you could take me to fucking McDonalds and I'd be happy.'

Naomi laughed, exultant. She threw her arms around Emily's waist, hugged her tight. Felt the redhead's arms wrap around her head, a kiss pressed into her hair. They remained that way for a long moment before Emily pulled away. 'Alright, I really am going now. How about I think about somewhere, and make a booking? You can come and pick me up around seven, yeah?'

* * *

A/N: Okay, I just wanted to say thanks to **Vangoghgurrl** and **TheDarkSlayer**, you know why. Sorry **Vangoghgurrl** that I haven't incorporated your ideas yet, but they're in my head. I will get to them. Well, most of them.

For the rest of you if you are on Twitter I am **lazy_boo** - say hi, give me ideas, tell me what you think, kick me up the ass and tell me to hurry up. Or just generally talk crap, if you're more inclined. I'm finding Twitter rather entertaining right now.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Let's just say things IRL have been quite rocky this past week. I was worried that the writing mojo was gone forever. As it is I don't think that it's up to my usual standards either, but I hope you still enjoy.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 13**

There had been much agonising over what to wear. Naomi had tried on at least fifteen different combinations, assessed each critically. She remembered what Emily had said, about having mostly dated feminine girls. Searched through her closet for anything remotely appropriate.

As she had stood in front of the mirror in her tenth outfit, she'd finally admitted to herself that feminine wasn't going to work in her favour any more. Her body shape was too different, and the skirts and tops she'd used to wear did not flatter her more muscular frame. Add to that the fact that they were horribly outdated, and it really was a recipe for disaster.

She now sat in a taxi, nervously fidgeting with the sleeves of her top, the collar of her jacket. Opening and closing the black velvet box in her lap with a snap. Running her palms up and down her thighs. Trying not to completely muss her hair. She was so edgy that the driver eyed her curiously in the rear-view mirror, actually asked her at one point if she was alright.

Naomi swallowed hard as they pulled up in front of the Fitch home. Breathed deeply for a moment, as she mentally prepared herself for a possible confrontation with Katie, or worse, to meet the infamous Jenna. Before she actually got her hand on the door release she noticed the front door of the house open, Emily's compact form hurrying down the path to the waiting taxi. The breath left Naomi's lungs in a gasp, and her mouth was suddenly devoid of saliva. Her eyes riveted to Emily. The redhead was wearing a black knee length dress. Spaghetti straps highlighted her nicely formed shoulders, a low cut neckline beautifully emphasising her cleavage. The body of the dress was fitted, showcasing Emily's curves in all the right places. The dress flared out gently around her hips, the material clinging to her legs as she walked.

The blonde shook her head, swallowed hard. Licked her lips. Oh my fucking god. She watched, helpless. Unable to look away. Before she could collect herself, think about jumping out to hold the door open, Emily reached the car. The door swung open, and as the redhead climbed into the taxi her eyes fought with her brain, unable to choose between watching the length of Emily's legs or her décolletage.

Naomi actually jumped when Emily shut the car door, jolted back to reality.

'Hey.'

'Buh... De... Urr...' Naomi shook her head suddenly, a furious blush heating her face as she took in the cheekily satisfied smirk on the redhead's face. Stupid adolescent horny boy impulses. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat. 'Hi. You look stunning.' A pause. 'Literally.'

Emily laughed then, a husky burr that caused interesting warm flutters in the pit of Naomi's belly. 'Thank you.'

The blonde smiled back, sheepish. 'So, where are we headed?'

Emily gave the address to the driver, and then settled back into her seat. She turned slightly to face Naomi, the movement causing her dress to ride up and expose part of her thighs. The blonde gulped. She tried. Really tried. It was a valiant effort, but that length of leg was just too much. After a long dazed moment she felt Emily's fingers grasp her chin, firmly tilt her head upwards. The blush came back with a vengeance.

'God Naomi. Anyone would think you'd never seen a woman before.' Playfully exasperated. There was a pleased glint in brown eyes, belying the words, the tone.

'I feel like I haven't. Jesus H Christ, Ems. You are so fucking gorgeous.' She watched, charmed, as a delicate flush began in Emily's face. Heh. She remembered the gift in her lap, picked it up. Proffered it to the redhead hesitantly. 'Here. I wanted to get you something, and I spotted this while I was out this afternoon.' Kind of. No need to tell her I searched for several hours until I found something I liked.

Emily took the box delicately, a shy smile on her face. 'Thank you. You didn't need to do that.'

'I know I didn't. I wanted to. Go ahead and open it. I mean, you might not even like it.' She held her breath as Emily flipped open the lid. Was gratified when brown eyes widened in shocked delight.

'Oh, it's beautiful.' Deft fingers released it from the setting, fastened it around her neck. It was a simple white gold double drop belcher chain. The feature was a pair of natural pearls, one white and one black. It was elegant in its simplicity, and it complimented Emily's outfit perfectly. 'Naomi...' Warm brown eyes stared into blue for a moment, almost liquid with emotion. Emily reached over, took the blonde's hand and squeezed it. 'Thank you.'

'You're very welcome. I'm glad you like it.'

'I love it.'

They sat quietly for the remainder of the journey, hands still clasped. Naomi paid the cabbie when they arrived, stepped out of the car behind Emily. Was bemused to find the redhead considerably taller than usual. 'Some heels you've got there.'

The corner of Emily's mouth lifted into a smirk. 'They're Katie's, of course.'

They entered the restaurant and were seated immediately. As they moved through the room Naomi's keen eyes observed the heads turning in their wake – almost all the men, and not a few of the women – surreptitiously trying to get a better look at Emily. Heh.

The evening progressed smoothly. Naomi turned on the maximum Campbell charm setting, keeping the conversation light and peppering the redhead with compliments. As they waited for dessert Emily reached across the table, took one of Naomi's hands in her own. 'You know, you don't have to try so hard. I'm already well impressed.' She smiled, wry. 'Not that I haven't had a lovely time.'

The blonde shrugged, directed a warm smile at Emily. 'I know I don't need to do any of this. But I want to.' She paused, thought for a moment. 'Like I said, I want to make sure we don't miss anything.' Another pause. 'Besides, you deserve to be taken out for a lovely evening, all the stops, no holds barred.'

Emily smiled, a wicked glint in deep brown eyes. 'Absolutely no holds barred?' She held Naomi's gazed, licked her lips. Tugged firmly on their joined hands until Naomi tilted forward in her chair.

'Well, okay maybe not _no_ holds barred. You are so cheeky.' Settling back into her chair, she brought their hands to her mouth, kissed Emily's knuckles.

She steered the conversation back to safer ground over dessert. Adroitly tabled the idea of a second date. A third. Tried to glean some idea of what the redhead would consider to be fun outings. When she cautiously nudged around the idea of a day trip Emily finally cracked, the wicked look back in place. 'What, just a day trip? No dirty weekend?'

Naomi bit back a sarky rejoinder. Firmly held the redhead's gaze, and winked deliberately. 'All in good time.' She smirked at Emily's vaguely floored look. Didn't expect that, did you? The blonde pushed her advantage. 'Anyway, who says it has to be a weekend to be dirty?'

They had left the restaurant soon after. Naomi contemplated suggesting a drink somewhere, but the speculative look that had entered Emily's eyes at her last flirty comeback dissuaded her. She suspected a dimly lit bar would prove a little too tempting for both of them. The cab ride back to Emily's house was distracting enough. The flirty banter continued, and the redhead used every possible opportunity to caress different parts of Naomi's anatomy. The blonde could not help feeling relieved when the car pulled up to the kerb.

In a final burst of gallantry Naomi held open the car door, waited for Emily to exit. Extended her arm, an eyebrow cocked in question. She grinned when Emily laughed, threaded her own arm through the taller woman's elbow. They walked slowly up the path together, both reluctant for the evening to draw to a close. At the doorstep Naomi disengaged their arms, turned to face Emily. 'There you are.'

'Thank you. I've had a wonderful time.'

'My pleasure. Thank you for this evening. It's been delightful.' They held their solemn expressions for a long moment, and then laughed softly.

'Alright, now that the formal part of the date is over...' Emily reached out and gripped Naomi's waist as the taller woman stepped forward. She wrapped her own arms around the redhead as she tilted her head down, brought their lips together. They shared a series of small, urgent kisses, the intensity ratcheting swiftly. Naomi felt Emily's palm against the side of her neck. Felt her other hand smoothing down past her lower back, pressing their hips together. She sighed, deepened the kiss. Lost herself briefly in their exquisite embrace, before pulling back. Conscious of the waiting taxi. She was gathering herself to say goodnight and leave when the front door opened suddenly.

'Great, it's the fucking geriatric again. I'm sure I told you to leave my sister alone.'

'Katie. It's a pleasure to see you again.' Sardonic.

'Fuck off Campbell.' Katie leaned against the door frame, crossed her arms. 'Nice night then?'

'It was until a moment ago.' Emily glared at her sister, a fondly outraged expression on her face.

Katie smirked, stared back, eyeing Emily's outfit. Lingered on the necklace briefly before moving on. 'Bitch, they're my shoes.'

'Yeah, because you never borrow my clothes.'

Naomi touched Emily's shoulder. 'Ems? I've got to be off. Taxi's waiting.'

'Of course.' She leaned up, kissed the taller woman's cheek briefly. 'Thanks again. See you tomorrow?'

'No doubt. Ladies. Have a pleasant night.' She smiled at them both, then spun on her heel and walked swiftly towards the cab. Chuckled to herself as she listened to their continued argument.

* * *

Thursday afternoon found Naomi once again waiting for Emily as her last class of the day ended. This time when the redhead exited the lecture hall her eyes scanned the crowd, found Naomi immediately. Blue eyes took in the happy expression, the welcoming smile. She was sure there was a matching sappy expression on her own face, but couldn't summon the effort to care. Emily practically skipped across the corridor, threw herself into Naomi's waiting arms.

'Hi.'

'Hey babes.'

'Are we going for drinks again?'

'Well... Not really. I'm taking you out. Another date.'

Emily jerked back out the embrace, looked at Naomi accusingly. 'Why didn't you warn me? I would have dressed up.'

Naomi chuckled, the indignant expression on Emily's face just too adorable. 'Don't worry, you're plenty dressed for what I have in mind.' She paused, studied Emily's face. Curious. 'Why did you look for me, by the way? Do you always check for me after your classes?'

Emily coloured slightly, looked down. 'Ummm... yeah.' She chewed her bottom lip, then looked back up at the blonde. 'I can't seem to help it now.'

Naomi surged forward abruptly, kissed the sheepish smile away. 'You're too cute.' She clasped the smaller woman's hand, led her down the passageway. 'C'mon then. Let's go.'

She staunchly rebuffed all of Emily's sometimes creative attempts to discover their destination. When the bus stopped in front of the bowling alley she laughed long and loud at the redhead's incredulous groan. 'You're not fucking serious?'

'I am. C'mon Red, it'll be fun. I'll buy you a pint to get you started. And then kick your little arse.' She bolted from the bus, laughing at Emily's thunderous glare.

True to her word she fetched a couple of pints from the bar. As she approached their lane from behind she could just make out Emily's scorching sub-vocal vituperations. She chuckled, set the glasses down on the table. 'Lighten up Ems. Get that into you and you'll feel better.'

'Thanks _Blondie_.'

'Ooof. Jesus, I think I might be out with the wrong twin today.'

'Bitch!' Outraged, Emily swung for her, but Naomi danced out of the way, laughing hysterically.

'Not helping the cause any there.' She calmed quickly, picked up Emily's beer and handed it to her. Took a long drink of her own. 'C'mon Ems. Drink up and let's play.'

They bowled a few frames, Emily proving herself mediocre by not abysmal. After a particularly frustrated exclamation at a missed spare, Naomi once again handed her the pint. 'Drink this, trust me. It's better when you don't overthink it. Anyway, you're not that bad. You wanna see bad, I'll take you out with Harry sometime. I think I've seen him bowl a strike once. But it was someone else's pins, two lanes over.'

They bowled out the rest of the first game, Naomi winning by a comfortable margin. By the start of the second game they were onto their second pints. Emily proved the blonde correct by throwing a perfect strike in the first frame. She danced a little happy dance back to her seat, included a tiny shimmy. Naomi watched, entranced. She leaned over and kissed Emily on the cheek, told her how adorable she was, before getting up to collect her ball. She missed her step, fumbled the throw completely when the man in the next lane hissed an obscenity at her. Naomi paused for a moment. Decided it wasn't worth the effort, decided to ignore him.

This resolution lasted through a couple more frames. But at one point Emily did an intriguing little bum wiggle before her bowl, ended up with another strike, another happy dance. And Naomi couldn't resist. She picked her up and spun her around, depositing her back on her feet with a firm if brief kiss. They stood with their arms around each other for a long moment.

Naomi felt the smaller woman stiffen in her arms, turned her head to see the same man glowering at them. That's fucking it. She broke from their embrace, turned fully to face the tosser in the lane next door. 'Yes, can I help you?' Acerbic.

'Yeah, you can help me by fucking off. This is a family place, and I don't want my children exposed to your disgusting behaviour.'

'Listen, I've had enough of your nasty looks and snide comments. I've been ignoring them all afternoon, but that's going too far. You can take your medieval attitude and stick it where the sun doesn't shine.'

'Look here bitch...'

'No you look here, _mate_. What's disgusting is your attitude. You're the problem here, not me and my girlfriend. It's people like you that are the reason so many kids are topping themselves lately. Did you see the news this morning? Another young boy in Cornwall last night. Thirteen years old, hung himself because he was being bullied at school. So I hope you enjoy having that on your conscience. It's _your_ attitude that makes that happen, it's _your_ kids who grow up to be the bullies. So if I want to hug or kiss my girlfriend in public I damn well will, because then maybe your kids or other kids like them will see that it's okay, and when they grow up being gay, or their mates do, or other kids in their schools then they will learn to be more tolerant and accepting.'

The man had no come back to that, merely stood glaring at her. Naomi stared back, furious. She felt Emily tug her arm. Took a deep breath to calm herself, then turned to face the redhead. 'What is it?'

'We've got company.' Emily gestured with her head to the back of the lane.

Naomi looked over, saw an employee standing there, watching them. Oh god. She shot a remorseful look at the redhead, then wandered over to speak to the woman. 'Look, sorry about that. He was out of line, and I got a little carried away.'

The woman smiled tightly. 'So I gather. Look, I completely agree with everything you said, but if you could refrain from... haranguing the customers, I'd appreciate it.'

'Will do.'

'Thanks.' She smiled again, warmer this time, then turned and made her way back to the desk.

The blonde pivoted back to face Emily. Tilted her head to the side, and chewed her lower lip, her best lost puppy-dog expression plastered on. 'Er, I'm sorry?'

Emily shook her head, smiled indulgently. Held her hand out for the taller woman to take. 'It's okay. But perhaps we'd better go, before you start you start yelling at someone about their impact on climate change, or some such.'

Naomi snorted, nodded slowly. 'I'm sorry I ruined our date.'

'You didn't ruin it. That dicksplash next door didn't even ruin it, just set it back a little. Let's go and find some place nicer to have a quiet drink, yeah?'

'Okay.'

They ended up in a pleasant looking pub just down the road. Naomi sent the redhead to find them a table whilst she got drinks. As she threaded her way through the tables, pints in hand, she noticed a pensive look on Emily's face. Her stomach churned, a million different reasons immediately flooding her brain as to why the smaller woman might be upset. She deliberately walked across Emily's line of vision to avoid startling her. Gingerly placed the glasses on the table, and sat.

'Are you alright?' When brown eyes looked up to meet her gaze, she rushed on. 'You look kind of upset, and I was just thinking that maybe it was because I was such a tit earlier. I just realised that I kind of threw the word girlfriend around, and maybe you weren't...'

'Naomi stop. It's not you.'

'Oh.' Thank fuck.

'I was thinking about that poor boy that killed himself. I just can't imagine.'

'No. It's such a senseless waste, these poor kids. It makes me so angry, because such small changes would make a huge difference in their lives.' A pause. 'And I'm preaching again. God, I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologise. I love that you get so passionate about it. Jesus, somebody should.' Emily smiled, a twinkle appearing in her eyes. 'Besides, you look hot when you go off on a rant.'

Naomi couldn't suppress a snort at that. 'Yeah, sure.'

'Trust me. You definitely do.' The redhead paused. Looked at her intently, a curious expression on her face. 'Why did you think it would be a problem that you called me your girlfriend? What else am I?'

'Oh. Well, I don't know. We haven't really... defined it, I guess. And I know I went off on this whole speech the other day, but you didn't really... Well, we haven't talked about it since.'

'Naomi...' Gently chastising. 'What have I told you about thinking too much, babes? Of course I'm your girlfriend, and you are mine. Bloody hell, do you really think I'd suffer through ten pin fucking bowling for just anyone?'

The blonde laughed, but remained silent. Willing Emily to continue, to assuage the lingering doubts.

'Do you remember what I told you that day? When you were trying to run away. I told you that we have something, this amazing connection. I can't describe it, the way you make me feel. It's just... I know I'm supposed to be with you. Naoms, I really need you to trust that. I might not have been thinking too far in the future yet, without you bringing it up. But you haven't frightened me off, if that's what you're worried about. I... I want us to be together, to have a future together. And I'm willing to let you set the pace.' She shrugged. 'Well, mostly willing. Stop worrying, please?'

There was no force on earth strong enough to stop the sudden happiness in her heart from breaking through into an enormous grin. She took the smaller woman's hands, looked intently into brown eyes. Delivered herself into Emily's care. 'Alright.'


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for all the supportive comments and messages, I really appreciate them all. I'm sorry my updates are quite sporadic at the moment. And I would have liked to make this one a lot longer, but then it would have taken a lot longer and I wanted to get something posted so you guys didn't either lynch me or forget me. Neither of which would be nice for me...

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 14**

Emily moaned softly, a husky burr that washed away Naomi's already diminished control. Without breaking their kiss she stepped forward, pushing the smaller woman with her until Emily's back collided with the door. She kissed her way along the redhead's jaw, down her neck. Used one hand to push Emily's top off her shoulder, so the trail of kisses could continue. The other hand stroked over Emily's hip, down along her thigh until it encountered the bare flesh just above her knee. She bit down gently on the smaller woman's collar bone, eliciting another low moan. Followed the same path back, laying a line of slow, open-mouth kisses on her way up towards Emily's mouth as she brought her hand up under her skirt. Traced gentle patterns with her fingertips on the smooth skin at the back of the redhead's thigh. She was tantalisingly close - fingers just brushing the edge of Emily's knickers, about to claim the redhead's lips again – when she was shoved forcefully away. Staggered back a couple of steps, shocked.

'Fuck Naomi. You need to stop that NOW. I swear to god if you touch me again I will not be responsible for my actions.' Emily's voice was rough and husky, dead sexy. The redhead was breathing heavily, a pained expression on her face.

The blonde head shook, blue eyes blinking rapidly, trying to clear the lust induced haze. She focused finally on Emily. Catalogued her heaving chest, dilated eyes, disarranged clothes. Swollen lips. Those lips. She couldn't tear her eyes away. Naomi was on the cusp of overriding Emily's protests, kissing her and consequences be damned, when the redhead held her hand up in front of her body, palm out in a halting motion.

'Stop looking at me like that, fucks sake! I don't think either of us really want me to fuck you up against my parents' front door.'

Like an unexpected cold shower, the mention of Emily's parents swiftly doused Naomi's ardour. She shook her head slowly, incredulous at herself and what she'd just contemplated. 'Jesus fucking Christ Emily Fitch, you are seriously dangerous. The things you make me do...'

The redhead laughed, a strangled sound. 'You have no idea. The things I want you to do.'

They had continued dating the last couple of weeks. Every second or third day Naomi would suggest something new. She'd tried to alternate silly, fun things with more traditional date venues. So they had played laser tag and mini-golf, as well as gone for cocktails and to a Korean barbecue restaurant. This evening they had done dinner and a film. Each time their goodnight kisses had gotten longer, more intense. Morphed into extended snogging. Naomi had stopped asking the taxi drivers to wait, opting instead to walk a couple of blocks to cool off before attempting to summon a new one.

Things had gotten very much out of hand this evening, and now they were standing apart, panting. Staring with undisguised hunger at the other. The longer they gazed into each other's eyes, the more Naomi weakened. She was about to throw in the towel, ask Emily to come home with her, when the front light came on, and the door swung open to reveal a smirking Katie.

'Interrupting anything, am I?'

'Impeccable timing Katie.' The blonde took a deep breath, released it slowly. 'I was just about to leave.' A pause. 'I would have hated having missed saying my usual goodnight to you.'

Katie laughed. 'Sure you were leaving.' She pointedly looked Emily up and down, raised an eyebrow at her dishevelled state. 'Looks to me more like coming than going though.'

Naomi could not suppress a chuckle at that, her laughter intensifying at Emily's appalled exclamation. 'Fuck you Katie.'

'Fuck you right back Ems.' Katie crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow. 'If you have public sex, you invite public participation. Or taking the piss.' A pause. 'What the actual fuck did you think you were doing anyway, getting it on right on the doorstep?'

'Well, I think we can safely assume that neither of us were thinking very clearly at all, and that was the problem.' Naomi paused, thought for a moment. 'Actually that's not true. I wasn't thinking, but you were doing alright Ems.' She reached out and took Emily's hand, squeezed it. 'Thank you for that.'

'It was getting to the point of no return.' Emily laced their fingers together, squeezed back. A warm look in her rich brown eyes. 'I just didn't want anything to happen that you'd have regretted later.'

They stood silent, blue gazing into brown, lost to the world. Reading a whole host of emotions and feelings in each others eyes that they probably weren't quite ready to share yet. Naomi shifted, uncomfortable. But unable to look away.

A loud huff finally drew them from their mutual reverie. Katie glared at them darkly, her normally tolerant if cheeky demeanour replaced with a harsh, sneering expression. 'Isn't it about time for you to fuck off home now, Campbell?' Scorn, laced with real venom.

Naomi stared at her, momentarily stunned. She let go of Emily's hand, shook herself almost imperceptibly. 'Yes, you're probably right Katie.' Blue eyes studied Katie cautiously, perturbed by her sudden change in mood. 'It was nice to see you again.' Katie merely glared back. The blonde shrugged, turned her attention to Emily. Startled to see an identical glare on her face, this one directed at her twin. 'Talk to you later Ems?'

'Yeah.' Emily swung around to face her, expression softening. 'Yes, I'll talk to you later. Thank you, for tonight.'

'My pleasure.' She shot a furtive glance at Katie, still fiercely glowering at them. 'I'd better go.'

'Yeah, okay.' The redhead leaned up, kissed her firmly. 'Bye.'

'Later.'

* * *

As she made her way home Naomi let her mind wander. She pondered over Katie's strange and sudden disdain. Thought about the movie they'd seen, and the way Emily snuggled into her shoulder and held her hand. Recalled their feverish, ardent passion. Her mind kept coming back to the sensation of Emily's lips, the feel of her bare skin under Naomi's hands and mouth. Her low, husky vocalisations. The blonde's stomach clenched, warmth flooding through her body, just at the thought. 'Jesus fuck, imagine what it's going to be like when we finally...' Naomi broke of abruptly, horribly aware that she was now talking to herself in the back of a cab.

'You alright there, love?' She glanced up, noticed the driver looking at her in the rear view mirror. Curiosity evident in his gaze.

'Fine thanks.' Curt. She breathed a sigh of relief when he shrugged, returned his eyes to the road.

In an effort to distract herself from further uncomfortably arousing recollections she mentally threw herself into planning for their next date. Given their propensity to get increasingly intimate with each evening date, Naomi thought it might be a good idea to plan something for the daytime. She sorted through a mental list of ideas, discarded those that were too naff. Wanting something memorable. Something that was guaranteed to made the smaller woman laugh. Make her look at Naomi with that wonderful, warm, indulgent smile. The one that never failed to create a fluttering in her belly, a happy pounding in her chest. The blonde almost laughed out loud when she finally hit on the perfect outing. She flipped open her phone, not wanting to waste another moment in getting started. Chewed her lip in thought while she composed a text. Finally satisfied, she re-read the message once more before hitting send.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a Naomi Campbell in possession of a free Saturday must be in want of an Emily Fitch to accompany her on a day trip._

It was cheesy, but it would serve her purpose. She heard the phone beep as she paid the cabbie, waited until she'd made her way into the flat to read it.

_Lol. If that's your adorably nerdy way of asking if I'm free on Saturday then yes. I'm all yours._

Naomi had a sudden and vivid flash of some of the ways she wished that Emily was all hers. She sank onto the sofa, indulging her rampant teenage boy daydreams for a few minutes before flipping open the laptop and checking Saturday's train timetable.

_Great. Meet me at the station at 10. And don't borrow Katie's shoes, you'll need to walk. Speaking of, what's up with her?_

Naomi was just climbing into bed when her phone finally beeped again.

_JFC. You still awake?_

Within 20 seconds of her sending an affirmative reply, the phone rang.

'Hey.'

'Hey back.'

'Everything alright?'

'Urgh, no. Katie felt the sudden urge to lecture me about how inappropriate you are for me and when I told her to mind her own fucking business and stop being such a snotty bitch to you it turned into a screaming row, and of course then my mother got involved. I've just now escaped to my room.'

'That sounds... eventful.' Naomi winced, a burst of anxiety hitting her at the thought of being officially on Jenna Fitch's radar. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, I'm just fucking livid, you know? How fucking dare they still be trying to dictate to me.'

Naomi could hear the underlying upset in Emily's tone, despite her obvious anger and frustration. She let her rant for a while, interjecting supportive comments where necessary, until finally the redhead wound down. Naomi heard her take a deep breath, let it out in a long sigh. 'God. I'm sorry I just went off tap on you.'

'It's fine, don't worry. You clearly needed to rant for a bit, and I'm glad I could help.' A pause. 'I'm sorry you've had such a shit time of it tonight.'

'Thanks. What a twat of a way to ruin a lovely evening, though.'

'Does rather cast a pall over things. And here I thought Katie and I were getting on so well.'

Emily chuckled at her sarcastic tone, but answered seriously. 'So did I actually.'

'It was like something changed for her tonight. I can't work out what. She was fine when she first opened the door. I mean, she's always a bitch but she's generally quite good natured about it.'

Emily laughed again. 'Good natured, yeah. Anyway, enough about Katie. Tell me where you're taking me on Saturday.'

'No.'

'No?'

'No. You'll have to wait and find out.'

'Fine.' She huffed, mock exasperation. 'Have it your way. Will you at least give me some indication of how I need to dress?'

'Hmmm...' Naomi thought for a moment. 'You don't need to dress up or anything, but probably avoid your scruffy little babydyke look as well.'

'What!'

'Smart casual, I think.'

'Scruffy little babydyke... What the fuck Naoms?'

The blonde laughed at the absolute indignation in Emily's tone. 'You know what I mean. Those ripped cargos you sometimes get around in, and the vests.'

'Oh.'

'Mmm...'

'I can work with smart casual.'

* * *

Naomi could rarely overcome her terminal punctuality, and Saturday morning was no exception. She arrived at the station a good twenty minutes early, and was doing her best to relax and be patient. She was slouched on a rather uncomfortable bench and mentally cursing the tosser who designed the stupid thing when she spotted a familiar flash of red. All thoughts of discomfort flew out of her head as she watched the redhead's confident swagger, eyed the skinny jeans and open-collared shirt appreciatively. Her breath caught as Emily spotted her, knowing that the shy, endearing smile and welcoming look in her eyes was all for her. She leapt to her feet, sure that the goofiest smile in history must now be gracing her face, but not really caring.

Emily bypassed a verbal greeting, merely threw her arms around the taller woman's neck and brought their lips together. Naomi basked in their quiet passion for a long moment, relishing the feel of the redhead in her arms. The taste of her vanilla lip gloss. She deepened the kiss just for a second, caught the subtle minty hint of toothpaste, before reluctantly drawing away. They stood, foreheads pressed together. Breathing each other in.

'Where did that come from Ems?'

'I missed you yesterday, and I wanted to kiss you. Okay?'

'More than okay with me. No complaints at all. I was just... are you alright?'

'I am now I'm here with you.' Naomi raised an eyebrow, fixed the smaller woman with a disbelieving stare. Emily rolled eyes, pushed away from their loose embrace. Caved when she realised that the blonde wasn't going to give up. 'Fine, I copped another serve this morning, from the stupid, nasty woman masquerading as my mother. Now can we please just get on with our day? I don't want to be thinking about my family any more.'

'Absolutely.' Naomi took Emily's hands in hers, kissed the knuckles gently, before dropping one hand and tugging the smaller woman in the direction of the platforms. 'C'mon then, the train's this way.'

'Are you going to tell me where we're going now?

'Nope. You'll find out soon enough. The train ride will be less than 15 minutes.'

'Only 15 minutes, that's disappointing. I was hoping we could get far, far away.'

'Oh, we will be far away. In a manner of speaking.'

'What? Stop being so cryptic, would you?'

'No. Actually, I won't.'


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I meant to do this last time, but I forgot. If you're not already, go and read **darthcaiter**'s **Per Ardua Ad Astra**. Unadulterated steampunk brilliance. Completely original and compelling.

This just kept getting longer and longer and longer and so in the end I stopped before I intended to. High five goes out to **lapiscat** who correctly guessed their destination.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 15**

When the train pulled up to the station Naomi jumped up, grabbed Emily's hand and tugged her to her feet. The smaller woman resisted, peering out the window to see what station they were at. 'Bath?'

'Mmm hmm. Come on then.'

Emily followed docilely for a couple of steps, and then stopped abruptly, using the motion to ensure the blonde turned to face her. 'You don't seriously mean..?'

'I do. It'll be fun, you'll see.'

Emily looked like she was about to protest, and then she relaxed and Naomi got her reward. The redhead smiled up at her, her look one of mixed warmth and amusement. Indulgent and passionate. Her stomach flipped and her heart pounded furiously at her ribcage and it was all she could do to stop herself proclaiming right then and there that she loved her. Naomi swallowed, sobered by the thought. She dropped Emily's hand. Pivoted, and made her way off the train.

As they alighted, stood on the platform, Emily bumped the taller woman with her hip. 'You know I wouldn't do this for anyone else, don't you?'

'I know.' They set off towards the station entrance, Naomi pausing just outside to orient herself. 'Come on, it's this way. We need to be at the Abbey by eleven.'

They walked in silence for several minutes, Naomi absorbed in a churning turmoil of thoughts. She almost jumped when Emily took her hand and squeezed it. 'Are you okay Naoms? You're very distant all of a sudden.'

'Hmmn? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. I'm just...' Totally freaking out. '...making sure we're going the right way.'

'Mmm hmm.' Sceptical. 'Well, judging by that big sign saying _Abbey this way_, I think we're fine.' A pause. 'Are you sure you're alright?'

'I said I'm fine, alright?' It came out harsher than she intended, and her heart shrivelled when she saw Emily's hurt, chastened look. 'Ems.' She pulled them to a stop, stepped around to face the smaller woman. 'I'm sorry. I just got stuck in my head for a bit. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Forgive me?'

The readhead studied her for a long moment. 'Alright. I forgive you.' And Naomi could see that she did, the warmth back in Emily's eyes, alongside a sheen of lingering concern. 'If there's something wrong, I just want to be able to help. I didn't mean to upset you.'

'I know. Thank you. I appreciate it.' But now really wasn't the time to expound upon what had caused her reaction. So she opted to sidestep the issue, wrapping the smaller woman in a tight, heartfelt hug. The blonde released her grip after a long moment, regained her hold on Emily's hand. 'Let's go. We're on a schedule here.'

They arrived at the Abbey courtyard with time to spare. Emily just rolled her eyes at Naomi's insistence that they hurry, and graciously agreed to wander and occupy herself while the taller woman raced around and finalised her arrangements. Just before eleven Naomi caught up with her, and they made their way to the designated gathering point. They insinuated themselves into the waiting group, laughing quietly to each other at the stereotypical presence of backpackers and elderly bus tourists.

Emily had just threaded her arms around Naomi's waist, stuffed her hands into the back pockets of the taller woman's jeans and snuggled her head into Naomi's neck, when one of the elderly tourists called out to her. 'Is that Emily or Katie?'

Emily stiffened, turned abruptly. But left one hand in position, merely fitted herself under Naomi's arm. She scanned the crowd quickly, and Naomi could feel her relax when she spotted the kindly looking woman smiling at them. 'Oh hi Mrs. P. It's Emily.'

'Of course it is dear, I just couldn't quite be sure from the back. I haven't seen you in an age.'

'No. I've been really busy with university, and I don't really come over to your side of town any more.'

'Very busy with a great many things I imagine. Are you going to introduce me to your ladyfriend?'

Naomi was so charmed by Emily's sudden blush and loss of composure that she forgot to be embarrassed at being addressed thus. She held out her free hand, cranked up her best charming smile. 'I'm Naomi. Nice to meet you.'

The woman shook her hand, an approving look on her face. 'Hello, Naomi dear. Are you Emily's girlfriend then?'

Naomi coughed in shock, thankful that Emily was now recovered and picked up the conversational ball. 'Yeah, she is.'

'That's lovely dear. Bath is such a wonderfully romantic place to come when you're young and in love. My Alfie brought me here many times. He still asks after you Emily dear. It would be lovely if you could come over for a visit some time soon.'

'I will Mrs. P. I miss sitting and having tea with him.'

'Well, come over then dear, any time, you know we're always around. Bring Naomi too, why don't you? Now, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it then. You don't want some old woman intruding on your special time together. Bye bye girls.' She waved at them, beamed a genial smile, before shuffling back to her companions.

'Bye Mrs. P.' Emily called after her. They watched as the gaggle of elderly women bent their heads together, began talking furiously amongst themselves and shooting glances at the pair of them.

'Well, that was... surprising.'

'I know. She used to be our neighbour ages ago. Used to babysit Katie and I sometimes. They're those kind of really lovely old people that you wish were your grandparents, you know?'

'Mmm hmm. So amazingly open-minded too. I'm impressed.'

'Yeah. One of her grandsons is gay, so that helps.'

'Ah.'

The tour guide called for attention, and Naomi couldn't help rolling her eyes at the woman's pretentious, over-plummy tone and melodramatic manner. 'Oh god.'

The blonde felt an elbow in her ribs. 'Shut up Naoms. You've roped us into this, now deal with with it.' Suppressed a chuckle at the redhead's indignant tone.

The first ten minutes were a struggle and she was almost tempted to grab Emily and escape. But the beauty of Bath, the lovingly preserved buildings, the wide streets and wonderful narrow lanes - it drew you in. And the guide, if you could overcome her wildly annoying mannerisms, really did know a plethora of interesting facts and details. They followed her around Bath like a flock of lost sheep. Through Queen's Square, along Gay Street. They were juvenile enough to giggle at that, earning a disapproving look from the formidable guide, who was grandly pointing out the house that Jane Austen had lived in briefly. Continued up and around the Circus, across to Royal Crescent. Even the guide's pompous orations could not detract from the magnificence that was Royal Crescent. They were lead back via the Assembly Rooms, through some of the older parts of Bath, and finally ended up back at the Abbey.

As the group splintered and dispersed Naomi checked her watched. 'Ah, perfect timing.' She smiled at the smaller woman, held out her arm in courtly invitation. 'If you would care to accompany me, we have a booking for lunch.'

Emily laughed lightly, threaded her arm through Naomi's. They strolled across the courtyard, and as they made their way past the cluster of elderly ladies waiting to board their bus they spotted Mrs. P. and waved. She waved back, smiled at them approvingly. 'So where are we eating?'

'Right here. I thought we'd continue the whole Austen experience and eat at the Pump Room.'

The smaller woman rolled her eyes, huffed loudly. 'You really have taken the theme and run with it. No wonder you didn't want me to look scruffy, coming in here.' As they entered the room they eyed the starched looking waitstaff and silver service.

'Mmm. Scruffy probably doesn't go down too well in here. The food is apparently meant to more than make up for the stuffiness, from what I've heard. I've never actually eaten here before.'

They were seated quickly and efficiently. The food proved to live up to its reputation, the waitstaff friendlier than their formal appearance. At the end of the meal they dared each other to taste the mineral spa water, after having watched a procession of people receiving small paper cups filled from the fountain, and laughing at the varied reactions. Naomi sipped at hers cautiously, finding the water hard and metallic, but not horribly unpleasant. She couldn't help laughing at Emily's expression, her whole face screwing up in disgust, obviously fighting with herself not to spit it straight back out.

'Urgh, that's seriously disgusting.'

'It's not that bad, really.' The blonde shrugged, grinned at Emily's incredulous look. 'Seriously, it's not. Have you ever been to Belgium? There's a place there called Spa, which incidentally is where the word comes from, but that's beside the point. The water out of the spring there is so metallic... no, it's so coppery, that it seriously tastes like you're drinking blood. It's vile.' She laughed at Emily's horrified look, poked her tongue out like she'd tasted something awful. 'Vampires could live on the stuff, it's revolting.' Naomi shuddered a little, in remembrance.

'Remind me never to go there.'

'No, you really should go. Have you ever been to Belgium, and Luxembourg? So beautiful. Just don't drink the water.' She grinned at her companion, then stood. 'I guess we'd better get moving. They're going to start with the afternoon tea service soon, and if I spot scones and cake I'm going to want to eat them, and then I'm going to explode.' She grinned again as Emily laughed.

As they wandered out of the Pump Room, Emily glanced up at the blonde, inquisitive. 'So, what do you have planned for us for the rest of the afternoon, babes?'

Naomi shrugged, a sheepish expression crossing her features. 'I hadn't really planned anything for this afternoon, nothing concrete. I wasn't sure how much you'd let me subject you to. We could always go back up to the Jane Austen Centre, if you're keen. I understand if you've had enough though. There's only one thing that I'd really like to do before we head off, and that's walk down Union Street. I always do if I come to Bath.'

'What's in Union Street?'

'Nothing, really. It's just... you've read Persuasion, yes?'

'Of course.'

'You remember the end, when Captain Wentworth leaves Anne the letter, and then he meets up with Anne and Charles later?'

'Yes.'

'That's Union Street, where he meets them.' She could feel her face heating, could only imagine the blush staining her cheeks. 'I just like to be there for a little while.'

Emily gazed at her for a long moment, an indecipherable expression in her deep brown eyes. At length she smiled; an intimate, tender expression. 'You really are so very beautiful, you know that?'

Naomi flushed harder, shook her head. Wordless.

Emily reached up, caressed the taller woman's cheek. Looked deep into Naomi's eyes. The blonde swallowed hard, felt her heat begin thudding furiously against her ribs. Had to bite her tongue to hold back the declaration that threatened to escape. Knew neither of them were quite ready yet. Naomi held the gaze as long as she could stand it, then looked away. Looked down. She felt Emily take her hand, tug gently. 'Come on then. Where is this Union Street?'

The blonde gestured down a nearby street, and they set off. Strolling silently. After a few minutes Naomi felt sufficiently composed to reinitiate conversation. She cleared her throat, swallowed once or twice. 'So what are you thinking then? Enough Jane Austen for one day?'

'Yeah, I think so. This morning was surprisingly lovely, but I don't think I could stomach any more.'

Naomi snorted. 'Honestly, I'm not sure I could either.'

'What about the Roman Baths? I've haven't been there since I was in middle school, and it's a bit different.'

'Errr... Actually I was thinking I'd bring Harry down next weekend to check them about. He's never been, and he's fascinated with ancient history.'

'Oh.' She watched as Emily's eye became unfocused, lost in thought. 'Hold on, hasn't it been four weeks already, shouldn't he be down this weekend?'

'He was due this weekend. I arranged a swap with Laura, so it'd be closer to my birthday.'

'Yeah, you did say it was this month, didn't you? So when is it exactly?'

'Wednesday week.'

'Right.' A speculative gleam appeared in Emily's eyes, a small smile on her lips.

'Ems please...' She injected a much pleading into her tone as she could muster, blinked at the redhead beseechingly. 'Please don't do anything, alright?'

The smaller woman laughed. 'What do you think I'm going to do exactly?'

'I don't know. But whatever you're thinking, just don't. Please.'

'Okay, okay. That's no fun at all though.'

'I just don't like making a fuss, alright?'

'Alright.'

* * *

The dawdled their way through the rest of the afternoon. Emily indulged Naomi in a few moments quiet reflection in Union Street, even restrained herself from taking the piss, although Naomi could see that she was sorely tempted. They wandered around the streets, idly investigating interesting looking shops and buildings. Naomi noted the location of a wonderful looking sweets shop, knowing that Harry would be in sugar heaven there the following weekend. Four o'clock saw them shopped out and over it. Naomi was about to suggest that they head for the station when she saw brown eyes light up. She followed the gaze, saw an ice cream parlour across the street. Laughed quietly, wordlessly changed direction and guided them across the road and into the store.

Emily ordered the most enormous ice cream sundae that Naomi had ever seen, and they settled in the window to share it. Sat companionably together, chatting, people watching. Occasionally feeding each other particularly delicious looking spoonfuls. The rest of the afternoon melted away with a lingering coffee, and it was past six by the time they finally made the train home.

They sat quietly together for the duration of the trip. Held hands. Basked in each other's company. As the train reached the outskirts of Bristol Naomi couldn't bear the thought of letting the smaller woman go.

She turned to face Emily, about to ask her if she wanted to do something that evening, when the redhead spoke. 'Do you fancy doing something else? I don't really want to say goodbye yet.'

Naomi grinned, pleased beyond words that Emily was feeling the same way and that she wasn't going to seem too clingy by asking. 'I was actually just going to suggest that.'

'Really?'

'Mmm hmm.' They smiled at each other happily, but as their gazes locked and held the smiles slowly faded. Naomi was stunned by the intensity, the connection between them almost tangible. The rest of the world faded into the meaningless peripheral, and all she could see, all she could sense, was Emily. There were oceans of feeling in her rich brown eyes, a current of thoughts and emotions that seemed achingly, wonderfully familiar.

They were finally jolted into awareness by the less than smooth arrival of the train at Bristol station. Blue eyes blinked rapidly, the blonde feeling dazed and slightly undone. She was vaguely aware of Emily shaking her head, apparently suffering from the same sense of dislocation. They managed to stumble off the train and out of the station, right onto a waiting bus.

'So what are we thinking then?' There was a strained, roughened edge to Emily's voice, a lingering hint of tension in her expression.

Naomi studied her for a moment. God, look at her. Things are getting too intense. We need to blow off some steam or something. 'What about some dancing? We've had a pretty low-key afternoon, done pretty much nothing but eat.' She smirked at the redhead. 'I could do with some exercise.'

'Oh, well that makes it sound appealing, doesn't it?' Naomi poked her tongue out, and Emily laughed. 'No it's a good idea. But there won't be anywhere decent open for ages.'

'We could go for a pint or two first, to pass the time. I don't know about you, but I'm not sure I could eat anything else.'

Emily winced, patted her belly in sympathy. Groaned softly. 'I know. That ice cream is still sitting in there, tormenting me.'

'I don't know where you put it all, honestly. I swear you ate the equivalent of fifty percent of your own bodyweight today.' Naomi smirked, reached out and poked the redhead's abdomen.

Emily swatted the hand away. 'Don't. Seriously. Anyway it's your fault, you kept buying me things to eat.'

'After a while it was kind of an experiment. I wanted to see if you'd eventually refuse.'

'And I didn't, did I?' The redhead groaned again. 'God, you must think I'm such a pig.'

'And I didn't help you to eat it all either, did I? Oh no.' Naomi shook her head, wide eyed and innocent. 'You're not a pig, you're adorable.' The sudden intake of breath and shy, endearing smile caused the blonde's stomach to flip. Jesus Campbell, trying to cool it off here. 'So... Where are we drinking?

* * *

Naomi found herself sitting in a rather sticky seat, at a dirty, sticky table in one of the most divey looking run-down pubs she'd ever seen. Emily was chatting animatedly to the loud, repulsive man behind the bar. She watched, intrigued, as he poured two pints and filled two shot glasses, waved off Emily's money.

'What was that about? And what is with this awful pub, babes?' The blonde couldn't even wait until Emily was seated before asking.

Emily rolled her eyes, smirking. Laid the tray of drinks on the table. 'That's Keith, Cook's uncle. This is his place.'

'Oh. Right.' A pause. 'Has he never heard of a cleaner?'

'Jesus, Naoms, stop being such a snotty bitch.' Exasperated. 'You'll turn into Katie if you keep that up.' A pause. 'You wouldn't think it to look at the place, but I've had a lot of good times here. Also, Keith often doesn't make me pay.' The redhead grinned, a cheeky sparkle in her brown eyes.

'Well, that is a distinct positive. As long as you don't catch salmonella or something.'

'Naomi!'

'Okay, sorry, I'll stop now.' She picked up one of the shot glasses, sniffed cautiously. 'Christ! What is that?'

Brown eyes widened, and Emily picked up her own glass to investigate. 'I'm not actually sure, I couldn't read the label. It was in Russian or something.' She sniffed, then coughed suddenly. 'Jesus, just the smell is making my eyes water. That's the one drawback to the drinks being free. You're never quite sure what you're getting.'

Naomi took a tentative sip. Pleasantly surprised. 'Oh, that's good. I think it's one of those herbal vodkas.'

They slowly worked their way through a couple of pints, and a few more shots of the vodka courtesy of Keith. After a couple of hours Naomi could feel fatigue setting in. She rubbed her eyes furiously, took several deep breaths. Inquisitive brown eyes observed her.

'Are you alright babes?

'Mmm. I just got really tired all of a sudden. One too many of those vodkas I think.'

'Oh. Do you... Is it time to go home then?' Naomi could hear the disappointment in Emily's tone, though she was obviously trying to disguise it.

'No, I don't want to go home. I really do want to go out.' A pause. 'I don't suppose you've got any of those happy pills on you?' She almost laughed at the look of absolute shock on the smaller woman's face.

'What? I mean... But after last time...'

'I know. But things between us are a bit different now. And I trust you to keep me safe.'

Emily stared at her. A shyly pleased look in her eyes, a breathless smile just touching her lips. She shot out of her chair abruptly. 'Wait here.'

Blue eyes tracked her motions as she leaned over the bar to speak quietly to Keith, and then disappeared into a back room a moment later. She returned to the table after a few minutes wearing a satisfied smile. 'Alright, shall we go then?'

'Ready when you are.'

Once they were settled into a cab Emily dug in her pocket, extracted a small plastic bag and quickly liberated two pills. Holding Naomi's gaze she placed one pill in her mouth and swallowed. She held the other up for a moment, then deliberately placed it on her own tongue. Naomi was about to protest when the smaller woman crooked her finger, gestured for her to come closer. She reached up, threaded her hands in blonde hair and brought their mouths together. Naomi sighed at the first brush of Emily's tongue against her own, getting lost in the kiss, almost forgetting to retrieve the pill. She broke away briefly, swallowed. Was tempted to go back for more, but spotted the driver watching them in the mirror. 'Bloody perv.'

Emily took them to the same club they'd gone to that first time, grinning happily when she noticed that the bouncer at the door was Ben. He waved them through, exchanging a quick greeting with the redhead. They were barely inside the door before Emily grabbed the taller woman's arm, dragged her out into the crowd. 'No drink?'

'Trust me, you won't need it.'

And of course Emily was right. The rush from the pill hit her soon after. She laughed, exultant. Surrendered herself to the music, the crowd, the pulsing lights. To Emily. They danced, always together, always touching somehow. Thirst finally drove them to the bar. They stood on the sidelines, watching the crowd and chugging water. Naomi elbowed the smaller woman, gestured with her bottle into the crowd. 'Is that your ex, the one who groped you when we were out with your mates?'

Emily peered into the seething mass of bodies. The blonde watched her, startled when a look of revulsion crossed her features. 'Oh, that's just not right.'

'What? What is it?'

'That is Ashley. And she's fucking dancing with Mandy. What are the odds of two of your exes hooking up, when you're there to see it?'

Naomi almost wrenched her neck trying to get a good look at the couple, intrigued to see this new piece of Emily's past. 'Oh. My. God. How the hell did you shag someone that tall?'

'I didn't, actually. We dated for a little while, but it never got very far.'

'Good. It's doing my head in, just the thought.'

Emily punched her arm, not gently. 'Shut it.'

Naomi rubbed her arm gingerly. 'Okay, okay. Jesus. It's funny how incestuous lesbians can be. I saw it happen so many times with friends in London.'

They watched them for a few more minutes, until the redhead shuddered, turned her head into Naomi's shoulder. 'Oh god, I can't watch. I recognise that look. Ash is about to take her into the bathrooms and fuck her. Oh, it's so wrong! I need to move, now.' Naomi let the smaller woman guide her back into the crowd. She kept an eye behind her though, chuckling when she saw the honey blonde take the brunette's hand, pulling her away past the bar. She didn't let the redhead know how right she was. When Emily wrapped her arms around her waist she let herself be absorbed back into the music, into the beautiful girl in her arms.

Naomi was waiting at the bar later, on a mission for more water, when she felt someone step up close beside her. Turning her head, she was startled to see Ashley, looking at her intently. 'That's the second time I've seen you with Ems now.'

Naomi stared at her, raised an eyebrow.

'I wondered, last time, what the fuck she thought she was doing with you. I mean, I know why you'd want to be with Ems, she's a spectacular fuck, a total spitfire in the sack. But I couldn't work out the appeal for her.' She paused, very deliberately eyeing Naomi up and down. 'Now that I'm closer, I can see where she's coming from.'

Naomi was gobsmacked, felt her jaw drop slightly in shock. 'Are you seriously..?' The blonde swallowed, blue eyes narrowed in contempt. 'You are a piece of work, that's for sure.'

'Settle down now. I was just...'

'You can just fuck off, that's what you can just do.'

Ashley huffed. 'Fine, don't get your knickers in a twist.' She turned, stalked away into the crowd.

Naomi felt another presence behind her, swivelled ready to give whoever it was a serve when she saw Emily, peering over her shoulder. Looking worried. 'What did she..?'

'Stupid cow was actually trying to hit on me, can you fucking believe it?'

'Well actually, yes I can. What did you say to her?' Naomi heard the slight break in her voice, noticed the tension in the set of the smaller woman's shoulders.

'I told her to fuck right off, Ems. And that she was a piece of work.' She breathed an internal sigh of relief when Emily visibly relaxed.

'Good.'

'You know babes, this ex of yours is starting to be a problem. That's the second time she's totally killed the mood now.'

'Mmm...'

'I think we need to investigate getting her taken care of. We need to put her out of our misery.' She kept a straight face as long as she could, but couldn't suppress a laugh at the redhead's expression as she tried to gauge how serious she was. 'It was a joke, yes.'

'Not a bad idea though.' The smaller woman finally grinned back.

A wave of crippling fatigue washed through the blonde suddenly. She staggered a little, before correcting herself. 'God. I think maybe the pill just wore off. I'm crushed all of a sudden. Need to get home.'

'Okay.' Emily grabbed her hand, let them out of the club. They waited by the doors as Ben hailed them a cab, Naomi almost tearful in her relief at sitting down. She snuggled her head into Emily's shoulder, sighing contentedly when the smaller woman readjusted until they were both comfortable, starting stroking her hair. She must have dozed off because all of a sudden they were at her flat, and Emily was shaking her gently. 'Babes, time to go inside.'

Naomi didn't stop to think, didn't care about the consequences right now. 'Will you stay, tonight? I need to sleep, but I don't want to let you go.'

She watched Emily debate with herself for a second, before conceding. 'I'll stay.' The blonde stumbled out of the cab while Emily paid, grateful when the smaller woman emerged from the car and wrapped an arm around her waist. 'Let's go.' When they got to the door Naomi dug in her pocket, handed the keys over. Didn't think her fine motor skills were up to the challenge of the lock.

Naomi guided them through the darkened flat, flipped the bedroom light on, sat carefully down on the armchair to remove her shoes. Knew that once she hit the bed she'd be out. 'There's pyjamas in the top drawer there, grab something if you want. I don't want to sleep in my clothes again.' She heard Emily open the drawer as she fumbled with the buttons on her jeans, heard the smaller woman disappear into the bathroom. She stripped off, threw a tshirt over her head, and had just managed to wrestle a pair of boxer shorts on when Emily entered the room again. She couldn't help staring. The redhead was just so adorable in the over-sized shirt, shorts that hung down to her knees.

Naomi collapsed onto the bed suddenly, her legs unwilling to support her any longer. She held her arms out in invitation, smiled when Emily nodded. The redhead turned out the light, then climbed into the bed, fitting herself into the taller woman's embrace. Naomi let the peace and contentment wash over her like a warm blanket. Then she knew nothing more.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I just want to mention and thank a few of the lovely people who have given me wonderful reviews. **my-other-ride-is-your-mum** is my most dedicated and gushy reviewer, and also an awesome author. You rock dude. **warriormari** for delurking with such an insightful review. My regulars, **IxHeartxGlee**, **pitterpat87**, my Twitter buddies **TheDarkSlayer** and** vangoghgurrl**, **MoaningMyrtle123**, **lumagoo1015** - you guys make me smile each time. I know there are lots more of you but I need to stop. I'm being very impatiently waited on right now, so I promise I'll mention you next time if I forgot. Just one more. To **soup**, whoever you are - thanks for the comments, I really appreciate the sentiment =)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Alright, here we go kids. Think of this as the end of the last chapter, it's where I wanted it to get to. Hold on to your hats.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 16**

Thirst. It was all she could think about, all she'd dreamed about for the last few hours. Naomi threw off the covers, shrugged away the arms that were loosely holding her. Heedless. She staggered into the kitchen, drank glass after glass of water, until finally the thirst released her from its grip and lucidity returned. Oh fuck. The blonde slammed the glass down onto the counter, raced back into the bedroom to see if she'd disturbed the other occupant of the bed.

Emily was sleeping soundly. Her red hair splayed out all over the pillow, Naomi's own recently vacated pillow clutched in her arms, pressed against her cheek. The blonde was torn. One part of her brain was saying Awww, look at that, she's so cute. The other was growling Fuck, there goes any hope of going back to bad, damn pillow thief. She glanced blearily at the clock, surprised to see that it was already half ten. Jesus. No more sleep for me.

Naomi made some coffee, slouched against the kitchen counter whilst forcing it down. She ran through a mental checklist, surprised that she didn't actually feel too bad at all. Her brain was decidedly sluggish though, and that twitchy feeling was back. Answers that question, must be the pills. She peeked into the fridge, the cupboards. Dismayed at the incredible lack of breakfast-worthy items. Okay, need to do something about that. Can kill two birds with one stone.

The blonde snuck back into the bedroom, liberated her trainers out of the closet, grabbed a set of workout clothes from the chest of drawers. She left a note next to the coffee, shoved some cash into her pocket. Quietly closed the door behind her. She eased into the run, consciously loosening her muscles, clearing her mind. She covered five miles in short order, stopping on the way back to pick up a selection of pastries and some fruit. As she rounded the corner close to the flat she couldn't help a grin breaking out over her face. It was a beautiful day. She felt fantastic after the run, her head was clear and her body thrumming pleasantly from the exercise. She had a bag of goodies, and an adorable redhead waiting for her, to share it with. Life was good. Better than good. Life was pretty fucking awesome.

She hummed quietly to herself as she eased open the front door, not wanting to disturb Emily in case she was still sleeping. The smell of fresh coffee and the music drifting from the speakers alerted her that the redhead was indeed up, although not currently present in the living room. 'I'm back. Where are you Ems?'

'In the bathroom. Do you mind if I borrow your toothbrush?'

'Go for it.' Naomi grabbed a plate and a bowl from the kitchen, quickly laid out the pastries and semi-artfully arranged the fruit. She prepared their coffees and brought everything out to the table. When she heard the bathroom door she bolted. Grabbed Emily as she cleared the door, placed a quick kiss on the smaller woman's lips. 'Morning, gotta go.' As she shut the bathroom door she heard Emily laughing.

'Morning to you too.'

Naomi emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later to be greeted by the sight of an appealingly sleep-rumpled and sexy-looking Emily sitting on the table, strawberry in one hand, coffee in the other. One eyebrow raised, she quirked a smile. 'None of the chairs to your satisfaction this morning?'

'Apparently not.'

As she closed the distance between them Naomi watched Emily's eyes, felt her intent gaze moving slowly up and down her body almost like a palpable caress. The blonde cleared her throat, tried not to flush. 'Did you sleep alright?'

'Mmm hmm. Right up until I woke up alone.'

Naomi winced, almost choking on the sip of coffee she'd just taken. 'Urk. Sorry about that, I just needed...'

'I read the note.'

'Right. Of course you did.' Naomi grabbed a small bunch of grapes. Set her cup down on the table, then stepped back.

'Do you feel better now?' Emily held her gaze, took a bite out of the strawberry in her hand. Licked her lips.

Naomi felt her own tongue involuntarily copy the motion. She tore her eyes away from the smaller woman. Fiddled with the grapes in her hand. 'I do actually, much better. It's a lovely day out there, we should..'

'Naomi.'

'Hmmn?'

'Stop lurking over there.' She crooked a finger, gestured for the blonde to come closer. The same invitation she had issued in the cab the previous evening.

Naomi swallowed, hard. Shook her head vehemently. 'No, you really don't want me any closer. Been running, remember. I stink right now and...'

'Naoms. Shut the fuck up. I don't care how you smell, I just need you to come here and kiss me.'

She could literally feel the indecision in her legs, as competing urges battled between moving her forward or backward. Her rational brain won out eventually, and the blonde took a step back. Shook her head again.

'Fuck's sake.' Emily pushed herself off the table, landing lightly. Stalked towards the taller woman. Naomi stepped back again, a reaction to the fiercely intent look in brown eyes. Emily was upon her within seconds. Pushed her one further step, until Naomi's back hit the nearby wall. One small hand cupped her jaw, the other bunched in the shirt at her waist. Then she brought their mouths together. It was hard and fast and furious and curiously desperate. An escalating series of kisses, almost dizzying in their intensity.

Naomi threw the grapes in the general direction of the table, wrapped her hands around the smaller woman's waist. Pulled her in tighter, until their hips were flush.

'I can't stand it. I can't.' Emily's voice was rough, raw with barely restrained passion.

Her own senses now in hyperdrive, Naomi could feel the tension in Emily's frame. Her body fairly vibrating. 'It's okay. It's okay.' She wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure.

'Jesus.' After a long moment Emily wrenched her mouth away, stared urgently into Naomi's eyes. 'I've tried, I've really fucking tried. But you are so fucking sexy, and you've barely got anything on, and your legs, and... I can't... I fucking can't... I need you, Naomi. I fucking need you. Please.'

Naomi closed the door on her doubts. Flung away her indecision. There was no way that she could deny this any longer. It suddenly seemed preposterous, that she'd even tried. Emily was staring at her, looking right into her, like there was no one else, nothing else that mattered in the world.

Emily gasped as the blonde quickly switched their positions. Ducking her head she kissed the smaller woman hard, her tongue stroked deep into Emily's mouth. No teasing. Just deep, honest passion. Emily moaned, a low rumble that Naomi felt more than heard. Small hands wrapped themselves in blonde hair, using the leverage to seal their mouths together impossibly tighter.

Reaching down, Naomi guided Emily to wrap one leg around her hip. Getting a firm grip on Emily's bum, she hoisted suddenly and lifted the smaller woman right off the ground.

'What..?'

'I told you I stink. I need a fucking shower. You're just going to have to come with me.'

'Fuck yes.' Emily locked her ankles behind the taller woman's back as Naomi braced, then shifted away from the wall. She bounced slightly, to settle her load, then walked purposefully to the bathroom. She pushed the door open with her foot, hit the light switch with her elbow. Set the redhead down carefully next to the shower. She didn't allow herself to think, to question. Merely grabbed the hem of Emily's shirt and pulled it over her head, the smaller woman obligingly lifting her arms. Her breath caught in her throat, the shirt falling out of suddenly boneless hands. Eyes drawn to Emily's piercing.

The redhead took advantage of her momentary distraction and lifted her shirt, pulling it up and over her face. Naomi tugged it free, dropped it. Cursing her trainers she bent to unlace them, fumbling when Emily took advantage of her position to unclasp her bra, ran her hands up and down Naomi's spine. Stroked delicately across her lower back. 'You have a tattoo as well, you never told me.'

'You never asked.' Finally freeing herself of the trainers and socks, she let the bra drop to the ground before straightening. The look on Emily's face, shy wonder mixed with barely restrained lust, completely undid her. She closed the gap between them, pushed Emily's shorts past her hips, down her thighs. While the smaller woman kicked them off she swiftly removed her own shorts and knickers, reached into the shower to turn it on. She sensed Emily behind her before she felt her touch. Curious fingers traced her tattoo.

'It's beautiful. You're beautiful.' The fingers left her lower back. Emily ran her hands lightly over Naomi's skin. It was sensual, but not yet sexual, as if she were familiarising herself with the contours of the taller woman's body. Naomi's hands fairly itched to do the same, but she forced herself to focus until the water was running at the right temperature.

Finally satisfied, Naomi stepped into the spray. She turned, held her hand out in invitation. Emily grasped the offered hand, allowed herself to be tugged into the shower, into Naomi's waiting arms. They both sighed when skin finally met skin. Naomi let her hands free to explore, brought their mouths together once again. It was almost frantic, tongues and teeth and lips and warm, wet heat. The blonde knew she had to move quickly. She wanted to fully immerse herself in Emily, knew she wouldn't be able to focus for long under the intensity of Emily's deliberate caresses. She grabbed the shower gel, squirted some into her palm. Rubbed her hands together briefly, to lather them up. Then purposefully washed the body in front of her. She didn't linger, but she did utilise the opportunity to run her hands over every part of Emily's body. By the time she was done the redhead was breathing hard and fast, her eyes almost black. 'Quickly, rinse off.'

Emily nodded, and while she rinsed Naomi swiftly washed herself. She joined the smaller woman under the spray to rinse, both of them working urgently to rid themselves of the last of the soap. Naomi wrenched the taps closed, wrapped her arms around the redhead and guided her out of the shower. Reaching out a long arm she snagged a towel off the rail, handed it to Emily. Grabbed another for herself. 'It'll be quicker this way.'

Emily was still trying to dry off her hair when Naomi threw her towel on the floor. 'Enough.' The smaller woman froze momentarily, then looked up. Naomi could only imagine the look on her face, because brown eyes widened, and then the towel was flung away, and Emily fairly bolted at her. They collided with enough force to bruise. 'Not here. Bedroom. I want you under me right now.' She registered vague amusement at Emily's shocked look, but there was no time or energy to be spared for laughing. When the smaller woman didn't move quickly enough she simply picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Laid her down on the bed.

Naomi spared a moment, one golden lingering moment, to simply look at the woman before her. She ran her eyes lovingly over and around her wonderful body, her perfect curves. Noted the presence of a second tattoo, on Emily's right hip. Then she saw the pleading, the urgency in brown eyes.

Their bodies fit together perfectly. Naomi slipped one of her legs between Emily's, rested on her left elbow. She kissed the smaller woman with furious passion, allowing her free hand to roam at will over the body below her. She explored the curve of Emily's jaw, the delicate curl of her ear. The slope of her neck and shoulder, the swell of her breast. The ring in her hardened nipple. The delicious curve along her abdomen and hip. The length of her leg. The silky smoothness of her inner thigh. The slick heat of her centre. She didn't mean to linger there yet, but it felt so very good, so very right. So like coming home. And Emily was whimpering into her mouth, high-pitched, demanding. So she conceded. She used her fingertips to explore, relishing the slick wetness, the texture. Gently pushed one finger inside.

Emily tore her mouth free, cried out. 'Naomi, fuck. Oh god.'

The blonde shifted then, moved slightly down and across, so that her head was now level with Emily's very enticing breasts. She lowered her head and swiped her tongue, very gently, across a hardened nipple. Wanting to just experience the taste of her first. Emily hissed, arched her back suddenly, and Naomi's finger slid deeper inside. They both moaned, then, and the blonde stopped holding back. She drew the nipple into her mouth, sucked forcefully. Removed her finger, brought her fingertips up until they found Emily's clit. She wasn't tentative, rather gently insistent. Finding her way, finding the redhead's rhythm. Once Emily's hips began thrusting, she increased the pressure, kept the pace and the motion consistent for the time being.

Naomi braced with her free arm, kissed her way up the column of Emily's throat until she reached her lips. Small hands clasped her face, holding their mouths together. Naomi couldn't hold back a moan as Emily plunged her tongue into the blonde's mouth, forcefully claiming her. She swirled her fingers a little faster, a little harder, and Emily broke the kiss, threw her head back. 'Jesus, fuck, yes.' Breathless.

Naomi pushed up a little, wanting to see the redhead in all her glory. A light sheen of sweat made her skin glow, her muscles tensing and relaxing with each motion. Naomi would have wept at the beauty of it all, if she didn't have one very urgent wish of her own to fulfil. She wanted to have that piercing in her mouth. Without any further preamble she brought her mouth down, used her tongue to investigate. At the first touch Emily's pace increased, her breathing coming in ragged gasps. The blonde ran her tongue over, around, under. It was fascinating, sensual, so very sexy. She felt Emily hands grasp her back, nails digging in each time she manipulated the ring with her tongue. It was intoxicating, knowing she was having this effect on Emily. She indulged herself for a few more moments, revelling in every sensual delight.

Emily was close now, she could feel it, could sense it. She increased the pace of her fingers. Gave the nipple one last lingering kiss, before taking the ring between her teeth. She tugged, gently, firmly. Inexorably. Emily's body arched, her back curved in unbearable tension. Naomi swirled her fingers harder, faster. Once, twice.

It was the most exquisite, the most moving thing Naomi had ever been blessed to witness. Emily's whole body shuddered. She cried out, a wordless appeal, an exultation. Then she sank back onto the bed.

Naomi didn't let her relax. She shifted quickly, entered her with two fingers. The blonde almost groaned at the sensation, the feel of being inside Emily. Brown eyes snapped open, stared at her. Stared into her. Naomi kissed her then, deep and hard and filled with all the wonder and the passion that she felt for this amazing woman. She curled her fingers slightly, moved them gently in and out. Used her weight to massage her palm against Emily's clit. Shudders wracked the smaller woman's body, again and again and again. Naomi could feel the contractions around her fingers, gradually growing further apart and weakening. Eventually they ceased, the redhead stilled. Naomi gently withdrew, quickly rolled onto her back and snuggled Emily against her side, wrapped in long arms.

She wasn't sure how long they lay there. It didn't matter. They were warm and together and it was beautiful beyond measure. They drifted back to sleep in all that peace.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed and followed and added this story to their favourites. I'm glad that people are enjoying the story and getting something out of it. It's been a really interesting process, writing this story, developing the plot. Discovering that I really fucking love writing, and that I have a heap of ideas in my head. It's given me a lot of joy lately. So thank you, to each and every one of you, for being a part of that.

Sorry that it's been a while since my last chapter, it's been a busy week. Appointments and a wedding and a trip to the country. So this is a short one, and hopefully I'll get a longer one going soon. Almost time for Harry's next visit, I know many of you are looking forward to that.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 17**

The sensation of being lightly tickled woke her. Barely cognisant, she grunted in mild displeasure. Rolled onto her belly, away from the maddening sensation of fingertips gently caressing her breasts and abdomen. A deep, throaty chuckle roused her further into consciousness, along with a small hand stroking her back, along the curve of her hip. Naomi smiled then, in recollection, a wave of sleepy satisfaction causing her to stretch. Made her want to purr like a kitten under Emily's touch.

The fingertips shifted, began tracing the pattern etched onto the blonde's lower back. 'This is Egyptian, yeah?'

'Mmm hmm. It's Ma'at, goddess of justice.'

'Justice?'

'Yeah. She was the one who weighed the hearts of the dead, against the feather of truth and justice. That's the feather, on her headdress.'

'Oh right.' The redhead continued to lightly stroke her lower back, then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the design. 'It's beautiful. She's beautiful.' A pause. 'You're beautiful.' Naomi felt the red hair tickling the skin on her back as Emily continued kissing, working her way up the taller woman's spine.

Naomi waited until the redhead reached the back of her neck before rolling over, using the momentum to push Emily onto her back. 'I'm pretty sure I remember seeing another one on you actually, but I was a bit distracted.' She raised an eyebrow, smiling when Emily giggled. 'Let me have a good look now.' Emily nodded, and Naomi sat up, drawing her gaze slowly, achingly slowly, along the gorgeous body below her. The tattoo was a word, but the script was so elaborate that she couldn't quite make sense of it from her current angle. The blonde shifted, straddling Emily's thighs so she could take a closer look. 'Does it actually say Fitch?' Bemused.

'Mmm hmm. It's an ambigram. It reads the same upside down as well.'

'Really? Huh.' She swung herself around so that her knees were next to Emily's shoulder, leaned forward to look closer. 'Heh, look at that. So it does. I've never seen anything like that before, it's very... oh.' The redhead had leaned up, was now kissing her way intently along Naomi's side, very deliberately making her way up Naomi's body. 'Oh.' Naomi inhaled abruptly, her muscles tensing in expectation. Mixed with a healthy shot of apprehension.

'You know, that's the second time you've managed to overwhelm me.' Small hands pushed at Naomi's shoulders, settled her back on the bed. 'You played me like a damn instrument.' Emily smirked, brown eyes twinkling. 'Not that I'm complaining. God, far from it. But I think it's about time I got to have a turn.' The taller woman swallowed convulsively. The intently focused look in Emily's brown eyes and her purposeful caresses triggering a warm flush low in her belly. A blossom of anxiety in her mind.

The mood was broken abruptly by Emily's stomach emitting a rather large and unhappy rumble. They stared at each other, momentarily shocked, and then dissolved into helpless laughter when an answering gurgle came from Naomi's abdomen.

'Right then. I think we're being told. It might be time to postpone this... discussion, and have another go at breakfast.' Feeling slightly relieved, Naomi glanced over at the clock, her mouth hanging open in shock when she spotted the time. 'Fuck me, it's bloody half four! No wonder we're starving.'

Emily opened her mouth, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. Shook her head slightly, then smirked. 'No wonder, yeah.'

Digging around in the drawer, she managed to find more shorts and tshirts for them. 'I don't want to deal with the bathroom right now. Just put these on.' Emily laughed and obliged, then trailed the blonde out into the living room. Naomi nabbed a danish off the plate, ducked into the kitchen to fetch juice and some glasses. When she came back Emily was still standing, practically attacking the fruit bowl. 'You can sit down you know. I'm beginning to think you've got something against my chairs.' She poured them each some juice, then sat, snagging a handful of strawberries and another danish.

'I was waiting for you.' Grabbed a croissant and fruit for herself, settled comfortably onto the taller woman's lap.

'I see.'

As the hunger pangs lessened they lost their focus on the food. Emily picked up a handful of grapes, began feeding them to the taller woman. Interspersing the grapes with kisses. Naomi selected a small strawberry, held it in between her teeth. Dared the redhead to claim half of it. Each time Emily moved closer she ducked her head sideways, backwards, until finally small hands wrapped in blonde hair and held her still. Neatly bit the berry in half. She chewed and swallowed quickly, without loosening her hold, then brought their lips together again. They took their time, the kisses leisurely and delightful. Tongues tangling gently, playfully. Naomi savoured the taste of the fruit, the pastries, the citrus tang of the juice. The unique taste of Emily.

The muffled ringing of Emily's phone distracted them, roused them from their pleasant involvement in each other. The redhead paused for a moment, then shrugged. Resumed her exploration of Naomi's jaw, and ear. She sighed contentedly when the ringing ceased. Only to curse when it recommenced thirty seconds later. 'Fuck. That must be Katie. I'd better get it, she won't stop until I pick up.' She placed one final apologetic kiss on the taller woman's lips, then clambered off her lap. Disappeared into the bedroom.

Naomi stretched, and stood. Began collecting cups and glasses, carrying the remains of their very belated breakfast into the kitchen. She kept one ear out for the redhead, noting the rising levels of frustration and irritation in Emily's tone.

'Alright fine, I'll be there.' The smaller woman strode back into the living room, paced angrily.

'I don't fucking know. I'll be there as soon as I can.'

'Fuck you, Katie.' Emily ended the call. Threw the phone onto the settee, growling. 'Fuck! I have to go.'

'Problem?'

'No. Yes.' Exasperated. 'I forgot that I'd promised mum I'd be there for the family dinner tonight. Katie won't let me beg off.'

'Ah.' Naomi snagged the smaller woman as she paced past, wrapped her in a tight hug. 'That sounds like it might be unpleasant.'

Emily snuggled her head into the blonde's neck, pressed a kiss against Naomi's skin. 'Mmm hmm. It's probably going to be fucking awful.' Another kiss. 'I wish I could just stay here with you.'

'Me too.' Tightened her hold briefly, before stepping away. 'Do you want me to call you a cab while you get dressed?'

* * *

Hurrying between classes the next day, Naomi was wrenched to a sudden halt by the glimpse of a familiar flash of red. She debated, briefly, with herself about skipping class. Shrugged, and took off after the redhead. She hadn't had more than a cursory text from Emily since she'd left the flat the previous evening, and Naomi couldn't suppress her concern for the younger woman. Rounding a corner she nearly slammed into the petite form standing in her way, barely managed to correct her course and skid to a stop.

'Watch where you're going you great fucking... Oh well that's just fucking wonderful. Can't you leave well enough alone, Campbell?'

'Katie, what are you doing here?'

'Looking for my stupid little shit of a sister, what the fuck do you think I'm doing? I'm sure as fuck not here to talk to a great twat like you, so fuck off.'

'Look Katie...'

'No I won't look, bitch. I told you to leave me and my sister alone, and you didn't. And I fucking put up with it, let you have your little fun with her. Well I've had enough now. She's barely spending any time at home, I've hardly seen her. And now she's trying to skip out of family time.' The smaller woman glared, eyes flashing in abject fury. 'I'm not going to just roll over and let you take her away from me.' Katie reached out, pushed hard against the blonde's shoulder, trying to get her off balance. 'She's mine!'

Naomi rocked back on her heels, caught herself. Bunched her fists, forcing her arms to stay by her sides. 'Well fuck you very much Katie Fitch. I'm not your fucking enemy, alright?' The blonde took a deep breath, held up her hand. Dared Katie to keep quiet with her glare. 'I've no intention of taking Emily away from you, okay? I want you to listen to me, actually hear what I'm saying.'

The redhead rolled her eyes, arms crossed. Defensive. 'Well fucking talk then.'

'I don't want to take Emily away from you. I swear. I have no family, apart from Harrison. None. I know what it's like, I know how shitty it is to lose the family you have. I certainly don't want to cause that to happen, for her. I absolutely want her to continue to have important relationships with all of you. There's room enough for me too.' A pause. 'She's got a pretty big heart.'

Katie rolled her eyes again, but remained silent.

'I think it's bollocks, this disapproval that you have. Wanting her to find a suitable girlfriend. I don't think that you'd ever find anyone suitable, Katie, because you're scared. Scared that she'll slip even further away from you. But it's your attitude that pushing her away, not any of the women she's been with. And definitely not me.'

Brown eyes flared, incandescent with fury. 'Who the fuck...'

'Stop. Just stop and listen to me.' She paused, gathered herself. Knew she'd have to reveal a bit about herself, to even have a chance of convincing Katie. 'My mum died, when I just turned 18. My dad fucked off before I was born, my mother didn't have any siblings, and her parents, my grandparents, died young. It had just been me and her. When I was 17, she got really sick. They couldn't work out what was wrong with her, and when they finally did, it was far too late. The tumour had grown, metastasised into her liver, spinal column. Bones. So I dropped out of college, and I spent every last second with her. Because she was all I had. And when she finally died...' Her voice broke. Even all these years later, it still hurt. 'When she died, I was totally alone. I had no-one. Not a fucking person in the world who cared about me. So believe me when I say I will fight tooth and nail to make sure that never happens to anyone else again, not if I can have something to do with it.'

Naomi could see the softening in Katie's expression, see the conflict. She wanted to still be mad, but she'd been swayed by the blonde's story. 'Look Katie, I know that people are going to have a problem with our relationship. Hell, I had a huge problem with it. I told myself it was a bad idea. Even tried to break it off once – well, not really break it off, we weren't together then. But there's something between us. Something real. We... fit together, in some essential way.' She paused. 'I'm not going to give that up. I understand, that you're concerned. But the one thing you don't need to be worried about is me coming between Emily and you guys. We'll have enough obstacles thrown in our path. Please... please don't be one of them.' Daring, she reached out, placed her hand on the smaller woman's arm. Looked right into brown eyes, hoping she could convey the truth of her declaration. The sincerity of her plea.

Katie met her gaze for a moment, then blinked. Shook off her hand. 'Alright, you've made your point.' Her voice was a little hoarse, the slight lisp more pronounced. She looked down. 'I've had... some shit happen, lately. And I've been taking it out on everyone. Ems, specially. And I shouldn't.' Lifted her head to meet the blonde's eyes, expression resolute. 'If you do take her away... or hurt her... I will find you, and I will fuck you up, Campbell.'

'If I do either of those things, I'll let you.'

They held each other's gaze, in silent communion, for a long moment. Katie broke away, shook her head. 'I need to go and find my sister.'

'Yes. Talk to her.'

The redhead turned, began walking away.

'Katie, wait.' Naomi went after her, wrapped her arms around the smaller woman when she turned. Ignored her resistance. 'If you need anything Katie, I'm here for you too.' She could feel the tension radiating off the small form in her arms, feared she'd made a huge mistake when she felt a sudden wrench. But Katie merely freed her own arms, circled Naomi's waist briefly.

'Thanks. Now fuck off Campbell.' Pushed away and left, not meeting the blonde's eyes.

* * *

Naomi was unexpectedly met after her last class by another fierce redhead. Emily stared at her for a long moment, eyes brimming, then she threw her arms around Naomi's neck and held on as if her life depended on it. The taller woman guided them out of the flow of people exiting the lecture theatre, settled them into an accommodating niche in the corridor. Held the shaking woman in her arms, stroking her back, her red hair. Soothing.

Eventually Emily loosened her hold, relaxed enough to look up at the taller woman. Naomi was surprised that the look in brown eyes was one of gratitude. 'What did you say to her?'

'To Katie?'

'Mmm hmm.'

'Oh, well... I just...' A breath. 'I reassured her, that I wasn't trying to come between you and your family. I take it she found you.'

'Yeah. I expected her to start screaming at me, and do you know what she did? She fucking apologised, completely unprompted. I nearly died. I can't remember the last time Katie apologised for anything. Or told me she loved me.'

A warm glow of pleased satisfaction flowed through the blonde, a delighted smile tugging at her lips. 'I'm so glad.'

'I couldn't believe it. You. Are. Incredible.' Brown eyes stared up into blue, a look of such utter adoration on the redhead's face that Naomi felt her stomach flip, her heart pound. Had to clench her jaw to stem the flow of words that threatened to escape, to stop herself from telling Emily that Katie wasn't the only one that loved her.

'Well, as much as I'd like to claim all the credit I really think that some is due to Katie as well. She was... scared. She just needed to hear that everything was going to be okay, I think.'

Emily shook her head. Squeezed the blonde one more time. Reached up and kissed her briefly. 'I have to go. I'm meeting Katie, we're going to have dinner, just the two of us.'

'That sounds like a great idea. I'm really happy for you, Ems.' And she was. Blue eyes watched the petite form as she hurried along the corridor, enjoying the happy swagger, the determined set of Emily's shoulders. Katie had been won over – maybe Jenna wouldn't be so bad after all.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'll admit, I have a little bit of love for Bath, if you hadn't already guessed. If you ever get there, do the ghost walk. So worth it, trust me.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 18**

Blue eyes stared, unseeing, out of the window. The swiftly passing scenery did not register in Naomi's mind, her thoughts were centred on a certain pair of petite redheads who had been monopolising her time for the past few days.

After their showdown, and Emily and Katie's reconciliation, the twins had been well nigh inseparable. Katie was throwing herself into the relationship with such abandon that Naomi was feeling the tentative flutters of doubt and apprehension. And she hated herself for it, hated that she couldn't help the sneaking suspicion that this was just another ploy of Katie's, to come physically between them. Play chaperone.

Such a change had been wrought, in both of them. It was truly a delight to see. Katie was subtly losing her razor-sharp, defensive edge and relaxing, having a laugh. You couldn't help noticing that she was completely gorgeous, when she smiled, laughed with her twin. Allowed herself to be happy. And Emily. Emily had always captivated the blonde, right from the start. But now she was blinding. Seeing the joy in her made Naomi's heart ache.

It also made her jealous, made her crave that connection that she never had. Of a sibling. Of a family member. Of someone who just got her. She had thought she had been building that kind of relationship with Emily. But the past few days had merely served to illustrate the discrepancy. The blonde knew it probably wasn't a fair comparison. Katie had, quite literally, shared Emily's life right from the womb. It wasn't fair. But it still stung.

She couldn't separate her thoughts from her emotions, her emotions from her petty jealousies and fears. It was all one big swirling irrational mess, and her head ached trying to make sense of it. As the train pulled into London Naomi resolved to stop thinking about it, try to focus on Harry and hope that the tangle in her head sorted itself out.

* * *

The door was flung open seconds after she rang the doorbell, and Harry's beaming face appeared, instantly brightening her mood.

'Nai Nai!' He jumped at her, and she wrapped him in her arms, squeezing hard.

'Mr. Potter.' She held him close for as long as he would tolerate, then released him to arms length. 'I swear you've grown an inch since I saw you last month.'

'Well, mum keeps saying I'm eating _even more_ than usual, so maybe I have.' He grinned, proud. Straightened his shoulders, puffed out his chest.

'Even more than usual?' The blonde groaned, mock exasperation. 'I'm going to have to take out a loan to feed you, at this rate.'

Green eyes rolled, and Harrison smirked. Naomi blinked, momentarily shocked to see her own expression reflected on his face. 'Come on.' He clasped her hand, tugged her over the threshold. 'My bag's all ready.'

'Good. Do you have your coat, or something warm? We're going to be out late tonight.'

'Really?' He looked up at her, wistfully inquisitive. 'Where are we going?'

Naomi laughed, ruffled his hair. 'You don't need to try so hard. I thought we might go down to Bath. Satisfy your curiosity for ancient history. There are a couple of different historically significant places we can check out.' She paused, tried to look mysterious. 'And then there's the ghost tour.' Grinned when his eyes lit up.

'Ghost tour? Wicked!' He bounced up and down excitedly, then bolted for his room. 'I'm going to get a coat.'

She chuckled to herself as she watched him dash away. Walked down the hall to the kitchen. 'Laura?'

'In here.' The brunette was in the adjoining living room, carefully ironing a shirt. Other items of clothing were strewn around the room.

'Er, hi?' Naomi looked around, surprised that the usually fastidious woman was creating such a mess.

'Hi.' Laura followed Naomi's gaze around the room, sighed. 'I know. I'm trying to decide what to wear.' A pause. 'I have a date this evening.'

'Oh. That's... wonderful, Laur. I'm really pleased for you.'

'You don't need to sound so patronising Naomi.'

'I didn't... Sorry. I didn't mean to sound patronising. I am actually really happy for you.' Blue eyes searched the scattered garments. 'I always thought you looked really nice in that skirt.' She gestured once, twice. 'And that top matches nicely. That's... a new one.'

'Mmm...' Laura made a non-committal noise, leaned over and unplugged the iron. Gave her full attention to the blonde standing uncomfortably in the doorway. 'So... what's the latest with this Emily that you've been seeing. Harry's spoken of little else all month.'

'Really?'

'Really. I think it might be love.'

The blonde coughed suddenly, tried to contain her shock. 'W... what?'

Laura gazed at her sharply. Searching. 'It's not just Harrison then.'

'Jesus, Laur. What...'

'Naomi please. We've known each other a long time. I can read you like a book.' The brunette paused, took a deep breath. 'Please just be careful. With Harry.'

'Of course I will. What do you think I am?' Indignant.

'Well I don't know any more, do I? Wasn't that the issue?'

They stared at each other, old hurts and arguments flashing suddenly to the surface. The mounting tension was diverted when a small dark head appeared around the doorframe. 'I'm ready Nai.' Small voice.

'That's great Harry.' Naomi composed herself, smiled down at the boy. 'Give me your bag, then.' He handed it over, and she gestured with her head towards the other woman. 'Go and say goodbye now.'

She watched as Harry hugged his mother, watched as they said their goodbyes. When the brunette straightened again Naomi caught her eye. 'Laura, I don't want to...'

'I know. I don't either.' Laura smiled, wide. Obviously forced. 'You two head off now. Don't you have a train to catch?'

'We do actually, yes.' Naomi took a breath, released it slowly. 'Well, we'll see you...'

'Same time on Sunday, I know.'

'Alright.'

Harrison was subdued, did not evince any of his usual excitement at the prospect of the train trip. The blonde cursed herself for letting the situation with Laura escalate, wished that they could stop with the sniping and the not-so-passive aggression. She worked at gently drawing the boy into conversation, coaxed him into telling her about school, and how his football team were doing. Eventually resorted to asking him about his newest game in order to engage him. Breathed a sigh of relief when that finally worked, and his sunny nature resurfaced. He was chatting happily away as the train drew into the station at Bath. The blonde suppressed a sigh, ignored the memory of alighting at the same station last weekend with Emily. Tried to force herself to not wonder what the redhead was up to now.

She led them straight to the hotel, got them settled. Watched as Harry bounced around on his bed, excited about having a queen sized bed all to himself. It was darkening by the time they went in search of dinner, and full dark once Harry had eaten his way through three quarters of a large pizza. He was all bravado and bluster during the meal, assuring Naomi that he was never going to be scared of any ghost stories, that this tour was going to be nothing but mad fun. So the blonde had to hide her amusement when he stuck to her side like a limpet, wide green eyes gazing around nervously before the tour even commenced. She kept a close eye on him as they wandered around Bath. Enjoyed his rapt fascination with every melodramatic new story the guide told. Suppressed her laughter when he hooked up with a couple of other kids during the walk, and they tried to scare each other by 'spotting' the ghosts.

Green eyes blinked owlishly as the tour concluded, obviously struggling to remain alert. Small feet were literally dragging with fatigue by the time they made it back to the hotel, and Harry didn't even protest when Naomi helped him to change, and bundled him straight into bed.

'That was so wicked. I wasn't scared at all.'

'No, you were very brave.'

'I was.' He nodded, sleepy satisfaction.

'Get a good night's sleep my little man. We've got a busy morning ahead of us tomorrow.'

'I will. I love you Nai Nai.'

'I love you too Harrison. Good sleep.' She kissed his forehead, pulled his blankets up. Watched for a moment, as his eyes drooped, breathing evened out, body relaxed. Kissed him again, then retreated to the bathroom, to change and get ready for bed.

She was sitting in bed, reading - trying desperately not to think about Emily – when her phone indicated that she had a new message.

**Hey. It feels wrong, not seeing you today. How are things going with Harry? Exx**

A smile crept across her face unbidden, pleased at both the message and the sentiment. She pondered her reply for a moment.

**Going well. Did the ghost tour, and he's flaked out already. Had a minor row with Laura, so it hasn't been completely pleasant.**

The phone started ringing a minute later. She glanced at Harry, saw that it wasn't disturbing him. Hit the call button.

'Hi.'

'Hey. What happened?' There was concern in the husky voice, a subtle underlying thread of anger.

'We just... pushed each other's buttons. It wasn't really anything major. Certainly nothing new.'

'Is Harry okay?'

Naomi melted, just a little, at the genuine worry evident in the question. 'He's fine now. Took him a while to relax with me though.' A pause. 'It pisses me off every time we get sucked into these arguments. It's no good for him. We both know it, but...'

'But sometimes you can't help it.'

'Mmm hmm.'

'It's perfectly natural. The people we're closest to are always the ones that can provoke us the most, and the quickest. The important thing is that you're aware of it, and don't bring Harry into it. Which I'm sure you don't.'

'Of course not.' She paused, curious. 'How did you get so wise about all this?'

'Therapy. And family counselling. You hear these things often enough and they start to sink in.'

'Ah.' There was an awkward pause. Naomi cleared her throat. Heard Emily sniff quietly.

'Naomi?'

'Hmmn?'

'I miss you.' Speechless, the blonde tried to swallow down the lump that had suddenly sprung up in her throat. She heard the redhead sniff again. 'I mean, it's been so wonderful spending time with Katie this week, and I'm thrilled that you two are getting along. But I really miss spending time with just you.'

'Me too. I've been... feeling like that for a couple of days, but I didn't want to get in the way of you and Katie.'

'I know. And I really appreciate that. But I think we're well reconnected now. I need to spend some time with my girl.'

The snort would not be contained. 'Your girl?'

'Well, I could have said my woman, but that sounds so outrageously prehistoric.'

They laughed then. Together. Naomi felt infinitely lighter, felt her lingering headache dissipate, along with most of her fear and tension. 'It does have certain caveman connotations.' A pause. 'Right now I need to spend some time with my boy.'

'I know. And I respect that. But do you think... Do you think he would mind, if I came by tomorrow night? Maybe stayed over? Not to do anything, of course, just to be with you.'

'I don't think he'd mind. He apparently did nothing but talk about you since his last visit, so I'm guessing he'd appreciate seeing you again.'

'He did?'

'Mmm hmm.'

'Oh.' A pause. 'And was that why..?'

'Partly, yes.'

'Oh. Sorry.'

'Don't be silly. It's not your fault in any way. It's just something that we're going to need to deal with, meeting new people, and then those people becoming part of Harry's life. That's inevitably going to cause friction, but we'll get past it eventually.' Blue eyes glanced at the clock, and the blonde sighed. 'Listen, I should get some sleep. We're going to be flat out tomorrow morning.'

'Okay. I'll let you go then. What time do you think you'll be back tomorrow?'

'I'm not sure, just going to play it by ear. I suspect we'll probably have lunch here in Bath, and catch a train after. I imagine we'll be back by mid-afternoon, at the latest.'

'And do you have anything planned for the afternoon?'

'Not exactly. Maybe we'll go see a film. Something low impact in any case.'

'Oh. So...'

'Ems?'

'Yeah?'

'I'll call you, alright? As soon as we get into Bristol. We'll work something out.'

'Thanks. I just...'

'I know.'

* * *

Buoyed by the knowledge that Emily was also feeling the loss of their connection, Naomi dropped off to sleep peacefully. When Harrison woke her at exactly two minutes past seven the following morning she couldn't even summon enough ill-will to grumble at him. She smiled at his antics as he bounced on her bed, chattering excitedly about seeing the Roman Baths. Conceded to him watching a bit of television, just to give herself a few minutes to wake up gently.

'You do realise that there won't be anything open for another couple of hours, don't you?'

'I know. I couldn't help it.'

'Well, I guess the earlier we start, the earlier we get back to Bristol.'

He perked up at this, green eyes shining hopefully. 'Will we see Emily today?'

'Mmm hmm. I spoke to her last night, and she asked if you would mind her coming over tonight. Maybe having a sleep over.'

'Wicked! Then we can have breakfast again.' His face fell suddenly. 'I forgot to pack my game, I wanted to play with her again.'

'Maybe you could watch one of the movies instead, if she agrees.'

Given how keen they all were for their earlier arrival in Bristol, Naomi decided to switch their day around a little, speed up the timetable. She had them ready and out of the hotel doors within half an hour, first stop feeding the bottomless pit otherwise known as Harrison's stomach. Once he was sated, and she had drunk her third cup of coffee, they set off for Royal Crescent. She restrained herself from pointing out all the lovely Georgian features of the town, knowing he would scoff if she so much as breathed a hint of Jane Austen.

He might have been oblivious to the beauty of the architecture en route, but even Harry stood in awe as they finally reached Royal Crescent. Naomi took advantage of his unusual stillness, captured a couple of wonderful photos. Then dug in her rucksack for the book she had purchased specially for this trip. She led him to the location of the Roman road that ran directly through the Crescent, pored with him over the photos and illustrations showing the excavation work that had been done several years before. Enjoyed his fascination, his excitement at standing on a part of the Roman empire in his very own home country.

They arrived at the Roman Baths just as it opened, and Naomi let him set the pace. He read every inscription, pointed out tiny details that she had missed. Was enthralled by the model of the original complex, the still functional plumbing system. By the time they left the building she was just about bursting with pride, loved him even more for his intelligence and his interest in things well outside the sphere of the average nine year old boy.

Next stop was the Pump Room, where she let him taste the spring water for himself, had him laughing as she described Emily's reaction the previous weekend. He looked pensive for a moment, sighed introspectively. 'I wish I could have been there with you.'

Her heart clenched. 'I wish you could have too. But really you would have hated it. We did a whole tour about Jane Austen.'

'Oh no!' Horrified. 'Okay, I'm glad I wasn't there after all.' He laughed, but the blonde could hear the wistful undertone.

'Maybe we could take Emily with us some time. We could head over to Salisbury perhaps, take a look at Stonehenge, and the cathedral.'

'Could we?'

'I'm sure she'd love to. Why don't you ask her later?'

He nodded, firmly. 'I will.'

Sally Lunn's was their last stop. They looked through the museum first, green eyes glazing over in boredom until Naomi pointed out the display in the cellar, showing the remains of the Roman era building which had been excavated on the site. They lingered there, for a little while, then she led them back upstairs and let him eat his way through two whole cream teas, and then finish off what she'd left of her own bun. He begged her for some money, then disappeared for a few minutes. Came back with a huge bag and matching grin.

'To share with Emily.' He patted the bag lovingly, and she had to laugh at his satisfied expression.

En route to the train station they detoured, visited the sweets shop that Naomi had spotted last time. She handed him a tenner, extorting him to be moderately sensible and at least get things he could share. She picked out a couple of small items for the redhead, and something for Katie as well. Harry popped up by her side as she was making her purchases, clutching yet another bag. Handed her a couple of silver coins worth of change.

'Thanks.' Sardonic.

'No problem.' Green eyes twinkled up at her, a cheeky smile curling the corners of his mouth.

'Are you all set?'

'Good to go.'

They felt a bit like Ron and Harry on the Hogwart's Express. Harrison emptied his bag out onto the vacant seat opposite him, began sorting through the sweets. Showing her the exciting things he'd found. They hashed out a rationing agreement, and he spent the rest of the trip munching contentedly.

* * *

Back at the flat, Naomi threw her phone in his direction, once he resurfaced from putting his bags away in his room.

'What..?'

'Call Ems. She wanted to know when we got back.'

Reddening subtly, he looked down, mashed the toe of his trainer into the carpet. 'I don't want to. _You_ call her.'

'Alright.' She plucked the phone out of his limp grasp, punched the speed dial to reach the redhead.

'H'lo.'

'Hey. We're back in town.'

'Already?'

'Mmm hmm. A certain young man woke us up at the crack of dawn, so we got an early start. A very early start.'

Emily laughed softly. 'What are your plans now?'

'At this stage we're planless. Lacking in planning. Completely plan free in fact. I told you I hadn't really thought past getting us back to Bristol.'

'You did, yes.'

'If you have any ideas, we're open to suggestion.'

'Well, I don't know how either of you will feel about this but... Katie mentioned that she'd quite like to meet Harry.'

'What?'

The redhead laughed nervously. 'I might have mentioned to her a couple of times that he was down, and that I was looking forward to seeing him again.'

'Indeed.'

'Mmm... So maybe if you want we could have lunch somewhere? The four of us.'

'That's ah...' The blonde wasn't quite sure how she felt about the prospect. 'Let me ask Harry.'

'Okay.'

Lowering the phone, she looked up at Harry. Smiled when she saw his attention was already fixed on her. 'So Emily just asked if we'd like to have lunch with her and her sister Katie. Would you be interested in doing that?'

'Errr...'

'We don't have to, if you don't want.'

'No, I just... Is Katie nice like Emily?'

'Katie is...' Be diplomatic Campbell. 'Katie is... lovely. But she's very different to Emily. They might look similar, but they're really nothing alike in many ways.'

'Oh. Well...' A thoughtful frown creased his brown. 'Okay then.'

'Yes?'

'Yes.'

'You're sure?'

'Yes.'

* * *

Walking into the restaurant about an hour later, Naomi immediately spotted the two redheads sitting in a booth. She touched Harry's shoulder, gestured in their direction. Saw him take a deep breath, square his small shoulders. The blonde kept a reassuring hand on Harrison's back as they approached the table. Katie spotted them first, nodded at the taller woman, elbowed her sister in the ribs. Emily turned then, the grin lighting up her face so obviously genuine and welcoming that Naomi could feel the boy beside her perceptibly relaxing.

He was shyly polite during greetings and introductions, excused himself to go to the bathroom as soon as they were settled. Blue eyes watched him go, then turned back to the table to be met by a matching set of puzzled faces. 'I think he's just a little overwhelmed. Give him a few minutes, he'll come around.' She raised an eyebrow, gazed inquisitively at Katie. 'You're looking very... conservative today.'

'What, because I normally look like a slapper?'

'Katie...'

'Sorry. I thought I'd better look a bit more...'

'Covered?'

'Fuck you. No, just a bit classier than I have been known to. The kid's only nine, fucks sake.'

'Yes he is only nine. And he's not a worldly nine either, we've worked hard to keep him from being exposed to... the more unseemly aspects of society. So if you could try not to shatter his innocent little bubble, I'd appreciate it.'

The redhead looked like she was going to fire off a heated retort, then glanced at her sister, took a deep breath. 'Alright, I'll do my best.'

'Thank you. Stick to Harry Potter and football and you should be fine.'

'Football? I can do football. I used to fuck this guy Danny who... Errr... I can do football.'

When Harrison returned to the table the twins made a concerted effort to engage him, and he quickly relaxed. Naomi couldn't help smiling at his warm and charming efforts to impress the two redheads. He told them all about their trip to Bath and the things he'd seen and learned. Presented their gifts to them, cheekily neglecting to mention that it had been Naomi that had actually picked them out. She let him get away with it, delighted by their easy interaction. She'd found a tiny plastic handbag filled with lolly shoes, and Katie laughed and looked genuinely chuffed. Emily thanked him for the package of Hershey's kisses, shot a glance at the blonde. Naomi nodded, shrugged. Quirked an answering smile when the redhead mouthed a thank you.

During lunch Naomi became absorbed in discussion with Emily, happy in the knowledge that Katie and Harry were getting along famously. A lull in the conversation allowed her to overhear a couple of very pointed questions and compliments that Harry directed at the redhead. She smirked, caught Emily's eye. Subtly indicated that they should listen in.

'So do you like girls too?'

'What? Er, no.' Naomi smirked, amused at the look on Katie's face. She was desperately trying to hide her distaste at the idea.

'Oh.' He paused, looked thoughtful. 'Do you have a boyfriend?'

The blonde shrugged in response to Katie's questioning glance. The redhead turned her attention back to Harry, shook her head. 'No I don't.'

'Oh.' He paused again. 'Can I be your boyfriend?' Hopeful.

Katie cleared her throat, actually blushed. 'Er, yes. I guess you can be my boyfriend.'

The boy beamed, his green eyes sparkling with glee. 'Wicked. Wait 'til I tell my mates. They won't believe how pretty you are.'

And that was that. Katie's heart now irrevocably belonged to Harry, Naomi could see it happen. Watched in fascination as Katie's shock morphed into helpless surrender. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Emily's delighted expression, saw her cover her mouth with a hand, trying to hide a smile. The blonde struggled to contain her own amusement. She caught Emily's attention again, raised an eyebrow. Breathed on her nails and buffed them against her shirt. Score one for the Campbell charm.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I feel like I have about 1500 extra words worth of author's notes in me, so I'll try to be brutally brief. I know some of you are less than patiently awaiting this update. Speaking of, I have a plug. Go and read **Vangoghgurrl**'s one-shots **It's All About Perspective** and **Verses Versus Verses**. Do it. Do it now.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 19**

Saturday evening found Naomi, Emily and Harrison piled onto the settee watching the first Harry Potter film. At the start of the dvd they had been sitting firmly upright, carefully observing personal boundaries. By the time the closing credits rolled across the screen the taller woman was squashed up against one end of the settee, with Emily's head on her shoulder, practically in her lap. Harrison was mostly asleep, his head on the redhead's thigh and his arms wrapped firmly around her legs, his own legs dangling precariously off the edge of the sofa.

Naomi hit the mute button, content to remain where they were for a few more minutes. She watched as green eyes drooped, then closed. The boy emitted a small grunt, shifted his head and tightened his grip slightly. A contented smile on his face. Emily tilted her head backwards to look up at the taller woman, an amused smile touching her lips. That faded as their gazes locked, and held. They stared into each other's eyes for a long, charged moment. Naomi was drowning in a sea of red and brown.

Harrison shifted again, dispelling the intensity. Blue eyes blinked rapidly, shifted to observe the prone form sprawled across the sofa. 'Harry.' Softly. 'Harry, time for bed son.'

He grumbled, incoherent. Burrowed his head further into Emily's thigh, causing her to look slightly alarmed and shift uncomfortably.

'Harry!' Sharp.

'Wha..?' He raised his tousled head, blinking blearily up at the blonde.

'You need to move son. It's bed time.'

'Okay.' His easy acquiescence an indication that he was mostly asleep already. The taller woman wriggled out from under Emily, stood and stretched. Rearranged the small form and lifted him, smiling gently when he snuggled into her neck.

'Glad I made you put your pyjamas on earlier.' She got him settled in his bed, then returned to the living room. Laughed when she found the redhead sprawled out on the sofa in much the same pose as Harry had been moments before. 'Are you angling for a ride to bed as well?'

Brown eyes twinkled, a smirk on her lips. 'I might be. What are my chances?'

'Hmmm, fair to middling, I'd say.' Laughed softly when the smaller woman pouted, gazed up at her beseechingly. 'Alright, alright. Let me get sorted and I'll be back in a minute.' The redhead was apparently dozing peacefully when Naomi returned, but brown eyes popped open and gazed up at her. Warmly welcoming. Adoring.

'Please?' Emily stretched her arms up, and Naomi could have no more resisted the request any more than she could have flown to the moon.

Once safely ensconced in bed they chatted quietly. Kissed softly. Reconnected. Obviously conscious of the boy in the next room Emily was almost chaste, and Naomi basked in her sweet, undemanding affection. Eventually drifted off to sleep, warm with the knowledge that she was here with her two favourite people in the world, and right now everything was good.

* * *

Emily's silent, steadfast support saw her through her usual bleak period following Harry's visit. The blonde had been unfailingly polite and even-tempered with Laura when she dropped Harry off, and to be fair the brunette had done the same. But the boy's ebullient mood had been dampened by their rigidly formal interaction, and it had torn at Naomi's heart.

Their Sunday morning together with Emily had been luxuriously carefree and playful. Happy. They had conspired to keep Naomi out of the kitchen, and produced a birthday pancake for the blonde, complete with ice-cream, sprinkles and a candle. They had sung happy birthday much to her outward disgust and secret delight – there was nothing quite like Emily's velvet toned voice after all. And Harry had given her his gift, a wonderful story which he had written and illustrated about his imaginative adventures at Hogwarts, and had bound at the local office supplies store.

This she had carried with her everywhere, and it had helped. Helped her through the feelings of loss at his absence, helped her through the feelings of guilt at his disappointment, that she and Laura could not remain as amicable as they should. Her regret that she had spoiled, albeit unwillingly, his happy Sunday.

Ultimately it was Emily that did it though. Got her through the worst of it. Let her mope, or rant, or cry. Didn't flinch at any of the blonde's vacillating moods. And Naomi loved her all the more for it. There was no denying it any more. She had fallen, and fallen hard for Emily Fitch. Now it was just a simple matter of summoning up the courage to tell her. And hope like fuck that it was reciprocated. Yeah. Simple.

Standing in the shower on Wednesday morning she resolved that she needed to tell her, and tell her soon. Spent the duration of the shower contemplating whether it was better to take the redhead out for a nice date and try to make it romantic, and then potentially get trapped in an uncomfortable situation if Emily did not feel the same. Laughed her down. Or maybe just slip it casually into conversation one day, so she could just brush it off if it wasn't well received. As she towelled off she pondered doing it over drinks. A little Dutch courage wouldn't go astray, and if it went tits up they could always get completely blind and hope neither of them remembered in the morning. Sounds like a plan, Campbell. The phone ringing distracted her from her satisfied thoughts, and she answered without checking, assuming it would be Harry given the early hour.

'Hello.'

'Hey. Happy birthday Naoms.' A smile audible in the husky voice.

'Hi. I errr... didn't expect it to be you. Figured it would be Harry calling before school.'

'I wanted to catch you before you left. Can you make sure you bring a jumper today please?'

'Errr, why?'

'Because I asked you to.'

'Ummm...' Caught off guard, her brain ticked away randomly. She heard Emily huff, then sigh. 'I want to take you somewhere this afternoon okay? And I just want to make sure you'll be warm enough.'

'Okay. Somewhere?'

'Yeah, somewhere. I know you said you didn't want me to make a fuss, so I'm not. But we have to mark the occasion somehow. So I'm going to take you somewhere nice. It'll just be the two of us. Just you and me.' Emily's voice lowered on the last, rasping suggestively.

'Just you and me. I like the sound of that.' Oh yes she did indeed like the sound of that. Naomi's stomach flipped and a warm flush spread through her body. Reminding her suddenly that she was in fact still naked. 'Shit.'

'What is it?'

'I'm... errr...' Don't say naked you twat. 'I need to go. Get dressed.'

There was a startled pause. 'Oh.' Another pause. 'Oooh.' Intrigued.

'I just finished in the shower when you called and...'

'And you're currently naked.' A statement.

'Ah, yes, as a matter of fact...'

'Nice. Do you make a habit of answering the phone naked? It'll certainly make me feel differently about our calls.'

The blonde winced, felt herself reddening. 'Not normally, no.'

The was an overly dramatic sigh from the phone. 'Damn, that's a shame. Fuck, I need to go. Katie just vacated the bathroom, I need to get in there before James does. I'll see you after last class?'

'Yes, okay...'

'Bye babes.' Dial tone beeped gently at the blonde before she was even able to formulate a goodbye. She stared at the phone for a moment, bemused, then scurried off to get dressed. Pondering what exactly the smaller woman had in store for her later that day.

* * *

It was with no small amount of trepidation that Naomi had clambered onto the back of Emily's scooter after class. The redhead had still refused to divulge their destination, merely handed her a helmet and told her she'd find out soon enough. The taller woman had clung on grimly as they zipped through the Bristol traffic, but as they left the outskirts of the town she finally relaxed enough to enjoy the scenery, enjoy being wrapped around the woman in front of her. She tightened her hold, grinned. Discarded the last of the lingering upset about Harry, determined not to let it spoil her time with Emily.

While it was a pleasantly mild day the streaks of colour on the trees evidenced the changing season. Naomi had absolutely no idea where they were, and once they abandoned the main roads she had no way of finding out. She wrestled with that for a little while, then delivered herself into Emily's care. Trusting that the redhead would take care of the details. This must have communicated itself through her grip, her posture, because Emily turned her head. Smiled reassuringly.

The scooter coasted to a stop soon after, Emily guiding it carefully off the gravel road and slightly into the underbrush. The taller woman hopped awkwardly off the seat, fumbled with the strap of the helmet momentarily before lifting it off. Gingerly feeling the mess it had made of her hair. 'We're here?'

'Almost.' Emily opened the storage compartment under the seat, extracted a couple of neatly folded blankets and a large canvas bag. 'Here.' She handed the blankets to Naomi, retrieved the helmet and placed them both away. 'This way.' She set off down the slope, following a barely visible path. Naomi followed, cursing when the undergrowth snagged her shoelaces and almost tripped her. 'Okay?' Blue eyes shot upwards, spotted the smaller woman eyeing her. Amused.

'Fine.' Hoped that didn't come out as petulant as it seemed. Knew it actually had when Emily laughed softly. The blonde traipsed after her, eyes glued to the ground in an effort to prevent any further attacks by the local foliage. And promptly ran smack into the smaller woman.

'Jesus Naoms, you're such a klutz today.'

'Well if you'd told me we'd be going cross country I would have worn more suitable...' Trailed off as she looked up. Took in their location. Emily was standing at the edge of a small lake. It was surrounded by trees, reflected their seasonal reds and oranges. Turning on her heel slowly Naomi absorbed the tranquility, the seclusion. The view. 'It's lovely.' And it was. 'Gorgeous in fact.' Knew she wasn't talking about the view any more.

'Mmm hmm. I love it here. I come down here when I need to just get away for a bit.'

'Seems like a perfect spot for that.'

'It is.' Reflective. The red head shook slightly, then brown eyes focused properly on the taller woman. 'Come on, let's get set up.'

'Set up?' Emily merely smiled, beckoned her to follow. So Naomi did. They went just a little way into the trees, into a small clearing. Emily moved some of the larger sticks and rocks out of the way, then liberated one of the blankets from the taller woman's arms and laid it carefully out. Placed the canvas bag down and knelt next to it.

'Come on then, sit down.'

Naomi shrugged, dropped her rucksack on the far corner on the blanket, placed the extra blanket next to it. Dropped down beside the redhead. Who promptly handed her a bottle of red. 'What the..? Christ.'

'Calm down. There's plenty of other stuff to go with that. Can you open it please?' The redhead handed her a couple of plastic cups, then continued to extract items from the bag and lay them out on the blanket. There were cheeses and crackers, fruit, sliced meat, crusty bread, pickled onions and a small package of what she recognised as a lovely locally produced butter.

'Jesus Ems. This looks rather fucking wonderful.'

Emily positively beamed at her, beyond pleased. 'I'm really glad you think so. I wanted to do something a little special, even though you said I shouldn't.'

'I'm actually really happy you didn't listen to me then. This is amazing. Thank you.' Naomi leaned over, pressed a kiss onto Emily's cheek, then handed her a cup. 'Cheers.'

'Happy birthday babes.' They sipped in silence for a couple of minutes, then the redhead cleared her throat and shifted slightly. An uncertain expression on her face. 'There's something else.' She dug in the bag for a moment, then drew out a small wrapped parcel. Bit her lip, then held the gift tentatively out to Naomi. 'I wasn't sure if you'd like this, so you can exchange it if you want. I didn't get it engraved yet, just in case.'

Eyebrows raised and eyes wide, the blonde cautiously took the package. Gingerly undid the tape and folded back the wrapping paper to reveal a soft black velvet bag containing some kind of hard, solid object. Loosened the neck of the bag, upended it carefully into her open hand. A round silver disc tumbled into her palm, attached to a sturdy chain. She stared at in wonder for a long moment, before touching it reverently.

'It's a...'

'Pocket watch. I know.' Naomi flipped open the lid, admired the clean simple lines, the solid feel of it.

'I know you hate wearing a wrist watch, and you're always checking the time on your phone so I thought... And I picked a plain looking one because I thought you might prefer that, but there were other ones there, decorative and such, so we can go back and exchange it if you'd rather something else...'

'Ems?'

'And I know it's kind of weird and old-fashioned so I'll understand if you don't...'

'Emily?'

'…like it, so you can be honest about...'

The blonde surged forward, wrapped her free hand in red hair and brought their lips together. Tried to convey all of her delight and gratitude in the kiss. When they finally broke apart she smiled at the dazed, satisfied look gracing Emily's face. 'Emily?'

'Hmmn?' Brown eyes blinked, tracked slowly to blue.

'I fucking love the watch. I honestly think it's one of the best, most thoughtful gifts anyone has given me. Ever.' Absolute sincerity.

The smaller woman smiled shyly at her, her expression so open, so honest, that Naomi's heart skipped. Thudded painfully hard against her ribcage. Fuck it, just tell her now Campbell. She must feel something for you, she wouldn't have gone to so much effort with a gift, and the picnic, if she didn't. Vagued out for a moment, giving herself a mental pep talk, a swift and necessary kick up the arse.

'Naomi?' The blonde came back to reality to find that Emily had captured one of her hands, was holding it between her own. Played nervously with her fingers. 'Naomi, I...' Brown eyes looked down and the redhead swallowed hard, before bringing her eyes back up to gaze at Naomi. 'I'm not really sure how to go about telling you this, so I'm just going to spit it out and get it over with.' Naomi's heart tripped again, and her stomach lurched unpleasantly. Oh god, what's going on? 'I've known for a while now, but I just haven't quite known how to... broach the subject. Or how you'll react.' The apprehension must have been evident in her eyes because Emily reached up, stroked her face gently. 'It's nothing bad, don't worry. At least, I hope it's not bad.' The hand dropped and Emily looked down once more. Then straightened perceptibly, a resolute spark in her eyes. 'I love you. I mean, I have fallen in love with you. I know we haven't really known each other very long, and I know that I'm so much younger than you, but I've never felt this way about anyone else before in my life and I...'

There were no more words for a little while as Naomi seized the smaller woman and lifted her onto her own lap, kissing her as if it was the last thing she would ever get to do, holding her so tight they could barely breathe. When the first flush of joyous wonder finally abated Naomi broke the kiss, laughed softly, shakily into red hair. 'Fuck I'm glad you're so brave. I've wanted to tell you for the longest time, but I was so fucking terrified.' She leaned back, gazed intently at Emily. 'I love you too. Just so we're clear.'

It was Emily's turn to laugh gently then, eyes shining. Radiant.

* * *

The afternoon melted away in a blur of good food, decent wine, lingering kisses and meaningful embraces. The lengthening shadows heralded a freshening breeze, and when Emily suggested that they should light a small fire for warmth, stay just a bit longer, Naomi couldn't really see why not. They scouted the area for suitable firewood before it got any darker, and the smaller woman expertly started a neatly contained blaze close to the blanket.

They sat, leaning into each other. Stared hypnotically into the flames. Methodically working their way through a second bottle of wine. Naomi was so blissed out and relaxed that it barely registered when Emily put her cup down, took one of Naomi's hands in her own. Began tracing patterns on her palm.

It certainly did register though when the redhead turned herself around to face Naomi. Leaned in and began to drop tiny, fleeting kisses on Naomi's jawline, and neck. She found her head tilting to the side quite without her conscious permission, allowing the smaller woman easier access. Which she used to good advantage, alternating the kisses with playful bites. The blonde placed her own cup down and then grasped Emily's hips, guided her to sit astride her lap. Emily complied, then brought their mouths together. There was nothing chaste or reticent about these kisses, they were deep and thorough and hungry. The kisses spoke of love and lust and burning desire and they lit a fire deep in Naomi's belly. Each stroke of Emily's tongue against her own only served to fan the flames, made her yearn for the feel of Emily's skin. So she pushed her hands beneath the smaller woman's jumper, shifting layers out of the way until she finally touched warm, soft flesh. They both sighed into the kiss.

Naomi let her hands free, traced Emily's spine with her fingertips, ran her fingers lightly over the ridge of her ribs. Tickled her belly button. When that was no longer enough she undid the clasp of the smaller woman's bra and tugged it loose. Ran her hands up Emily's belly and over her breasts, savouring the silky texture of her skin, the hardness of her nipples against her palms. The redhead whimpered hoarsely, then broke the kiss. Reached down and divested Naomi of her jumper in one hurried motion, followed by her top. And her bra. Small hands pushed at the blonde's shoulders, forcing her to lean backwards. To lie down. Emily straddled the taller woman's hips, sat up. Held her gaze, a sultry smirk firmly in place on her lips as she slowly pulled off her own jumper. And tshirt. And tank. Her bra hung loose, revealing tantalising glimpses of her breasts. Naomi heard herself groan softly, was conscious only of wanting that bra gone right that instant. She reached out to tear it off, startled when small hands caught her own, pushed them back down by her sides.

'Nuh uh.' The red head shook, a teasing glint in vivid brown eyes. Emily held the bra in place with one hand as she drew a strap down her arm. Swapped hands, and repeated the procedure on the other side. Waited for a long moment, daring the taller woman to do something about it. Naomi held out for as long as she could, but found herself caving in after a ridiculously short amount of time.

'Please Ems.' Her throat was so tight with desire that it was barely audible. But the smaller woman heard. And relented. She tossed the offending item aside, and in the same motion Naomi surged up, grasped Emily's hips once more. Took the pierced nipple into her mouth.

The redhead gasped, threw her head back. 'Oh fuck. Yessssss...' The last dwindled into an aspirated hiss as Naomi tugged at the piercing with her teeth, knowing how it would affect her, wanting to drive her as crazy as she herself felt. She was shocked when Emily abruptly broke away, pushed her back down against the blanket. Stared down at her fiercely. 'No. Don't distract me.' Softened slightly. 'There'll be plenty of time for that later. But right now, I'm driving, okay?'

A lightning fast struggle broke out in her mind, and she fought with herself for a desperate moment. Saw the caring and the love in Emily's eyes, underneath the determined lust. Surrendered to that. Knew that Emily saw it when she leaned down to kiss her tenderly, whispered a heartfelt 'Thank you' into the blonde's ear.

Emily was a compelling mixture of sweetly tender and fiercely determined. She gently, steadily removed the rest of Naomi's clothes, then her own. Gently laid herself down atop the taller woman, steadily kissed her until they were both gasping for breath. Gently caressed every inch of Naomi's skin, steadily kissed her way down the taller woman's body.

Naomi's mind and body were both aflame, her body so tense with need that the first touch of Emily's tongue against her centre caused her back to arch, her head to slam against the blanket. She saw stars, saw cascading rockets of red and brown and sparks of gold as the smaller woman held her hips down, determinedly explored her folds, played with her clit. Naomi was so close, could feel the pressure building, ratcheting higher with every motion, every gliding caress. She wanted to beg, wanted to plead with the redhead to release her, but her throat was dry, constricted. Instead she buried her hands in red hair, tried to convey her desperation through her grip alone. And Emily understood. Gave her what she needed. Thrust two finger into her firmly, deliberately. That was all it took. Naomi screamed out wordlessly as the waves crashed over her, her hoarse cries mixing with Emily's soft, exultant laughter.

When Naomi finally regained coherence she rolled the redhead over, determined to show her exactly how much she loved her, to make her feel just as satisfied. Resolved to worship her like a goddess. They spent untold hours in mutual exploration, finally ceding to exhaustion when the moon had travelled a wide arc across the sky, a cooling dew beginning to form on the ground. The fire had long since burned down to glowing embers. A long arm reached out, snagged the spare blanket. Drew it over their sweaty bodies, still entwined.

* * *

**A/N: **Now I know that many people think that scenes at the lake are a bit of a cliche, and in some cases I wholeheartedly agree. But I thought that there was a nice symmetry for them here. Maybe I'm just being self-indulgent.

And the pocket watch. I struggled to come up with the ideal gift for Ems to give Naomi. I personally like it. Picture this: Lily Loveless in a tailored three piece suit. Flipping a pocket watch open and closed. Mmm hmm. You're welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I know this is probably going to sound weird but as I was repeatedly rereading the last chapter (I do this because I always pick up several typos which I have to correct immediately or I will be driven quite insane) I had this flash in my head. When Emily says 'I love you' to Naomi, all I can now hear is Maud saying it to Sue. It's uncanny, they've managed to drown out Emily's voice in that little part, and I DON'T LIKE IT. I do, however, love Fingersmith, which is where that comes from, for those of you who don't recognise the names. Do yourselves a favour and read Sarah Waters. She's fucking awesome, and also a lovely person. I was at a book signing earlier this year and she was so nice and funny and had all these amazing and supportive things to say to all the aspiring writers in the audience. Which didn't include me at that point. D'oh! Oh for missed opportunities. I do, however, now own a signed copy of Tipping the Velvet, which I treasure almost as much as my signed copy of Despite Our Differences. If you hadn't already guessed it, yes, I am a complete nerd.

Sorry I didn't personally respond to any of the reviews for that last chapter. I figured you all might prefer me to actually write and get you the next chapter slightly quicker than my recent average of once per weekend. So I want to thank **Vangoghgurrl** (for many things), **starsdieout**, **pitterpat87**, **AllICanDoIsBeMe** (welcome!), **lumagoo1015** (I don't blame you – I would have gone with a bowler rather than a topper though), **Jaelle90**, **my-other-ride-is-your-mum**, **Mari1202**, **Jacheis**, **94twilight-lover94**, **IxHeartxGlee**, **InYourShadow**, **HyperFitched** (you called me Boo... I can't even...), **MoaningMyrtle123** and **warriormari** (maybe you won't need that dictionary for this chapter). Also, thanks to **Caro** – who knew a Belgian would actually read my story =D ? Oh and thanks to **MonMonroy** for the message – I can't believe you actually have a pocket watch, that's so very cool. I think I've covered everyone now. Oh, and I guess **ThaDarkSlayer** and **Vangoghgurrl** AGAIN =)

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 20**

Naomi fidgeted nervously on the front step. Rearranged her load so that she could straighten her collar for the umpteenth time, run her free hand through her hair, trying to make it sit right. Unable to put it off any longer she rang the doorbell. Swallowed hard when she heard footsteps coming closer to the door. It opened to reveal Katie. Naomi sighed in relief, then her mouth dropped open in shock. 'Fuck Katie, your hair!'

'What?' Katie smile of greeting quickly turned to a worried frown, her hand shooting up to pat at her hair. She relaxed suddenly, rolled her eyes. 'Fucks sake, you scared me. I had it coloured yesterday, that's all.'

'That's all? It's...' Paused. Took a breath. 'It just startled me.' She smiled at the smaller woman, not wanting to start this whole experience off on the wrong foot. It had been a few weeks since her birthday, and Emily had been consistently dropping hints that she wanted the blonde to meet the rest of her family. Katie surprised them both by making the arrangements, calling Naomi and telling her that she was expected at the Fitch family lunch on Sunday and she'd better fucking be there. And here she was.

'Don't you like it then?' It seemed as if Katie genuinely wanted her opinion, so Naomi took a step backwards. Looked her thoroughly up and down, trying to remain objective. Katie's hair was now many shades darker, a deep burgundy brown with hints of purple, and it was pulled back into a loose chignon. Both added an air of maturity to the petite woman, compounded by her choice of much more conservative clothes than she was normally wont to wear.

'You know what Katie Fitch? I love it, and I think you look absolutely ravishing today.' She grinned at Katie's pleased reaction, her unsubtle preening. Lowered her voice conspiratorially. 'Just don't tell your sister I said so.'

'Don't tell me you said what?' A familiar red head peeked over Katie's shoulder.

Naomi smirked at Katie's mildly guilty look, caught her eye. Ghosted a tiny wink in her direction. 'I was just admiring Katie's hair babes, that's all.'

'Uh huh.' Emily pushed past her sister, not gently. Stood in front of the blonde with her arms crossed, a scowl plastered across her face. But Naomi could see the twinkle in her eye. Knew she was just trying to wind Katie up. Her twin's face dropped even further, and Naomi could only stare at the two of them for so long before bursting out laughing. Emily giggled right along with her, and Katie's face morphed from concerned to aggravated in a bare instant.

'Fucking cow.' She thumped Emily's bicep, aimed a Katie Fitch special death glare at the blonde. 'You fucking had me going there.'

'Emily, Katie. Are you going to stand in the doorway all day, or are you going to invite our guest in? And mind your language please Katie.' Naomi watched fascinated as the twins sighed, rolled their eyes in unison. Her nerves returned with a vengeance at the imminent prospect of meeting Jenna. Her expression must have conveyed her apprehension because both Emily and Katie reached out to grab one of her arms each.

'Don't worry babes, you'll be fine. We're here with you.'

'Yeah, and you brought flowers and wine, that's a good start.'

The twins practically frog-marched her down the hallway, and the blonde only had time to try to swallow down the golf ball suddenly lodged in her throat before they arrived in the living room. Blue eyes darted frantically around the room. Saw the tall, well-muscled man sitting in an armchair, smiling at her toothily. The unkempt looking boy who barely glanced up at her before returning his gaze to the computer in front of him. And finally the tall, imposing brunette woman standing in the adjoining open plan kitchen, whose eyes somehow managed to look glacial, despite their warm brown colour. Katie smiled at her reassuringly, let go of her arm and moved further into the room, leaning against the kitchen bench.

Emily tugged her one more step forward. 'Everyone, this is my girlfriend Naomi. Naoms, this is my dad Rob...'

'Pleased to meet you, love.'

'...my brother James...'

'Alright.'

'...and my mother, Jenna.'

'Welcome... Naomi.' Jenna's face contorted into what Naomi assumed was meant to be a smile, but which actually looked more like a cross between a grimace and someone sucking on an under-ripe lemon.

'Thank you for having me. Errr... I brought these for you Jenna.' Naomi forced herself to step forward, proffered the bunch of flowers to her. Jenna studied them for a moment, then took them carefully out of the blonde's grasp.

'Oh. Thank you. You didn't need to do that.'

'And I brought some wine as well. A really nice Australian sauvignon blanc that I discovered recently.' She placed it on the bench, then backed carefully away from the kitchen.

'That's lovely Naomi, thank you. Isn't that nice love?' Rob directed this towards Jenna, but when the brunette failed to answer Katie huffed.

'Yeah, it's well nice Dad. Naomi's thoughtful like that.'

'I'm just going to get these in some water.' Jenna pivoted suddenly, opened a cupboard.

There was a long and awkward silence. Rob never stopped staring at Naomi, smiling manically, and the twins just looked outright uncomfortable. Naomi cleared her throat, desperately tried to think of something to break the ice. She cast her eyes around the pristinely neat, clinically clean room. Spied a sturdy chrome bar suspended across the top of a doorway. Smiled in recognition.

'That must be the infamous naughty bar that I've heard about.'

Emily smiled up at her, relief in her eyes. But it was Katie who answered. 'Yeah, it is. I fucking hate that thing, still.'

'I'll bet you do. Can you girls even reach all the way up there?'

'Oy, watch it Campbell.' Katie's eyes narrowed menacingly. Naomi pulled a mockingly scared expression, then bent forward slightly when Emily backhanded her in the stomach. Quite hard.

'Jesus. Alright, I'm sorry. But can you blame me?' She walked over to the doorway, stretched up and got a firm grip on the bar. 'It is quite high.' She lifted herself up, until her chin was level with the bar. Completed ten smooth reps, concentrating on keeping her form tight. Almost lost it when she glimpsed five pairs of eyes bugging out in shock. After the tenth pull up she dropped lightly to her feet, an appreciative smile on her face. 'Perfect height for it actually.'

The Fitch's stunned silence was broken by a wolf whistle. James was staring at her chest. The blonde looked down, noticed that her open collared shirt had popped a button from the motion, and her cleavage was now more prominently displayed than she would have liked. Fingers fumbled hastily with the recalcitrant button, and she could feel her face colouring. 'Errr, whoops. Probably not the most sensible idea to try chin ups in a tight shirt.'

'Don't do it up, you've got a great rack!'

A chorus of horrified exclamations caused James to shrug. 'What? Gordon McPherson says that if a girl's got it, they should flaunt it for everyone to see.'

'Another comment like that son and it'll be you on the naughty bar, guest or no guest.' James grunted, his mouth set in a sullen scowl. Turned back to the computer. 'Sorry about that, love. He picks up these things from school, you know.' Rob paused, eyed her speculatively. 'So I take it you're not a stranger to the inside of a gym then?'

Naomi engaged Rob about fitness, discussing her training schedule and the merits of the university gym. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Katie stalked up behind James, slapped him across the back of the head. Struggled to keep the smirk off her face. She also witnessed a tense exchange between Emily and Jenna in the kitchen.

After bustling about officiously in the kitchen for some time, Jenna announced that lunch was ready. They gathered around the table somewhat reluctantly. The meal smelled rather... unique. Jesus. Naomi realised why Emily always ate like she was starved when she was with her. She probably fucking was. The blonde gritted her teeth, mentally prepared for the worst. Turned on the Campbell charm to one hundred and fifty percent.

She tried to include everyone, but her main thrust was directed at Jenna. She complimented the meal profusely – it was some kind of green coloured soup, which somehow managed to look greasy and taste bitter and watery at the same time, followed by a cold vegetable terrine served with a carrot and parsnip flan. It was all horrendous but she forced herself to eat every single bite. Naomi was bemused to see that Rob genuinely seemed to be enjoying his serve.

Four out of five of the Fitch clan responded to her efforts warmly, and there was actually some funny and interesting conversation going on around the table. Naomi kept trying to include Jenna, and after laying it on particularly thick she heard Katie snort, obviously amused.

'Jesus, Campbell, you could brown nose for England. No wonder you're doing politics.'

'Ah, you love it Katie Fitch.'

'You know I do. I think Dad nearly peed his pants when you did those chin ups, watching your perfect...' A pause, as she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 'Technique.'

'Katie!' Jenna, horrified.

'What, love? Katie's right. Naomi does have perfect... technique.' Rob aimed a wink in the blonde's direction, shot a smirk at his youngest daughter. 'You've done well Ems.'

'Dad!'

'Rob, really.'

Katie burst into laughter. Naomi grinned at her, slipped her hand under the table. Squeezed Emily's knee, reassuring.

'I don't know about technique, but she's sure got perfect tits.'

While Rob, Katie and Jenna all started yelling at James, Emily leaned in to the blonde, close enough to whisper in her ear. 'I have to agree with him there.' She moved her hand to Naomi's leg, drew her fingers teasingly up the taller woman's inner thigh until Naomi grabbed the wandering hand, held it still. Glad that the others were all focused on berating James and did not notice her sudden flush. She shot a warning glare at the redhead next to her.

Jenna cleared her throat. 'So... Naomi.' She somehow managed to say the name like it produced a particularly unpleasant taste in her mouth. 'I understand that you just recently moved here from London.'

'I did, yes. Just before the start of the semester this year.'

'Are your family still in London?'

'Yes. My son Harrison lives with his mother, still in London. Bethnal Green actually.'

'Your son?' Jenna's voice was brittle with shock. Rob also looked suddenly gobsmacked, eyes wide. Oh fuck. She didn't tell them.

'My step-son technically.'

'Oh mum, you really have to meet him. He's the most adorable little guy.' Emily and Katie both began enumerating Harry's many quirky and delightful qualities. The blonde's heart thumped happily, and she melted a little at how much the both of them already seemed to care about him.

'He sounds... lovely.'

'He really is. And he absolutely adores your wonderful daughters, almost as much as I do.' Katie scoffed, rolled her eyes. But there was a pleased gleam in them, nonetheless. Emily beamed.

'And what about your parents, do they live in London too?'

'Ah, no. My mother... I lost my mother to cancer, many years ago. And I never actually knew my father.'

'Grandparents, brothers and sisters?'

'None of the above. I mean, I had grandparents but they passed away when I was still a child.'

'So you've really got no living family? Harrison is not actually your child, is he?'

The blonde tried to suppress a wince. Failed. Jesus, this woman really does hit hard. Before she could summon up some kind of response Katie fired up, an outraged look on her face. 'Jesus Mum, how dare you say something like that? Harry absolutely is Naomi's son, biology has nothing to do with it, fucks sake.'

'You can't see him without knowing, he has the same expressions, the same mannerisms.' Emily's indignant expression and passionate defence was a perfect complement to her sister's.

'The same ability to charm the pants off you.' Katie cringed, flushed a bright red when she realised what she'd said. 'Errr, I didn't mean...'

'It's alright Katie.' It was Naomi's turn to smile reassuringly. 'I knew what you meant.' The blonde drew in a deep breath. Exhaled slowly, forcing her shoulders to relax, before turning to face Jenna. 'I take your point, that he is not biologically my son. But I have been part of his life, been his parent and helped to raise him for eight out of his nine years. He is my son in every sense other than biological.'

Jenna shifted in her chair, refused to meet the blonde's eyes. The silence lengthened steadily, broken only when Rob stood abruptly. 'Come on James, you'll help me clear the table. Emily why don't you take Naomi upstairs and show her your room, love, while your mother gets dessert ready.'

'Great idea dad. Come on.' Emily grasped the taller woman's hand, tugged until she rose to her feet. Naomi was only too happy to remove herself from the uncomfortable tension that was dominating the living room. Unusually obedient, she allowed Emily to lead her up the stairs, trailed after her as she opened a door and entered. The redhead shut the door carefully, then stepped up in front of Naomi, worry lacing her expression and her tone. 'Are you okay babes?'

'I'm fine Ems.'

'God, I'm so sorry about my mother, that was well over the top, even for her.'

'Honestly, I'm okay. I've heard worse before. And I was forewarned, remember?' The blonde's lips curled into a cheeky smirk. 'I think Fitchinator is quite an accurate appellation really. That meal was certainly lethal.'

Emily's eyebrows shot up, then she chuckled. Content that the redhead was no longer worried about her Naomi stepped away from her, had a good look around the room. Noted the posters, the photos. Spotted one particular photo and picked it up to have a closer look. It was a group shot, the twins with Cook and Effy and Freddie and JJ and a couple of other people that Naomi didn't recognise. A gorgeous dark skinned guy, and a blonde with pigtails. 'This from college?'

'Mmm hmm. That was the last day. Just before we went out and got completely obliterated. Cook and Freddie ended up down the nick, idiots. That's Thommo and Panda. Thomas and Pandora. They went off to Harvard together.'

'The ones that got married in Las Vegas.' She studied the picture intently, then placed it gently back down on the shelf, continued to prowl around the room. Playfully opened the closet, rifled through the clothes, before turning back to face the smaller woman. 'So, where is this box of fannies Katie was telling me about?'

'What? That fucking bitch!' Emily's face was almost the same shade as her hair, a combination of raging embarrassment and fury. 'When did she..?'

'I can't remember. She mentioned it offhand one time. I didn't ask her about it, but it stuck with me.'

'Jesus.'

'You know, you're adorable when you get all flushed.'

Emily just stared at her for a moment, and then a familiar gleam sparked in brown eyes. 'And you are fucking hot when you get all cocky like that.'

'Like what?'

'That little display on the naughty bar. I was ready to grab you and drag you up here right then.' Blue eyes widened as Emily moved over to the door and very deliberately flipped the lock. She gazed at the taller woman – challenging, daring – as she reached under her skirt. Lowered her knickers and let them drop to the floor. 'Luckily for me I don't need my box of fannies any more. I've hooked up with this fit bird who is the hottest fucking lay I've ever had.'

Emily stalked forward gracefully. A predator closing on her prey. Naomi swallowed, found herself frozen in place. Eyes wide. The redhead laughed quietly, a victorious sound. Reached out and undid Naomi's uppermost button, adjusting the shirt to expose her chest. Recreated the look from earlier. Then pushed her backwards until she was sitting on the bed. Finally the blonde found her voice. 'Ems!' It came out as more of a croak. She cleared her throat, tried again. 'Ems, they're waiting on us.'

'Let 'em wait.' Emily slid one knee onto the bed, then the other. Straddled the taller woman's lap. Leaned forward slightly, so her mouth was positioned close to Naomi's ear. 'I need you inside me babes. Right now.'

'But...'

'Please.'

There wasn't enough willpower in the world to deny that plea. One long arm reached around to support Emily's lower back as the other hand made its way under the skirt. Naomi bit back a groan as her fingers slipped easily through wet heat. 'Jesus.' She hesitated for a moment, torn between sudden roaring lust and the thought of Emily's family downstairs.

Emily leaned back far enough to look at her, brown eyes cloudy, pupils already dilated. 'Do it, Naoms.' So she did. Holding her gaze she pushed two fingers inside. 'Fuck yes.' The redhead leaned forward again, brought their mouths together in a kiss that was fiery and demanding. A rhythm developed quickly, Naomi curling her fingers in time with Emily's undulating hips. The paced picked up rapidly, and Emily whimpered into her mouth. 'More, god more. I need...' Naomi leaned back slightly, used the movement to bring her thumb up against Emily's clit. Added a third finger. 'Oh fuck. Yes.' Her hips increased their tempo, and she gripped onto Naomi's shoulders hard, nails digging into the blonde's skin. Brown eyes, hazy with need, stared straight into blue. Emily caught her bottom lip between her teeth, obviously trying to remain quiet. Naomi returned the direct gaze, once again awed by the redhead's stunning beauty. She could feel the building tension, feel the tightening around her fingers. Knew it wouldn't take much.

'You are so fucking gorgeous.' Never breaking eye contact. 'You are so beautiful and sexy and I am so lucky to have you in my life.' Kept her pitch low. 'I love you Emily.'

The redhead gasped. Surged forward to kiss the blonde fiercely as shudders racked her frame. Naomi used her free arm to hold her close, waiting until the smaller woman relaxed against her before withdrawing gently. They sat, quiet, for a long moment, before Emily disengaged herself from the embrace, rose to her feet. 'We should go back down.' Regretful.

'I know.'

They used the upstairs bathroom to freshen up quickly, hurried down the stairs a few minutes later. They earned a suspicious look from Katie, but much to Naomi's relief she didn't say anything, and the others didn't appear to think anything was amiss.

Dessert was a much more pleasant proposition than the lunch had been. Apparently even Jenna couldn't massacre an apple crumble. The meal was finally drawing to a close, and Naomi couldn't have been more relieved. It hadn't gone too badly over all, and certainly some of the time has been extremely pleasant indeed. But it was tiring having the charm and best behaviour turned on full for so long, and she needed to just relax. Preferably with a petite redheaded minx and a nice glass of scotch. She was plotting ways to get Emily to come home with her when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID, surprised to see Laura's private mobile number.

'Excuse me, I need to take this.' She stood, moved away from the table, punched the answer button. 'Hello?' Muted crying greeted her. 'Laura?'

'Naomi... It's Harry.' Laura's voice was tight, and she was obviously struggling to speak through tears.

'What? What's happened?' Naomi felt her insides turn to lead, her heart pounding an anxious staccato. 'Christ, is he alright?'

'He's... in hospital. Don't know how critical he is. They've got him... in the trauma unit.'

'Laura, what happened to him?' Tension making her voice shrill.

'He was hit... by a car. Come quickly, Naomi, please.'


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay guys. This chapter has been thoroughly kicking my ass in terms of writer's block. I'm not too happy with it, but I want you all to have what I've got so far, don't want to leave you all hanging any longer than I have to. So it's short, and I'm sorry.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 21**

'Which hospital?'

'The Children's, in Whitechapel.'

'Alright. I'll leave now and be there as soon as I can.'

'Thank you.' It was the relief in Laura's voice that scared her more than anything.

'Laura... is he..?' Couldn't bring herself to vocalise that awful, gut-clenching fear.

'I don't... I don't know.' Anguished. 'There was so much blood, the paramedics... didn't let me get close to him. I don't know.' The brunette's voice faded at the last, Naomi could hear the onset of renewed tears.

'Hold on Laura. I'll leave right now. I'll see you... soon.' Pressed the end call button gently. Blue eyes closed, allowing herself a moment to regroup, collect herself. When she opened them again Emily was standing in front of her, worry cleared etched across her face. The rest of the Fitch family was staring at the blonde, varying levels of concern evident in their expressions.

'Naomi, what's going on with Harry?'

'I'm not entirely sure.' Swallowed hard. 'He's been hit by a car.' She heard Katie gasp, felt her own eyes close at the impact of the statement. They snapped open when a small hand clasped her own, squeezed tightly. 'I need to get to London, he's at the Children's.' Her head felt like it was going to explode, too many thoughts and feelings tumbling through her consciousness. She finally managed to isolate one. Transportation. 'Got to call a taxi.' Thumb hovering over the keypad, she was about to dial the local cab service when Katie interrupted.

'Don't be ridiculous. Give me your keys Naomi.'

The blonde shook her head, perplexed. 'What? Why?'

'Just give me the fucking keys. Ems and I will go over to your flat, pack you some clothes and toiletries and things you'll need. Dad, you'll drive Naomi to the station, make sure she gets on the next train, yeah? Then come and pick us up from the flat and get us to the station. We'll try to be on the very next train, if we can make it.'

Katie's unexpected control of the situation allowed Naomi to relax, just a fraction. Remember where she was, and why. 'Rob, Jenna, thank you for having me. I'm sorry...'

'Don't be silly, love. We understand. I'm sure your boy will be just fine, but let's do as Katie says and get you to the station now.' Rob stood, collected a set of keys from the kitchen bench. 'Come on Naomi love.'

The blonde rocked back on her heels as Emily threw her arms around her neck. Naomi wrapped her own arms around the smaller woman, absorbing as much comfort from the embrace as possible. Loosened her hold reluctantly. Before she let go Emily reached up, kissed Naomi's cheek. 'I love you. We'll be there as soon as we can, okay?'

'Okay.'

* * *

Rob had bustled her out of the door, driven her quietly to the station. He'd clasped her shoulder as he'd dropped her off, bid her a gentle goodbye. She appreciated his quiet, steady support. Knew she was incredibly lucky to have not been by herself when the call came through. Not sure how she could possibly have coped. The train journey seemed to be both instantaneous and eternal. Her mind seethed in an endlessly chaotic, turbulent sea of worry and fear, anxiety and guilt. So wrapped up in her misery that it actually shocked her when the train pulled up at the station. She bypassed the tube and jumped into a waiting cab, garnered a sympathetic look when she told the cabbie her destination. He floored it, without being asked, and being a Sunday they arrived within minutes.

She was directed to the surgical waiting room, saw Laura immediately. The brunette was pacing, agitated. Uttered a soft cry and actually ran into Naomi's arms when she spotted her. Naomi almost bit her tongue through suppressing the urge to shake the woman in her arms, to make her explain, to make sense of what had happened. Instead she held her as the brunette sobbed into her shoulder, imparted as much comfort as she could. Eventually the tears wound down to quiet hiccups. Naomi guided them to nearby chairs, got them settled. Determined to finally learn the full story.

It was broken, halting. Punctuated by fresh tears, blown noses and cups of water.

Harrison had been outside, playing with Luca, a friend from school. They had been riding their bikes on the pavement when a neighbour's cat had run across their path. Harry had swerved to miss the cat, ended up riding between two parked cars and onto the street. A passing car had clipped the front of his bike, thrown him against a parked vehicle. Not stopped. Luca's screams had alerted the whole street, and within minutes they had mobilised to call an ambulance, block off the road and fetch Laura and Luca's father. Laura had arrived moments before the paramedics, had seen only blood and protruding bones and Harry's unresponsive body. It was harrowing enough, hearing Laura describe what she had seen. Naomi could not imagine having to witness Harrison in such a state.

The latest update Laura had received was that Harry was in a stable condition, undergoing surgery to repair his left leg which had been broken in several places, resulting in the bones piercing the skin at multiple points. He had severe contusions on his torso and left arm, but a scan had not shown any brain damage and the surgery was expected to be successful.

Hearing that allowed Naomi to relax, minutely. Finally freed of the fear that Harrison's accident had been fatal.

They were greeted soon after by a doctor who reassured them that the surgery had been very successful and that the prognosis was for a full recovery. Harrison would need to remain in hospital for a few weeks as his leg was in traction, but they were confident he would make a complete recovery and have full range of movement after physiotherapy and some rehabilitation. They were led to the recovery ward, where a very groggy Harry greeted them. Naomi nearly cried with relief. Laura did. He smiled at them goofily, obviously spaced out on the anaesthetic and whatever pain-killers he'd been loaded with. He tried to tell them he was fine, but got distracted by the steel rods protruding from the bandages wrapped around his leg. Morbidly fascinated.

They were relocated to a private room in the orthopaedic unit, the nurses efficiently connecting the boy up to monitors left and right, getting him settled. His leg was lifted gently, attached carefully to a purpose built frame descending from the ceiling. A few minutes after the nurses finished and left them, two heads peeked around the door frame. Naomi smiled, gestured for them to enter the room. Watched as Harry spotted the twins, his green eyes lighting up, an ecstatic grin crossing his face and causing his eyes to squint up under the bandage covering his forehead.

'Katie! Emily!'

Katie moved to the side of the bed, grinned down at the boy. 'Jesus Harry, look at you. You look like a bloody mummy!' She gestured to the bandages placed around his body, touched the one on his head carefully before tweaking his nose.

'More like Frankenstein. Look at my leg!'

Out of the corner of her eye Naomi saw Emily place a couple of bags on the floor just inside the door, turned to smile down at her as she walked up beside the taller woman. The redhead smiled back, then shot a nervous look towards Laura. Naomi reached out and squeezed her hand before turning to make introductions.

'Laura, this is my girlfriend Emily, and her sister Katie. Emily, Katie, this is Harry's mother Laura.' There was a round of quiet hellos, strained nice to meet yous and awkward small talk. The uncomfortable atmosphere was broken by Harry.

'Nai Nai why didn't you tell me about Katie's hair?' He yawned abruptly, rubbed his eyes.

'I only found out about this this afternoon Harry, cut me some slack.'

'Oh. Okay.' Yawned again. 'I think it looks very beautiful Katie.'

'Thanks.' Katie smiled down at him, indulgent.

Green eyes blinked owlishly, then a chagrined expression crept comically across his face. 'Not that I don't think your hair is lovely too Emily.'

The redhead laughed, quietly husky. 'It's okay Mr. Potter. I know what you mean.' She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Which promptly flared to a bashful red shade. Another goofy smile graced his face, fading gradually as his eyelids drooped. Blinks getting longer and longer. They all watched in silence as his eyes finally closed, a small snore escaping him almost immediately.

'Aw, bless.' Katie smiled at the boy fondly, then turned to Naomi. 'What's the story then?' Naomi filled them in, aware of Laura sitting in the chair by the side of the bed. Watching. The blonde finished with the positive prognosis, smiled when the twins both sighed in relief.

'Well that's great news. We were so worried.'

'I thought she was going to wear a hole in the seat she was fidgeting that much. I nearly slapped her.' Katie was clearly back on form now that the immediate danger was over. 'Alright, I need to work in the morning so I'm going to head off. Keep me updated, yeah?'

'Of course.'

'Good.' Katie leaned up, kissed Naomi's cheek. 'I'm glad he's okay.' Turned and smiled briefly at Laura. 'Nice to meet you, yeah?' Hugged her sister briefly, then was out the door with a flourish.

Naomi stared at the doorway for a moment, bemused. Katie's larger that life personality and mercurial moods often left one feeling slightly off-balance. Shaking her head, she turned back to Emily. 'I didn't actually expect her to come as well.'

'Are you kidding? She might talk big but she was just as fucking worried as I was. Oh shit.' A hand covered her mouth, and she shot a guilty look at Laura.

Naomi chuckled. 'I've told you not to worry about that.'

'I know, but...'

'It's fine Emily. For a start he's quite asleep and can't hear you, and secondly I doubt there is anything you could say that he wouldn't have already heard from Naomi.'

A long, fraught silence ensued. Naomi cleared her throat, took a deep breath. Released it slowly. 'Are you planning on staying here Laur? I think that's a fold out.' She gestured to the armchair in the far corner of the room.

'I hadn't... I'm not... Yes, I think I'd like to.' The brunette looked up at Naomi. Her eyes flickered to Emily, back again. 'What are your plans?'

'I thought I'd find a hotel room close by, stay down here until we're sure when he can get home. Help organise rehab and things.'

'I'd appreciate your help, but what about your classes?'

'I'll figure it out. I'm sure I can get consideration for circumstances.'

'Alright. And you Emily? Will you be going back this evening?'

'Ummm, well... I thought... I'm not sure. I thought I might stay for a bit, if Naomi needed me. But...'

'How about we talk about it later, Ems?' The blonde reached out, grasped the smaller woman's shoulder.

'Okay.' The nervous, slightly lost look in brown eyes was painful to witness given Emily's usual vibrant self-confidence. But she needed to deal with Harry before she could even think about anything else.

Naomi paced up and down beside the bed. 'Okay, if you're going to stay here Laur then we'll need to have someone look in on Crookshanks. Who have you let know so far?'

'Just you. But Melanie was there on the street so...'

'There's a good chance that everyone knows by now. I'll call Nat and Mariana, see if they can feed Crookshanks for a few days, make sure the window is open for him.' She paused, considering. 'I think you should call your mum, Laur. She deserves to know what's happening.'

The brunette's face set into grim lines, eyes flashing. 'Why don't you?'

'It's not...' A deep breath. 'It's not my place to do that any more.' Gentle.

'Bollocks. He's still your son.'

'And she's _your_ mother.'

Laura glared, Naomi tried to keep calm, her gaze adamant. Finally the brunette capitulated. 'Fine, I'll call her.'

'Good. Thank you.' Beside her Emily shifted uncomfortably. Naomi snagged one of the redhead's hands, tugged until they were facing each other. 'Ems, you can do something for me if you like.'

'Of course, anything.'

'Do you think you could find me a somewhere to stay for a few days? Close by.' Smiled as the red head nodded firmly, a determined expression on her face. 'Nothing too expensive, but not a complete dive either.'

'Don't worry, I'll find something nice.' Naomi was reassured by the return of Emily's cheeky smirk, confident swagger. Knew there was a revealingly sloppy smile on her lips as she watched the redhead place a kiss on Harry's head. 'I'll text you when I've got something. Meet you there later?'

'Absolutely.'

'Okay. Bye Laura. It was lovely to meet you, just a shame it had to be under these circumstances.'

'Yes. Goodbye Emily.'

Emily stepped up towards Naomi, hesitated. Reached out a hand and retracted it. Clearly unsure. The blonde leaned down, pressed a fleeting kiss against the smaller woman's cheek. 'I'll see you soon.'

'Good. Bye babes.'

* * *

**A/N:** I will add that another reason why this took a bit longer was that I dabbled with a little PWP story, as requested by **Vangoghgurrl** (so yes, you can blame her). It is Naomily but I didn't think it was... ummm... appropriate to post on here. As it stands. If perchance you happen to be interested you can PM me and I'll send you a link to where I've got it posted. And there is in fact a whole series of five more little PWP type snippets planned.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I could add the usual apology that this is long awaited and quite short, but I think you're all sick of hearing it. I will say that I am finding the angst filled parts incredibly difficult to commit to 'paper'. Also, I have just started back at work after almost a whole year off. Needless to say that is going to put an even bigger crimp on my writing. I'll do my best.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter**** 22**

Blue eyes flicked back and forth between the text message on her phone to the brass room number on the door before her. Satisfied, she reached out and knocked. Hurried footsteps halted behind the door. It swung open to reveal a petite redhead clad only in a bra and knickers, emitted the tantalising smell of curry.

'Um, hi?'

'Hey.' Emily reached out, grasped her hand. Tugged her over the threshold. 'Get in here.'

'Do you always open the door in your underwear?'

'No, of course not. Besides, I checked to make sure it was you.' Emily divested the taller woman of her coat, steered her towards the comfy looking sofa in the corner of the room. 'I ordered some food, come and eat babes.'

Naomi had to suppress a smirk as the redhead fussed about, handed her a beer, made sure she had easy access to the food. It was like some bizarre, sexy fifties fantasy – a willing young woman catering to her every whim. But it wasn't the fifties, and the only whim she had was that this afternoon had never happened. She carefully placed the food container and the fork down on the coffee table, scrubbed both hands over her face. Sighed into her palms.

'Would you like me to run you a bath? It might help you relax.'

'It'd help me to relax if you stopped fussing about so much. Seriously Ems, I appreciate it but you don't need to go to so much effort.' She winced at the sudden downcast look on the redhead's face, mentally kicked herself. 'I'm sorry. Look, it's been a long day. What I'd really like is to just lay down for a bit. Keep me company?'

'Okay.'

Naomi stripped off to her own underwear, pulled back the covers and sank down onto the bed. Nearly groaned in relief. Emily stepped tentatively to the other side of the bed, uncertainty written large across her features. Too wiped for words, Naomi merely flipped the covers back invitingly. The smaller woman climbed onto the mattress, lay cautiously on her back a decorous distance from the blonde. Naomi sighed, rolled over. Lifted Emily's arm, snuggled her head into the redhead's shoulder, wrapped her own long arm firmly around Emily's waist. A contented grunt escaping her lips. They lay in silence for a while. Naomi could practically feel the tension draining out her body, leaving in it's wake a throbbing headache.

The unthinkable enormity of how differently the day could have ended hit her with the force of a lorry. Made her gasp. Sobs wrenched her body in great, heaving shudders. Emily simply held her, let the worst of it pass before attempting to soothe her. Eventually the tears ceased, the blonde regained a modicum of control. She allowed Emily to lead her into the bathroom, stood passive in the shower as the redhead washed her, massaged the knotted muscles in her back and shoulders. Finally began to feel human again as the smaller woman dried her gently. She pulled a shirt and some boxer shorts on, sat back down on the sofa. Managed to eat some dinner at last.

Drained beyond comprehension she drifted off to sleep soon after, safe in the circle of Emily's embrace.

* * *

The days that followed were awkward, stilted. Painful for everyone. Emily had decided to stay in London for several more days at least. Naomi bristled at the implication that she could not look after herself but was nevertheless grateful, given her emotional volatility each evening. Emily sat with Harrison, discussing Harry Potter for hours on end, playing games. Distracting him from his considerable pain. Laura had become increasingly curt whenever the redhead was in her presence, barely bothering even with the pretense of civility. Naomi felt like she was coming apart at the seams; trying to maintain the peace, fighting to get Harry adequate pain relief when the medical staff seemed inattentive, struggling to maintain a balance between spending time with Harry and Emily. Failing miserably at all of it.

The atmosphere was endlessly tense, seething with resentment and unease. It grated on Naomi constantly, making her terse with everyone. Every time she snapped at Emily she hated herself at little more. The redhead had been so supportive, so fucking _understanding_ of the whole thing. She was a rock in Naomi's turbulent life, never judging tears or anger or anything in between.

After a particularly volatile exchange at the hospital one morning Emily excused herself. Told Naomi she'd be out for a couple of hours to meet a friend, would be back to see Harry mid-afternoon. The blonde had winced, apologised. Received a forgiving smile as the redhead left the room. She resolved to pull her head in, stop taking it out on Emily. It just wasn't fair, especially considering how fucking amazing Emily was being. As she turned back to face the room, she encountered an accusatory green-eyed glare.

'You're not being very nice to any of us Nai Nai.'

She winced again at his blunt, accurate assessment. 'I know Mr. Potter. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry, just be better.' It was hard to fault his attitude when he was so damn right.

'I'll do my best.'

'Good.'

Laura snorted from the far side of the bed, but did not offer any comment. Naomi chose to ignore her, focused her attention on the boy. 'So... Do you want to play a game or something?'

They whiled away several hours, Naomi calling a halt when Harry turned fractious. A sure sign that the pain was getting to him. She shook her head at his stubbornness in never asking for relief, went in search of a nurse to assist. Blue eyes noted the wary look being directed at her as she approached the nurses station. Jesus, I really have been a complete bitch lately. Deliberately keeping her voice calm, a moderately friendly smile on her face, Naomi politely requested that someone come by soon and administer Harry's afternoon dose of pain relief. She was greeted with shocked silence for a long moment. Followed by hurried agreement. The nurse actually trailed the taller woman back into the room, checked Harry's stats. Returned with some alacrity bearing the appropriate medication.

Harrison's naturally gregarious nature reappeared immediately, amplified as always by the drugs. He turned slightly spaced out green eyes towards Naomi, addressed her seriously. 'You need to do something nice to apologise to Emily. We're your family, we have to forgive you. But she doesn't.'

'I know. And you're right.' A pause. 'How did you get to be so smart, little man?'

'It's because I'm awesome.'

'Well, Awesome Man, I was thinking about a nice dinner for Ems tonight. Would that suit you?'

He considered seriously for a minute, eyes drooping as his body relaxed under the influence of the drugs. 'That would be okay.' A yawn. 'You should get her some flowers too.'

'I will.'

'She likes it when you buy her flowers.' Another yawn. 'She told me.'

'I'll get some flowers, I promise. Now stop lecturing me and go to sleep damn you.' Affectionate.

The tip of a pink tongue protruded from between his lips, Harry's eyes twinkling, cheeky. Before they finally drooped closed, dark head sinking back into the pillow. Naomi watched him for a long moment, avidly observing the steady rise and fall of his chest as his breathing deepened and evened out. Thankful once more that he was truly going to be okay.

'He's right you know. We are still your family.'

Naomi shot a startled look at the brunette sitting across the room. Tried to make sense of the indecipherable expression on her face. 'I know you are.'

Laura studied her. Her eyes glanced between the blonde and the small form on the bed, back again. 'I wanted to thank you for staying here. Helping me to sort things out.'

'Even though I've been a complete cow to everybody?'

'Even then. I don't think I could have held myself together without you here. Without your support.'

'I couldn't have let you go through it by yourself. Aside from the fact that I want to be here, for Harry's sake.'

'Naomi...' Laura stared at the blonde, appraising. Searching. Her eyes flickered away, towards the door, then back. 'Naomi... you know I still love you.'

'Laura...'

'And I think you still love me too.'

'Jesus.' Deep breath. 'We've got so much history, we've got Harry... Of course I love you Laur, but...'

'Come home, Nai. Please. It's never been the same since you left. I've been miserable. And Harrison is going to need you more than ever until he's recovered. Please Nai, things will be different if you come home, I promise. I won't give you a hard time about studying, we can all go to the rallies and meetings and things you want to go to.' A pause. 'We can make this work, I know we can. I know I can.' There was such a hopeful, victorious note in the brunette's voice that Naomi was rendered temporarily speechless. Stunned that Laura could even entertain such a preposterous idea. Frantically racked her brain trying to come up with a diplomatic response.

'Laur... I don't... It doesn't work between us, we've proved that. And we stayed together longer than we should, because of Harry.'

'But we've learned from this, it could be different...'

'No.' Gentled her tone. 'No Laura. We're not... compatible, in too many ways.'

'And you are _compatible_ with that girl?' The brunette's face hardened, a flinty edge to her tone. 'She's half your fucking age.'

Naomi bit back a sharp retort. Took a deep breath. 'I know that you're still hurting Laura. I wish that things had been resolved better, between us. And this whole situation with Harry is just blowing everything all out of proportion.' A pause. 'I do still love you. A part of me always will. But I'm in love with Emily. And yes, I am compatible with her, in so many ways.'

A contemptuous sound escaped the brunette, derision evident in her expression. 'You should have fucking told me you just wanted to find a younger woman. I would have at least understood that.'

'That's not what it was about, and you know it. I never intended to meet someone else any time soon, and I sure as fuck didn't expect it to be someone like Emily.' Deep breath, willing herself to be calm. 'You and I... It would be a mistake, to try to go back. We both need to move on, for everyone's sake.'

'Well that's easy for you to say, isn't it? You've already moved on.'

'Fucks sake Laura, somebody had to. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. You need to stop holding on to something that never fucking worked in the first place.' Naomi could have slapped herself as she saw Laura's eyes widen in shock, her desperate attempt to hide the hurt. 'Shitting hell. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said it like that.'

'Oh no, you might as well say what you mean. I clearly mean very little to you.'

'Don't be stupid. Of course you do.' She groaned, exasperated. Frustrated. 'God, why do we always do this? I'm going to get some fresh air, get a cup of tea. Do you want me to bring something back for you?'

'No, just go.'

'Fine.'

* * *

After a calming hit of nicotine and a disappointingly tepid cup of tea, Naomi's equilibrium had mostly returned. Harry woke up soon after she returned to the room, and she spent another little while with him before he ushered her out of the room. Admonished her to go and find some nice flowers. Which she did. As she made her way back to the hotel Naomi cast her mind back over the day, shuddered. Extraordinarily glad that Emily had not been present to witness her confrontation with Laura. It had been brewing for a while, it was no secret that Laura felt threatened by Emily and her part in both Naomi and Harry's lives. Although it was strange that she hadn't heard from the redhead, especially after she'd said she would drop back in to the hospital to see Harry.

Clutching the bunch of flowers in one hand, she dug in her pocket for the key card. Awkwardly fitted it into the slot, cursing when it took three tries to unlock the door. It swung open to reveal a darkened room, curtains drawn.

'Ems? You here babes?'

Silence.

Placing the flowers on the bed Naomi opened the bathroom door. Empty. She flipped on the light. Emily's belongings were gone.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So the format of this chapter is a little different. Was a little bit of a challenge. Needless to say the writer's block has still not really lifted. I thought it was linked to the angsty stuff, but even the PWPs are being difficult. For those of you with the link there are three up in total now.

I want to say thank you for all the amazing reviews everyone left for the last chapter. I always appreciate them, but especially so given how hard the last few chapters have been. So thank you all: whyyesitscar (if you're not reading whyyesitscar's Swan Song, why not people?), AssassinsLover (I'm thinking of you dude), ThaDarkSlayer (um, what? Hey, a review!), warriormari (but not really, Car and I are still waiting), AllICanDoIsBeMe, pitterpat87 (I hope that something did happen the other day), Missmel1983, Mari1202, HyperFitched, coolbeans17 (wondering how that complicated situation is turning out), Ladyhawk1709, lumagoo1015, shaakeeit, MoaningMyrtle123 (I'm still recovering from that poker), Jacheis, IloveTheLoveless, esdiferente (you honestly write the longest reviews in history =D ), Katie Corsie, RUlov3r, khaos18, RiverRay, my-other-ride-is-your-mum (you're back! =D ), kelevra2510, EmZ2009, dourememberthat and finally ImagineAlex. Phew. Epic reviews, and I'm sorry that I've left you all hanging so long.

*ducks and runs because there's going to be more hanging*

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter**** 23**

_Hi__, __you__'__ve __called __Emily__, __leave __a __message__._

Ems, where are you? I just got back to the hotel and your stuff is gone. Obviously. I'm sorry I've been such a twat, really sorry. I'm assuming that's why you've disappeared. Please call me so I can apologise properly. And profusely.

* * *

_Hi__, __you__'__ve __called __Emily__, __leave __a __message__._

Ems please give me a call. It's been a couple of hours now, you must be back in Bristol. If that's where you've gone. Shit, sorry, I shouldn't assume that. Just... call me, please.

* * *

_Hi__, __you__'__ve __called __Emily__, __leave __a __message__._

Ems, it's me... again. I'm sorry, really sorry. I know it's late, I just thought... Well, I hoped you'd answer. I just want to apologise. I know I've been a total fucking twat lately, and there's no excuse. I'm a complete fucking bastard for taking it out on you. And I'm so sorry. Can you please just call me, I don't care how late. I need to know that you're okay. I love you.

* * *

_Hi__, __you__'__ve __called __Emily__, __leave __a __message__._

Ems it's me. Of course. So I guess you're not ready to talk to me just yet, and I can understand that. I can appreciate that you are upset. Hell, I'd be fucking mad at me too. I am mad at myself. But please... please can you just text me. Just to say you're okay. I won't pester you again today, but can you just give me something. I'm worried, and I love you.

* * *

From: Naomi Campbell  
To: Emily Fitch  
Subject: I'm sorry

I knew I said I wouldn't pester you again today, so I'm sorry for that too. I just need to know that you're okay, and if you don't want to talk to me then I thought maybe you might read an email.

I don't really know what's going on here. I can only guess that you finally got tired of me being a horrible fucking bitch and gave up. I am so very, very sorry. There's no excuse for it. And I can only apologise profusely.

I know I'm not in a position to ask for anything, but if you could please just email me back, or text me. Just one word would do, just to let me know that you are safe and well. I'd really appreciate it.

I love you and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me.

N.

* * *

_Hi__, __you__'__ve __called __Emily__, __leave __a __message__._

Emily... I don't... I'm not really sure what to say. People say that you can never apologise enough, but that's actually bollocks. You say it too many times, it ceases to mean anything at all. And I don't want that to happen because I am truly, genuinely sorry for treating you so poorly lately. So I'm going to stop. But I'm not going to stop calling you. We need... I need to talk to you about this. So can you please... Next time can you please pick up? I love you Ems.

* * *

_Hi__, __you__'__ve __called __Emily__, __leave __a __message__._

Ems... I miss you.

* * *

_Hi__, __you__'__ve __called __Emily__, __leave __a __message__._

I thought you might like an update on Harry. He's doing much better, finally off the pain meds. Which is a bit double edged, because now he's also not sleeping for several hours of the day, so he needs more entertainment. I'm seriously considering going to get him an iPad, in the hopes that it'll shut him up for a little while each day. So that's where he's at right now. I just want to reiterate that I'll keep trying to reach you. Please call me. I love you.

* * *

_Hi__, __you__'__ve __called __Emily__, __leave __a __message__._

I keep hoping that one time you're actually going to pick up, and we can have a conversation. I hate... I hate the fact that I've upset you, made you mad enough to completely ignore me. But what's worse is how much I miss you. I just... want to be able to talk to you. I love you.

* * *

From: Naomi Campbell  
To: Emily Fitch  
Subject: Harrison

It's been over a week now. I'm sure you're sick of my voicemails, but I don't know what else to do.

I wanted to ask you to please come down and visit Harry. He's not stupid, he knows something has gone wrong. Little bugger possibly knows more than I do at this point. He's like that sometimes. There have been a few things he's said or not said that indicate to me that he misses you. So do you think you could please arrange to come down and see him? If you let me know in advance I can make sure neither Laura or myself will be around, so you don't need to deal with either of us.

I'd really appreciate it, and I know he'd be ecstatic at the prospect of seeing you.

Can you please consider it?

I love you.

N.

* * *

_This __is __Katie __yeah__? __Leave __a __message __bitch__._

Katie, it's Naomi. Look, I don't know what Emily's told you. Probably far more than I know. And I'm sure I'm the last person you want to hear from. But look, I just... Can you both please come down and see Harry? He'd love to see you, both of you. I can make arrangements so he'll be on his own, whatever I need to. He's hurting, and... it would help, if he could see you both. I don't want to ask you to intercede on my behalf, but if you could please ask her... just to let me know she's okay. Thanks Katie, I really hope... I hope to see you soon.

* * *

_Hi__, __you__'__ve __called __Emily__, __leave __a __message__._

I wish I knew... I wish I knew what to say, so you could forgive me. I wish I knew what to say so that you would _call __me_, fucks sake. I wish I knew why you're doing this, cutting me out. Emily please... I love you. Can you please just... throw me a crumb, just a tiny indication that you're going to... that we might be able to... Please Emily. I need you. I fucking miss you so much it hurts. Every single minute of the day. Please.

* * *

_Hi__, __you__'__ve __called __Emily__, __leave __a __message__._

It's amazing how fast a life can be upended. How quickly it can go from sublimely wonderful to complete and utter shite. You'd think I'd be used to it wouldn't you? After everything that happened with mum. But I'm not. I wonder is it even possible, to just get used to your life falling apart around you? I can't imagine. A few weeks ago I was in this incredible relationship with the most amazing woman I've ever met. And now... now my son is confined to a hospital bed, in a fucking metal frame to try to make sure he'll be able to walk again. And my girlfriend... Well, I don't...

* * *

_Hi__, __you__'__ve __called __Emily__, __leave __a __message__._

Voicemail cut me off. I thought about whether calling back straight away constitutes stalking, but for all I know you already think I'm stalking you, so it can't make it any fucking worse. I wouldn't know what you think. Because I don't think I actually have a girlfriend anymore. I'm fucking terrified that's true. Please Emily. This is killing me. Just call me back, please.

* * *

_Hi__, __you__'__ve __called __Emily__, __leave __a __message__._

If I could I would come down to Bristol. Get you to tell me to my face that you never want to see me again, rather than just having to assume it from your total lack of response. But I'm... trapped here. And I can't. I fucking love you Emily Fitch. And I don't want this to be the end. Not this way. Not at all. Will you please just talk to me?

* * *

Dear Emily,

I thought I might try to reach you with a letter. Clearly you're not going to respond to me by phone or email at this point. But I thought maybe if I wrote everything down in a letter then you might be willing to read it. I fucking hope so, at this point. Because I'm at the end of my tether here. I just want to be able to talk to you Emily.

I love you. I miss you. Every minute of every day you are there, in my thoughts. I can't just let this go. I know I treated you appallingly, took all my anxiety and frustration out on you. I was a complete fucking bastard to you, and it's really no wonder you took off. But all I want is the chance to make it up to you. To be able to explain how completely and unreservedly sorry I am. You didn't deserve to be treated that way. You were such an absolute rock, keeping me steady with everything that was going on. And I took all your support and generosity and I stomped all over it, and I'm so fucking mad at myself. So abjectly sorry.

Harry has been a fucking trooper. He's doing really well, coming along nicely. They were worried he had a staph infection in one of the pin sites but thankfully it didn't develop. Physically he's healing really well, but he's bored out of his brain, being confined in the frame. I know he's absolutely love to see you and Katie. I am happy to facilitate that at any time if it's something you are interested in, you can set the conditions. Just let me know. Things have been rough for him. There's been a lot of tension between Laura and I. I always try to keep it away from him as much as possible, but he's a smart kid. He knows it's there anyway. And obviously he knows something is up between you and I. It's all taking a toll on him emotionally. I've been trying to distract him as much as possible. I finally succumbed and got him a fucking iPad, so he's been tapping away on that most days. Finding every single Harry Potter related app that has ever been created.

I really wish things were different. I fucking wish that I'd been a better person to start with. All I want is the chance to be better now. To be able to tell you how much I love you, and how sorry I am, and how much you mean to me. So can you please consider forgiving me enough to call me. To talk to me. I'm so fucking worried that I've bollocksed everything up beyond redemption. Please tell me that's not true.

I love you.

Naomi

* * *

_Hi __this __is __Naomi __Campbell__. __I__'__m __not __available __to __take __your __call__, __but __if __you __leave __your __details __after __the __beep __I__'__ll __return __your __call __as __soon __as __I __can__._

Hello Naomi. This is Marjorie from next door. I've been collecting your mail, dear, like you asked, and when I went to pick it up this morning I noticed a bag on your doorstep, so I brought in in with me. I had a quick peep inside and there's a bitty computer in there, one of those laptops things. Also a very lovely pearl necklace, dear. It's very beautiful. And a letter, addressed to someone called Emily. I'm not sure if it was left by mistake, so I thought I'd better give you a quick tingle. I hope your little boy is doing well. Talk to you later dear.

* * *

_Hi__, __you__'__ve __called __Emily__, __leave __a __message__._

I guess that's it then. End of the line. You could have kept the necklace and the netbook, I would never have asked... I'm sorry Emily. I never meant for any of this to happen. I love you, and I hope that you... Just... Be well, okay? Be safe. Be happy.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So it seems as if I left many of you totally confused. I was aiming for some obfuscation, but not to the point where people were truly puzzled, because then that's not enjoyable. So I'm sorry, if things weren't clear enough. And being very self-critical I am disappointed :( Hopefully this goes some way towards illuminating Emily's behaviour.

I was going to wait a little bit, let it have a chance to sink in before I posted this (which I actually wrote first). But I just can't... It's stressing me out too much.

This chapter contains a tiny homage to my favourite part of my favourite piece of fanfic ever written. I'll be surprised if anyone picks it, but I won't elucidate just in case. The only hint I'll give is that it's X:WP fanfic.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter**** 24**

'What the actual fuck do you think you're doing here, you fucking cow?'

Naomi had never really meant to be here. She'd come back to Bristol for the day, to collect a few things from the flat. Pay the bills that had been piling up in her extended absence. She had intended to avoid the Fitch family home and indeed even this side of town. And yet she found herself standing outside the front door. Compelled. She had been arguing with herself about whether she should just leave when the door had swung open. Revealed Katie Fitch, with a murderous look in brown eyes. 'I... I don't...'

'Actually, I don't fucking care why you're here.' The smaller woman stepped forward suddenly, her arm moving in a wide arc. Delivered a resounding slap to the blonde's cheek, the noise reverberating off the house and nearby garage. 'I told you if you hurt her that I'd come after you. I didn't, out of respect for Harry and what happened. But you fucking dare to turn up here. Why don't you just fuck off back to cunting London and your cunting bitch of a girlfriend.'

Naomi rubbed her cheek gingerly, stared at Katie, bewildered. Shocked. 'What are you..?'

'I honestly can't believe you've got the cheek to show up on the doorstep. Are you just here to rub it in, or what? Haven't you hurt her enough?'

'I don't...'

'You know I actually thought you and Emily were really good together. You played us all, you fucking bitch. Was it all a big joke and you were winding us up the whole time?'

'Katie stop! Please.' The brunette looked set to launch into yet another diatribe, then visibly checked herself. Must have registered the look of stunned incomprehension as her aggressive posture softened marginally. 'What are you talking about? Emily just disappeared, I haven't heard from her in weeks.' Swallowed hard, trying to clear the lump in her throat. 'She won't return my calls or my emails, I have no idea if she's okay, and now you're attacking me. I don't...'

'Of course she fucking disappeared, she heard you.'

'Heard me?'

'Heard you, and that bitch. At the hospital. Heard you say that you loved her.'

'What?'

'Fucks sake, do I have to spell it out for you? She came back to the room, heard you two getting back together. And you wonder why she won't speak to you now.' Derisive.

'But I didn't... I never...' A deep sigh shuddered its way through her frame as the pieces of the puzzle finally slid together. It had been Laura who had played them both. In that moment of sickening understanding Naomi couldn't even summon the energy to be angry. She had no doubt that Laura had meant every word she'd said all along, but she'd deliberately chosen her moments. Delivered the most accurate, devastating blows. And had succeeded in driving an catastrophic wedge between them.

The blonde wallowed in anguish for a long moment. Mourning. Conceding. A deep breath, and she straightened. Set her shoulders. Blue eyes met Katie's gaze. 'For the record I am not in a relationship with Laura, nor will I ever be again, other than the ongoing relationship that we will always maintain because we parent Harrison. She did... ask that we resume the relationship. And I refused, because I love... I'm in love with... Clearly Emily did not hear the whole conversation.' She kept her tone rigidly even, diction precise. Unwilling to break here in front of Emily's home. Studiously ignored the look of concern that was softening and warming Katie's face. 'I had come here today predominantly to find out if she was safe and well. I gathered that there was little hope of salvaging the relationship, but I had no idea... no idea that it was a complete and utter lost cause. I can only apologise for the hurt and upset that I've caused.'

'Naomi...'

'Can you just..?' Naomi cleared her throat. Looked away, then back. 'Can you just tell her goodbye for me please. That I'm sorry. And give her this.' Naomi reached into her pocket, withdrew the watch that Emily had given her for her birthday. Blue eyes studied the device for a moment. Then she reached over and pressed it into Katie's hand. Turned on her heel, strode swiftly away.

'Naomi, wait! Stop!' She didn't acknowledge the brunette, didn't slacken her pace. Figured the smaller woman would give up. But the furious click of heels on pavement, coupled with cursing and the sound of an obvious stumble, finally coerced her into halting. Couldn't suppress a flinch as a small hand grasped her arm, tugged until she faced Katie. 'Naomi please, you need to explain to her...'

'No, I don't.' Clipped. 'I'm not going to fight just for the opportunity to explain my side of things. She's clearly made up her mind about the situation already and is not prepared to listen to me. The unanswered voicemails and emails and the unopened letter attest to that. I need to just... let it go.' She shrugged off Katie's hand, gently. 'Goodbye Katie.' Walked away. Deliberately tuned out the sound of Katie's calls.

Naomi walked blindly, unaware of her direction. Only needing to get away, as far away as she could. The day darkened perceptibly as the cloud cover, which had looked mildly threatening all morning, turned ominous. Foreboding. She took a grim delight in the change, found it awfully appropriate. Didn't blink as the first fat drops hit her head and face. Within minutes she was soaked to the skin, the chill matching the cold ache in her chest. The blonde strode through the downpour, oblivious to the rivulets of water running into her collar, down her face and neck. She didn't register her surroundings until she encountered a main road which would require her attention to cross safely. Blue eyes blinked, startled. Realised she'd walked almost three quarters of the way back to the flat. Paused by the side of the road she debated with herself, deciding if she was ready to face reality yet. A shiver traveling uncomfortably down her spine settled the matter.

She had just set off purposefully down the road when the steady beeping of a car horn impinged upon her consciousness. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a car pull an abrupt U-turn, fishtailing in the slick conditions. It steadied, pulled up next to her, and it was only then that she truly looked at it. Saw that it was the Fitch's car and almost bolted instinctively. But she delayed a moment too long, the passenger door was flung open. And suddenly Emily was before her.

Naomi stared at the redhead, blue eyes greedily taking in every detail. Noting the gaunt concavity of her cheeks, the haggard dullness of her eyes, her painfully thin form. The physical evidence of Emily's suffering hit her, caused her heart to clench within her chest, breathing to catch.

'Naomi...'

'Emily...'

'I'm sorry...'

'Let's just...'

'You go...'

'You start...'

They smiled at each other. Strained. Awkward. Naomi sighed, soundless. 'Look, Emily, let's not make this any worse than it already is. I'm sorry that everybody has been hurt. If I could change things - fix things - I would. But I think... I think the writing is on the wall. So I just want you to know that I am more sorry than I can possibly say. And then I need to say goodbye.'

Emily stared at her for a long moment, silent. Brown eyes unreadable. 'So that's it then? You're just going to walk away.' Disgusted disbelief.

'You can't... I don't...' Deep breath. 'You did. That's exactly what you did. You didn't wait for me to explain anything to you, didn't give me the courtesy of believing that even if I had for some reason resumed my relationship with Laura that I would talk to you, end things properly. You just left, and you shut me out. So much for the right of a fair hearing that we had agreed on. You just left me hanging, I didn't so much as know if you were alive or dead or hurt or what the fuck had happened to you. Didn't even leave me a fucking note.' Another deep breath. Consciously tried to bleed the anger out of her tone. 'All I knew was that I'd been a complete twat and treated you quite poorly, taken my frustration out on you. And just when I had recognised that, was trying to do something to make up for it, you disappeared. And I couldn't reach you.' A pause. 'You left me.'

'I did. You're right.' A small hand reached up, pushed back a lock of red hair that had been washed across her eyes by the downpour. Emily looked away. Studied the car beside them for a moment before returning her gaze the the taller woman. 'I was going to say that you could hardly blame me, after what I heard, but that's not even true. Damn you for being right about it. We did agree to give each other the benefit of the doubt. But you just seemed so angry with me all the time, and I tried so hard to be understanding and not let it get to me. It was so fucking hard, watching you suffer, never being good enough when I tried to help you and support you.'

'What are you talking about? You were the only thing that was keeping me going, you were fucking amazing.'

'But you never told me that. Ever. I knew what you were going through, and I let it go for so long. But you showed me so little respect, just constantly yelled at me... so when I heard what Laura said... And how you answered her...' Emily's voice hitched, and she cleared her throat suddenly. 'I couldn't bear to hear any more. You clearly weren't happy with me, it seemed a foregone conclusion that you would agree.'

'I would never...'

'Rationally, I knew that. But I was hurting and upset and I ran. And I ignored your calls, deleted the messages without listening to them. Or reading the emails. I hoped that you would follow me home, that we could work it out. So I kept ignoring them, and you stayed away longer and longer. Until finally it seemed that it must be true.'

The redhead's tone was full of so much sorrow, her posture so resigned that Naomi felt physically ill. The anger hit her then, fierce and hard and bright. 'Fuck! Fuck this, fuck you Laura!' Emily looked up at her, shocked. Puzzled. 'She gave me an ultimatum. Told me that if I followed you back to Bristol that I should not bother coming back. She'd stop me from seeing Harry ever again. I was so fucking torn. I desperately wanted to find you, but I had this fear hanging over me. That she'd actually follow through with it. I was going out of my mind, because either way what kind of person did it make me? What kind of parent abandons their child? And what kind of person abandons their lover? I couldn't choose, couldn't possibly make that kind of fucking choice. So I stayed in London and tried to contact you. And the longer it took, the more hopeless it seemed. And so I stayed in the end by default, because I couldn't... I didn't know if I'd even be welcome here.' A pause. 'And I wasn't, really.' She reached up, touched her cheek where Katie had slapped her. Watched as Emily's eyes zeroed in on the spot, widened. 'I guess she left a mark, hey?'

'Katie did that to you?' Horrified.

'She did, yes.'

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be. She did warn me, long ago. And as it turned out I did hurt you, albeit... mostly unintentionally.'

'And I... Fuck Naoms, I can't believe she threatened you like that. That's so fucking low.'

'It is. I wouldn't have believed she'd stoop to that level. Didn't put it all together even, until... well, until today.'

'Fuck. All this fucking time and pain and...'

'Heartbreak.' Emily looked at her then, really looked at her. As their eyes locked and held Naomi felt the familiar sensation of her stomach flipping, her heart beating a tattoo against her ribcage. It was so bittersweet that her eyes stung, blinked rapidly to clear the hint of tears. She cleared her throat. 'At least... well I'm glad at least that we got to clear the air. Got things... settled.' Naomi slicked blonde hair back away from her face. Smiled pensively. Wondered what else to say. How to say goodbye.

'How..? How is Harry doing?'

'He's... Physically he's doing wonderfully. His leg is healing faster than they expected, and they're looking to take the pins out really soon. Then he'll be in a brace for another two months, and will start some basic rehabilitation. He's a tough little bugger, you know...'

'I know.'

'Emotionally he's not so good. Things have been strained between Laura and I, to say the least. And he's missed you and Katie... Not that he's said anything outright. Laura has refused to talk about any of this with him, and he... he knows I've been hurting. It's been pretty rough, really. I know... I know that he'd love to hear from you, if you were interested.'

'I'd love to talk to him, I would. I just don't want to make anything worse.'

Naomi snorted, rolled her eyes. 'I don't think things could get any worse, honestly. Do you?'

'Maybe not.' Brown eyes locked with blue, the redhead's posture straightening subtly. 'But maybe they could get better.' There was resolve in her tone, an undercurrent of hope.

'What are you saying?'

'Maybe this doesn't have to be a lost cause. Maybe we can work this out.'

'Emily...'

'No, listen to me. I think... there's going to be a lot of work we're going to need to do. Building back the trust on both sides. But I know I still love you. It wouldn't have hurt so fucking much if I didn't still have these feelings. You have no idea how much... how much I fucking missed you. You were the one person in my life who truly understood me, who knew where I was coming from, and could meet me half way, and that's why I've been so fucking devastated. I just... I wish we'd both worked out what the fuck was going on sooner, because we're on the verge of losing something incredibly precious here. And I couldn't... I think... No, I believe you still love me too. And I couldn't bear to throw away another chance, not now, when we've finally worked out that it was really... just a big fucking miscommunication. Don't... Please don't walk away from this. Not this time.'

She wanted to argue. Wanted to remind them both of what a stupid, painful thing this could turn out to be. But her heart had inexorably been kindled when Emily admitted that she still loved her. And the redhead was staring at her. Beseeching. Hopeful. She was just so fucking adorable, no matter that she was completely bedraggled and rain was dripping steadily off the end of her nose. She found her hand extended, quite without her conscious permission. Felt Emily grasp it in her own small hands. Surrendered at the touch. 'Okay.'

'Okay?'

'You're right. Of course I still love you. I'd given up hope, never let myself think that any kind of reconciliation would be possible. I'm fucking terrified of what might happen, but... I can't not have you in my life, not after... Not now.'

The rain chose that moment to pelt down even harder, obscuring their vision of the world around them. But Naomi never noticed. The smile that broke out across Emily's face sent a warm flush through her chilled extremities, was like the advent of spring after the longest winter anybody could imagine. All unconscious, they moved together. Emily lifted her arms, wrapped them behind the taller woman's head. Buried her face into Naomi's neck. In turn the blonde pressed her face into Emily's hair. Inhaled the scent of her deep into starved lungs. Long arms locked around Emily's waist. Squeezed convulsively.

It felt so fucking good, having Emily back in her arms. So right. It was as if the world suddenly righted itself after spinning off its axis. Her chest ached fiercely, her throat and eyes burned. But this time it was out of pure joy. They stood, pressed together, for untold minutes. Finally Emily loosened her hold slightly. Leaned back in the embrace, enough to look up into Naomi's face. Brown eyes flickered between the blonde's eyes and lips and Naomi watched, entranced, as Emily licked her own lips. Ceded to the silent request, and kissed her.

It was only intended to be brief. A delicate reconnection. But grips tightened, hands clutched, bodies drew together impossibly close. And then Emily's tongue was in her mouth, and she was lost. The redhead tasted of tears and fresh rain, heartache and renewed hope. Of home.

Eventually Naomi became cognisant of their surroundings. She stroked the redhead's back, soothing, as she gently broke the kiss. Smiled at Emily's blissful expression. 'You know, we should probably get out of this rain.'

'What rain?' Dreamy.

'Or at the very least get rid of our audience.' Wry.

'What audience?'

Naomi waited until Emily's eyes focused on her, gestured with her head towards the car beside them. Emily turned her head, snorted when she spotted James and Katie with their faces pressed up against the car windows. The redhead flipped them off lazily. 'Fucking pervs.'

Katie huffed melodramatically, but there was a twinkle in her brown eyes, and she shifted away from the window slightly. James continued to stare, only breaking his gaze when Katie slapped his head. His indignant yelp could be heard even over the sound of the rain and the traffic, and they laughed. Together.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I wrote an email to a friend recently and I began it simply: _*BOOM* That is the sound of my life exploding._ I'm at university part time, working part time, trying to keep my life ticking over. And unfortunately my writing has had to take a bit of a backseat, not to mention I've been feeling quite blocky. And I'm sorry for those of you I know follow and love NB. I really do appreciate all your support. I did post up a oneshot recently, for those who didn't see it at the time and/or care - it's called **A Piece of You**. Not related to NB, but it's there for the reading.

And for those of you perhaps living under a rock... **The Game** by **Predators and Prey**. Go and read it, really. It's been quite a ride being involved in such an amazing project, and I give huge thanks and respect to all my fellow writers involved. You guys are all awesome.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter**** 25**

Naomi and Emily walked back to the flat, despite Katie's protestations. Outwardly the blonde argued that she did not want to ruin the Fitch's upholstery, given their sodden state. Secretly she felt too raw to be cooped in a car with both James and Katie. Felt like she needed some time to readjust, reconnect. Just the two of them. Knew Emily understood when she smiled gently, and told Katie firmly that she would be home later. Katie huffed, exasperated. The brunette looked like she was going to argue for a long moment, then took a good look at them. Conceded, with a parting shot that Emily call her if she needed anything.

They set off slowly, after the car pulled away. The rain had eased into a patchy drizzle, the dense cloud cover thinning and allowing tiny glimpses of blue sky. Naomi was barely conscious of the weather though. Every sense was attuned to the petite form walking next to her. The blonde nearly jumped when a small hand linked with her own, threaded their fingers together. She clamped down convulsively on the hand in her own. Swallowed, then deliberately relaxed her grip. Felt a reassuring squeeze, and smiled as Emily took a firmer hold.

Several blocks passed by in a barely comfortable silence. They were almost back to the flat before Naomi could organise her thoughts enough to begin speaking.

'I fucking missed you so much Ems.'

The redhead looked up at her, startled by the sudden outburst. Naomi shrugged, slightly shocked herself. That wasn't quite how she planned to start, but it was the truth.

'Every day that went past was absolute torture. It felt like I was being torn in half, and I just felt sick every time I thought that it was all my own fault. That I'd been such a complete fucking twat to you that I actually drove you away. I still... I still need to apologise to you for that. I'm so fucking sorry I was taking all my anxiety and frustration out on you. It wasn't fair and you so didn't deserve my shitty behaviour.'

'And you didn't deserve me being an immature little shit who ran away and hid. Look Naoms, neither of us are blameless here. We can go around and around and apologise until we're blue in the face, but I honestly think that will be a waste of time. I understand what happened. I understand where you were coming from. We've both apologised. Can we just... move on now? I don't want to waste... I feel like I've missed out, on a big chunk of my life when I could have been happy. I want to get on with it now. Being happy. With you.'

'I'm not sure it's just that simple...'

'I know, okay? We can't just go back to where we were. I'm all too fucking aware of that. We're neither of us going to be able to jump straight back in. But we can... We can start moving forwards again. Rather than rehashing what might have been, or what should have been.'

Naomi nodded, slowly. Long fingers squeezed the hand in her grasp firmly. 'Alright. I take your point. And I agree. Onwards and upwards then.' A pause. 'I'm going to need to... I don't think I'll be quite able to put the whole thing behind me until I've had this out with Laura though. I need to get this fucking sorted with her. Because this is so far from on.' Emily had visibly bristled at the mention of Laura's name. The taller woman drew them to a halt, turned to face the redhead. 'I can't... I need to deal with this Ems. She can't have this power over me... over us.'

'I know, babe. I just can't help... I want to fucking punch her, quite frankly.'

'Ems...'

'I said I want to alright? Not that I will.'

'Actually it's Katie I'd be worried about.' Naomi gingerly prodded at her cheek with her free hand, winced at the tenderness she encountered.

'Fucks sake Katie.' Emily freed herself from Naomi's grasp, framed the blonde's face with both of her hands and carefully investigated the cheek. Stroked it gently with her thumb. 'That's going to come up in a nice bruise.'

'I figured. She really clocked me.'

'I'm so sorry for that.' The smaller woman leaned up on her tip toes, bestowed a tender kiss on the afflicted area.

'Kissing my owie? Thanks babes, it feels much better now.' Brown eyes rolled, and Emily gave her a shove. 'You don't need to apologise. It was between Katie and I.'

'I know that, but...'

'It's okay, Ems. Honestly. Besides, I should be able to get plenty of mileage out of this one with her.' Sardonic. 'Come on, let's keep moving. I'm fucking freezing now.'

* * *

Back at the flat things were awkward between them. They'd come to an understanding about moving forward emotionally, but physically there was a simmering tension. A desire to reclaim what they'd had, overlaid with the knowledge that it just wasn't going to be that easy. And so they dripped all over the carpet of the flat as they tried to navigate who would get to use the bathroom first, what clothes Emily was going to borrow. When Naomi finally closed the bathroom door behind her it was almost a relief. She hated the fact that they were so stilted with each other, that they'd lost their easy companionship that had built between them even before they were actually together.

She thought about that as she stood under the shower's warm spray. Remembered that they were good friends as well as lovers, and felt one layer of stress wash away with the water. They could build on that again.

When she emerged from the bathroom Emily was hunched into a ball on the sofa. Naomi's letter clutched in one hand, quiet sobs shaking her petite frame. Naomi sat gently down beside her, carefully uncurled her limbs. Resettled them both so that Emily was cradled on her lap. Fought back her own tears as she whispered soothingly into the damp red hair. Held her close. Eventually the crying ceased, the tension dissolving from Emily's frame and leaving her slumped against Naomi. Her face pressed into the taller woman's neck.

'I'm so sorry.' The words were so muffled, so faint, that Naomi almost felt them against her skin more than heard them.

'What happened to having apologised enough and moving forward?' Gentle.

'I know, I just... It was just there, and so I read it and...'

'It's okay.'

'It's _not _okay..'

'It is.' Firm. 'We may have been through the wringer but it's over now, and we _can_move forward. I mean look at this. I've got you wrapped up in my arms, something I thought even a few hours ago would never happen again. You're here with me, and we're talking. We can do this. We _will _do this.' Naomi injected as much confidence as she could into her tone. Willed Emily to believe it.

The redhead leaned back slightly. Damp lashes framed tear-reddened eyes, but shining through the remnants of tears was a renewed belief. And a tentative smile graced Emily's lips, which Naomi kissed briefly. 'We can do this, okay?'

'Alright.'

'Good.' Naomi kissed her again, then stood. Carrying the smaller woman with her, and guiding her to her feet. 'Jesus Ems, have you not been eating at all? You're light as a fucking feather.'

'It hasn't exactly been a priority for me lately.'

'Fuck.'

'I know, okay. Please don't...'

'I won't. But...'

'I will. I promise.'

'Good.' Buoyed both by Emily's promise, and the fact that they hadn't lost their ability to understand without speaking, Naomi leaned down and kissed Emily once again. Revelling in the fact that she could. Emily caught her before she could break away, clasped her neck with one hand and drew them closer. It was by turns fierce and delicate, confident and tentative, demanding and questioning. And when the kiss finally ended Naomi felt grounded once more.

'We can do this.'

* * *

Naomi called a taxi shortly afterward. The spectre of Laura was still hanging over them, albeit unspoken, and the blonde just wanted more than anything to get back to London and clear the air once and for all. The next time she saw Emily she wanted it to be on their terms, whatever the outcome. It was the only way they were truly going to be able to move past this.

As they left the flat Naomi shouldered her spare rucksack that had been packed with a selection of fresh clothes. She also picked up a canvas bag from the table. And this she tentatively handed to Emily once they were settled in the cab.

'Naomi...'

'Just... Don't argue with me about this Ems. These are yours, and you need to take them.'

'But...'

'No, no looking back.' She reached into the bag, drew out the necklace. Leaned over and fastened the clasp around the redhead's neck. It looked a little incongruous, partnered as it was with an old sweatshirt. But it also looked right.

A small hand reached up, gently grasped the pearls. 'Thank you. I don't... Katie still has your watch, I didn't bring it with me.'

'It's okay. You... You hold onto it for me.' A pause. 'You can give it to me the next time you see me.' The words were a promise. And also a plea.

Brown stared into blue for a long moment, before Emily nodded slightly. 'I will.'

* * *

The train trip to London was excruciatingly uncomfortable. Naomi found herself seated next to a garrulous older man who spent the entire trip telling Naomi about his prize-winning pigeons. She desperately wanted to spend the time planning what she intended to say to Laura. Or even better relive the moments she had shared with Emily earlier that day. But the bare politeness she responded with was apparently enough for him, and he did not take the subtle and not so subtle hints she gave.

So it was that she felt woefully unprepared when she approached the hospital a couple of hours later. The blonde paced the length of the pavement in front of the hospital several times as she tried to order her thoughts. Finally retrieved her phone out of her pocket and called Laura, knowing that the kind of confrontation that was likely to result was not something that should happen anywhere near Harry.

They arranged to meet in a nearby pub, and a puzzled looking Laura arrived soon after Naomi. The blonde steeled herself. Smiled tightly at the brunette.

'Naomi, what is this? What's going on? And what the fuck happened to your face?' There was nothing more than curiosity in the brunette's measured tone, but hazel eyes betrayed a hint of trepidation. Of fear. And it spoke to the simmering rage that lived inside Naomi. A breath. Another. She consciously tamped down her anger, reminded herself that this could only be productive if she didn't go in swinging. Even if her fury was baying for the other woman's blood.

'As a matter of fact Katie Fitch happened to my face. She belted me soundly and then proceeded to give me a serve. At length. About what a monumental prick I was and how I should get myself back to London and my cunting girlfriend.' Laura actually looked startled by this, and the blonde snorted. 'Yes, I have to say that I was quite surprised by this outburst as well. Because as far as I was concerned my girlfriend had scarpered back to Bristol, and I hadn't heard from her in weeks. So when we finally managed to compare stories, I'm sure you can guess what I learned.' Naomi paused. Studied Laura's face for any sign of guilt. Or remorse. But the brunette's face was an impassive mask, and hazel eyes absolutely refused to meet blue. 'Since you're playing coy I'll spell it out for you, shall I? It seems that Emily overheard you. And me. And it seems to me that you fucking planned this.' A pause, as Naomi clamped down on her mounting anger. Moderated her tone. 'You planned your little declaration, sprung a nice trap on Emily and me both.'

'There was nothing little about it, Naomi. I meant every fucking word I said.'

The blonde made a chopping motion with her hand. 'You think I don't realise that? Harry's the thespian in this family, not you. I know that there is no way you could have staged that scene without meaning it. What disgusts me is the way you managed to manipulate the situation to your advantage.'

'How dare you..?'

'How dare I? How fucking dare I? Are you serious? You fucking planned and executed this little coup, and then you turned around and you fucking used Harry against me. YOU USED OUR SON AGAINST ME! And I was so gutted that I fucking let you. How dare I? Fucks sake, I never knew you could stoop so low. But it stops here Laura, do you hear me? It fucking STOPS HERE.'

The brunette stared at her for a long moment, open-mouthed in shock. Stunned expression slowly melding into bitterness. 'So that's it then? Suddenly you get to call all the shots and I just have to live with it, is that it?'

'What..?'

'So it's quite alright for you to fuck off, leave our six year long relationship and find yourself some fucking midlife crisis trophy girlfriend. Involve her in our son's life. And then parade not only her but her sister as well in front of me. And I just need to deal with that, I don't get a fucking say?'

Force of habit opened Naomi's mouth without thought. Ready to apologise, placate, defend. Make amends. She had to ruthlessly stomp down that impulse. Bring to mind Harry's downcast demeanour over the last few weeks, Emily's tears and haggard appearance. Her own misery. Remind herself that this wasn't about Laura and what Laura wanted any more.

'NO. No, you don't.' The dumbfounded expression on the brunette's face both amused and sickened her. Was it really so uncharacteristic that she assert herself like this in their relationship? How had she let it get so bad? 'You don't get any say because not one thing you just said has any basis in reality, and you know it.'

Naomi was uncomfortably aware that they had the full attention of every person in the pub around them. Normally she would have avoided a public confrontation like this at all costs, but this needed to be done and she was so furious that it was enough of an incentive to continue. To allow her to ignore the heads moving back and forth between them like they were some demented tennis match.

'You know very well that I didn't leave you because of some fucking midlife crisis. Splitting up was something that should have happened years ago, because neither of us were actually happy. And Emily certainly is NOT a trophy girlfriend. I never...' Deep breath. 'No, I'm not going there again. We've had this discussion already. I am sorry if you felt that I was parading Emily in front of you, that was never the intention. She has established a relationship with Harry, and they genuinely enjoy spending time with each other. That's all there was to it.' Naomi considered for a moment. 'If it truly makes you uncomfortable then I can make sure that you never need to spend any time with Emily yourself. But Harrison will continue to have a relationship with her, and Katie. And he will continue to see them regularly. Because thankfully once we had managed to establish what exactly had gone on, Emily and I... Well, we're working on resolving things between us, and I am so incredibly lucky. Because you tried your damnedest to fuck that up for me.'

Laura had looked in turns belligerent, shocked and disappointed. Naomi actually felt pity for her. Because up until now she had really allowed the brunette to call most of the shots, especially in regards to Harrison. And Laura had felt so... insecure in their relationship that she had pulled this underhanded stunt. Which had now backfired spectacularly. She could have kicked herself really. Maybe if she'd been more assertive, more present, then this whole thing would never have happened. But then maybe she would never have met Emily. And that... that was unthinkable. Was enough to sober her.

'I think... I think I actually understand, a little bit, where you're coming from Laura.' Hazel eyes flared in disgust, and Naomi raised one hand in placation. 'I'm not trying to patronise you, or tell you I get it. Because I don't. I don't understand how you could possibly have thought that it was okay to pull something like this. What I'm saying is... I've always let you be in charge, where Harry is concerned. And so that allowed you to... It made it easy for you, to do that. Because you knew how I would react.'

'Clearly I didn't.'

'Oh but you did. And I did behave exactly the way you thought. The one variable that neither of us accounted for was Katie.' Thank fuck for Katie fucking Fitch. Naomi smirked, knew that was one sentiment that would never, ever be communicated to Katie herself.

'Things need to change, Laura.'

'I know.'

'I can't... I won't let you hold this over me anymore. I won't let you hold my time with Harry as ransom. So I'm going to lay it down right here. I will not stop my relationship with Emily.' A shrug. 'Assuming we can salvage it. And I will not stop Harry and Emily from having a relationship. He is my son, and he will invariably have relationships with the people in my life, whether you like that or not. Until now I haven't had anyone else in my life, apart from our family and our friends, so it's not something you've had to deal with. But that's changed now.'

Naomi gathered herself. She was getting to the crux of the matter now, and she had so be absolutely firm. She thought about Harry. Thought about Emily. Even fucking thought about Katie - mentally borrowed a little of Katie's strength. Took a deep breath. 'I know in the past I've always deferred to you, and I felt so bad about how things ended between us that I let you set the terms. But I'm not going to just yield to you and your pronouncements any more. I initially said that I would not fight you for time, but the field has changed now. You've changed it by your behaviour. And I've changed. And so I'm telling you that I will fight. Harry is _my _son as well and he deserves to spend more time with me. We need to be involved in each other's lives. So if you turn around from this and try to prevent me from seeing him I will seek legal counsel, and I will take the matter further. And I won't give up on this.' Resolute.

The gauntlet had been thrown down. Laura just stared at her. Her expression was a gut-wrenching mix of incredulity and bereavement. And Naomi found she couldn't leave it like that. 'Laura... I don't want it to be antagonistic between us. We've managed until now to pull off this co-parenting thing reasonably well I thought. So can we just... Can't we just keep that up? I don't want everything to be a battle.'

'You've just made it pretty fucking plain that this is exactly what it is.'

'No. No, Laura, that's not... What I said was that I will fight, if I have to. I don't want it to come to that. Maybe we could... Would you consider going to see someone? Together I mean. Someone who could help us to come to some agreement, formalise things for us. It might... I think it would make things easier.'

The brunette gazed at her. Naomi could see a myriad of emotions and thoughts swirling in hazel eyes, could see the effort it cost for Laura to keep her expression neutral. Eventually the other woman capitulated. Slumped back against her seat with a look of defeat. Resignation. Loss. 'Fine. Go ahead, organise something and I'll be there. Just... please Naomi, just leave me be now.'

'Laura...'

'Please Naomi.'

'Alright. I just... I just need to be clear on this. You won't try to stop me from seeing Harry?'

Laura looked up at her, pain so evident on her face that Naomi regretted the need to ask. But she couldn't walk away from this without being clear. The brunette's breathing hitched, and she let out a shuddering sigh. 'I will not.'

And just like that an incredible weight was lifted from Naomi's shoulders. 'Thank you Laura. I'm...'

'Just go.'

The blonde stopped at the bar before she left. Quietly asked the bartender to get Laura a glass of the nicest white wine they had, and left a tenner on the bar. He nodded, shot her a sympathetic smile.

The London air had never smelled so fresh, the weak sunlight had never been so clear or bright. As she stepped out of the pub Naomi felt like she was stepping into a new world. A world in which the possibilities seemed suddenly endless. And full of unlooked for, unexpected hope.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Special thanks to my wonderful **ashantalee** for the kernel of the idea and inspiration for the engraving.

As for this chapter... It's short, but hopefully okay. Someone in the reviews a while back asked for a little more Cook, and I really wasn't going to bring anyone else back into the story, but... apparently Cook wasn't quite done with this yet.

And **Vangoghgurrl**, your phone call is coming, I promise. I will get there eventually.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter**** 26**

Naomi slumped onto a chair in the corridor outside Harry's room. Grinned to herself as she listened to his excited chatter. She had called Emily, to let her know what had gone on with Laura. And Emily had answered. After so long, so many unanswered calls and voicemails, the blonde had been rendered momentarily speechless. Knew it was ridiculous because she'd been with the redhead earlier that day. But somehow that act of Emily answering her phone felt like a milestone achieved - overwhelming in its significance. She had stuttered her way through the call, finally asked the redhead if she'd like to speak to Harry, and Emily had enthusiastically agreed. So she'd walked into Harrison's room, handed him the phone with a quiet 'It's for you.' Left him to it.

His ecstatic exclamation had been nearly deafening, had actually attracted the attention of the nurse on duty. Naomi had waved her off with a reassuring smile, and was now just sitting. Basking in the amazing sensation of believing that everything might just turn out alright. Within the space of a few hours her life had taken a drastic turn for the better. It almost beggared belief.

The situation was less than perfect. There was still so much to be resolved, so much rebuilding to do - not only her relationship with Emily, but also coming to a new arrangement about time with Harry. Naomi chewed her bottom lip, reflective. Caught the slightest trace of vanilla lip gloss. And it triggered a burst of happiness in her chest, so intense she was glad she was already sitting down, because that taste of Emily made her giddy with joy. She knew she must have the most vacant, stupid grin on her face, because the nurse kept shooting puzzled looks in her direction. A guy walking past even muttered to his mate that he wanted some of whatever the blonde chick was on, and she laughed. Laughed until she was crying, right there in the hospital hallway.

Her relief was so profound.

'Nai Nai?'

'Hold on a mo, Harry.' She quickly wiped her eyes, scrubbed her face with her hands. Walked briskly back into the boy's room. 'What is it?'

'I just thought...' He trailed off, eyeing her uncertainly. 'I thought... you were crying?'

'I... I was, sort of. Tears of laughter.'

'Oh.' He stared at her a moment longer, played idly with the phone clasped in his hand. Naomi reached out and plucked it out of his grasp, and it seems to trigger him into action. 'Can Emily come and visit me tomorrow, please? Please please please please please! She said she can come down any time, and that I should check with you first and arrange a time, but I thought you wouldn't mind, I mean you don't mind do you because I really want to see her because it's been ages and...'

'Alright!' Naomi chuckled, made a placating motion with her hands. 'Alright son, I'll organise something for tomorrow.'

'Awesome!'

An indulgent smile worked its way across her features at his obvious delight. 'It is indeed pretty awesome.'

* * *

The following afternoon found Harry and Naomi sitting companionably together. Harry swore quietly as he tried to blow up silly little helmeted pigs, distracting Naomi every now and again from the paper she was working on. Her head shot up when she heard a burst of raucous laughter, a familiar sounding rough voice flirting outrageously with the staff at the nurses station. She stared blankly at the doorway for a moment, trying to place it. A husky, feminine voice attempted to shush him, and Naomi winced in sudden understanding. Was able to collect herself and present a reasonably composed front when Cook strode through the door moments later, claiming the space.

'Naomikins.' His voice boomed through the room, startling Harry from his game. The boy stared up at him in shock.

Emily darted through the door, shot an apologetic glance at Naomi, then rushed to the bed. 'Hi Harry.'

'Emily!' Harrison dragged his fascinated gaze from Cook, a happy grin lighting up his face as the redhead leaned forward and hugged the boy carefully, deposited a kiss on his flushed cheek.

Naomi's attention was torn from the scene as another body slinked into the room. Effy seemed to glide more than walk, blue eyes prowling around the room before settling on the blonde. One eyebrow raised, the brunette smirked. Stepped up beside Cook.

'Surprised to see us then Naomikins?'

'Errr, yes. I am actually. Nice to see you two again.'

Cook bellowed with laughter, cut off abruptly. 'It's not fucking nice. You're wondering what the fuck is going on, I can see it. We just came down to check that Emilio was alright, you know. She's been a right fucking mess the last few weeks, and I want to make sure that doesn't happen again, like.' The tone was playful, but his stance and expression conveyed a not inconsiderable proportion of sincerity.

'Cook...' Effy stroked his arm, a subtle warning.

'Nah, it's alright Eff.' He held his penetrating gaze for a long moment, then grinned. 'What I really wanted was to meet the infamous young man who managed to steal Katie fucking Fitch's heart.' He spun on one heel, stepped up beside the bed. 'You must be Harry, then. I'm Cook. Put it there, my man.' He held out one hand, pumped his arm vigorously up and down once Harry tentatively clasped the extended hand. 'Fookin' 'ell, kid, what did you do to yourself to end up in a contraption like this?'

'I got hit by a car.'

'Christ. And did they catch the fucker?'

Four pairs of eyes pinned Naomi in place. She blinked, swallowed. 'Not as yet. They don't even have any viable leads.'

'Useless fucking filth. Can't do a fucking thing right, them lot.'

'Cook!'

'Oh, right.' He had the grace to look slightly abashed, shot an apologetic glance at Harry, and then Naomi. 'I forget, sometimes, that not everyone... Anyway, we'll leave you to it then. Emilio, Naomikins, see you tonight.'

'Er, what?'

'You heard me, blondie. We're going out tonight.'

'I don't think so. I've made plans...'

'Just one drink. Two tops. We need to have a little talk. After that... Well, you two muff monkeys can get up to whatever you like.' His tone was mild, but implacable. He held her gaze until she conceded, with a nod. 'Later kids.' His exit created a sudden vacuum in the room, a resounding silence.

Effy shrugged, barely perceptible. 'He's on a mission about this. Best just to come along.' She pinned the redhead with a direct glance. Emily huffed, but nodded her agreement. 'Good. I'll call you later with the details.'

Were it not for Emily's presence in the room, Naomi would have suspected that it had been a vivid, surreal dream. The blonde head shook for a moment, tried to clear the lingering sense of dislocation. A small hand clasped her arm, and she looked up into concerned brown eyes. 'I'm sorry about that. He wouldn't take no for an answer, no matter how much I explained things to him.'

Stomach flipping pleasantly, Naomi indulged herself in warm, rich brown for a long moment. Blinked, regretful. 'It's okay. It's kind of sweet, actually.' A pause. 'In a perverse way. It's nice that you've got people looking out for you.'

Emily made a non-committal noise. 'His timing could have been better.' Stepped closer to the taller woman, an inquisitive look on her face. 'What plans did you have for tonight?'

Naomi couldn't quite suppress the blush that flooded her cheeks. 'Well, nothing too major, just dinner and then...' A very loud, very deliberate cough interrupted her. Narrowed green eyes and an impatient stare met her startled look, coupled with an uncannily familiar raised eyebrow. 'Oh, right. Well, we can talk about it later. I'm going to leave you to it before Mr. Im-Potter-perious over there starts hexing me. I'm sure he's jury-rigged that ipad by now to do his evil bidding.' She waggled her eyebrows at them, exaggerated. Picked up her laptop and quietly exited the room, amidst their laughter.

* * *

The knock sounded loud in the quiet hotel. Naomi opened the door with some trepidation, unsure who would greet her. The breath she had held was expelled in a rush as she caught sight of the petite form waiting in the hallway. Emily looked casually gorgeous, hair piled loosely on top of her head, dress hugging her figure entirely pleasantly. Subtle makeup highlighted her features, jewellery conspicuously absent save for a familiar necklace.

'Wow.' It was the most coherent thing Naomi could manage in the face of Emily's shy smile.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

They grinned bashfully at each other for a long moment, then Emily shook her head slightly. 'I, ah... Effy and Cook are waiting out the front, but I just...' She stepped forward, right into the blonde's space. Naomi felt her tug at a belt loop for a moment, then felt something slip into her pocket. 'I wanted to just...'

The proximity was too enticing. Leaning forward fractionally, Naomi pressed her lips against the smaller woman's. Smiled at her sudden indrawn breath. The smile faded quickly as Emily reached up and grabbed a handful of blonde hair, the kiss escalating in intensity until they were both breathless. As they broke away Naomi saw brown eyes cut over her shoulder, look at the bed behind her. Speculative. She grinned again, delighted. Wrapped long arms around the redhead and squeezed, sighed contentedly when Emily reciprocated. Minutes passed in silent reconnection, before Naomi released her hold reluctantly. 'We should go. I need to endure the trial by Cook, apparently.'

'Fuck.'

'It's okay. We can go, have a couple of drinks. Then we'll see where we end up.'

A sigh. 'Alright.'

A long arm reached out, pulled the door closed. The hand then reached out, clasped a smaller one. Fingers naturally twining together. Naomi wasn't quite sure if her feet were even touching the ground as they walked together towards the elevator. Waiting for it to arrive, she stuffed her free hand into her pocket, froze as she encountered an unexpected object. 'Fuck, I forgot about...' Trailed off as she realised what it was. Carefully, Naomi drew it out of her pocket, released the catch allowing the lid to open. 'Thank you, I...' Blue eyes narrowed as they noticed a difference. Brought the watch up, to get a closer look. Engraved in small, precise letters was a line of text.

_If __we __are __brave__, __and __love__, __there __is __no __barrier __that __cannot __be __overcome__._

'Ems.' Hushed.

'I know it's a bit cheesy, really, but...'

'It's beautiful. Is it a quote from somewhere?'

Emily reddened slightly. Cleared her throat. 'Er, sort of.'

The elevator chose that moment to arrive, the opening doors revealing Cook and Effy. 'There you are. I thought you'd gone and done a runner on us.' He ushered them into the lift, rubbed his hands together gleefully. 'Alright ladies, are we ready to get mental?'

* * *

Blue eyes cracked open a fraction, even the muted sunlight filtering through the curtains causing Naomi to recoil. When her eyes finally cooperated enough to focus on the clock a string of swearing filled the room.

One or two quiet drinks last night had turned into three or four. Then just one more at another place Effy wanted to check out. Then another at this place down the road that had been suggested to Cook. Naomi had a vague recollection of being assisted into a cab around three, fuzzily remembered a very heated goodbye kiss at the door disturbed by Cook's howled encouragement.

The blonde staggered her way through a shower and a coffee, made her way to the hospital much later than usual. Rounding the corner into Harry's room, she wrenched to an abrupt stop. Shocked to see Cook talking earnestly to the boy in the bed, chair drawn up flush to the bed. Heads bent together, they were absorbed in something on the ipad. Several minutes passed as she watched them interact, reflective.

Cook... Cook really was a stereotype. He was the ultimate bad boy with a heart of gold. When he'd sent Effy and Emily off last night to get drinks Naomi had been nervous, unsure what to expect from him. He had flat out asked her intentions, demanded reassurance that Naomi not hurt Emily again. Done it with such sincerity that the blonde had stared at him, slightly bewildered at his obvious investment. He had tried to bluster his way through it, but her determined questioning caused him to finally yield. Confessed that he considered the twins to be a part of his family, along with the rest of the gang. That Emily was like his little sister and he would do anything for her. She'd coaxed a little of his story out of him, and they'd shared a moment of communion - they both grabbed onto whatever family they could.

Watching him with Harry, Naomi knew he was thinking of his own brother - the brother he barely knew, and never got to see anymore. She considered leaving them to it until Harry looked up and spotted her.

'Hi Nai Nai!'

'Blondie! How are you holding up then?'

'Hi Harry. Cook. I'm functional, that's about the best I can say right this moment.' Smiled, wan.

Cook bellowed a laugh, stood. 'Orright, I'll be off then.' Harrison groaned in protest, and the man grinned down at him. 'I'll come back another time, mate, if it's okay with your mum here. But I've got some things I need to do.'

'Can he, please Nai Nai?' Beseeching green eyes stared up at her.

Naomi shrugged. 'Yes, of course.' She caught Cook's eye. 'Just check in with me first?'

'Will do, blondie.' He stretched, leaned down to ruffle Harry's hair. 'Later, mate.'

'Bye Cook!'

He ambled out of the room, pausing as he reached Naomi's location at the door. 'Emilio went home this morning, had to go to class, or some shit. She told me to tell you to call her. So call her yeah? Alright Naomikins?'

'I will.' The affirmation was about more than a call. They stared at each other for a long moment, then Cook looked away, uncomfortable.

'Good. Another time, then, blondie.' She watched as he strode off down the corridor, brash persona firmly back in place. He called out a lewd farewell to the nursing staff, throwing back his head and howling when one of them answered back tartly. Threw Naomi a jaunty wave as the elevator doors closed.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: It is apparently a time for endings. So many of my favourite stories have ended lately. One of my very favourites concluded most awesomely just today. If you haven't already done so, head on over and read **Swan Song** by **whyyesitscar**, and while you're at it wish her a happy birthday. Happy Birthday Car! And **99 Problems** also wound up wonderfully the other day. Not to mention **Flickers** not that long ago, and **Best Served Cold**. I'm feeling quite bereft. I know that several new stories have started up and I'm very excited by the prospect, it's just... it feels a bit like saying goodbye to an old friend.

Anyway, that's enough of my rambling. I know my posting efforts have been rather lackluster in terms of frequency, but let me know if you're still along for the ride.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter**** 27**

A quick phone call had turned into a long one, had turned into a plan to spend the afternoon together with Harry two days from now followed by dinner and then a show down the West End. Naomi ended the call, a wide grin stretching her face - still feeling unnatural after the last several weeks of tension and despondence. She walked into Harry's room and his face lit up as he caught sight of her.

'Is Emily coming?'

'What?'

'Is Emily going to visit today?'

'Why would you..?'

He sighed, exhaling theatrically. 'I'm not stupid Nai Nai, you've got your Emily smile on. So I thought...'

'My what?'

Green eyes rolled. 'Your Emily smile.' Slowly, as if clarifying for a small child. 'You know, that dopey grin you get when you're thinking about her.'

Naomi stared at the boy, incredulous. Slightly horrified that she'd been so obvious. 'Er...'

'So is she coming, or what?'

It was wrong on so many levels, but Naomi's mind conjured up a rather vivid image of the redhead doing exactly that. In graphic detail. The blonde head shook as she tried to clear her mind, finally refocused on Harrison to find him eyeing her in impatient disgust. 'What? Oh, yes, she'll be down for a visit day after tomorrow. For the afternoon.' Jesus Campbell, what the actual fuck was that?

'Wicked!'

Couldn't suppress a smile at his acute enthusiasm. 'Hmmn. Will you still think it's wicked when I tell you that you need to get cracking on your homework? At least get this week's maths work finished before then.'

The boy let out a tortured groan, green eyes flashing in outrage. 'Aww, but Nai Nai...' Her response was no more than a stare, one eyebrow raised. Harry held his glare for a long moment. Wilted. 'Okay, okay. I'll do the bloody homework.'

'Good choice son.'

* * *

The following day stretched interminably. Between Harry's incessant comments about how long the day was taking and how much he was looking forward to seeing Emily again, and her own impatience to see the redhead she'd never had a day feel so long. They'd exchanged a string of texts, and at one point Harry had nagged her into actually calling. And she had nearly died laughing when Emily clearly passed the phone to Katie, and he became totally flustered and tongue tied.

In the hopes of making the following afternoon arrive quicker, Naomi decided to call it an early night. She snuggled into bed with her book, ruthlessly suppressed the pang of longing – of wishing the redhead was joining her. Wasn't sure, in any case, if they were quite ready for that yet. Blue eyes were drooping closed, the book loosely grasped in increasingly limp hands when the phone buzzed. The surge of adrenalin on identifying the caller as Emily blowing the torpidity away like so many old cobwebs on a windy day.

'Hello?'

'Hey.'

One word. One word was all it took, in that lazily husky tone, and Naomi was wishing all over again that the redhead was there with her. 'Hi.' Knew her own voice reflected it.

'I just called to say goodnight.'

'I'm glad you did.'

'I didn't wake you?'

'No. No. I was... sleepy, but not sleeping yet.'

'Good.'

'You're going to bed?'

'I'm in bed.'

'Oh.'

'Mmm.'

'So...' A pause. 'I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Harry is just about ready to piddle with excitement, he's been talking about nothing else all day.'

Emily's rich, deep laugh was like a draught of aged scotch, filling the blonde with a sense of warm well being. 'I'm looking forward to it too. Although I must admit that I'm more looking forward to getting to spend some time with you. By ourselves this time.' Slightly exasperated.

'Me too. Me fucking too.'

Another laugh. 'D'you think he'll completely blow a gasket if I drag Katie along as a surprise?'

'Probably.' A pause, contemplative. 'Might be good for him though, I'll have a word to her. He's getting a bit anxious about starting his physio and rehabilitation program, and I'm sure he's far more likely to listen to either of you two than he is to me or... Well, yeah, you should definitely bring her. Just tell her to keep her right hook to herself this time.'

'Oh believe me, I will.'

'Good.' The blonde listened, curious, to a series of rustles and muffled movements, which ended with a deeply satisfied, soft groan. She swallowed to combat a suddenly parched mouth, mind in overdrive at the sound. 'W... what are you..?'

'Huh?'

'What was that?'

'I was stretching, what did you...? Oh.'

'It just... It sounded...'

'You filthy pervert.' Punctuated by a cheeky laugh.

'You have no idea what it sounded like!'

The redhead's laugh petered out, her voice deepening. 'Tell me what it sounded like.'

'What?'

'Tell me what it sounded like.'

Absolutely no mistaking the suggestive timbre of Emily's voice. Naomi swallowed hard, and again. Cleared her throat. 'I think you can probably guess what it sounded like.'

An expressive sigh echoed down the line. 'I want you to tell me what it sounded like, Naoms.'

'But...' The blonde collected herself, mentally shrugged in acquiescence. 'It sounded... like you were touching yourself... and it made me want to be there with you.'

'Would you like to watch?'

'Fuck no! It feels like forever since I've been able to put my hands on you.'

'I wish you had your hands on me right now.'

'Me too.' Fervent.

'What would you do?'

'What?'

'If you were here right now, what would you do?'

'I don't... I'm not even sure where to begin.'

'I'll give you an idea. Hold on.' Several muted grunts and a prolonged rustling of fabric tantalised the avidly listening blonde. 'Alright.'

'Are you okay?'

'I'm naked.'

Holy fucking shit. Heart rate and breathing elevated, Naomi let out a shaky sigh. 'Jesus.'

'Where are you going to start then?'

Blue eyes slammed shut and Naomi whimpered just a little, envisaging the smaller woman stretched out on the bed. Hands fairly itched with the desire to trace the planes of her body, feel the silky softness of her hair and skin. When her eyes flicked open, took in the reality of her lonely hotel room, the blonde growled. Frustrated.

'Fuck Naoms. I need you to fucking touch me.'

And so she did. She screwed her eyes shut tight and willed the world away until there was only the two of them. Described in halting, vivid detail exactly what she'd like to do to Emily. They were both too impatient to make it last, breathing ragged and loud by the time Naomi found the wet heat between Emily's legs. And her own. It was over within minutes, Emily's bitten off curses and soft, rhythmic grunts a steady counterpoint to Naomi's own, harsh panting. She came with the sound of her name on Emily's lips, and it was as if the world had been made anew.

They lay quietly afterwards. Naomi clutched the phone, listened to the redhead's steady breathing. 'That was...'

'Amazing. Fuck I needed that.'

'Mmm hmm.' A pause. 'Jesus fuck I wish you were here now. I want to be able to hold you.' Her arms ached with the intensity of her longing.

'I know. Tomorrow babes.'

'You'll stay?'

'There's no way you'll be able to make me leave.'

* * *

The sharp report of heels echoed down the corridor, distracting Naomi from her conversation. She'd stepped out of the room to field a call from her editing director, was immensely glad it was almost over as she watched the twins walk toward her, all smiles and flowers. Wrapped up the call hurriedly.

Katie marched right up to her, leaning up to place a business-like kiss on her previously injured cheek. 'Alright bitch?' The blonde realised it was the closest to an apology she was going to get. Blue eyes cut quickly to Emily, bemused. Focused back on the woman in front of her to find a serious gaze.

'Alright Katie.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes.'

'Good.' Relieved. 'Now what's the story with my boy in there?'

She filled them both in quickly. Harrison was due to come out of traction in a few days, and have a brace fitted onto his leg which would finally allow him some mobility. He was being uncharacteristically reticent about it, and all Naomi could get out of him about it was that he was worried about the physical therapy to follow. 'But I suspect it's about much more than that. It's going to mean he goes back home, which will mean things go back to how they were, and I'll... Well, I'll be looking to come back to Bristol. And I think he's also concerned about being able to play sport and be active, there's just been a couple of things he's said...'

'I assume you've talked to him about this?'

'We've... I've tried. Like I said, he's been unwilling to talk about it, which really worries me.'

'Is he likely to have any problems physically, and not be able to play football?'

'Not at all. All the scans have shown the bones are healing very well, and the prognosis is for a complete recovery. But it is going to require extensive therapy.'

'Alright, let me see what I can do.' Katie clutched the flowers firmly, a determined look on her features. Nodded once, then stepped past the blonde and into the room, Harry's excited greeting floating audibly out behind her.

Naomi listened for a moment, a small smile etched on her face. Turned to find Emily playing absently with the ribbon on the bunch of flowers in her hands. Brown eyes studying her. 'Hey.'

'Hi' They gazed at each other, slightly shy. Slightly awkward. Finally the redhead shrugged, a hint of a self-deprecating smile curling the corner of her mouth. 'I... brought you these.' Proffered a beautiful arrangement of lilies, diffident.

Blue eyes flickered between flowers and Emily's face. 'Thank you. They're lovely.' Relieved Emily of the bunch, and then placed it on a nearby chair. 'C'm'ere.' Arms outstretched in invitation. Emily grinned then, stepped forward - her head nestled snug into the hollow of Naomi's neck, arms wrapped firmly around each other. Two contented sighs sounded loud in the quiet hallway, rapidly chased by muted chuckles. Naomi could feel the tension draining out of the both of them.

'Thank fuck for that.' The blonde felt the tickle as Emily spoke, lips pressed against her skin, husky voice muffled.

'Hmmn?'

'I was worried that... Well, I felt a little bit odd after last night. I didn't want you to think that I was being too... pushy, or something.'

'You were perfect.' Vehement, squeezed the petite form hard to emphasise the point.

'No, _you _were perfect, I was just...'

Not wanting to get into a detailed discussion, Naomi solved the issue by pressing her lips against the redhead's, effectively silencing her. Emily responded instantly, reached up and threaded her fingers into Naomi's hair, deepened the kiss. Whimpered quietly, deep in the back of her throat, as their tongues met and tangled.

The blonde wasn't quite sure how long they indulged in each other, but Katie's strident tone interrupted them. 'Fucking hell lezzers, do you not know that you're, like, in public?'

A momentary pause. Naomi shrugged, barely, determined to ignore the twin standing impatiently in the doorway, when Harry's reproachful voice reached her. 'Ewwww. Nai Nai, you're not kissing out there are you?' Mortified.

'Fucks sake.' They broke off reluctantly, blue eyes peering over the top of the smaller woman's head. Met the brunette's cheeky smirk with a glare. 'Pleased with yourself, are you then?'

'I am actually, yes. Thanks.'

'What the fuck, Kay? We were busy here.'

'What the actual fuck, Ems, is that we're here to spend time with the injured boy in there, not for you to suck face with blondie.'

'Nice, Katie, very classy, thanks so very fucking much.'

'Welcome, bitch.'

The three of them stared at each other for a long moment, dissolved into helpless giggles. When they finally recovered Katie grabbed an arm each, tried to haul them physically through the door with little effect. 'Come on! He wants to play some game and fucked if I know what he's on about.'

'I heard that!'

* * *

The afternoon passed very pleasantly, and more than once Naomi sat back and reflected on the change the twins had brought about in not only her life, but Harry's as well. It hadn't all been smooth, hadn't always been easy, but sure as fuck their lives were exponentially improved for the addition. As the afternoon merged into early evening Katie bid them farewell. Naomi and Emily took their own leave of Harry soon after, conscious of Laura's imminent arrival.

They walked back to the hotel hand in hand, chatting amiably about everything and nothing. The easy camaraderie evaporating as they reached the room, replaced by a simmering tension.

'Do you... Do you want to use the bathroom to get changed and ready, Ems? I'll be fine out here.'

'I think maybe that's a good idea.' Emily's normally vibrant brown eyes darkened to a rich, deep chocolate. Tongue sneaked out to wet her lips.

The blonde swallowed. Hard. 'G... good.'

Emily winked as she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door carefully behind her.

A flurry of curses and fumbles accompanied the taller woman's dressing efforts. By the time she rebuttoned her shirt after having somehow put it on inside out, and fetched a shoe that had spontaneously flown across the room, Naomi was feeling quite discombobulated. Swore loudly as Emily opened the bathroom door suddenly, startling her.

'Fucking... Woah.' Aware that her mouth was probably hanging open, but not caring. Emily was wearing a deep green cocktail dress. The fabric clung to her curves like a jealous lover, a plunging back line showing off vast swathes of skin, matching heels accentuating the length of her legs. Naomi's hands twitched convulsively at the sight. 'Oh my fucking god. Are you trying to kill me?'

Emily chuckled, a deep, delighted sound that did nothing to cool the sudden heat that coursed through Naomi's body. 'Hardly.'

'Jesus fuck, Ems, you look incredible.'

'Good.'

'Very good. Wait, huh?'

The smaller woman stalked forward gracefully, ran one finger down Naomi's cheek, playfully skipped along her lower lip. 'I want you to not be able to take your eyes off me tonight.'

'Mission accomplished.' A rather embarrassing squeak marred her response as the finger trailed over her jaw, along the open collar of her shirt. Traced each button in a long trail down her torso before stopping at her belt buckle. Tugged playfully. 'We should really go.'

'Mmm hmm.'

'Before I'm not able to leave at all.'

Brown eyes twinkled.

* * *

Emily's goal was more than achieved that evening. Naomi had no idea what she ate at dinner, conscious of the fact that she'd been guzzling wine only by virtue of the fact that her head felt quite light when they had risen to leave. She'd bought tickets to the Twelfth Night, because it was light and funny and one of her favourites, but they could have been performing Hamlet for all the attention she actually paid to the stage.

The smaller woman had sat deliberately close, shoulder pressed firmly against Naomi's arm. She crossed and recrossed her legs several times, and each time the hemline of her dress had ridden higher and higher, until finally the blonde had been compelled to adjust it to a more modest position. Conscious of the people around them. Emily had captured her hand then, held it on her lap. Played gently with her fingers.

'Ems.' Hushed.

'Hmmn?'

'You need to stop.'

'What?'

'You need to stop that.' Looked around guiltily as the people in surrounding seats shushed her. 'I can't...' Strangled.

The redhead smirked, eyebrows raised in challenge. Daring. Taunting. She loosened the cuff link at Naomi's wrist, delicately caressed the skin of her forearm. Traced patterns on the sensitised flesh that seemed like a message if only her brain would focus long enough to decipher it. Blue eyes stared at the smaller woman, pleading. 'Ems...' Holding her gaze, Emily licked her lips. Slow and deliberate. 'I can't...'

'Let's go.'

Beyond caring about decency, the blonde had grabbed Emily's hand, shoved past the knees of people in the last few seats and bolted for the door, trailing the smaller woman behind her. Emily was almost breathless with the rush, and laughter, by the time they left the theatre. Naomi nearly shouted for joy when she managed to summon a taxi immediately, bundled Emily into the back with little care for decorum.

Surely there had never been a cab ride in all of history that felt so fucking long. Emily had resumed her teasing onslaught, pushing the taller woman beyond all rational thought. Hotel. Room. Naked. Bed. These four words were a mantra, sustaining her until the driver pulled up at the kerb. She swore when the hotel lobby proved relatively full. Cursed again when the elevator filled up around them, whining softly every time someone pressed the button of a floor that was not their own.

Primed like a sprinter in the blocks, keycard clutched in her hand, Naomi cleared the elevator doors before they opened fully, the redhead trailing only a step behind. Not bothering with the light she pulled Emily into the room and straight into her arms, slamming the door shut behind them. There was no preamble, they fell against each other with desperate intensity, kisses deep and hungry. Waged a battle to remove their clothes in the quickest possible time without breaking the kiss. There were several casualties, most notable being the bulk of the buttons on Naomi's shirt. They'd be finding those scattered around the room for days to come.

Emily overwhelmed her in every way imaginable, claiming the blonde with a possessiveness that shocked and moved her to the verge of tears. And when she finally recovered enough to reciprocate, Naomi injected every ounce of her own feeling into her actions, telling Emily with each kiss, each lingering caress, each deliberate stroke exactly how she felt and how she belonged to the redhead, as Emily belonged to her. With her. Always.


	28. Chapter 27A  Emily

A/N: So this is a little bit different. A little bit of a bonus, if you like, courtesy of Vangoghgurrl, who asked me a long time ago to write the phone call from Emily's point of view. I was going to do exactly that, and post it up on LiveJournal, but then when I finally sat down to write it became... not quite another chapter. A glimpse into Emily's life, I guess. It was actually more difficult than I thought, because I needed to fill it in around the framework of Chapter 27, so I hope I succeeded. Let me know what you think, yeah?

This one's for you, M. No brain licking, okay?

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 27A - Emily**

The day seemed to be going unnaturally slowly. She was positive that the seconds were ticking by at about a third of their usual pace. Class had felt like torture, the tedium relieved only by the steady stream of text messages she'd received from Naomi - and Harrison. She laughed each time Naomi relayed a message from him, imagining them hunched over the phone, arguing over what to include each time.

She'd been surprised to find Katie there when she returned home from university. Her twin had regaled her with the tale of the terribly fit bloke that she'd been chatted up by in the store that day, planned to go out with that evening. The phone had rung during their conversation, and her stomach had fluttered pleasantly when she realised it was Naomi calling. The blonde had merely announced, sardonic, that a certain young man demanded to speak to her and suddenly she'd been struggling to keep up with Harry's excited chatter. Had to shift a gear in her head.

Emily talked with him happily for a good five minutes before she noticed the poorly disguised interest, the slight disappointment in Katie's expression. Debated with herself for a split second before thrusting the phone at her startled sister. Had then entertained herself by watching the fond, indulgent look that grew on the brunette's face. It was funny how much they were both genuinely smitten by the boy, really.

The rest of the afternoon had been whiled away helping Katie to get ready for her dinner date. They didn't get all that much time to just hang out and do each other's hair and make-up any more, and while she wouldn't want it to happen every day is was fucking nice to be able to reconnect. Talk shit and take the piss and give bullshit relationship advice.

The redhead was thinking to herself that it was thanks to Naomi they were able to do this again when Katie turned to her, obviously on the same track. 'Emsy, can you tell Naomi that I'm sorry for hitting her next time you see her?'

'Why don't you just call her and tell her yourself?'

Katie scoffed, loudly. 'As if.'

'Kay...'

'No, look, Ems, I just... I can't do that, yeah.'

'Why not? I know she'd appreciate hearing from you.'

The brunette exhaled sharply. 'Yeah, not.'

'She would.' Adamant. 'She cares about you too, Kay.'

'I know.' A pause. 'I know, alright.'

'So why..?'

'Just leave it, Ems.' A long pause. 'For what it's worth though... I'm fucking glad you met her, yeah?

Emily wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, met her eyes in the mirror Katie was seated in front of. 'Me too, Kay, me too.' For so many reasons.

Dinner had been rather pleasant indeed. Her mum had gone out for a girl's night, leaving James, Emily and her dad to order pizza and watch crappy tv together. She'd ducked out after the second appallingly trashy reality show started, wanted to make sure she had time to call Naomi and say goodnight. Quickly donned her pyjamas and snuggled under the duvet, picking up the phone and pressing the speed dial to reach the blonde.

'Hello?'

'Hey.'

'Hi.' One tiny word, but Naomi managed to make it so warmly welcoming.

'I just called to say goodnight.'

'I'm glad you did.'

'I didn't wake you?'

'No. No. I was... sleepy, but not sleeping yet.'

'Good.'

'You're going to bed?'

'I'm in bed.'

'Oh.'

'Mmm.'

'So...' Emily resented the awkward pause as Naomi trailed off. Things were so much better between them now, but they still... had trouble talking sometimes. Just wanted things to go back to how they were, the easy intimacy they used to share. 'I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Harry is just about ready to piddle with excitement, he's been talking about nothing else all day.'

It startled her into laughing - part relief, part amusement as the image formed in her mind of Harry as an overgrown puppy. 'I'm looking forward to it too. Although I must admit that I'm more looking forward to getting to spend some time with you. By ourselves this time.' Couldn't suppress the edge that crept into her voice at that.

'Me too. Me fucking too.'

The blonde sounded so fervent Emily had to laugh. Infinitely pleased that Naomi was feeling the same way, glad that they would finally get to spend some time together. It made her think suddenly of Katie, and the wistful expression she had when Emily had told her she was going to see Harry the next day. 'D'you think he'll completely blow a gasket if I drag Katie along as a surprise?'

'Probably.' The blonde paused for so long that Emily began to worry, thought Naomi was trying to come up with an excuse why Katie wasn't welcome. 'Might be good for him though, I'll have a word to her. He's getting a bit anxious about starting his physio and rehabilitation program, and I'm sure he's far more likely to listen to either of you two than he is to me or... Well, yeah, you should definitely bring her. Just tell her to keep her right hook to herself this time.'

'Oh believe me, I will.' Thank fuck for that.

'Good.'

She hadn't realised how concerned she'd been, about Katie. How much of the negativity she'd picked up about her twin's relationship with Naomi. To have the blonde so matter-of-factly shatter those concerns... it felt like the tension was flowing out of her. She stretched, languorous. Enjoyed the newly released looseness of her muscles so very much that a satisfied groan escaped her lips, and she almost missed the blonde's stuttered question. 'W... what are you..?'

'Huh?'

'What was that?'

'I was stretching, what did you...?' Oh. 'Oh.'

'It just... It sounded...'

'You filthy pervert.' Naomi sounded so flustered that she couldn't suppress a chuckle. She seemed so... innocent, sometimes. No, not innocent. Conservative. As if the thought of someone touching themselves was so very shocking.

'You have no idea what it sounded like!'

The laughter died in her throat. Decided to push just a bit. If Naomi's mind was already on that track, she might as well play a little. 'Tell me what it sounded like.'

'What?'

'Tell me what it sounded like.' Consciously deepened her voice, injecting a slight rasp that she knew would make the blonde take notice.

A long pause, and then Naomi cleared her throat. 'I think you can probably guess what it sounded like.' Tentative.

Brown eyes rolled, an indulgent smile curling the corner of her mouth. Sighed long and loud. 'I want you to tell me what it sounded like, Naoms.'

'But...' A long pause. Emily worried that she'd pushed a little too hard until the blonde responded. Softly. 'It sounded... like you were touching yourself... and it made me want to be there with you.'

'Would you like to watch?'

'Fuck no! It feels like forever since I've been able to put my hands on you.' So impassioned that Emily's desire to play turned to genuine need.

'I wish you had your hands on me right now.'

'Me too.'

'What would you do?'

'What?'

'If you were here right now, what would you do?'

'I don't... I'm not even sure where to begin.'

She needed this now. It was the closest they'd been since the split, even though they were a hundred miles apart, and she wasn't going to let it go. Knew Naomi would need a little extra inducement. 'I'll give you an idea. Hold on.' Flipped off the duvet, dropped the phone on the bed momentarily as she quickly divested herself of her pyjamas. Turned out the light and snuggled back under the covers. Cotton sheets slid against sensitive skin, and she shivered. 'Alright.'

'Are you okay?'

'I'm naked.'

Silence, then Naomi expelled an audibly unsteady breath. 'Jesus.'

'Where are you going to start then?' A tiny whimper was her only response. She let the silence build for a long moment. About to ask again, when a growl echoed down the line, frustration almost tangible. It completely undid her. 'Fuck Naoms. I need you to fucking touch me.'

'Your lips.'

'What about them?'

'I'd touch them first. I'd... feel how soft they were, and I'd think about how fucking much I want to kiss you.' The redhead let her fingers trail gently over mouth. Shut her eyes and imagined Naomi leaning over her.

'What next?'

'Your hair.'

'Mmn?'

'I'd run my hands through it, and feel how soft it is. And then...'

'And then..?'

'And then I'd run my hand all over your body, just to... feel it. Your arms, your chest, your belly, your legs, just to... Just to feel you.' Emily let her hands free to roam, followed the blonde's lead. She moaned, just a little, as she ran her hands over her breasts. Heard a sharp intake of breath.

'Fuck.'

'Don't stop.'

'I won't. I want to touch you so badly it hurts Em.'

'You are touching me babe, I can feel you.'

'Jesus.'

The world faded to insignificance as she focused on Naomi's voice. Her fingers trailed gently up and down her sides, raising goosebumps. A hand traced patterns on her belly, circled her belly button briefly before moving up her body, up and over her ribs. Traced teasing circles around her breasts until she was gasping, before finally, blissfully, stroking her nipples.

'Fuck! That feels so fucking good babe.'

'Jesus fuck, Ems.'

Grasping her nipples between her fingers, she rolled and pinched, felt an answering throb between her legs with each movement. When fingers found the ring, tugged it firmly, she cried out.

'I need you. I fucking need you now Naoms.'

A hand found the warm wetness between her legs, traced firm, deliberate circles over her clit. Her head slammed back into the pillow, and she let herself feel, just for a moment. So intense that she could almost, almost smell the blonde's cologne. The other hand left her breast, relinquishing the ring with one final tug that left her seeing stars. Two fingers teased her for a long moment, before entering her firmly. She could hear elevated breathing, realised suddenly that Naomi was doing the same thing to herself. 'Oh fuck.' The thought sent her reeling, cascading headlong towards release. Hands working furiously, Emily was barely conscious of the fact that she was grunting with the effort. Wanted to let the blonde know exactly was she was doing to her, and so when she came it was Naomi's name that she called out. Naomi's name that filled the room. Naomi's name that reverberated in her head and her heart.

They lay quiet for a time, then. Emily listened as Naomi's breathing slowed, evened out. As did her own. Finally, the blonde broke the silence.

'That was...'

'Amazing. Fuck I needed that.' In so many ways. She'd craved the release, there was no doubt about that, but the intimacy... That's what she'd missed above all. And even though they were in different parts of the country, it still felt like they'd reconnected.

'Mmm hmm.' A pause. 'Jesus fuck I wish you were here now. I want to be able to hold you.'

She ached at the thought, wanting so badly to be tucked safe into the circle of Naomi's embrace. Knew with sudden, stark clarity that she was never going to let this slip away again. 'I know. Tomorrow babes.' And every day after.

'You'll stay?'

'There's no way you'll be able to make me leave.'


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: This is a very short one, a last hurrah if you will. I contemplated leaving it where it stood, but I felt there was just a little more to say. There's a nod in here to EsDiferente, I couldn't resist.

Don't fret too hard peeps, there will be an epilogue coming very soon.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Chapter 28**

Coming back to the flat - coming home to Bristol - had been much less painful than Naomi ever imagined. It had, of course, been hard to leave London, leave the daily interactions she'd had with Harry. But they had an appointment booked the following week, to see someone about sorting out more time with him. And Laura had agreed to Harry having his own phone as well, one that he could have with him and that he could call either of them on at any time. So while it stung to leave him, it felt much more positive than she had really dared hope.

The mere thought of sleeping in her own bed - of not living out of a suitcase - was enough to make her practically faint with delight. Emily had smiled at her, fondly indulgent, when they'd stepped into the flat, and she'd let out a happy groan. The redhead had then commandeered her luggage and disappeared into the bedroom, directed Naomi to pack away the groceries they'd picked up on the way.

Standing in the bedroom doorway, the blonde smiled softly, an acute sense of pleasure washing over her as she absorbed the quietly contented look on Emily's face. The smaller woman carefully folded and packed away clothes, methodically emptying the bags laid out on the bed. It was a sight she knew she was never going to tire of... them sharing casually domestic chores around the flat - and it spurred her into speaking without thinking.

'Ems?'

'Hmmn?'

'Move in with me.' The redhead froze, didn't look up from the drawer she was sorting. Naomi almost slapped herself, cursed her sudden lack of internal filter. There were some things you just shouldn't blurt out. 'I mean... That is... I'd really like it if you'd think about...'

'Are you sure?' Naomi couldn't quite place her tone. Emily had not yet moved, her expression carefully neutral - but there was tension in the lines of her body, and the blonde braced herself.

'I am. I mean... I'd really like it if you'd consider moving in with me. When you're ready, of course. I know the flat's not much, and if that's a problem then we can maybe look at finding something a bit nicer. I... I know this is kind of sudden, and I'm sorry to spring it on you without any warning, especially considering everything that's happened. But I...'

Her rather ineloquent speech was arrested by a slim finger against her lips, warm brown eyes staring intently up into blue. Gauging her sincerity. Apparently satisfied, Emily nodded minutely. 'Yes.'

'Yes?'

'Yes.'

She could not have held back the ecstatic grin. Wrapped her arms around the petite form in front of her, spun them both around.

A husky laugh, small hands clasped her shoulders. 'Put me down, idiot.' The blonde settled Emily gently down, kissed her impulsively. They both smiled into it. 'When?'

'Now.'

'What?'

'Right now. Don't go home. Stay with me.'

'Okay.'

* * *

The ringing of the doorbell disrupted her concentration, sent a piece of cucumber scurrying across the bench top. 'Em, can you get that please? I'm covered in salad.'

She heard hurried footsteps, grinned when Katie's distinctive lisp echoed through the flat. 'About fucking time, bitch, this shit is heavy.' A thud caused her to wince, imagining the damage to the table. 'This is the last of your stuff, yeah? I dug through my closet and came up with a few bits and pieces. Also, you left some shit under your bed.'

'Oh fuck!'

'It's okay, I got to it before mum did. You should be more careful, though.'

'Thanks Kay.'

'Welcome. Where's the girlfriend?'

'Kitchen.'

'Nice.'

'I can hear you, you know?' Couldn't help respond to the matching smirks she could hear in their tone. Rolled her eyes at the resultant giggles, before resuming slicing.

'What's up for tonight then? Another riveting night of cohabitational bliss in front of the telly?'

'Actually, we're celebrating.'

'Oh yeah, celebrating what?'

'You know how Naomi had that appointment last week, about Harry?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, the papers arrived in the mail today. The parenting plan, so it's all official now. He'll be spending every second weekend with us, and half of every school holiday.'

'That's fucking wonderful! Congratulations.' Katie appeared suddenly in the kitchen doorway, rushed over. Naomi barely had time to place the knife on the bench before she was grabbed in an enthusiastic hug. 'That's brilliant, Naomi. I'm so happy.'

'Thanks Katie. I'm pretty fucking ecstatic really.'

The brunette broke away from the embrace, eyed the contents of the stove and bench top curiously. 'Dinner?'

'Mmm hmm, and champagne.'

'What's in the pot?'

'Pasta. I'm doing penne all'arrabiata.'

'Yum.' Impressed, with a side of jealous longing.

The blonde grinned. 'Eat with us?'

Brown eyes gazed up at her, pleased but slightly shocked. 'You sure?'

'Absolutely. You have to work for it though. Set the table?'

Katie left the kitchen bearing an armful of plates and a determined expression. The blonde smiled to herself as she listened to the twins happy chatter. Laughed quietly when Emily teased her sister about how often she was eating with them already.

A few finishing touches, and the salad was ready. Paused in the kitchen doorway, bowl clutched in her arms, Naomi froze. Took in the scene in front of her. The table was set beautifully, candles flickering - reflecting off the carefully laid cutlery. Katie and Emily sat side by side at her mother's table. One red head and one dark angled toward each other as they talked and laughed. Her family. The only thing missing was Harry, and the paperwork on the table reminded her that he'd be there soon, and they could do this all over again.

And they would.


	30. Epilogue

A/N: This one is dedicated to warriormari, because she waited so patiently for baby Gina. Less than three, my Brazilian friend.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own or have anything to do with Skins.

**Epilogue**

Everybody's eyes were on her. It was daunting. Inescapable. She was desperate to run, or at the very least to tell the lot of them to fucking look elsewhere, but she couldn't. Clenched her jaw a little tighter, and hung on.

An eternity later, and the music started. The sound of shuffling and rustling, low voices, permeated the room. Lessened the tension, as everyone turned to look to the back of the room. Waiting.

Harry appeared first, solemn and studious, focused intently on the bundle he carried. His dark hair tamed for once into a neat part. As he approached Naomi caught his eye, gave him a smile and a wink. He grinned back, green eyes twinkling, before the serious expression dropped over his features once more, and he took up his allocated position. Swivelled to watch the back of the room.

Naomi's heart skipped a beat then, as Emily came into view. The redhead was radiant, despite the crushing fatigue and discomfort. Walked carefully up the aisle, bouquet clasped in front of her belly. But not hiding it. She'd woken up this morning with terrible back ache, and they'd worried that she wouldn't be able to manage. But a massage and a couple of judiciously timed painkillers saved the day. Blue eyes could read the pain and exhaustion in every line of the smaller woman's body - alongside her joy, and her pride. She'd never looked more beautiful. As she reached the front Emily smiled up at her - whispered that she loved her, then took her own position. Carefully adjusted her dress as she sat.

The minister tutted quietly behind her, but held his peace. All in all he'd been very accommodating, given the slightly unorthodox arrangement, so she could forgive him his distress. The blonde subtly resettled her suit jacket, pulled the sleeves of the shirt until it sat more comfortably across her shoulders. Distracted from her task by the man beside her.

'What the fuck am I doing?' Muttered, almost inaudible.

Naomi turned quickly toward Peter, clapped him discreetly on the back. 'Marrying into the Fitch clan, mate. Too late to back out now.'

'Jesus.'

'Best thing you'll ever do, Pete. No need to worry.' Smirked as she heard him gulp. Then her attention was drawn to the rear of the church.

Rob's smile was almost blinding in its intensity, visibly bursting with pride as he escorted his eldest daughter down the aisle. Surprising everyone, Katie had chosen an understated dress to complement the modest ceremony. She was beautifully elegant and Naomi felt her heart expand just a little more - delighted that Katie was so happy. She was practically glowing. Rob kissed Katie as he placed her hand in Peter's, aimed a wink in Naomi's direction as he bestowed a kiss on Emily's head before taking his place next to Jenna in the front pew.

They had pared the ceremony down to the essentials, for Emily's sake, so it felt like only moments later when Harrison stepped forward with the rings. Unconscious, the blonde played with her own wedding band. Twisted it gently as she remembered their ceremony the previous year. Blue met brown and for a long moment they lost themselves in the recollection, before the minister's stentorian tone announced the marriage, broke their intimate communion.

* * *

'I fucking lisped my way through the entire vows, so fucking irritating.'

'Nobody noticed, sweetheart, it was beautiful.'

'Of course they fucking noticed, mum. They're not deaf.'

'Katie...'

'Don't Katie me, this is my wedding day.'

'And it's been perfect so far, babes. You know I love the way you talk.' Naomi watched in amused fascination as Katie melted into Pete's embrace, absorbing his look of adoration like a sponge.

They were milling about in a corridor, waiting to be introduced to the guests at the reception. Naomi could hear the subdued murmur, the clatter and scrape of chairs as people took their seats. The door opened suddenly, James Cook's grinning face appearing through the gap.

'You lot ready?'

'Yes, get on with it Cook.'

'Keep your hair on, Katiekins.' He winked jauntily, propped the door open before scampering back into the reception hall. He'd all but stolen the show at Naomi and Emily's reception, so Katie had decided to ask him to perform official emcee duties. Which he had undertaken with some gusto, and no little trepidation from Katie and Jenna.

He did a wonderful job, guiding the proceedings with charm and humour. Naomi even managed to carry off the best man's speech with a few laughs, collapsed gratefully back into her chair when her part was over. It was only during the first dance that trouble struck, heralded by a sharp intake of breath from Emily.

'Naoms?' Strained.

'Hmmn?' The blonde turned them carefully, guiding the smaller woman around Rob and Jenna and into a clear patch of the floor. 'What is it?'

'You know those cramps I told you about earlier?'

'Yeah.'

'I don't think it was just from standing too long for the photos. I think...' The slightly harrowed look on the redhead's face spoke volumes.

'What, is she coming now?'

Emily bit her lip, looked around before nodding, hesitant. 'I think so.'

'Fuck!' She must have looked panicked, despite every effort not too, because Jenna materialised beside them.

'What's going on?'

'Mum, I think the baby's coming.'

'What, now?'

'Now.'

'Oh Jesus.'

'Ems, come and sit down for a second, please.' The redhead had a look of intense concentration, which Naomi recognised as an effort to disguise pain. Ushered the smaller woman into a seat, before looking up and meeting Katie's eyes. Raised one eyebrow and looked apologetically between Emily and her sister. The brunette's jaw dropped comically, and she made a beeline toward them, towing Peter along in her wake.

'You're fucking shitting me, now?'

'Katie, I'm sorry...'

'Don't be stupid, Emsy. What do we need to do?'

* * *

It was all a blur after that. The Fitches rallied instantly, organised everything, and they were at the hospital within an hour. The night was a long, arduous feat of endurance - breathing and talking, rocking and supporting. Her heart ached with every cry of pain, every exhausted moan. It seemed unendurable. Interminable. And then suddenly it was eighteen minutes past two in the morning, and a small, squalling form was placed on Emily's chest and it was the most incredible thing to have ever happened.

Naomi honestly thought her heart might beat it's way right out of her chest - she had so much love in her, watching the baby nuzzle her way into Emily's neck, watching Emily stare down at her in wonder - it didn't seem possible to contain it all within her body. It gushed forth from her in a babble of words, a litany of praise and amazement and joy. She was only peripherally aware of the midwives as they bustled industriously around her, scrubbing the worst of the mess off the baby's body, cleaning up the bedding. One of them nudged her gently, offered up a large pair of scissors.

'Would you like to cut the cord, love?'

'I would, yes.' Grasped the scissors, tentatively closed them against the umbilical cord. Nothing happened.

'It's quite tough, you'll need to use a bit of force, alright?'

'Oh.' Blue eyes flicked up the bed, saw Emily watching. The redhead, although she looked limp and exhausted, smiled. Encouraging. Naomi gritted her teeth. Snipped the cord through.

'Nice job, love. Now, can you just pick her up and bring her across here so we can weigh and measure her?'

She'd held babies before. Harrison had been only one when she'd met Laura, still a baby really. But this... this was so different. This was her baby, Emily's baby. She was so very tiny, so very precious. Seemingly so fragile. Tentative, she picked the tiny bundle up, conscious of Emily's eyes on her. On them both. The baby gave a squawk of protest - without thinking, she snuggled her closer, murmured soothingly. A baby sigh, and the small form nestled closer into her chest. Trusting.

When she could finally tear her eyes away from the contended baby in her arms, Naomi looked up. Emily was watching them both, a look of such naked adoration on her face that the blonde nearly swooned. Would have if the midwife hadn't cleared her throat, nudged her arm gently. 'C'mon, love.'

She relinquished her hold on the tiny girl only long enough for her to be placed on the scale and weighed (seven pounds, six ounces), and then measured (forty-six centimeters long). With the formalities over Naomi cuddled her tight once more, before carrying her back to the bed. Emily was sitting up comfortably, looking a little less dishevelled. Naomi deposited the baby gently into her arms, then wrapped her own arms around the both of them. Basked in a long, long moment of pure, unadulterated joy.

Eventually the midwife returned, bearing a sheaf of papers. Smiled at them kindly. 'Sorry to interrupt ladies, but we just need to clear up a bit of paperwork before we get you up to your room, alright?'

'Okay.'

'So, first things first. What's her name, then?'

'It's Gina.' Brown eyes looked up at Naomi for a moment, questioning. They'd still not firmly pinned down a middle name yet, but given the circumstances, it seemed blindingly clear.

'Yes Gina. Gina Katherine Fitch-Campbell.'

Naomi would remember the smile Emily bestowed upon her for the rest of their lives.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **And we're done. I have a fair amount I'd like to say, so if author's notes bore you, skip right down to the bottom and click on the Review link - let me know what you thought, yeah? For the rest of you, grab a cup of tea and settle down. No, just kidding... Mostly.

This story - there's nothing that can convey what it's meant to me more accurately than this: this story has changed my life. It's been a joy and a struggle, it's caused angst and laughter and pride and a myriad of other emotions. But most of all, it's given me a whole heap of new friends, and my life is so much the better for it. Yes, this is me being #peachy. Cherish it tweeps, you know it doesn't happen that often.

Thanks first and foremost to my wonderful ashantalee, who supported me in my endeavour, indulged (mostly) my Skins obsession even though she doesn't share it, and beta read every chapter. I could not, and would not have done it without you. Thank you. I love you.

ThaDarkSlayer - you were my first point of contact into the wonderful world of twitter, all those months ago. If it hadn't been for you I never would have the friends I do now (you of course being one of them). We've been through a lot together, over the course of NB, and I heart you, my fellow Android lover.

Vangoghgurrl - I'm not even sure where to start. What began as you guys being my twittertainment on my Wednesday cooking sessions has grown into you being my family, no matter that you are 10,000 miles away. You have pushed me, cajoled me, badgered me into extending myself and becoming a better writer. There are parts of NB that would not exist if not for you, so wear the title of aunt with pride. I heart you too, Generalissimo.

whyyesitscar - You are a sometimes strange, always wonderful human being, and an incredible writer. Never stop writing Car, because I know you are going to go far.

warriormari - Your boundless enthusiasm and incredibly dry wit have both made me happy on so many occasions. And your acronyms. KFF FTMFW. Hell yeah.

Thank you to the rest of my FNDS buddies: ImagineAlex for being a real life hero, FitchSwitch for being God (what other reason do you need?), DarthCaiter for the ever entertaining pyromaniac tendencies, lizardwriter for enlightening me about the other wonders of KFF, and engendering a heap of new ideas (like I needed them!).

My other twitter peeps: EsDiferente, HyperFitched, LadyHawk1709, AssassinsLover - you are all amazing writers and amazing people and you make the twitterverse an incredible place to hang out.

I can hear the sighs now. How the fuck can she STILL be going? There are a just a couple more people I'd like to mention, because for some reason or another their work or their reviews have touched me. MoaningMyrtle123, reddawg82, lumagoo1015, pitterpat87, coolbeans17 and my-other-ride-is-your-mum.

For everyone else who I haven't mentioned, for everyone who reviewed, alerted, favourited No Barrier - I thank you. It's been a labour of love, and while I have enjoyed writing it for the sake of writing, for myself, I'm truly glad that all of you have gotten something out of it too. So I'm going to ask one last time - get to reviewing, and let me know what you think.

I shall close by saying this: keep an eye out for me. I have ideas percolating in my head, and I will keep writing when I find the time. Until then, adios muchachos.


End file.
